High school DxD The path of the sekiryutei
by damowatling
Summary: This is a story of Issei's early awakening after his parents are tragically murdered when he was only 11 years old. Once he awakens, he promises his parents to not waste his life and to protect the innocent by becoming stronger. This is a Issei x harem story but it will mainly focus on Issei and Rias. Issei is more powerful and not perverted in the beginning but it all changes.
1. Chapter 1

**High school DXD**

 **The Path of the Sekiryutei**

 **Hey everyone! This is my brand new project that I just had to write. Basically, this is one of my all time favourite anime's so I really enjoy reading fan fiction's about it** **. Unfortunately every time I find an amazing fan fiction story, it is always ending early and the author doesn't show any signs of continuing their story** **. It's for this reason, that I plan to make my own and as a promise to my readers, no matter how long it takes, I will finish it and try to update the story as quickly as possible. I'm not giving up on my other stories, but I just really wanted to get started on this project before I lost my inspiration and idea. Anyway thanks again for reading and please enjoy** **.**

Chapter 1 The birth of the red dragon emperor!

Issei's P.O.V.

Red, yes that is the only colour I see before my eyes right now. My hands are stained with this painful shade. As of this moment it seemed like the only colour I could see right now as I looked at the bodies that surrounded me. My parents motionless and dead right in front of me and even now my heart cried out in agony as I asked myself this question, Why? Why did this have to happen to my family?

But really I knew the painful truth thanks to that woman's words. "If you want to blame anyone, blame god for gifting you with your sacred gear. Know this, I cannot allow you to live Hyodou Issei for you could be a huge threat to us."

Before I could snap out of my fear and confusion, I was overcome by an excruciating pain as I felt a blade pierce my heart. All I could do was drop to the floor and join my parents in the afterlife. Or so I thought. After I was presumed dead for a while, I found myself being drawn to not a white light but a powerful crimson light as I felt my consciousness begin to awaken. As soon as my eyes opened again, I saw a figure with crimson long hair. He wore unique clothing like body armour and a majestic cape which draped from his shoulders. All I heard from this person before he disappeared was this.

"Hyodou Issei, I have revived you as a stray devil after you were just now brutally murdered by what is known as a fallen angel. I did this because I see a great hope from you and I could not allow you to die here today. I have placed 8 evil pieces inside you but they won't activate until you meet the one destined to be your master only they can activate them. Once they are activated, you will be absorbed into this devil's peerage and you will fight for them as their servant. Get stronger and get revenge on those who robbed you of those who are important to you."

After this stranger disappeared, I heard a sound just outside of my house which was currently a full on pile of rubble after it was destroyed by what I knew now to be a fallen angel. My feet would not budge I still wondered if I was in a dream yes a nightmare that has to be it. However, my thoughts were interrupted when I saw a tall individual wearing a huge trench coat step into what was left of my home.

"Oh so it looks like Raynare couldn't kill you after all? No matter, I shall make this quick and painless. My name is Dohnaseek. Remember it well because it is the name of the fallen angel who ended your life."

The fallen angel took advantage of my frozen like state plunging a bright shining spear into my leg.

My mind was going crazy from the extreme difference in pain. However, my body didn't feel a thing because of how numb I felt still unable to comprehend this as reality.

The fallen angel grinned at me and threw another spear through my other leg this time.

Once again I detected the pain but I felt nothing because one particular thought overrode everything else. I was going to kill this bastard! I manoeuvred my shaking legs which struggled to move because of these peculiar spears that have pierced them but my late reaction of rage was cancelling out my pain and enabled me to stand up.

"Oh you're a tough one alright, maybe I'm not too late and you're not a devil just yet. After all, it would be impossible for you to be showing no signs of pain when holy light is like poison to them. I guess this time I'm just going to have to end you in one blow and strike you through the heart."

I remained speechless but my feelings echoed in my head. "Power! I need power! If I had power, I could destroy this bastard and get out of here alive."

I still remember that strange sensation I felt as an unknown voice entered my mind. "If it's power you seek I can give it to you. All you have to do is make your feelings clear and I will respond to your will."

I had no time to question who was communicating with me right now as right after I heard those words, my left arm began to shine brightly in a jade light. I could feel the power running through my veins as I watched my arm make some kind of metamorphosis and decorate my arm with a crimson gauntlet. At first the shape was very simple like a strange knuckleduster. However, as soon as I unleashed my rage towards the fallen angel, it seemed as if my feelings were infused into my new accessory and it began to change again.

(Explosion!)

The chant came from my left arm which now began to glow even brighter as my gauntlet began to form. The gauntlet now covered most of my arm in its crimson glow and now an emerald jade was embedded on the back of my hand. The sacred gear I possessed gained two golden spikes and was covered in some strange text that I had never seen before. I still remember the look of fear on the fallen angel's face as he too witnessed my gear's transformation.

"It looks like we got our information wrong! It's not just a regular twice critical it's the boosted gear! One of the thirteen Longinus! The red dragon emperor's gauntlet! I have to take you out now!" he said completely alarmed now and he threw a light spear towards me.

My body just moved on its own my hand achieving what seemed to me moments ago impossible deflected this dangerous spear and did my arm no effect whatsoever.

"Damn I have to retreat and tell Azazel!" He said as he tried to retreat.

(Boost!)

All of a sudden, a huge rage came over me as I saw him try turn tail and flee. I closed the distance between us instantly as I grabbed onto his shoulder turning him towards me. I didn't hesitate a second then.

"You bastard! How dare you! How dare you murder my parents!" I drove a powerful punch right into his gut causing him to lean forwards.

(Boost!)

"You fallen angel scum! I'll kill you!" I said driving another punch into his midsection this time using my other hand instead.

(Boost!)

I felt the warm liquid drip from my finger tips as I delivered another powerful blow to the startled assassin as I drove my sacred gear into his face.

"How?! This can't be!" He said to me as he crashed to his knee's holding his stomach.

Even after thinking about it now, I still don't know how I accomplished it, but my gauntlet began to glow in a crimson light.

(Boost,Boost,Boost,Boost,Boost!)

When I aimed another punch to the helpless killer, my fist unleashed some kind of blast leaving nothing but black feathers in its place. The last thing I remember before passing out was pulling those holy weapons from my legs and then I collapsed.

And that's as far back as I remember. After I released those spears, I was instantly struck by an overwhelming agonising pain which I easily ignored moments ago. But I realised after I observed my wounds, that the entry points in which the spears created in my legs, were now perfectly healed and only the blood that stained my hands was left on my skin. After I checked my surroundings, I noticed some kind of small bottle with the pattern of a huge bird on the empty container and some kind of weird note which had an unknown symbol to me on the paper. But it had writing I could read underneath it.

"I was right about you after all, get stronger and seek out your master. Hyodou Issei (The red dragon emperor).

As I re-examined the note, I was puzzled after I put the note down that I didn't notice it before. My home which lay in ruins moments ago was completely fixed as if it was only a dream. Unfortunately, as much as I wished for it this was not a dream. My parents were dead lying on the ground in front of me and if it wasn't for that uninvited guest, I would be laying there right alongside them. Part of me was angry that I was the only one who was able to survive. But this emotion soon became overrun by another more powerful sensation. And that was the powerful rage I felt towards the bastards who took them from me. As I buried them in the wake of the night, I promised them both as tears streamed from my eyes. I promised my dear mother and father that I would not waste this opportunity that fate gifted me with. I will use this power to assure that nobody else will suffer through the hardship of losing their family or even their own life to these unforgiving monsters.

As I sat there in silence, I heard a voice coming from a small green circular light that was unaccompanied by the red gauntlet that was once there.

"You certainly are an interesting one. So young and you already have such a strong compatibility and understanding of the boosted gear."

"Wh..Who are you?" I replied

"I am the dragon that is sealed within this sacred gear. Draig one of the heavenly dragons. Cut down to size in my prime to form the gauntlet you used just now."

"What do you want?"

"Relax, i'm going to be your partner from now on and follow you down your path. Well then let's continue to do our best in this new life you will be leading partner."

"My name is Issei."

"I understand Hyodou Issei. Still I'm surprised, you unlocked my power at such a young age and you weren't consumed by the power. You certainly will be an interesting one to watch grow into a true red dragon emperor. Well let's do our best Issei my partner."

"Hey Draig? Are you saying that I can get stronger and make the woman who made my parents suffer like that pay?"

"Of course partner, you now hold the power to even surpass god if you use it wisely and learn how to control its full capacity."

"Then I will accept this power and master it! So I can protect those who are victim to these winged beasts. I may be a devil now, but that doesn't mean that my goal has changed. I will protect the innocent and become stronger."

"It's just as I thought you are interesting well do your best and I will do the same. Oh one more thing partner, that symbol on the parchment you got given, was given to you by the demon lord Sirzechs Lucifer. Not only that, that paper you hold in your hands, will allow you to open up a communication link and speak with him for one time only. So if you have any questions you want to ask him just make it obvious through your will. Well we have a long life ahead of us, get some sleep you'll need it after today." Draig said to me as I travelled to my brand new looking bedroom. I closed my mind and drifted off to sleep.

That was six years ago when I was only 11 years old. And I am now a second year student at Kuoh academy. But despite all of my efforts, I was unable to find the harlot who butchered my mother and father. But there is one thing for sure, when she does resurface, I will be ready to deliver my own justice upon her.

 **There is chapter 1 I hope you enjoyed it** **. I love this anime and I aim to make it a success. The second chapter will be from Rias Gremories point of view and will be another introduction to the story.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Introducing Rias Gremory

Rias's P.O.V

My name is Rias Gremory and I am a third year student at Kuoh academy. Currently my name is well known throughout the school as I am labelled one of the top idols in the school. Because of this day after day, I feel countless gazes upon me by numerous men as I walk through the hallway. All they do is stare at me. Perversely most of the time as they stare at my bulging chest.

Little do they know, I have a secret life outside of my student one. That's right; I am the daughter of the famous devil family the Gremories. I am a high class devil which means I meet the necessary requirements to obtain a peerage. A group of servants who follow me and help make my dream a reality. And that dream is to become a successful king and triumph in every battle I face. I currently have used four of my available evil pieces. 1 Knight, 1 Rook, 1 Bishop and my only queen piece. As a result, I only have 11 pieces left. Well I should anyway. You see, when I first got my 15 other chess pieces, I was notified by my brother that I will not be able to use any of the 8 pawns I should have received as he has already decided on how they will be used.

Just what I needed another part of my life already planned out for me! I already have had my marriage pre arranged and that didn't reward me with any happiness. So the fact my pawns have already been chosen for me slightly worried me. To be honest, one of my dreams is to find true happiness by truly falling in love with a man I have chosen but to my disappointment, I have drawn a blank. No male I have met so far in all my life has even once made my heart skip a beat. So that dream may as well just another pipe dream that will never happen.

After another exhausting day of school, I decided to go shopping due to no club activities had been scheduled today. I'm also club president of the occult research club. We use this club to hide away from the outside world to use as our headquarters for our second life. Just as I finished withdrawing from my Japanese bank account provided by my father, some thug had the nerve to steal my school bag and began to escape. My eyes shifted to a crimson ruby shade as my anger began to boil to the surface. However, I quickly realized that I am currently in the human world in public so I have to control myself and apprehend this crook with normal human abilities.

I shouted after him to stop as I began to pursue him. With my enhanced body I would have easily caught him. But suddenly I stopped in my tracks due to what just happened. Just as the thief passed another human, the innocent bystander took the criminal down to the ground with a powerful roundhouse kick. The mugger hit the ground hard and was knocked unconscious as he hit the pavement.

"You scum have you no shame?! Stealing a school bag from a girl? Geez you're a loser!"

The stranger then proceeded to pick up my bag and then started to make his way towards me. He stopped in front of me holding my bag and he was looking right at me. I thought to myself, "Oh I get it this guy saw me withdraw a large amount and is going to ask for a reward. Oh well humans are all the same after all".

"Here you go miss I believe this is yours?" He said handing my bag to me without hesitation.

I took my bag back and then I replied to him.

"T…Thank you"

"Well then if you'll excuse me" The brown haired boy said bowing to me and began to leave.

"Wait aren't you going to ask for a reward or something?" I asked being very confused of his peculiar actions.

"What do you mean? I don't need a reward."

"Then why did you help me just now?"

"Does a guy need a reason to help a beautiful girl in trouble?" He replied to me and for the first time in forever, I suddenly felt a warm sensation inside my chest as if his words comforted me and embraced my heart.

"Well then I will be taking my leave now." He began to leave again but I couldn't just let him walk away empty handed. But you could say I had an ulterior motive.

"Please wait! At least let me buy you a meal as a token of my appreciation?"

"I would love to but really I have an appointment I must keep."

"Then please at least tell me your name!"

"Issei. Hyoudou Issei." He replied with a huge smile.

"My name is…."

"I know, Rias Gremory right? How could I not remember your name." He said to me and then left.

I waved to the boy as he jogged down the high-street but whilst I did so, I reminisced what just happened. And I realised something now my thoughts were all in order. That was not just a mere human he was without a doubt a devil. I couldn't measure his power in time but without a doubt he was definitely a devil. After I got my wits together, I contacted my rook through a phone call and asked her to do a favour for me.

"What is it president?"

"I need you to tail someone for me and find out everything about him. Can you do that for me Koneko?"

"Yes of course president. What's the name of the guy I'm following?"

"His name is Hyoudou Issei. I think I may just have found another perfect candidate for my remaining knight piece. Please inform the others to join me in the clubroom tomorrow after school so we may discuss this." I said ending the phone call and now made my way home.

Issei's P.O.V.

I ended yet another tiring day at school being pestered by two particular individuals today. There name's were Matsuda and Motohama. Quite well known individual for their perverted actions like peeking at girls changing and speaking of their treasured possessions out loud. They kept trying to coerce to join their adventures but at this moment in time, my mind is pre-occupied with other issues.

As I escaped the school grounds, I began patrolling the high-street. But then just as I began to window shop, I saw something truly beautiful before my eyes. Her beautiful crimson hair. Those sparkling deep blue eyes and that smile that would melt away anyone's bitterness. I knew full well who she was. After all, she is the little sister of the man who saved my life. The little sister of Sirzechs Lucifer Rias Gremory. A magnificent pretty flower which my eyes gazed upon. I was brought back to my surroundings as soon as I saw her shout towards a man who held her school bag in his hands.

I was ticked off by this moron who decided to do such a pathetic crime. And as soon as he began to get closer, I took him down to the ground greatly reducing my strength in order to not kill him. After I returned the bag to her, she invited me for a meal and I would have more than anything enjoyed spending some time with her. But I had to prepare for tomorrow's mission to track down another fallen angel.

The next day after school I received Intel from my inner dragon Draig who lived inside the sacred gear that he had tracked down the fallen angel in the area.

After following Draig's directions, I discovered a run down factory and then the readings grew stronger. "No doubt about it partner, there is definitely a fallen angel inside there. I entered inside but noticed that he was communicating with another fallen angel over the phone so I decided to eavesdrop on their conversation.

"Yes the Gremory family isn't getting involved. I see, so lady Raynare has arrived in Japan. I understand, I will see to it her every need is met. Okay then goodbye."

"I see you're done with your phone call fallen angel." I said revealing myself from the shadows.

"Hey who do you think you are?! This is fallen angel territory as of this minute."

"So you think you can just waltz into the human world and take over Japan? It's just as I suspected, some of you just piss me off."

"Oh yeah? You don't know who you are messing with you weak lower class punk. I am feared by all in this realm and the heavens above. I am one of the most powerful fallen angel's! Osamu Toshio! And if you don't leave in five seconds, I'm going to break you into so many pieces your master won't be able to put you back together again!"

"Boosted gear!"

(Boost)

"I won't allow you to harm any innocent people fallen angel! We're doing it now Draig. Here goes!"

"Okay partner, but remember with your current abilities, you can only handle five minutes."

"I know that should be plenty of time."

"Glow! Over boost!"

"Welsh dragon over booster!"

A wall of fire surrounded me as my sacred gear began to transform my body. After the flames had died down, I now stood strong standing tall in my powerful dragon armour.

"This is the power of the red dragon emperor! Balance breaker! Boosted gear Scale mail!"

"No way that's impossible! The forbidden move? I must retreat!"

"You won't escape!" I said as I formed a great amount of magic power in between my hands concentrating it all into a huge orb launching it right towards Osamu.

A great proportion of crimson light exploded throughout the windows of the run down factory and after the light faded, all that was left to reveal there was another in here besides me in this factory, was the black feathers which now were spread all over the floor. It was after I regained my senses that I noticed the huge hole in the wall.

"Oops looks like I didn't hold back enough this time." Just as I began to create my wings to fly from the site, I heard a familiar voice behind me.

"You there, what do you think you're doing?"

 **There is chapter 2** **. I decided that Issei managed to obtain balance breaker through tough training of his sacred gear for six years it seemed logical he would be that strong. I will go more into his training later in the story but he did get personal training with his sacred gear and devil powers one of his teachers being Sirzechs himself. Also I figured that if Issei attained balance breaker that Rias wouldn't be able to realize his true power until later on given the fact she has never seen the boosted gears balance breaker therefore, she won't realise it is Issei who annihilated that fallen angel.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 the rampaging Stray devil

The next day, Rias had gathered her servants all in the clubroom where they began to discuss their daily tasks such as, contracts and job offers.

"I see so you got another contract? Excellent job Yuuto please continue to impress your president." Rias said picking up the next document on the pile.

Kiba Yuuto is Rias Gremories knight, he is a second year at Kuoh academy known as the class's prince who specialises in speed and fights with a sword. He has blonde hair and has the personality of a true knight displaying grace and magnificent swordsmanship.

"Thank you president and of course that goes without saying. By the way president, is it true that you have found another candidate to be a knight for you like myself?" Yuuto said making Rias smile.

"Yes that is right. Koneko, do you have any information to report?" Rias said looking towards the small girl with silver hair.

Koneko is Rias Gremories Rook she is a first year student at Kuoh academy who is known as the school's mascot for her small figure and cute appearance. She specialises in both offense and defensive.

"Yes president I have it right here. Issei Hyodou. Second year at Kuoh academy. Grades average, physicality outstanding. Doesn't stand out too much but catches the attention of fellow classmates. He's 17 years old and his address is unknown."

"You did well" Rias said as she became lost in thought. "Catches the attention of classmates eh? May have to keep my eyes on that."

"So president Rias, do you plan to recruit Hyodou Issei into your peerage?" Akeno said bringing Rias back to reality.

Akeno himejima is Rias Gremories queen she is also a third year student at Kuoh academy. Akeno specialises in magic and is nicknamed the priestess of thunder. Akeno is also like Rias in the sense she is also idealised by the entire school.

"Yes I think I may Akeno. Koneko, any information on his sacred gear?" Rias asked causing Koneko to shake her head.

"I was unable to uncover that mystery, it's possible he hasn't unlocked it yet or just has had no need to show it."

"I see, well please continue to survey him for me"

"I understand president."

All of a sudden, a magic circle appeared next to Rias' ear.

"Good day to you Rias."

"Good day to you Sona."

Sona Sitri, alias Souna Shitori third year student at Kuoh academy and student council president. Daughter of the famous devil clan the Sitri's and heiress to the clan. She is also Rias's childhood friend and rival. And she is the third most popular girl at the academy behind Rias and Akeno.

"I thought I would bring it to your attention, that a stray devil has been sighted at a rundown factory in the city. Please investigate this and report your findings."

"I understand, I will travel there now. Everyone gather in the centre of the room, we are going to teleport now." Rias said creating a huge magic circle with the Gremory family symbol at the centre and in a flash, all of her servants along with her vanished.

The magic circle reappeared just on the outskirts of the factory. All of a sudden, a huge explosion echoed throughout the atmosphere as the factory sustained damage and a huge gaping hole along with a blinding crimson light appearing in the building.

"Everyone let's investigate now."

"Yes president!" They all said following quickly behind the ruin princess.

Rias Gremory reached the entrance of the building and immediately stopped once she felt the intense demonic power coming from a certain individual. The heir to the Gremory household now stared at a towering mysterious stray devil equipped in fascinating red armour.

"You there, what do you think you're doing?" Rias said aiming to communicate with the devil.

"Where is your master?" She said not getting a response from the quite demon.

In an instant, Rias and the rest of her peerage retreated backwards once the huge power from the wings of the armoured devil were unleashed creating a massive shockwave as they lifted the demon into the air enabling his escape.

"Who on earth was that?" Rias said never seeing anybody with that appearance before.

"President Rias, over here." Yuuto said beckoning over Rias to where he was pointing.

"Oh my oh my, looks like our devil friend was doing some house cleaning." Akeno said with a slight giggle her sadist side kicking in.

"It certainly seems that way." Rias said staring at all the black feathers that lay there.

"They certainly left us quite the mess to clean up." Akeno said sweeping up the feathers with a nearby broom.

"President what do you make of this?" Yuuto said now also looking at the damage done.

"They certainly weren't a mere low class devil for them to singlehandedly not only defeat a fallen angel, but to completely destroy one. However, I don't think we have anything to fear. I heard of a decrease in fallen angels in Japan recently so it seems like they are his or hers only target."

"Still look at this, it looks like your handy work Rias" Akeno said referring to the fact that not even bones were left in the building.

"Yes one thing is for certain about that devil, he is a power type. I will speak with Sona and find more information about this mysterious devil."

Just as Rias was about to give the order to retreat, Rias received yet another call.

"Hello?" Rias said speaking into the communication circle.

"Rias I have just received word for you from the fallen angels. A letter has just arrived at the school with a time and meeting place for you to meet them and discuss the recent decline in their numbers."

"Thank you Sona I will see to it that I sort this mess out." Rias said ending the call.

After reading the letter at the club house, Rias Gremory arrived at the church the next day.

Rias waited outside the entrance courtyard when she was then greeted by the sender of the letter.

"Good evening Rias Gremory, I'm so delighted that you could meet with me."

Rias turned around and saw a woman with long straight black hair and eyes the colour of amethysts she wore black leather underwear and had her dark wings opened wide.

"What is the meaning of this Raynare? Why are the fallen angels attempting to disturb the peace in Japan?"

"Oh really, I was going to ask you the same question. Some of my subordinates have been going missing whilst they were on the job and I guessed you were the one responsible Miss Gremory." Raynare replied.

"None of my household is responsible for this. I demand to know what you are after." Rias said making Raynare grin.

"All of this is for the great Azazel. We are working towards his will and we are going to take out all of those who pose a threat to us!"

"I see, looks like I've finally found you fallen angel." Rias and Raynare looked behind them as soon as they sensed another devil enter through the barrier.

"Raynare! I will make you pay." The mysterious voice said walking in front of Rias now.

"Boosted gear!"

"Issei?" Rias said seeing the man who helped her before right in front of her eyes.

 **Chapter 3 over. Oooh the plot thickens. Issei has finally come face to face with his parents murderer and it looks like he is out for blood. What will happen next? Find out next time in chapter 4 the red dragon emperor.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 The red dragon emperor!

Issei's P.O.V.

My nerves shook and a pain shot through my head as I kneeled down in a forbidden territory because no matter how much pain it causes me, I always come visit them.

I stood up placing the flowers I had bought on each of their graves saying my prayers to my parents once again. All of a sudden, I felt a huge chill down my spine which felt very nostalgic. I ran as fast as my feet could carry me towards that frightening aura. Until I reached an invisible barrier. I didn't hesitate, if my suspicions were correct, I have finally found my parents murderer. I walked inside a sudden rush of anger appearing as I saw her demonic grin. It was then, I lost all of my senses and my body was running automatically.

Normal P.O.V.

Rias Gremory stared in amazement at Issei's arm not admiring his muscular biceps but the gauntlet that suddenly appeared on his arm.

"No way, that is one of the 13 Longinus gears, the boosted gear! The gauntlet of the red dragon emperor!" Rias said suddenly overwhelmed by Issei's sacred gear.

"Issei? What are you doing?" Rias said trying to talk to him.

"Please Rias, stay back, I need to finish this." Issei muttered walking towards the fallen angel.

"Raynare, I finally found you!" Issei said his sacred gear now glowing green.

"Huh? Who are you? How do you know my name?" Raynare said taking a while to register the situation suddenly she burst out laughing.

"No don't tell me! It's you the boy whose parents I murdered? No way you're still alive?!" Raynare said exploding in laughter.

"Yes that's right. I was revived as a devil and now I'm standing here again."

"Haha this is too great, I still remember when your parents begged me to let you live."

"Shut up."

"Please don't hurt my son he's just a boy."

"Shut up!" Issei replied shaking in fury now.

"And then I killed them right in front of your eyes killing their precious child afterwards. Hmm now I think about it, I should have let them watch you die. Haha that would have been just fantastic watching them wallow in despair as I killed you." Raynare said.

"SHUT UP!" Issei shouted his sacred gear surrounding him in a beam of jade light now.

"Dragon booster sacred evolution!" Draig shouted causing the gauntlet to take on a new form. The gauntlet became sharper now it had 10 spikes and now had another emerald on it.

"It changed?" Rias said still shocked with Issei's hidden power.

"What the? That's impossible?! This can't be real!" Raynare said launching a light spear at Issei.

Issei remained still and grabbed the holy spear with his gauntlet crushing the poisonous projectile into pieces.

"NO!" Raynare said attempting to run away.

Issei dashed after Raynare getting in front of her and delivered a powerful punch to her midsection.

Raynare screamed in pain trying to punch Issei. Issei dodged her punch and landed a roundhouse kick to her chest.

Raynare screamed in pain again and this time collapsed to her knees.

Issei stood in front of her concentrating the magic power into his gauntlet.

(Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!)

"Wait! Please wait! Please I didn't mean to kill your parents, I was just scared of my boss he would have killed me if I didn't. Raynare said begging for her life to be spared.

"Just how pathetic can you act? How far will you go? Have you no pride?" Issei said looking towards the fallen angel who altered her appearance to look like an innocent high school girl with tears in her eyes.

"This is for my parents. "Dragon shot!" Issei shouted forming a fist and punching all of his magic power right towards her.

Raynare screamed as she was consumed by Issei's powerful blast. After the light show faded, a pile of black feathers was all that remained.

Issei deactivated his sacred gear collapsing to his knee's looking at the floor.

"Issei! Are you okay?!" Rias said rushing to his side.

"Mother, Father. I've finally avenged you. I promised I wouldn't cry until I became strong enough to avenge you. So is it okay if I cry now?" Issei said a river of tears staining his cheeks as the rain now came crashing down on him.

Issei roared like a dragon as the tears continued to fall. Rias could not watch this anymore feeling Issei's pain inside of him. The crimson princess knelt down to the ground in front of Issei and placed her arms around his back and pulled him close to her chest. Issei wrapped his own arms around her waist unable to stop the tears as he rest his head into her comfortable chest.

Rias cradled his head and she too couldn't help but leak a few tears as the red dragon emperor cried his heart out.

A few moments later, Issei pulled himself together and spoke up.

"I'm sorry you had to see me like that." Issei said feeling guilty of embracing the demon lords little sister.

"It's okay, you've been through enough already. Just let it all out I'll look after you." Rias said making him look up at her.

"It's just as I thought. You truly are a kind and caring woman." Issei said to her making the crimson princess blush.

All of a sudden, Rias's chest started to get really hot and Issei seemed to resonate with her.

"I need you Issei. Please accept me as your master and become my servant." Rias said taking out her knight chess piece.

"I knew from the moment I met you Rias, I would definitely not be anyone else's servant. You are my only master Rias Gremory." Issei said ready to accept Rias.

Rias placed the knight piece near Issei. However, the piece had no reaction when it went near Issei.

"What's happening I don't understand? It's always worked before." Rias said putting the piece back in her pocket.

"No Rias, I can't accept any other piece you have. I am your pawn." Issei said making Rias shocked.

"What do you mean?" Rias said very confused.

"Forgive me for not saying before but I was chosen by your big brother Sirzechs Lucifer to be your pawn." Issei said making Rias finally realise.

"So my brother gave you a pawn chess piece?" Rias said now happy that one of the pawns selected was somebody she herself wanted for her peerage.

"One? No I think your misunderstanding something here Rias, Your brother had to use 8 pieces to revive me as a demon." Issei said making Rias step back.

"No way, so you're telling me that when my brother said that he was going to decide what to do with my pawn pieces, he meant that he gave every single piece to you?" Rias said both surprised and happy that she wouldn't have to worry about 7 strangers being chosen for her peerage.

"That's right. I've waited six years to meet my master. And I couldn't be more honoured for you to be chosen as my master. Please activate my evil pieces and make me your servant" Issei said bowing down to her.

"I understand. I Rias Gremory, command by my name. To thee Issei Hyoudou. To allow thy soul to descend to this earth once more. To become my demon slave. As your new master, I grant you with a new life!" Rias said chanting the final spell.

Issei felt a warm sensation in his chest as the white pawn pieces transformed to a crimson shade. Issei suddenly felt a surge of power build up inside him. He felt stronger and now officially was ready to start his new life as a devil now his parents had been avenged.

"Now let's go my servant." Rias said to Issei.

"Yes Ria… umm sorry I mean president!" Issei said falling straight into her chest afterwards.

"Geez you're aggressive aren't you?" Rias said feeling Issei hit her breasts. It wasn't until after she said that, that she realised Issei was a sleep.

"Welcome to the Gremory household Issei. Please serve my peerage well." Rias said embracing his head into her chest.

"Well then we best get out of the rain. But I don't know where you live." Rias said to the sleeping dragon wielding devil.

All of a sudden, a green circle appeared on Issei's hand and began to speak.

"Rias Gremory, do not be alarmed I am Hyodou Issei's partner. I am the red heavenly dragon Draig. Please take my partner home to get some rest." Draig said to Rias telling his address to her.

"I understand, leave Issei to me." Rias said activating a magic circle enveloping her and Issei in a crimson light making them completely vanish.

 **Chapter 4 complete! Looks like Rias is very happy now the man she chose herself, has now been made into her servant and also surprised of his sacred gear and hidden power. Little does she know, Issei has not come close to showing her his full power. In chapter 5 we will have Issei be greeted by the other members of Rias' peerage and more.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Introducing Hyoudou Issei welcome to the Gremories

"Huh? You say you don't want to marry me and want to find true love? Don't screw with me! Whether you like it or not, you are the heir to the Gremory clan cursed to live by that title! Nobody could ever truly fall in love with you for yourself. You should be honoured that you have the honour of being married to the heir of the phoenix clan!" A gold haired devil said causing Rias to wake up instantly.

Rias panted heavily calming herself down from that awful image that interrupted her sleep. Rias felt the sweat drop down from her forehead all the way down to her breasts given the fact the only way she could sleep comfortably is when she is in the nude.

Rias came to her sense and realised that she wasn't in fact in the phoenix household but she was definitely not home right now. Rias placed her hand on the bed she is currently sitting on and then felt something other than the mattress her body was just sleeping on.

Rias let out a sigh of relief once she discovered what she was touching. Rias looked next to her and stared at the peaceful devil sleeping beside her.

"That's right, I took Issei home and decided to heal him so I did skin to skin contact with him and then before I knew it I fell asleep." Rias said now staring at him.

"I didn't notice it before, but Koneko was definitely right with her findings. Issei definitely has an outstanding physique. Rias said as she traced her finger starting from his well built chest all the way down to his well toned abs.

Rias suddenly remembered her nightmare and without thinking, wrapped her arms around Issei pulling his arm into her boobs to offer herself security that this was reality right now. As soon as Rias began to embrace Issei, she suddenly felt a huge sensation of warmth and comfort.

"It's so warm. Oh no at this rate I may get addicted to this and make you my personal body pillow Issei. Still it's surprising, I don't know what these feelings are but I definitely know I have never felt this way before. I wonder if my big brother knew that you would make me feel this way and that's why he gave you to me. Well it doesn't matter to me I'm just glad you're here right now to help me get rid of the nightmare." Rias said slowly closing her eyes and embracing him as she fell into a deep sleep.

Rias' sleep wasn't interrupted again that night. She slept peacefully and didn't experience any more discomfort. Slowly rising from her sleep, Rias stretched her arms up over her head and then looked to her side. Issei was no longer there. Rias started to panic thinking he left her for good but her panic subsided when she heard him coming up the stairs.

"Hey good morning President. Did you sleep well?" Issei asked looking directly at Rias making her heart beat a little faster.

"Uh yeah I'm sorry for how I'm dressed I was just…"

"You were healing me whilst I slept right?"

"But how did you know?" Rias began to say but she suddenly stopped when Issei smiled at her.

"I felt it whilst I slept. I felt your warmth president Rias even though I wasn't conscious I could feel you right beside me." Issei said to the crimson haired girl making a blush appear on her face.

"Anyway you should get dressed I've prepared breakfast." Issei said causing Rias to nod and begin to dress herself.

"Hey Issei could you hook my bra for me?" Rias said in an excuse to make him come close.

"Sure I can do that." Issei said coming closer to her.

"So it's true what Koneko told me, you do live alone after all." Rias said making Issei surprised.

"Yeah it's true. My parents were murdered by the fallen angel Raynare and ever since, i've lived alone hunting them down until I found her again." Issei said quietly as he helped his master dress.

"There has been something on my mind since I found out you were my pawn Issei. How do you know my brother?" Rias questioned resulting with Issei responding almost instantly.

"Your brother umm Lord Sirzechs saved my life. He revived me as a devil and then almost right after that, I confronted another fallen angel who tried to kill me again. I was so absorbed by my reality, that I didn't feel any damage to my body as he tried to kill me. No I only felt the sudden urge to kill him and to do that I needed power and that's when I unlocked the power of the boosted gear. I was absorbed in rage but I managed to control the power. I couldn't stop my punches until I somehow vaporised him with my sacred gear. After that I decided that I would get stronger and master my power both as a devil and my sacred gear's power. I contacted your brother and he took me in and trained me for 3 years along with another teacher he handpicked for me until I was 14. My other teacher taught me how to use my sacred gear and how to harness its full power. So to sum it up Rias, your brother saved my life and then gave me to you. I promise to do my best for you master and become the strongest pawn!" Issei said being interrupted by Rias who suddenly hugged him.

"President?"

"You've been through so much Issei. But don't worry, I will protect you and make sure you no longer suffer with sadness. I promise as your master to make your life full of happiness and new joyful memories. "

"And I promise you president that I won't let your dreams stay as dreams I will fulfil them and make you too achieve true happiness. Now let's get down stairs breakfast is ready." Issei said patting her on the head and leaving the room.

Rias felt her head and started blushing again as her chest felt very warm again.

After Rias and Issei finished a well made breakfast, they decided to make their way to school together all eyes stared at them as they walked through the school gates. Issei mostly had cursing stares and jealous rage that he was walking to school with the academies most beautiful student. Whereas Rias had many girls staring at her admiring her but some actually felt slightly jealous that she was with Issei. The fact is that most girls liked Issei both for his looks, his manners and his mystery as he refused to open up or make friends with anyone.

"Issei you bastard! How dare you be the one who can walk with Rias! It's not fair just die!" A male student with glasses said aiming an apple at him.

Issei reacted instantly placing his hand around Rias Gremories waist as he moved her out of the way of the incoming projectile and smashed it with his other hand.

"President look out!"

Rias blushed feeling Issei's manly grip placed gently on her hip and also at his even though it was miniscule heroic act.

"President are you hurt?"

"No I'm okay." Rias said back barely feeling very hot on her forehead all of a sudden as she was instantly taken by surprise of his actions.

"I see, that's great." Issei said letting go of her now.

"Kya! Issei is so manly!" One girl said overcome by Issei's sudden actions.

"It's no fair prince Issei please protect me as well!"

"That's right hold me just like you did with big sister Rias!"

Rias suddenly felt annoyed at the girls who tried to swoon her servant so she took his hand immediately.

"Let's go Issei we'll be late for class!" Rias said slightly panicking after grabbing his hand suddenly as they rushed into the school building away from all the noise.

Once they arrived inside, Rias let go of Issei's hand regained her composure.  
"I have to get to class now, but don't worry I will send someone to come collect you later after school so I can introduce you to everyone else." Rias said now back to her composed and calm self.

"Okay president I understand. Then I will be off President I look forward to seeing you later. President?" Issei suddenly stopped seeing Rias' face was blushing again.

"President are you okay? You're face is very red?"

"It's nothing! Then I will see you later in the occult research clubroom. Don't go home!" Rias said running off in a rush.

Whilst Issei wondered into the classroom, Rias was struggling to calm down her heartbeat after all of the incidents that happened this morning.

After a whole day of harassment from the perverted duo, the final school bell sounded. Issei began to gather his belongings when an uproar happened in the classroom.

"Look who it is, its third year student Akeno! Wow she's so sexy!" The first of the perverted duo said staring at her boobs.

"Boobs hooray!" the second of the duo said staring at the beautiful girl with an elegant black long tail.

"Ara you must be Hyoudou Issei?" Akeno said approaching the sekiryutei's desk.

"Yes that's me" Issei replied suddenly feeling a familiar aura.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Akeno Himejima the vice president of the occult research club. The president has instructed me to pick you up." Akeno said setting the class in an uproar again.

"Damn you Issei!"

"Issei again?! Why do all the girls go for him?" Another male student said unable to control their jealousy.

Issei followed Akeno out of the classroom and he was reading her aura as they walked along.

Akeno felt a sudden chill down her spine as soon as she detected even though it was slight, a thirst for blood behind her.

Just as they reached the grounds of the occult research house, Issei broke the silence alerting Akeno.

"Vice president, I know what you really are." Issei said making Akeno nervous.

"Vice president, you're really half fallen angel aren't you?" Issei said making Akeno look at him in fear.

After a few seconds, Akeno finally spoke up.

"Yeah that's right. And Rias told me all about it. Hyodou you hate fallen angels don't you?" Akeno said shaking in fear.

"Yeah that's right. It was fallen angels that took my parents from me. And they also ended my humanity." Issei said making Akeno start to cry knowing her identity was discovered and she was going to be hunted again.

"But, I don't hate you miss Akeno, i know all about you vice president. You're just like me in a way your mother was murdered by rogue fallen angels that were targeting your dad. And it was because of that, that you refuse to use the fallen angel magical power that you have deep inside you. The reason I know about this, is because I killed the fallen angels who the assassins had on standby that were planning to ambush you and baraquiel." Issei said making Akeno silent and giving him her complete attention.

"It's true that some fallen angels make me very angry and makes me want to kill them, but don't worry, I don't hate you Miss Akeno. I can see just by looking at you and the life you have led, that you truly are a good person and someone who I would be happy to work with and lay my life down to protect you as my comrade." Issei said casting the finishing blow to Akeno.

"Oh my oh my, if you keep saying stuff like that to me, I don't know what I will do with myself. I can see why Rias so desperately wanted you." Akeno said wiping away her tears and finally pulling herself together again to represent as Issei's senior classmate.

"Now let's go, everyone else is waiting." Akeno said trying to speak over her rapidly beating heart.

Issei and Akeno made it inside opening the double tall wooden doors.

"Ah Issei, it looks like you made it." Rias said sitting at her desk making her position as king very clear.

"Yes sorry for the delay, there were umm difficulties in my classroom." Issei said scratching his hair.

"That's okay, you're here now so how about you introduce yourself?" Rias said to Issei making him smile.

"Of course. Nice to meet you everyone, my name is Issei Hyodou I have been honoured to be selected as Rias Gremories one and only pawn as all eight of her evil pieces are inside of me. I hope to get along with all of you." Issei said bowing after making his introduction.

The golden haired sword wielder was the first to interact with the newbie servant.

"Nice to meet you Hyoudou, I am Rias Gremories knight, Yuuto Kiba." Yuuto said offering out his hand to shake.

"Nice to meet you to Kiba but please call me Issei." Issei said accepting Kiba's handshake.

"I understand Issei. Heh not bad you have a strong grip. I guess I can feel confident whilst having you watch my back."

"I feel the same way, your sword skills in battle be very reassuring." Issei said sticking his thumb up and smiling.

The next to approach Issei was the small girl who was quietly snacking earlier.

"I am Koneko toujou Rias Gremories rook. Nice to meet you Mr Issei" Koneko muttered.

"Yes nice to meet you to Koneko I can feel it just by looking at you, you're really strong. And please just Issei is fine." Issei replied a bit embarrassed.

"Ara don't forget me. Once again, my name is Akeno Himejima I am Rias' queen. Please be sure to protect me to Issei." Akeno said getting especially close to Issei as she pressed her chest up against his back.

"Akeno, you're too close." Rias said unable to hide her obvious jealousy.

"Ah my apologies president, I was just being friendly. After all I am his senior." Akeno said making Rias slightly irritated but this only makes Akeno giggle as she enjoys teasing Rias.

"And I am the king, please everyone get along with our newest member and continue you to help me in my goal." Rias said resulting with everyone all together saying….

"Yes President!"

"Now that's been taken care of, let's celebrate the Gremory family gaining another servant, Akeno said bringing out a well decorated cake.

After the party was over, Issei made his way with a smile on his face whilst Rias returned home trying to sleep but to no avail.

Just as Issei was on his way home, Issei's enhanced hearing picked up on a distress signal.

Issei took off like a bullet using his senses to track down the disturbance.

"You shitty nun! I told you! Now that your master has disappeared, you now belong to me. Now I'm going to make you entertain me!" The white haired creep said tearing at the innocents girls clothing.

"Please forgive me father Freed, I didn't mean to anger you." The nun said full on frightened now as the father withdrew weaponry.

"Then if you really want me to forgive you, take off your clothes and let me enjoy myself". The man said rubbing the gun he held against her panties.

All the nun could do was cry cowering in fear as the priest raised his light sword bringing it down on her.

All of a sudden, a huge sound of metal hitting metal resounded in the alley way.

"Oi, what do you think you're doing to this woman?" Issei said blocking Freed's sword with his gauntlet.

"Oh it's my lucky day! It's a shitty devil! Die! Die! Shitty devil boy!" Freed said firing his pistol.

Issei dodged the bullets grabbing the blonde nun in a princess carry placing her down on the soft grass to safety.

"Don't be scared, I will protect you." Issei said making the girl cry.

"Wow you're pretty quick for a shitty devil, but let's see how you deal with my blade!" Freed said trying to slice Issei.

Issei dodged easily evaded against strike after strike being able to read the corrupt priests movements.

"Is that all you got?" Issei said punching the swordsman full force in the stomach resulting with the mere human coughing out blood.

"Haha this is not good I will have to gain more power. Bye bye shitty devil boy!" Freed said vaulting onto the top of the building and escaping into the night. Little did Freed know, Issei could have easily followed the exorcist and finished him off. However, Issei felt there was a much more important matter to settle.

Issei walked towards the panicked nun and knelt down in front of her.

"Are you okay miss? Can you stand?" Issei said the nun nodding in response.

The girl covered her top half up her hood falling down to reveal her beautiful golden hair and emerald eyes as she looked at Issei.

Issei noticed the girl's embarrassed expression and removed his shirt draping it over her shoulders.

"Umm thank you very much." The nun said finally building up the courage to speak.

"You're very welcome. What's your name? My name is Issei Hyoudou."

"A…As…Asia! Asia Argento." The nun said finally being able to speak properly.

"Asia right? Well nice to meet you Asia." Issei said smiling towards her.

"Say Asia do you live around here?" Issei asked because of her current predicament.

"Umm no I don't really have a place to call home other than the church." Asia said obvious to Issei looking depressed.

"Well I can't leave you like this, I got it! Would you like to come to my house to get out of the cold? I promise that I wont hurt you." Issei said trying to comfort her.

"I don't want to cause trouble or be a burden to you Hyodou san." Asia replied feeling guilty.

"Don't be silly, you're not a burden I want to help you. In fact please let me help you." Issei said offering her his hand.

"Thank you Hyodou san, you seem like a man god sent to help me himself. Oh lord thank you for granting me with a hero to break my imprisonment amen!" Asia said giving Issei a headache.

"Oh I'm sorry, I forgot you were a devil. But even if you are a devil, Hyodou san is a good person." Asia replied with a smile.

"Please call me Issei Asia. Now let's go you don't want to be dressed like that all day." Issei said offering a piggyback for her because of her traumatic experience she just went through.

"Okay Issei san." Asia said climbing onto his back closing her eyes as Issei walked towards his home with the distraught nun on his back.

Meanwhile, in a house quite a distance away from Issei's home, an agitated princess tossed and turned under the restricting covers until she kicked them off completely revealing her nude figure.

"I can't sleep at all. Why is it so different when you're by my side Issei?" Rias said holding her hand against her aching heart which hungered for his warmth.

 **And that's chapter 5! What did you guys think? I figured that if Asia was no longer under Raynare's control, then the next to enslave her would be the corrupt priest himself. I also thought it would be better to move this story along by making Issei realise straight away that Akeno is half a fallen angel. I will include content from the anime such as major battles. However, like the meeting of Issei and Asia, I want to mix it up a bit to keep the story interesting. Anyway please look forward to chapter 6 and please tell me if you enjoyed this chapter. Or even if you have any ideas for the story that can help make it even more interesting. Next chapter 6! The nun Asia Argento.**


	6. Author notes

Hey everyone :). I just thought whilst I worked on chapter 6 for my new story, that I would take this opportunity to answer some reviews to clear any misunderstandings and to help reassure you all that I am reading your reviews and taking into account your advice and criticism.

First of all, I would like to say thank you for all those who posted a review. When I first uploaded this story, I was blown away by how many favourites and follows it received in just the first day and for that I am very grateful and I hope that you stick around for the rest of the adventure :). I welcome feedback so thank you to (Dragonbard) and your review will be one of them ones I answer in this section.

Right without further ado, let's get started. :)

( **Dragonbard)**

Okay first of all I would like say, I am both glad and honoured that such a great fan of high school dxd is reading my story and pointed out either details I missed or did not elaborate on.

Okay let's start with your first comment about Akeno's identity. Firstly, it isn't the fact that Akeno revealed her identity, it's just the fact that Issei remembered her face from years ago and also where he first awakened, it was because of his soul need to obtain power to kill the rogue fallen angels. Therefore, he gained the ability to be able to sense fallen Angels.

Whilst he was being trained by Sirzechs, this one of the abilities he helped issei work on to the point he could even sense a high class tier fallen angel. However, even though issei has discovered her identity, Akeno has not officially fallen (no pun intended XD) for issei yet and will later on after he displays his power and bravery to protect others. Akeno also still hasn't in this story accepted her powers so she won't be using her holy powers yet because she would be way too overpowered this early in. I plan to follow the high school dxd anime as much as I can. However, there will be some changes in order to create originality and to stop me hitting a wall in creativity. I have noticed when others follow the anime to an exact replica, they lose inspiration because they can no longer figure out what they planned to do.

Now the second point. I'm going to be honest, I didn't pay much attention to riser's fame in the series because I hated that guy XD so I didn't realise his place in the phoenix clan so thank you for pointing that out. Secondly, the scene with riser was merely a nightmare image of what Rias was scared of so Riser doesn't necessarily actually feel she should be honoured to be marrying him it is in fact the other way round but I will make this clear when Riser enters the story. Thank you very much for your review and please feel free to point out any other mistakes :).

The next review is **(Thero)**

first of all please don't be worried about posting this review. I appreciate the comment. I understand that I have been rushing specific scenes in the story I guess I was both too eager to get my ideas on paper before I forgot them but also because I feel I am still in the introduction phase of the story so please expect extreme details in later details for both fighting and important scenes for this story :) thank you for the comment I welcome any advice.

To ( **Blackshadow999)**

Thank you for the kind words :) I'm trying my best to make this story a success. I will be more careful to keep the grammar perfect and readable. Also I will sort out the quotation marks to avoid confusion :). Please bare with me and enjoy the story :).

To **Sasuke75249**

Thank you very much I'm glad you are enjoying the story :).

To **Guest 1**

Thank you very much I am glad you're enjoying this story :D

To **Guest 2**

I am glad I have piqued your interest, please stick around and see how this turns out :)

To **Guest 3**

I appreciate your eagerness to read the next chapter :D I plan to release chapters as quickly as possible. But please be patient if I take longer than usual I have other stories to keep going for other fans.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6 Asia Argento

Asia P.O.V. 

My name is Asia Argento and I am a holy sister of the church. When I was just a baby, my mother abandoned me and I was raised by the kind people of the church I was left at. Ever since then, I learned the ways of the church and the teachings of God. One day a wounded puppy walked into the church and was close to death. I prayed day and night for that puppy to be saved by God and it was then my power of prayer awakened. Seeing it as a blessing from God, I decided to use this gift on anyone I should encounter. However, my days at the church were over after that day. I came across a wounded man who I later found out was a devil. I was banished from the church and labelled as a witch for healing a devil but to this day, I don't regret what I did nor do I hate that devil I healed.

After I was placed in exile, I was put in the possession of the fallen angels and my life was governed and monitored by the fallen angel Raynare. She didn't treat me poorly but one day my life changed. After I completed my morning prayer to God, I was notified by father freed that Raynare was killed by a devil and I was to be put in his care. Father freed didn't seem like a bad person at first as we carried on our regular duty for the lord. But after the death of Raynare came to his attention, he transformed into a savage beast. We were just on our way back from our latest job and the sun had finally set. When we approached an alleyway, Father Freed changed and started to treat me very roughly muttering "How ironic it would be for a priest to taint a holy sister."

Before I saw it coming, I was pinned to the wall and he started caressing his hands above my body and I felt terrified as he did so. I cried out for help and that's when he showed up. His gentle and caring smile as he said to me these words "Don't worry I will protect you" Those words alone possessed the power to set my heart at ease and I knew from the look on his face, I could rely on him to keep me safe. That man's name is Hyoudou Issei who saved me from being defiled and even granted me entrance to his house. That time is now and I am currently in his home taking a shower after he suggested I take one.

I know that Issei san is a good person and I can trust him. I feel relieved that I had a spare outfit in my brown satchel to replace the torn one that Freed ruined so I did not have to impose on Issei san by borrowing any of his clothes. I exited the shower feeling clean once again and dried myself off getting dressed shortly after. I returned to Issei's room smelling a warm fragrance as I stepped inside.

"Um thank you for letting me use your shower Issei san." I said feeling both happy and embarrassed this being my first time in a boy's room before.

"Not a problem Asia, please have a seat I've prepared some tea." Issei said offering me a cup.

"Um thank you very much!" I said bowing to him. Sitting down at the other end of the table afterwards.

"It's delicious."

"I see I'm glad you like it." Issei said with that warm smile of his.

"So Asia, how are you feeling?" Issei asked me obviously concerned about what just happened to me.

"I'm fine now all thanks to you. You really are a saint Hyoudou Issei. Amen" I sending a prayer.

"Ahh"

"What's wrong? AH! I'm so sorry! I forgot you're a devil so that must hurt you right?" I said panicking when I realised I hurt him.

"It's fine. And what do you mean you forgot I was a devil? Surely that priest said it enough." Issei said laughing a bit afterwards.

"Well the thing is Issei san is such a nice person that I couldn't see you as any kind of devil." I said with a slight blush on my cheeks realising I said something very embarrassing.

"I see, thank you Asia that makes me happy." Issei said avoiding my embarrassment as he accepted what I just said happily.

"Anyway Asia, I have something to ask you." Issei said staring right at me after finishing his tea.

"Yes what is it?" I said back feeling nervous.

"Is it really true that you have no place left to go?" Issei said to me making me surprised but I answered him.

"Yes, I was exiled from the church so I no longer have a home. Ah but don't worry, I can take shelter in the church." I said secretly worried about it.

"No that's not good enough. I will offer you the spare room in my house. I can't just let a pretty and gentle girl like you stay out on the streets. Please accept my offer I really want to help you." Issei said making me cry.

I placed my arms around his neck in happiness as I thanked him repeatedly.

"Thank you so much Issei san! I don't care if you are a devil. You truly are a great person and a gift sent to me from god. I promise that I won't be a burden to you." I said now releasing him and now sitting on my knees.

"Nice to meet you, my name is Asia Argento. Please take care of me Issei san." I said feeling very emotional to be saved not just once but twice by this boy.

Normal perspective

Issei patted the blonde girl on the head and then wiped away her tears. "Go get some rest you must be exhausted." Issei said settling the girl's mood.

"Yes I am it's been quite a day." Asia said stretching her arms as she stood up."

"Tomorrow's a Saturday so I will introduce you to my master and see if we can help you out" Issei said to the girl as she approached the door.

"Yes thank you very much I am very grateful Issei san." Asia said approaching the room Issei let her use.

That night, the holy sister finally managed to get a good nights sleep.

Meanwhile, a certain red haired beauty struggled to get even a wink of sleep.

Rias collapsed onto her bed having suffered another nightmare of Riser this time of him killing Issei.

"What should I do?" Rias said as she began to get upset knowing full well that she wouldn't be able to sleep tonight.

The next day arrived in a flash at the Hyoudou household as the red dragon emperor began his morning routine. After completing his early workout, Issei began preparations for breakfast. Asia was still asleep but she was soon woken up by a beautiful aroma that invaded her nostrils waking her up gently.

Asia went down the stairs following the interesting scent leading her towards the living room. Asia's sleepy eyes shot wide open when she saw the feast that was laid out on the table.

"Ahh good morning Asia, did you sleep well?" Issei said smiling towards her whilst he took off his apron.

"Yes I did thank you" Asia replied unable to turn away from the delicious food on the table.

"Ahh that? I'm sorry I guess I made a bit too much my appetite is that of a dragon's after all so I forget to hold back when preparing somebody else's meals." Issei said smiling whilst he scratched the back of his head.

"No! It all looks so delicious and plus I'm very hungry! Thank you for the food!" Asia said showing no hesitation to dig in.

"Mmmm this is so good! Issei san you're a great chef." Asia said making Issei smile.

"Well you know, when you've lived alone for 6 years, you learn how to do things like this." Issei said causing Asia to ask.

"Umm Issei san, why do you live alone?" Asia said causing Issei to pull a sad expression. Even though it's been asked many times, Issei still feels the pain when ever he remembers their lifeless bodies on the ground.

"When I was only 11 years old, my parents were murdered by a fallen angel and then I too was killed. I was revived as a devil and then once again came close to death. But when I wished for power to protect myself and to avenge my parents, it's as if the sacred gear heard me and gave me power. I got my revenge but I vowed that I would never let anybody else's lives be made miserable by the fallen angels and that I would protect the innocent." Issei said quickly consuming his drink afterwards seeing Asia about to cry he spoke up.

"But don't worry, I'm fine. Hurry eat your breakfast and then take a shower, I have washed and dried some clothes for you so please go get ready we have a big day ahead of us." Issei said quickly disrupting the depressing atmosphere.

"Yes I will" Asia said resuming her delicious meal.

After Asia and Issei were ready to go, the two left the Hyoudou residence and made their way for Kuoh academy. Issei and Asia approached the ORC clubhouse and opened the wide wooden doors entering into the sitting room.

"Excuse me President Rias?" Issei said making his way to his master's desk after noticing the situation.

Rias Gremory was in fact in the clubhouse but she wasn't aware of Issei or Asia's presence.

Issei smiled and removed his jacket placed it over his master's shoulders as she slept on her desk.

"Thanks for the hard work master." Issei said placing a note he wrote to her in the jacket pocket.

"Let's go Asia; the president is tired so I will show you around the town." Issei said ushering her out of the room.

"Yes of course Issei san." Asia said following him out of the room.

Meanwhile while Issei and Asia were making there way out of the building, the president was imprisoned in her dreams.

Rias Gremory felt so cold during her sleep as soon as that frightening man appeared again.

"Ah look it's my wife to be Rias. I hope you know that I plan on having sex with you before we are married." The golden haired devil said making Rias startled and start to retreat back.

Just as Rias stepped back though, a circle of flames surrounded them trapping her inside.

"There is no where to run my Rias, you are mine and some day I will take you for myself."

"No stay back!"

"Shout as loud as you want Rias. Nobody is going to save you." Riser said tearing at Rias' school shirt revealing her naked torso.

All of a sudden, Rias suddenly felt a warm sensation not from the fire but inside her chest. As if he were summoned by her cries for help, Rias was completely silenced when she saw the brown haired boy with his sacred gear equipped standing right in front of her.

"Issei?"

"You bastard! I won't let you hurt Rias anymore." Issei said whilst his sacred gears gem began to shine on cue.

Rias ran towards Issei's back and tried to throw her arms behind him. But before she could do this, he vanished and Rias had come back to reality. Rias took a few seconds to register what just happened and this left her both relieved and sad. Relieved that Issei showed up in her dream to protect her. And sad because she didn't even get the chance to embrace Issei in her dreams let alone in reality. It was then she realised the warm coat which was placed on her back whilst she slept at her desk. Rias blushed when she recognised the scent as she held it towards her face.

"It's Issei's scent." Rias said sighing as she hugged it close towards her chest. Revealing the letter that fell out of the pocket.

The president opened up the folded paper and read what it said.

 **President Rias, yesterday I saved a holy sister from an abusive priest and she now has no place to go home to. I took her in because she's only just arrived in Japan and still has loads to learn but I mainly feel responsible because I killed Raynare the fallen angel she was being fed and kept alive by. Need to speak to you about what we should do next as I believe that you are the right person to come to about this.**

 **Thanks for the hard work.**

 **Hyodou Issei.**

Rias folded the letter and began doing the task she set out to do when she first came into the clubroom.

Elsewhere, Issei and Asia were walking around the town to which Issei was showing her around.

Issei decided to take Asia clothes shopping first because of her lack of the essentials paying for them himself from his savings as a devil he earned whilst he worked as a stray devil for Sirzechs.

After they finished clothes shopping, Issei bought Asia and himself a crepe.

"Here you go Asia." Issei said handing her the delicious pastry.

After Asia took a bite from the snack, she began to cry alerting Issei.

"What's wrong Asia, do you not like it?" Issei said panicking over Asia suddenly crying.

"No it's not that at all. It's just ever since I was little, I have always dreamed about making friends with others. We would go play, read books and pick flowers. And you've treated me so kindly a complete stranger. I don't know how to thank you." Asia said unable to contain her happiness.

"What are you talking about Asia? I already consider us as friends and friends look out for each other so you have no need to thank me. I'm just doing what I can to help a friend who is in trouble." Issei said patting her on the head.

Asia couldn't contain herself any longer as she wrapped her arms around him.  
"Thank you so much Issei san, I'm so happy that the first person I met yesterday was such a nice and gentle man like you." Asia said accidentally pushing her crepe into his nose.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" Asia said bowing down to him.

Issei burst out laughing as he removed the cream from his nose.

"Hey if you wanted to share your food with me, you should have just said so." Issei said smiling as he ate the cream that was left on his face.

Asia stopped panicking and began to laugh as well.

After a long day of visiting the tourist attractions and landmarks, Issei and Asia were beginning to make their way back to the Hyoudou resident.

"Asia stay behind me." Issei said as a loud sound of flapping wings sounded through the sky.

"Who are you and what do you want fallen angel?" Issei said getting ready to fight.

"I have no business with you devil, now hand over the nun nice and slowly she belongs to the fallen angels." The male corrupt angel said.

"Asia belongs to nobody! And if you want her you'll have to get through me first!" Issei said back.

"She is a mere human who possesses a sacred gear it is her destiny to either die or serve us higher beings."

"Then I will protect her from scum like you! I am the Sekiryutei Hyoudou Issei!" The teen said as he revealed his boosted gear.

"No way the Sekiryutei?! The devil that killed Dohnaseek and Raynare?" That line made Asia shocked and Issei on high alert.

"That's right; I will kill anyone who threatens to hurt those I love! So if you treasure your life, get out of here now!" Issei said making the fallen angel cower backwards and fly away.

"Issei san, is it true that you killed Raynare?" Asia said very startled.

"Yes it's true, I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I just didn't want to frighten you." Issei said completely surprised by Asia's actions when she grabbed him.

"I knew it! I knew that God sent you to help me. I was suffering when I was with the fallen angels but you set me free Issei san! I couldn't ask for a better person to call my friend." Asia said holding him close.

"I'm glad that I helped you Asia. I know exactly what it's like to have your life ruined by fallen angels." Issei said as they walked home.

Issei and Asia made it back to the Hyoudou household and they made their way to bed straight after they brushed their teeth.

"Good night Issei san, thank you for these pyjamas they are very comfortable." Asia said smiling.

"That's okay Asia. If you need anything just ask me okay?" Issei said as they both went into their rooms.

Issei removed his t-shirt and climbed into bed one thought in his mind as he closed his eyes. "I wonder if Rias is okay."

Later on in the night, a bright crimson light shone from the centre of Issei's bedroom.

As if she was answering Issei's question, Rias Gremory stood there in Issei's room and began to remove her clothes.

"I'm sorry Issei, please forgive me. But I feel more comfortable sleeping by your side. I can't sleep without you anymore." The crimson princess said as she climbed under the covers with Issei resting her naked body on his chest.

"It's just as I thought, this is where I feel the most comfortable. I just wish I could stay by your side forever Issei." Rias said as she closed her eyes and stole him for the use of a body pillow.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7 Rias is worried. Anger of the Sekiryutei!

 **First of all I would like to say a few things before I start this chapter. Firstly, I would like to thank all of my readers who have taken an interest in my story and have made reviews to help me improve it. Thanks a lot I love you all: D. Secondly, there have been many comments about the pace of the story and I just thought I would comment on my decision of why I decided to do the story at this pace. First of all this story won't follow the original storyline to an exact match so there will be differences. Secondly, I want to rush through the first season because the main focus of the first season in the anime and light novel, is to focus on Issei's growth as a devil but as I have made clear in the beginning, Issei is much more powerful in this story due to his early awakening and being taught by Sirzechs and Azazel. However, I intend to slow the story down after Riser and Issei fight to close the distance between Issei and Rias so she falls for him completely. So thank you all for understanding. Please enjoy the chapter.**

Issei suddenly woke from his sleep when he felt something soft touching his arm. As Issei opened his eyes to investigate, he suddenly became both very embarrassed and shocked when he saw his master laying right next to him stark naked.

"President Rias?! I'm sorry I'll move right away!" Issei said panicking as he tried to retreat from the bed.

All of a sudden, Issei found himself being pulled back into his bed as if he were captured by a powerful magnet. The brown haired teen tried to escape again but suddenly stopped when he heard something.

"No! Please don't leave me Issei." Rias said as she pulled Issei's head in between her boobs.

Issei smiled and relaxed himself deciding to stroke Rias' hair instead to settle her down.

"You don't have anything to worry about Rias; I would never leave your side." Issei said looking at his clock and found himself falling asleep again when he realised it was only 4:00 am.

2 hours later, Rias opened her eyes stretching her arms above her head to wake herself up. Rias looked to her side and was suddenly overcome with joy when she saw Issei was sound asleep right next to her. Feeling lazy because it was a Sunday, Rias lay back down by his side and stared at her servant whilst he rested. Rias couldn't help herself as her heart felt like it was trying to escape her chest as she stared at him. The crimson princess sat up as soon as she heard a knock on Issei's bedroom door.

"Yes come in." Rias said trying her best not to wake up Issei.

As soon as Rias invited the guest in, the beautiful golden haired girl entered the room and looked very nervous.

"Oh you must be the nun who Issei saved the other day." Rias said remembering Issei's note.

"Uh yes miss Rias, my name is Asia and Issei san really helped me the other day. He is a great person." Asia said back.

"Of course, that's my cute servant alright. Well then Asia, how about I help you say thank you to Issei? Come with me." Rias said as she climbed out of bed and began getting dressed.

"Thank Issei san?"

"Yes that's right, come on lets make him some breakfast to make him happy." Rias said as she led Asia out of the room leaving Issei to sleep soundly.

Asia and Rias spent there time in the kitchen preparing Issei's breakfast and his morning beverage whilst they spoke to each other.

"So Asia, do you like living at Issei's house?" Rias said as she poured Issei's tea.

"Yes. It's very comforting and warm here. Issei san is a very gentle person and has been a huge help for me." Asia said back happily whilst she prepared his rice.

"I see, well Issei as a good person so please do whatever you can to help him Asia." The high class devil said making Asia reply instantly.

"Of course! I will do anything I can to help Issei even if it's just household chores. I don't intend to take advantage of Issei's help." Asia said making Rias smile.

"I'm glad to hear that. Now let's go set the table. I sense he'll be waking up soon." The crimson haired girl said placing the cutlery on the table.

Issei on schedule awoke from his bed at 6:30 putting on a t-shirt and walked into the dining room to make his morning tea. But to his great surprise, a delicious fragrance originated from the next room. The dragon wielder walked into the room and witnessed the two beauties looking at him with a smile as they stood over the feast on the table.

"Good morning Issei san." Asia said waving towards the teen.

"Good morning Issei, I hope you're hungry because two beautiful girls have made you a feast for you to eat." Rias said gesturing towards the fine cuisine decorated on the table.

"Boy that smells good thanks for the meal!" Issei said digging into his breakfast along with Asia and Rias who also begun to eat.

After a lively breakfast, Issei placed the bowls in the sink getting ready to clean up.

"No that's okay Issei san. Please allow us to wash the dishes whilst you go take a bath." Asia said making Issei smile in response.

"Well then thank you I will take two up on your kind offer." Issei said rubbing both of their heads and journeying upstairs afterwards.

"A bath huh?" Rias thought to herself as she snuck away from the kitchen leaving Asia to wash up.

Rias removed her clothes along with her underwear and entered through the door grabbing onto Issei's arm before he entered the bath.

"I got you!" Rias said with a teasing expression.

"P..PR…President Rias! What are you doing in here?" Issei said panicking as he couldn't help but gaze at her beautiful figure.

"What? Isn't that obvious? A good master always deepens their bonds with their servants. So I'm going to wash your back for you." Rias said trailing her index finger from his abdomen up to his chest.

"But even so." Issei said

"You don't want me to wash your back?" Rias said with a slight pout making Issei melt inside.

"Damn she's just too cute!" Issei thought to himself as he answered her question.

"I didn't say that master." Issei said trying his best to look away.

"Then let's get inside!" Rias said with a happy expression not noticing the sudden guest.

"Lady Rias, this isn't appropriate behaviour for the heir to the Gremory name. Honestly frolicking in the nude with just a low class devil Please get dressed and follow me to the school." A silver haired woman said as she dressed in a maid outfit.

"Don't call my servants low class big sister Grayfia!"

"It matters not what I call them. Please just exercise caution when you leave yourself vulnerable to a man." Grayfia said making Issei turn around and speaking to her.

"Low class devil? How mean Grayfia. Have you forgotten who I am already?" Issei said grinning at her when he saw her reaction.

"The sekiryutei Hyoudou Issei? I do apologise for my rude manner of speaking. It has been quite a while since you left the Gremory castle." Grayfia said bowing to him.

"That's okay. By the way, is Lord Sirzechs well?" Issei said acting very formal with her.

"Yes he is missing you greatly though Issei."

"I see, no wonder that guy never changes." Issei said with a smile.

Grayfia returned her sight to Rias.

"Please get dressed and travel with me to the club house. Gather all of your servants, it's time." Grayfia said making Rias sad all of a sudden.

"I see. Then I will get ready." Rias said using magic to dress herself in her Kuoh academy outfit.

"Ri.. President Rias, is something wrong?" Issei said sensing Rias' change in her mood.

"Uh yes. Forgive me Issei, I will be heading off first. Please come to the clubroom with Asia once you have finished your preparations." Rias said putting on her shoes and heading towards the entrance.

"Yes president I will be there shortly." Issei said with a smile but Rias merely responded with a weak smile back.

Issei knew something was wrong but brushed it off remembering he would have another chance to talk to her about it.

After Issei and Asia finished their morning duties, they rushed towards Kuoh academies club room. Issei realised that he and Asia were the last to arrive as he felt his other devil comrades already present in the room. However, something didn't feel right with Issei as he approached the room. Nevertheless, Issei brushed it off once again and opened the doors greeting everyone.

"Morning everyone what's the big emergenc…" Issei said cutting himself short when he immediately noticed the discomfort on his master's face as she sat next to another on the sofa.

"Ahh Issei good for you to make it." Grayfia said acknowledging that all were present now.

Issei wasn't listening to Grayfia at this point as his focus was wondering elsewhere as he watched his master carefully.

"This is Rias Gremories fiancée, Riser Phenix." Grayfia said but Issei still focused his attention on her. His anger boiling inside as he saw Rias looking uncomfortable.

The golden haired devil was running his hands all over Rias as he touched every part of her. Rias remained silent as the perverted devil grabbed her boob and rubbed against her thigh with his other hand. Issei had enough and finally spoke up.

"Excuse me, could you stop doing that to the president? She doesn't look too comfortable there." Issei said suppressing his anger.

"Huh? Learn your place low class devil! I will do what I please!" The pervert replied in an arrogant tone towards Issei.

Rias decided she had enough and slapped away his hands as she stood up.

"That's enough. Riser I told you before, I will not marry you"

"And I told you Rias, that this marriage is necessary for the future of the devil's survival. And you will let me do as I please to preserve the lives of your weak servants." Riser said back making Kiba materialise a sword being quickly stopped by Koneko.

"My family is being too rash with this. Rest assured, I intent to marry but only with a man I choose myself that I truly love and who truly loves me for not just being the heir to the Gremory family. But just as Rias." Rias replied feeling shocked when Riser suddenly grabbed her by the chin to face him.

"Stop behaving like a brat and think of our race Rias. And accept my generosity to merge with the Phenix household." Riser said leaning in to kiss her. Rias starts to whimper and leak a tear as she clearly showed she did not want this to be her first kiss.

Suddenly, Rias feels a great force pulling her away from the Phenix member followed by a gentle arm wrapping round her waist.

"I told you to stop upsetting my master!" Issei said now equipping his boosted gear.

"Boy you don't know who you are messing with." Riser said clicking his fingers and as a result summoning his peerage.

"I won't let you harm my president anymore Riser!" Issei said back making Riser angry.

"Who do you think you are?! You're just a..." Riser said being silenced by Issei who threw a powerful punch halting it as it neared his nose. The strength of Issei's punch created a huge gaping hole in the wall behind Riser showing the full velocity and dynamic force of Issei's power.

"I won't tell you again, take one more step towards Rias, and I won't hold back!" Issei said his boosted gear shining as it boosted several times in a row.

"How dare you attack my king!" A purple haired lady said unleashing her explosive power.

Issei didn't budge from his spot he stood as he embraced gently placing his palm out in front of them and grasped hold of the explosion.

"Serves you right for attacking Lord Riser!" The purple haired devil said her look of satisfaction quickly fading as the smoke faded away.

"Is that all?" Issei replied looking at the puzzled queen.

"How dare you!" Let's go carmine!" Riser knights jumped into action both taking offensive fighting stances on either side of Issei.

"If you choose to point your weapons at me." Issei said being cut off by the first knight who aimed a sword slash towards him. Issei grabbed the blade of her sword crushing it effortlessly with his gauntlet. "Then you to will be my enemy!" Issei said discarding the crushed shards of the sword with a scary expression.

"Riser Phenix! Let's settle this like men! I challenge you to a battle one on one at your engagement party. And if I win, you'll let Rias go. I know my president. Rias Gremory is a strong and powerful devil, but deep down behind all that strength she displays, she's just like any other girl who is entitled to choose the one she wants to be with. And I can see by the look of disgust on her face, that you couldn't possibly bring her that. And as a servant of Rias Gremory and her trusted pawn, I will fight for her dream and protect her!"

Rias began to blush at Issei's manly behaviour and listens to the conversation.

"Very well, it will make for some great entertainment at the party and will mark as my final flame before I settle down."

With that being said, Riser and his peerage where engulfed in flames and vanished from the club room.

Issei releases Rias and then goes down to one knee. "Master Rias Gremory, I request a leave of absence from my usual duties to allow me time to train" Issei said looking her right in the eyes.

"Issei you don't have to do this, this doesn't concern you!" Rias said in a harsh tone because she was really worried about him.

"My duty as your servant is to help you achieve your dreams president. And I can tell that you're not happy this marriage that has been arranged for you. So I will do everything in my power to protect your happiness." Issei making her blush and only able to say one thing in response.

"Okay Issei I will permit this absence." Rias said unable to say anything else.

"Thank you Rias Gremory, please stay at my house until I return. I promise I will return to bring you back here." Issei said as he created a magic circle.

"I understand." Rias said as he began to vanish.

"Thank you master, i'm off to the underworld now so please take care of Asia." Issei said vanishing in the blink of an eye.

"Um President Rias?"

"What is it Asia?" Rias said back in a friendly tone.

"Please make me your servant as well. I want to stay by Issei san's side forever and help all of you with my sacred gear to heal you when you get hurt." Asia said bowing down in respect.

"I understand. I will make you the Gremory household's second bishop. Are you sure you're prepared to do this?" Rias said getting Asia's confirmation.

"Yes! My resolve is clear and I want to do this. I want to get to know you all and become great friends with you. I want to be able to help Issei to so please make me your servant President." Asia said bowing down her head again.

Rias smiled and then said.

"Welcome to the Gremory household Asia Argento."

Meanwhile at the Gremory castle. Two devils faced each other in the throne room.

"Please Lord Sirzechs; allow me to train under you and Azazel again? I am ready to release the full potential of my sacred gear!" Issei said bowing his head down to the demon king.

"Why do you feel you need to do this?" Sirzechs said to the red dragon emperor.

"Because I want to be able to gain enough power to protect Rias and the rest of the Gremory household from any other threat besides Riser who may surface."

Lord Sirzechs smiled feeling Issei's strong resolve.

"Very well, I will allow you to train with me and Azazel again. Be prepared."

"Thank you very much Lord Sirzechs. I promise that I will not Rias shed anymore tears doing something she does not want to do." Issei said bowing and then leaving the room.

"President Rias, I swear I will protect your smile. And help all of your dreams become a reality." Issei said as he began his basics training.

 **Okay that is Chapter 7 done** **. First of all, like I said before I want to zoom through the first series so I can start getting into the more detailed part of the story. I will be slowing down once the fight between Issei and Riser is complete. So I will be slowing down the story to allow bonds to be deepened between other members of the Gremory household so they can establish a powerful team and so other important love interests can be introduced into the story. The next chapter will be a long one also which will entail the rest of the Gremory peerage doing their own private training with each other and also Issei's training. Followed by the grand finale of Issei V.S Riser going head to head to prove who's power is mightier. Next time: Chapter 8 Dragon vs. Phoenix.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8 Training time!

Issei and the demon lord Sirzechs travelled the corridors of the Gremory castle, making there way to the training hall.

"Honestly Issei you're so mean. You spent so long away from the castle and I didn't even receive a single post card or call from you." Sirzechs said making Issei grin.

"Forgive me Sirzechs; I had something to take care of first." Issei said referring to his fallen angel missions.

"Yes yes I know Issei or should I call you by your other name in the demon world. The corrupt fallen angel exterminator Night wing." Sirzechs said making Issei blush a bit.

"Lord Sirzechs, please don't come up with strange nicknames!" Issei said back referring to what Sirzechs just said.

"But it sounds cool doesn't it? And there you go calling me Sirzechs again! I told you to call me big brother remember?!" Sirzechs said pulling a sad face.

"You're the demon lord! There is no way I could address you like that!" Issei said remembering this is what Sirzechs the man who saved him was like.

"Eh why not? After all, when you marry Rias I'll be your brother in law." Sirzechs said making Issei blush again.

"What are you babbling about now, Rias is already taken!" Issei said following a smile on Sirzechs face.

"But you're going to win her freedom aren't you?"

"Well yeah but"

"You've already said you'll save her from that man."

"Of course but even so…"

"So I hope you're prepared to take responsibility and take care of Rias for me." Sirzechs said smiling towards the young devil.

"Originally I was just fulfilling a promise I made to you the man I owe my life to. I promised you I would find my master and protect your little sister. But when I finally met her, I was blown away. I admire her charisma and her love for her servants, but the truth is when I see her cry or when she is unhappy, I want to do whatever I can to make her smile again." Issei said without even thinking and made a certain high class devil grin.

"Very good Issei, you have passed the test."

"Test what te." Issei said being interrupted by Sirzechs who said something outrageous again.

"So you need to train in order to sweep her off her feet and make her yours." Sirzechs said his older brother loves Rias switch being turned on.

"Will you cut it out? Geez Sirzechs it's so amazing that you're still keeping hell together."

"Now now don't say that Issei, we're here." Sirzechs said standing outside a door with a gold plate across the top.

"I'll allow Azazel to start you off. After your session, come find me and I will do our usual training routine."

"I understand, please teach me Lord Sirzechs." Issei said now knocking on the door and walking inside.

"Good afternoon Azazel." Issei said so formally to the high tier fallen angel.

"Ahh now this brings back memories. What do you want with me red dragon emperor Hyodou Issei?" Azazel replied spinning around to see the devil as he took a sip from his goblet.

"I want you to help me unlock the full extent of my balance breaker power. At the moment I have only been able to summon the form when I am taken over by a furious rage or when I am face to face with a fallen angel. But it's not convenient for me anymore. I have found a master and made friends with my fellow servants and I want to gain the power to protect them all!" Issei said sitting down in seiza position whilst he spoke to Azazel now.

"I see, so you have finally found a goal that doesn't centre on hatred or revenge." Azazel said looking on proudly at his young pupil.

"Yes but I can't afford to rely on my balance breaker form as it is now. I can't risk the power overtaking me and making me lose all my reason. I can't risk hurting anyone. So please help me achieve balance breaker completely, this incomplete state is too unstable and I could risk going into juggernaut overdrive mode." Issei said fully aware of this form prior to Draig's warning.

"I see, sure thing I will help you unlock the full extent of your power. But be prepared, this training may affect you both mentally and physically. But are you still prepared?" Azazel said

"If it's to help me protect my new life and my master, I will endure any pain or torture I have to face. Ever since I became a devil I never felt I had any reason left to live now my parents are gone. The only thing that kept me alive was my desire for revenge. But now I want to protect everyone of the Gremory household. Well I guess you could say I want to protect my master." Issei said showing his resolve.

"Very good, I like the look in your eyes. Right we will get started immediately. First things first, activate your sacred gear." Azazel said standing from his seat.

"I understand. Boosted gear!" Issei replied bringing out his gauntlet.

"The purpose of this training is to unlock your balance breaker. To do that, you are going to have to travel inside your sacred gear itself and face the power you fear so much head on."

"Partner, be careful."

"Draig?"

"When you're spirit goes inside the gauntlet, I won't be able to reach you. So make sure you don't lose to the destruction that lies inside. I won't accept it if you let those weaklings who can't hold a candle to the current sekiryutei."

"Don't worry about that Draig; I have no intention of losing to this power. After all I made a promise to Rias. I will free her from that bastard and become strong enough to protect my new friends." Issei said as he closed his eyes and prepared himself.

As soon as Issei opened his eyes again, he found himself in a white void.

"So this is inside my sacred gear? I best stay on my guard anything can happen if I let it down here."

All of a sudden, Issei felt like he was dreaming as the beautiful and elegant master of his stood right there in front of him.

"Rias? What are you doing here?" Issei said with a smile as he ran towards her.

Issei found himself striking an invisible barrier propelling him backwards from his master. It was what happened next that began to strike pain inside him.

"You really think you can save her?"

Issei turned around slowly a look of despair on his face recognising the voice.

"How can you expect to save her when you couldn't even protect your parents?" Raynare said making Issei lose his mental strength.

Issei screamed when he saw the two dead bodies at his feet again.

"You're nothing but a little boy crying for his mother! You can't protect anyone!" Raynare said stabbing him in the shoulder whilst he knelt down staring at his parents dead bodies.

"No you're wrong; I plan to use this power to protect those I care about!"

"Protect them? I think you're mistaken. All you know how to do is destroy and kill. You'll be more fitting known as the crimson dragon of destruction! You're parents are dead because of me a monster. But if you continue to pursue your false sense of justice, you will continue to be consumed by that overwhelming power and kill all of them! Everyone you cared for will be annihilated by the dragon that you will become!" Raynare said stabbing him with another light spear pinning him to the ground.

"She's right; no matter how many times this sacred gear is passed on, all of the possessors let out the monster within cause chaos and destruction with the flames of purgatory!" One of the green orbs of light said making Issei lose further in mental power.

"It's always been because of power"

"It's always been for love"

"No matter how many times it happens, they all chose the path of ruin" All green lights said making Issei scream further in despair.

"No! I won't let that happen!" Issei shouted feeling the words pierce him deep.

"It's true, i'm afraid of my power. I'm afraid that it will destroy everything." Issei said with a blank expression now. 

"That's right accept reality and watch as your beloved master suffers because you cannot protect her!" Raynare said pointing towards Rias who was now being approached by the golden haired pervert.

"No stay back! Issei will come! He will come save me!" Rias said in tears as her uniform was turned to ash and she tried to retreat in just her underwear.

"You bastard! Stay away from my master!" Issei said trying to stand but the pain was too unbearable.

Raiser destroyed the demon lord's little sister's bra next releasing Rias' boobs and making her hide them in embarrassment.

"No stay away from me!"

"I will make you obedient towards your husband!" Raiser said pushing her down to the floor.

"I said stay away from her!"

"It's useless, if you persist this path, you will be swallowed by the power and you will kill her yourself."

"No Issei help me!"

Issei gritted his teeth and began to pick himself up.

"YOU WILL FALL HELPLESS TO THE POWER! NO ONE CAN ESCAPE THE POWER OF THE RED DRAGON EMPEROR!"

"Get away from her" Issei said quietly trying to stand up.

"Haha! That's right squirm like your parents did you pathetic boy!" Raynare said as Issei screamed trying to force his body through the light spears.

"YOU WILL SUBMIT TO THE JUGGERNAUT OVERDRIVE! THERE IS NO ESCAPE!"

"ISSEI!" Rias screamed being fondled by the Phenix member.

"DON'T FUCK WITH ME!" Issei shouted being surrounded by towering flames burning the screaming Raynare to ashes.

A row of fallen angels that Issei defeated stood in his way now.

"GET OUT OF MY WAY!" Issei shouted dashing right through them.

"That's right scream his name whilst I make you mine!" Riser said making Rias scream louder.

"RIAS! Issei shouted his whole body being surrounded in a tower of fire.

"Welsh dragon balance breaker!" Draig shouted Issei's sacred gear becoming visible again.

Issei emerged from the flames and was now wearing his highly durable dragon armour.

"I SAID GET OUT OF MY WAY!" Issei dashed forward with his dragon wings flapping and his emerald boosters on his back blasting.

Issei advanced immediately reducing each and everyone of his previous assassination's to smoke as he approached the invisible wall.

Issei swung his fist at the barrier determined to break through at fall speed.

"GET AWAY FROM RIAS!" Issei said increasing his power as he tried to punch through.

(Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!)

Issei's sacred gear shone brighter than he has ever experienced before as cracks now formed on the invisible wall.

"Break through!"

(Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!)

The wall that denied Issei's access very adamantly earlier, crumbled to pieces in an instant the shards of the barrier falling to the ground.

Issei charged straight ahead showing no fear towards the devil who tried to take advantage of his precious master collided with him head on. Issei's crashed his fist into the arrogant devil resulting with Riser attacking him back with his flames.

Issei and Riser locked horns fiercely the power struggle between them continuing.

"You're just a low class devil! How dare you interfere!"

"I don't give a crap about ranks! I will not let you have Rias!" Issei shouted using his dragon shot to extinguish the so called immortal flame.

Issei knelt down to the distressed girl and began to speak to her.

"Whether this is an illusion or reality, I promise you I will not fail you! I will rescue you Rias!" Issei said as the red haired girl was consumed in a blinding light making her disappear.

It was only after his master left the void, that Issei realised his transformation. He did it! He finally achieved balance breaker through a method or reasoning other than revenge or hatred. He succeeded with the goal of protecting his master and king Rias Gremory.

Issei shielded his eyes from a blinding light feeling himself being pulled upwards as if he were leaving the atmosphere itself.

"Oi Sekiryutei. Issei." Issei opened his eyes locating the source of the voice calling out to him.

"Azazel? What happened?" Issei asked Draig being the one to answer instead.

"Partner congratulations! You did it! You achieved balance breaker!" Draig answered leaving Issei flabbergasted.

"I did? That wasn't just an illusion?"

"Sacred gears respond to the will of their user. Your desire to overcome the corruption and save Rias allowed you to unlock and break the seal." Draig said to Issei's great delight.

"Yes! Now I can move onto the second stage of my training!" Issei said feeling the increased power running through his veins.

"According to my analysis partner, with this seal being broken. You now have the ability to stay in balance breaker form for at least 30 minutes." Draig said feeling Issei's innate power.

"Impressive looks like you'll be ready for Sirzechs training now. I hear he has something special planned for you"

"It seems you passed the exam Issei. Now go and get some rest. You'll need it for what comes next."

Azazel said dismissing Issei from his room.

Issei went to the guest room at once summoning his gauntlet as soon as he went inside.

"Draig I need to talk to you."

"What's the matter partner?" Draig replied unable to predict Issei's motive.

"As it stands I may be in danger when controlling the balance breaker of the boosted gear. At the moment my balance breaker is still in an incomplete state which could easily switch to juggernaut overdrive if I should let my guard down. So Draig I have a favour to ask of you."

"What can I do for you Issei?"

"I want you to take possession of my arm and turn part of my body into a dragon. I feel if you help me, I can control this power and achieve complete control of the Longinus and your hidden power. So please Draig." Issei said bowing to his sacred gear.

"I got it partner, I can see you're thinking wisely by allowing me to help you control the power. You're not alone here." Draig said in a cheerful manner realising that Issei was thinking logically.

"I'm ready when you are Draig." Issei said as a bright light shot through the windows in the Gremory castle.

Meanwhile in the human realm, Rias and the rest of her peerage were on route to a selected mountain terrain.

(Flashback)

After Asia was brought back as a devil, Rias gathered everyone in the club room for she had an announcement to make.

"Everyone gather your belongings and prepare to leave by evening." Rias ordered determination burning through her eyes.

"What is the reason for this sudden trip Rias?" Akeno said confused of the idea of a sudden journey.

"Asia our newest member, requested that I help her understand the power of her sacred gear and she also wants to get to know the rest of her kind. Also I thought this would be a great opportunity to hone and increase the skill level of the Gremory household." Rias said as but really the reason was she couldn't afford to not be proactive with so much on her she needed something to distract her. With Issei gone, her worries only grew further feeling like she saw a premonition as she was haunted night after night by the same dream.

The dream was always the same. Issei covered in blood and then being burnt to a crisp by Raiser.

Rias was desperate and was prepared to marry Raiser in order to prevent this tragedy from happening.

(End of flashback)

Kiba, Koneko, Asia, Akeno and Rias finally made it to the boot camp Rias had organised with motivation running on overdrive as they travelled through the gateway.

Rias had already planned out each of her servants training schedules which were all organised into pairs.

It was decided that this would be the matchups.

Koneko and Kiba.

Asia and Akeno.

Koneko was instructed to improve her speed and endurance making Kiba an excellent partner for this task.

Kiba's instructions were more straightforward. Achieve balance breaker.

Asia was to be taught all about her sacred gear by the president herself including the basics about life as a devil. Followed by magic reinforcement training with Akeno.

Rias decided to train alone given her own personal goal to defeat the storm that plagued her mind. Rias was aiming to strengthen her strategic mind and her own power if the worst case should happen and she was forced to resort to a rating game for the engagement parties entertainment.

Rias couldn't help but wonder about Issei when the sun finally set. Rias was suddenly alerted when she received an incoming call.

"Hello?"

"Rias it's been a while since we spoke."

"Big brother?"

"Yes have you been well?"

"Yes big brother i'm just training my peerage at the Gremory boot camp."

"Very good as expected of my little sister."

A silence is drawn out for 1 minute until Sirzechs began to speak again.

"Rias worry not, Issei is safe and sound. He is training in the underworld with me."

"Big brother please stop him! He doesn't need to do this."

"Sorry I can't do that Rias. I have my own personal interest in the boy I resurrected and I am going to test him personally." Sirzechs said sending a chill down Rias' spine.

"Big brother?! You don't mean?!"

"It appears my guest has arrived. Well then Rias goodbye." Sirzechs said ending the transmission.

"Big brother?! Rias shouted worried now more than ever.

Rias tried to contact her brother but the connection did not go through leading to the conclusion that Sirzechs had activated a jammer to prevent outside intrusion.

Rias panicked now as Issei was going to be tested by the demon lord himself.

"Issei" Rias said as she held her hand towards her heart now worried more than ever.

"So you've finally arrived. Hyodou Issei. Are you ready to fight me now?"

"Yes I am." Issei said

"Interesting I like the look in your eyes. But don't you dare hold back! Because if you hold back against me, you will die that is guaranteed." Sirzechs said pointing towards the red dragon emperor.

"Don't worry Lord Sirzechs, i'm coming at you with everything I have!" Issei said materialising his dragon armour.

(Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker!)

"Come at me Issei!" Sirzechs said getting ready to face the Sekiryutei.

 **Okay now that's chapter 8 done** **. First of all I would like to say, I'm sorry I did not do the fight between Dragon and Phoenix in this chapter as I originally intended. However, I was inspired to put a bit more drama into the next chapter just before Issei fights Raiser. But rest assured I won't make you wait! I am uploading straight after this chapter 9 Issei's test! Dragon Vs Phoenix!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9 Issei's test? Dragon vs. Phoenix

"Don't you dare hold back! Because if you hold back against me, you will die that is guaranteed." Sirzechs said pointing towards the red dragon emperor.

"Don't worry Lord Sirzechs, i'm coming at you with everything I have!" Issei said materialising his dragon armour.

(Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker!)

"Come at me Issei!" Sirzechs said getting ready to face the Sekiryutei.

"Alright here I come! Demon lord Sirzechs!" Issei shouted using his dragon wings to charge him.

Hyoudou Issei raced towards Sirzechs aiming to finally land an attack on the all powerful demon lord. A task he has never been able to achieve.

However, every time Lord Sirzechs' begins to channel his magic power, Issei suddenly halts his attack feeling the immense pressure from Sirzechs.

Sirzechs' irises began to shift to their intimidating ruby shade indicating that he was preparing to unleash his ultimate destruction magic.

"Don't run away Issei!" Sirzechs shouted hitting Issei with a direct hit destroying his armour in an instant.

Issei fell down to one knee coughing up some blood representing Sirzechs' magic powers aftermath.

"Well Issei, are you going to give up already? If so, i'm afraid I won't allow you to crash my cute little sister's wedding party!" Sirzechs said with a menacing stare sending another wave of destructive power towards him.

Issei luckily dodged re-materialising his armour and using his jets to evade the insane magic attack.

"What are you saying?"

"Issei, it's time I finally test your full potential. I am going to come at you with no reserve. And if you can't even land one blow on me, I will deem you unfit to care for my little sister."

"What are you saying?! If you let Raiser marry her, he will defile her and make her depressed!"

"Yes that is true. However, if you can't prove your resolve to me or show me the power you possess to protect Rias, I will not allow you to interfere! I would rather have Rias safe and alive than to find her dead murdered by our enemies because you couldn't protect her!"

"Fine! I will show you right now my full power!" Issei said dodging another one of Sirzechs attacks.

The red dragon emperor was shot at with another dose of Sirzechs power but this time Issei countered with his own strike.  
"Dragon shot!" Issei's attack looked very powerful previously, but compared to the demon lords overwhelming power, it seemed like nothing more than throwing a rock than a powerful blast.

Issei managed to avoid the reflected attack thanks to his evasive technique when he rolled to the side.

"Damn it!"

"Is that all you have? Then leave! Before I kill you!" Sirzechs bellowed unleashing another attack showing no mercy.

"At this rate, I will have to entrust her to Raiser. Honestly, a member of the Gremory household unable to fight against her own problems and rely on others is truly pathetic."

Issei suddenly was surrounded in raging flames.

"What the fuck did you just say?!"

"Interesting."

"HOW DARE YOU TALK ABOUT RIAS THAT WAY!" Issei said firing a more pumped up dragon shot with both of his fists which were halted by Sirzechs reinforced demonic defensive shield.

"I DON'T CARE IF YOU ARE HER BROTHER, I SWEAR THAT IF YOU SPEAK ABOUT THE ONE I ADMIRE THE MOST LIKE THAT AGAIN, I WILL FUCKING DESTROY YOU! Issei roared making Sirzechs smile.

"If you have a problem with it, then silence me yourself!"

"WITH PLEASURE!"

(Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!)

"Draig I'm doing it now! Back me up!" Issei said removing his helmet.

"You got it partner! Show him the fruits of your training!" Draig said synchronising with Issei feeling his burning resolve.

"Take this!" Issei said bringing his head back and concentrating his magical power for a fearsome attack.

In an instant, Issei launched forth from his mouth, a deadly ferocious fire ball.

"Huh this isn't much, I could just block this without a worry." Due to its lack in size.

"Now Draig! Boosted gear gift!"

(Transfer!)

All of a sudden, all of Issei's gathered magical power was given to his new technique making it the size of the towering ceiling of the room.

"This is interesting! Very interesting!" Sirzechs said deploying his magical barrier.

Sirzechs struggled to hold the inferno blaze back due to its reinforced power.

Almost instantly, Sirzechs grew even more surprised when Issei leaped out from inside the towering inferno using his jets to shoot right through the scalding heat. Smashing his fist into Sirzechs barrier.

"I can feel your power has increased. However, that will not be enough I'm afraid. I will have to leave Rias to Raiser." Sirzechs said as he planned to launch a disastrous strike back.

"I WILL NEVER LET THAT BASTARD MAKE RIAS SAD!" Issei shouted smashing his fist into it again.

"I MAY SEEM LIKE A STUPID DEVIL TO YOU, BUT I WILL SHOW THE FULL ABILITY AND RESOLVE THIS IDIOT CAN DO!"

(Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!)

Sirzechs was highly startled when a thunderous fist connected right with his cheek destroying the area around him.

Issei panted heavily his fist still implanted in Sirzechs cheek.

"As expected of the all powerful Sirzechs, all that power and still not one scratch to prove my attack." Issei said collapsing to his knee's his armour falling off next to him.

"Even so, you did very well. I'm sorry I deceived you but I wanted you to come at me with everything you have got. Also I wanted to see how you really felt about my little sister. Please save Rias. I am putting her happiness and future in your hands." Sirzechs said smiling placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Go get some rest you depart tomorrow." Sirzechs said returning the room to its previous state.

"Thank you Sirzechs, please leave Rias to me." Issei said his resolve and mission clear to him as he journeyed to his room.

The next day marked one of sadness to a certain teenaged red haired girl as she stood blankly staring at herself in the mirror wearing a gorgeous pure white dress.

Rias Gremory fantasised multiple times of this day where she could wear such a beautiful pure dress. But Rias could do nothing but frown and hold back tears when she looked at herself in the mirror.

This isn't what she wanted. She wanted to decide this day by herself. She wanted to decide the man she would wed by herself. It was at that moment of sadness a certain someone appeared in her mind making her heart skip a beat.

"Issei." Rias said feeling like she was about to break down but then stayed strong after she saw that nightmare again.

"No this is for the best; at least now Issei won't be gone for good. Even if that means I won't be able to be with him anymore." Rias said interrupted from her thoughts by the sudden magic circle capturing her.

"Well then allow me to introduce her. My empress Rias Gremory!" Riser said as the beautiful devil touched the floor.

All of a sudden, the two humungous wooden doors which allowed the guests entrance to the hall, were launched across the hall and collided into the wall behind Raiser.

Rias suddenly felt very happy when she saw Issei perfectly fine right there in front of her.

"I didn't think you would actually come you worthless devil, but i'm afraid I've lost interest get lost before I have you arrested!" Raiser said thinking this would make Issei back down.

"My name is Hyodou Issei pawn to the beautiful and magnificent Rias Gremory! The president no Rias's happiness is my job to fulfil!" Issei said making Rias blush from the sudden outburst and her name being spoken.

"You damn brat!" Raiser said clicking his fingers and summoning his peerage.

"We went easy on you last time, but this time we won't hold back! Let's go Carmine!" Seri said following after Raisers other night.

"Tremble in fear by the power of a holy sword!" carmine said striking Issei's sacred gear expecting him to scream in pain.

"A holy weapon had no effect on a low class devil? Don't tell me?! You bastard did you give your left arm to the dragon inside your sacred gear?!" Raiser said suddenly surprised by Issei's crazy act.

"One arm is nothing! If I can get Rias back!" Issei said upper cutting the dazed knight into the ceiling.

"Everyone unleash the power of the Phoenix!" Raiser's queen said making all of Riser's servants concentrate their power together making an enormous fire ball.

"The power of the phoenix is nothing compared to the power of a dragon!" Issei said countering with an even larger fire ball creating a smoke screen.

It was over in an instant. Issei worked quickly eliminating each and every one of Raiser's servants with one blow each using his incredible speed and power.

"Now I'll say it again. Raiser! I challenge you to a duel to set Rias free! Do you accept? Or are you scared that your perfect winning streak will be crushed by a mere low class devil?" Issei said emerging from the smokescreen.

"You bastard! How dare you make such a scene at the engagement party of the marriage which will save our race from extinction?!" Raiser said infuriated by Issei's behaviour.

"Why don't you do it Raiser? This is a duel to win my little sisters heart after all."

"Sirzechs?!"

"Big brother?!"

"Wait it's the demon lord?!" One of the guests said.

"What are you saying Sirzechs? This low class devil is not worthy to."

"This is my little sister's engagement party and I want to see it for myself the resolve of that boy who challenges you so daringly. I want to see the power of the dragon."

"I see so a battle between."

"A dragon and a phoenix."

"Very well then, I will mark this as my final battle before I settle down and make Rias my wife."

"So Hyodou Issei, what would you like as your reward if you win?" Sirzechs said causing uproar between the noble guests.

"Sirzechs Lucifer! You can't seriously be thinking of giving a reward to a low class devil?!" One noble said in which Sirzechs answered easily.

"Even if he is a low class, he is still a devil who is willing to go so far for my little sister. So what do you desire? Money, power?"

"Rias Gremory! I demand you cancel this engagement and give her back to me!" Issei said making Rias blush again.

The two competitors were suddenly transported to another dimension surrounded by gigantic chess pieces.

"Well then let the match begin!" Sirzechs said signalling them to start.

"Sit tight Rias, I will be back for you once I burn this parasite. Be prepared." Raiser said summoning his flame wings.

"Don't worry Rias! I promised you before; that I will bring you back with me! So just watch this fight. I will show you the power of your servant!" Issei said making his gauntlet appear.

Granted with his kings permission, Issei promoted himself to queen and began to charge Raiser.

"Say good night!" Raiser said launching his hell fire orb at Issei.

Issei made the spectators gasp in shock when he made his sacred gear glow and he punched his way through the magic attack. He then sprung from his current position and landed a roundhouse kick to Raiser's chest crashing him into the huge rook piece.

After the high class devil crashed, he instantly emerged from the ruins with ease.

"I see it looks like my current power isn't enough to defeat you." Issei said making Raiser laugh.

"Are you scared?! Are you scared of me?! Without your boosted gear you're nothing but trash!" Raiser said mocking Issei's attack.

"Scared? Of course not. It just means I will have to take my boosted gear to the next level. Let's do it Draig!"

"Alright ready when you are partner!" Draig replied as the boosted gear began to outshine the stadium.

"Glow! Over boost!" 

"Welsh dragon over booster!"

"Watch and be amazed! This is the power of the Gremory household! The power of the Sekiryutei! Balance breaker! Boosted gear! Scale mail!" Issei said proudly now wearing his dragon armour.

"Balance breaker?! The forbidden move?" Rias said completely flabbergasted.

However, Rias wasn't just surprised that Issei could use balance breaker. She was more surprised to his appearance as it matched the stray devil that annihilated the fallen angel at the abandoned factory making it all clear to the crimson princess. Issei was the stray devil who easily eviscerated the fallen angel.

"Feel free to back down now Raiser before I destroy you" Issei said shooting out his dragon wings.

Raiser couldn't react in time unable to dodge Issei's ultimate gut punch.

"That speed and increase in power? What the hell is going on?!" Raiser said as he was sent flying by Issei's immediate axe kick.

"You dare mock the Phenix household! You're just a low class peasant! Cower before the all mighty phoenix!" Raiser said igniting himself and creating a huge bird of fire.

"You think that fire can scare me?!" Issei said punching his way straight into the blaze.

Raiser was shocked and furious the moment he felt himself be overpowered and sent flying again by that arrogant red dragon emperor.

"Dragon shot!" Issei said quickly recovering from Raiser's attack which sent him back a bit.

Raiser grew angrier.

"Don't get cocky just because you have some fancy armour! I will destroy it and you along with it!" Raiser said taking immediate evasive action once the dragon shot almost made impact crumbling the bishop statue instead.

"How can a low class devil like him be overpowering Raiser?!" One of the noble's said completely overwhelmed in the excitement.

"Raiser give up you can't win." Issei said as he towered above him.

"Don't screw with me! I am immortal my injuries will instantly recover!"

"Then I will just have to keep beating you until you can no longer heal yourself. I have made my decision and I will not let you hurt Rias anymore!" Issei said igniting his boosters and immediately punching Raiser in his vulnerable cheek.

Raiser spit out blood to his astonishment and then retaliated using his rage to pump up his punch hitting the Sekiryutei in the face as well.

"Not let me hurt her? I don't think you understand kid. Rias belongs to me and I will be taken her body for myself even before the ceremony! I will defile her and make her bow down to my power!"

Issei spat out a few drops of blood and then kicked Raiser very hard in the ribs.

"Shut up! Say anything like that again, and I won't hold back!" Issei said quickly being hit by Raiser's ignited fist again.

"Oh? As I thought, you're just a kid! Listen well, I'm going to take Rias' virginity!" Raiser said making a grave mistake by angering Issei further.

"SHUT UP! DON'T SPEAK OF MY MASTER AS A PIECE OF MEAT!" Issei shouted this time adding a more powerful side kick to his chest sending him airborne again.

"I will fry you boy!"

"I won't let you make her cry Raiser!"

The crowd stared in awe watching the mixtures of crimson and orange lights clashing with each other and then shooting across the sky in another direction only to collide again.

"Just give up! There is nothing you can do! Rias is my woman and I can make her obey my every command!" Raiser said making Issei angrier.

"Shut up!"

"Her boobs are my own toys! Watch as I slightly alter the dress I designed for her!" Raiser said clicking his fingers making Rias scream.

"PRESIDENT RIAS?!" Issei shouted seeing Rias bend over holding her chest.

Issei quickly noticed his president's embarrassment as she covered her released boobs. Her torso completely burned away by that perverted bastard.

"YOU PERVERTED GRILLED CHICKEN! Issei said grabbing Raiser as he descended from the skies above and crashed him into the ground.

"HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO MY MASTER!? I'LL KILL YOU!" Issei said delivering a few punches to his face launching him into another building afterwards.

"YOU DAMN BRAT! I'LL KILL YOU NOW!" Raiser said ignited in fury as he crashed into Issei again.

Issei noticed now that Raiser's moves were now very inaccurate and easier to evade due to his uncontrollable rage.

"IT'S OVER YOU DAMN LOW CLASS DEVIL SCUM!"

"Yeah you're right, it really is over now." Issei said instantly punching Raiser in the gut.

"Arghhhh!" Raiser said feeling the full extent of Issei's punch.

"Damn you!" Raiser said now unable to counterattack against Issei's incredible increased speed and power thanks to his sacred gear boosting his power every 10 seconds.

Issei unleashed a machine gun fist combo on Raiser's gut finishing the multiple strikes with a powerful upper cut and a sky falling kick sending Raiser to the ground again.

"It's over Raiser." Issei said concentrating the magic in his gauntlets.

(Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!)

"Dragon cannon!" The red dragon emperor shouted as he shot two dragon shots one from each gauntlet.

The two individual deadly blasts formed together in the middle multiplying both their speed and power becoming a colossal death ray as it descended upon the ground.

A huge explosion of crimson light shot throughout the whole stadium making the spectators shield their eyes as the ultimate finisher collided with its target.

A huge commotion erupted in the crowd as soon as they were able to see again.

"Raiser Phenix has lost consciousness! The winner is Hyoudou Issei!" The announcer said making the dimension begin to crumble.

"Look's like he did it" Sirzechs said as the red dragon emperor's armour fell off meaning he used up all of his magic power.

Rias smiled as both a blush and tears ran down her cheeks.

"Issei you're so. You're so!" Rias said quickly leaping off the balcony and deploying her own devil wings to catch her falling pawn that had used up the last of his magic power.

"President?" Issei said now within Rias' embrace.

"Issei! Thank you Issei! My Issei!" Rias said hugging Issei's face.

Rias landed next to her brother.

"Looks like you did it Hyodou Issei. I leave my little sister to your care." Sirzechs said making Rias shout.

"Big brother don't go saying things like…"

"Yes you've got it Sirzechs I won't let anything happen to her" Issei said making Rias blush again seeing Issei's manly side.

"Here a present for your victory seeing as you are unable to make your own way home." Sirzechs said handing Issei a parchment with a magic symbol on the back.

Rias walked with Issei to the other Gremory household members unable to unwrap herself from his muscular arm.

"Yo everyone it's been a while." Issei said smiling as he waved at his teammates.

"Issei san! Geez I was so worried about you!" Asia said wrapping Issei in a warm and soothing emerald light.

Issei felt his fatigue and pain leave him. Asia's sacred gear being a complete success.

"Thank you Asia, you've become stronger." Issei said using his other free hand to pat her head.

"I knew you could take down that guy Issei" Kiba said fist bumping his comrade.

"Of course Kiba, I wasn't going to let him take our president away." Issei said sticking his thumb and smiling.

"Ara ara, Hyodou really is manly, hey can I call you Issei kun?" An elegant black haired lady said winking at him.

"Sure thing, then I will call you Akeno san." Issei said making the fair lady blush.

"That makes me happy Issei kun!" Akeno said trying to hug him but was halted by Rias' glare whilst she continued to hug his arm.

But Akeno didn't mind, she was overall relieved to see the girl who rescued her happy again.

"What is this anyway?" Issei said staring at the pamphlet he was given by the demon lord.

"It's a griffon." Rias said as soon as the creature shot out from the magic circle.

"Well seeing as its Issei's moment of triumph, why don't we allow him to escort the president back to the clubroom?" Akeno said making Issei blush.

"Good idea, can I ask you to do that for me?" Rias said finally able to release herself from his arm.

"If it's your order president." Issei said helping her onto the back of the Griffon.

"Well then everyone, we will meet you back in the clubroom." Issei said when the Griffon began its flight.

Issei was surprised when he felt a hand touch his cheek.

"President?"

"You're such a fool, giving up your arm just for me." Rias said rubbing his left arm.

"It was worth it, after all I managed to save you didn't I?"

"You may have been able to beat Raiser, but another high class devil may come along trying to marry me because of my family name again."

"Well then I guess I'll have to get stronger and protect you"

"Issei?"

"I have made up my mind, no matter how many times I will always come and save you. After all I am Rias' Gremories pawn" Issei declared quickly being silenced by Rias' lips when they pressed against his as the Griffon flew past the shining moon.

"That was my first kiss. In Japan it's something teenage girl really treasure right?" Rias said with a pink blush under her eyes.

"Well yeah I guess it is. Wait a second? That was your first kiss? Is it really okay for me to take it?" Issei said completely shocked for the sudden honour.

"You have done so much for me. That's your reward" Rias said looking at Issei happily.

"Well I will accept it gratefully President Rias." Issei said back to her.

"Also, I have decided that I will also live in your house." Rias said making Issei almost fall off the Griffon because of the sudden shock of the demon lords little sister being a guest in his home.

"As a master I plan to deepen my bonds with you my precious and cute pawn." Rias said placing a hand on his cheek again.

"I understand." Issei said smiling.

Rias relaxed her body leaning backwards onto his chest. The sound of the soothing wind in the atmosphere as they flew through the night sky of the underworld.

 **There you have it! Chapter 9 is over** **. Next I will carry on this story with the second season as the outline** **. Once again, I will alter the timeline but now the first season has been covered, I will take this story at a much slower pace so expect great detail guys** **. Just a note, I may make Rias more aggressive in this story introducing some lemon chapters later into the story if they are still requested by my fans :). I have no problem doing chapters like these as I planned on doing some later on in the story anyway. Like I said, in this story Issei isn't perverted to begin with, but once Rias encourages him enough and fawns all over him, Issei will accept his master's wishes and discover desires that were hidden behind revenge and a purpose to live. Please stay tuned for chapter 10 and please suggest some ideas if you have any to help me do this story justice** **.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10 Times of peace?

Issei felt the aftermath of all his training with the demon lord and his final showdown with the third son of the Phenix family returning to his room to sleep away his exhaustion. The sekiryutei suddenly felt something soft as he rolled over in his sleep causing him to open his eyes.

Before Issei could move away, his master pulled his head towards her chest and let out a slight moan.

"Mmm good morning Issei." Rias said with a smile as soon as her sea blue eyes opened.

"President, good morning to you to. Ummm what's going on?" Issei said back feeling confused.

"I'm so sorry, I saw you sleeping and I wanted to use you as my body pillow. Issei?" Rias said feeling Issei's gaze upon her.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry master, I just realised how beautiful your body is." Issei said making Rias lay down on top of him and hug him feeling extremely happy.

"Hey Issei, do you like my boobs?" Rias said lifting her belly to show them off.

"Yes president, they're very attractive." Issei said with a blush averting his eyes from Rias.

"Do you want to try touching them?" Rias said in a sexy tone.

"What?!" Issei said as Rias grabbed a hold of his hand and placed it on her left breast. Feeling like a volt of electricity shot straight through her to the core inside.

"Mmm it's just as I thought, when Issei touches me, my heart won't stop racing." Rias said feeling the intense pleasure surrounding her body.

"Umm Ria.. I mean president, you should be careful I am a man after all."

"You want to take me? Sure, I will do anything you desire." Rias said feeling warm inside when Issei stared at her.

"Ria… Master?"

"Hey Issei, can you please call me Rias when it's just the two of us?" Rias said feeling hopeful.

"I can't call my master and the demon lords little sister by her name so casually." Issei thought forgetting Sirzechs telling him to take care of Rias.

"Please Issei, I really want to call me by my name." Rias said now looking very cute in Issei's eyes. Showing a brief reminder that Rias wasn't just a high class devil but a high school girl who he saved from a terrible marriage.

"Ria.. Rias." Issei said trying to call her casually.

"I am so happy Issei!" Rias said hugging him again.

"Hey, should I take this opportunity to deepen my bond with my precious and handsome pawn?" Rias said licking his neck.

"Rias what are you doing?!" Issei said in a nervous manner as Rias did as she pleased.

"Well Issei, does it feel good?" Rias said in a teasing tone as she changed her target to his well toned chest after she lifted up his t-shirt.

"Rias you shouldn't do this I'm only a low class devil and your servant." Issei said feeling very nervous and strange.

"I don't care; the only person I want to do this with is my cute and powerful pawn. The only man I would happily give my body to is you Issei." Rias said as she began to trace her finger down his abdomen.

"But?"

"Shhhh. Just relax; it's a master's duty to deepen her bonds with her servants." Rias said kissing his forehead and placing her index finger on his lips.

Rias traced her tongue down his abdomen and started to make Issei feel very funny.

"Rias!" Issei said, something awakening inside him taking on the dominating role as he unknowingly pushed her down on his bed. Issei's inner dragon represented his primal instincts and as a result, Issei kissed Rias and began to fondle her breast.

Rias blushed feeling very shocked but also happy as she felt Issei hold an obvious attraction to her. Rias couldn't control her own desires anymore and slipped her tongue in his mouth.

Issei matched her pace and allowed his own tongue entry as he grazed her thigh with his other hand.

Suddenly, there was a knock on Issei's bedroom door interrupting Rias and Issei bringing them back to reality.

"Issei san, it's time to wake up." Asia said innocently on the other side of the door.

"Asia?"

"Issei san are you already awake?"

"Asia, give us a few minutes me and Issei need to get dressed." Rias said making Asia take action.

Asia suddenly opened the door in her cute pyjamas.

"Ah good morning Asia." Issei said awkwardly realising his current situation.

"Good morning Asia."

"Asia?" Issei said noticing Asia's expression.

"I'm going to get naked too!"

"What are you saying Asia?"

"I won't be outdone by the president!" Asia said removing her shirt and bottoms pouncing into the bed.

"Oh looks like I have a rival. Fine bring it on Asia! I'll take you on!" Rias said marking this to be a very lively and energetic morning.

The three teenagers finally got dressed after their morning antics and had breakfast. Shortly after leaving for school.

Rias and Asia walked to school alongside Issei latching onto each of his arms.

"Hey Asia let go, Issei's mine!" Rias said pouting at her.

"No it's not fair if only the president gets to cling to Issei san!" Asia said refusing to let go.

"Now come on you two, we're all friends' right" Issei said with a smile calming them down with his calm nature.

"Hey Issei, can I ask you a favour?" Rias said.

"Sure thing president, what do you need?" Issei replied.

"Do you mind if I invite over the rest of our club members over to yours today for our meeting? The club room is having its annual clean."

"Sure that's fine by me. I'll make some tea and snacks." Issei said back with a smile.

"Thank you Issei that would help a lot." Rias said back.

As soon as the trio arrived through the school gates, they seemed to be getting quite a bit of attention.

"Kya its Hyoudou Issei!" a female student with pink hair said in her kendo outfit.

"He's so cool!" said another girl wearing the same outfit.

"Damn that Hyoudou! He's walking with two beauties! He must be blackmailing them or something!" Said a boy with glasses.

"Why is it always Issei?!" said a bald student with an angry expression.

"Well then Issei, I will see you later." Rias said kissing him suddenly on the cheek.

"I won't lose to the president!" Asia said also kissing him on the cheek.

"Hey what's the big idea?" Rias said to her rival.

"Come on Issei san it's time for class! Well then president we will see you later!" Asia said grabbing Issei's arm and rushing off to the classroom.

"I wish I could be in the same class as Issei" Rias said pouting as she walked to class.

Issei and Asia entered their classroom taking their seats.

Once again when Issei sat down, the two pests Matsuda and Motohama came over to bug him.

"Oi Issei!" Matsuda said smacking Issei's desk. 

Issei sighed and looked up.

"What is it now Matsuda?" Issei said lazily.

"Don't call me by my name so casually you bastard!" Matsuda said his friend Motohama joining him.

"What do you want you two?" Issei said feeling irritated.

"How the hell did you get so close to third year Rias and Akeno?! Are you blackmailing them in some way?"

"Yeah that's right he's probably doing all sorts of dirty stuff to them! Damn it's not fair!" Matsuda said

"Well that's what we'll soon be telling everyone around the school!" Motohama said quickly becoming shocked after he felt a pain on his cheek.

Motohama turned to his left holding his cheek looking right at the person who just slapped him.

"Don't say such awful things about Issei san! He's a kind and caring person you know nothing about him!" Asia said tears streaming down her face after she slapped him.

All of a sudden, Issei cried out in pain holding his left arm making Asia go over to him.

"Is it your left arm again?" Asia said to the hunched over Issei.

"Yeah I'm going to go see Akeno san." Issei said leaving the classroom.

"Is he okay?" Kiryu said referring to Issei.

"Yeah he's fine; he just has some club activities to attend to." Asia said keeping the students attention whilst he snuck away.

Meanwhile in the ORC clubroom, Issei was now sat on the sofa with his top removed.

"Sorry to keep asking you to do this Akeno san. The power is overflowing ever since I gave my arm to Draig." Issei said nervously staring at the dripping wet Akeno as she exited the shower wearing a see through bath robe.

"It's no problem at all Issei kun anytime you need my help, I will happily suck out the power from your finger tips." Akeno said seductively.

"Your dragon arm has much more power than we could ever imagine so i'm not surprised you could only change its shape temporarily using your magic power.

"So let's begin"

"I'm counting on you." Issei said holding out his left hand.

As soon as he did this, Akeno began salivating as she sucked on each of his fingers. Issei let out a slight moan due to how erotic Akeno was being. Once she was finished, Akeno wiped away her drool.

"I have removed the dragon's power. You should be all right for a while."

"Thank you Akeno san"

"You know Issei Kun, during the battle you had with Raiser, you were so manly and heroic when you just broke your way into the president's engagement party. Not only did you beat every single one of his servants effortlessly, you defeated the immortal high class devil himself and saved Rias from that horrible man. After seeing such a courageous and powerful man in battle, I'm beginning to feel a little funny myself. Is this what they call love?" Akeno said staring at Issei with a lustful gaze.

"You were also worried about the president marrying that guy right Akeno san? It's just as I thought, Akeno san you really are a kind and caring woman." Issei said making Akeno blush.

"Oh my if you say stuff like that to me so easily, I may just end up falling for you myself." Akeno said tracing her finger down his muscular bicep.

Two seconds later, the bell chimed indicating the end of the class.

"I will see you later Issei Kun." Akeno said with a smile as she returned to the bathroom to get changed.

After another hectic day of school, the Gremory peerage all gathered at Issei's residence to commence their meeting.

"Then let's begin our regular meeting." Rias said as Issei came through the door.

"Here you go guys before we begin I've prepared some tea and some snacks." Issei said bringing in a tray of snacks and some tea.

"Thank you Issei, now let's begin. This month we've had eleven contracts by Akeno."

"Yes"

"Ten by Koneko."

"Yes"

"Eight by Yuuto."

"Yes"

"Three by Asia."

"You're doing great Asia for a beginner devil." Kiba said making her smile.

"Thank you very much."

"And for Issei, 15." Rias said with a smile proud of her pawn.

"It's the least I could do to keep up the reputation of the Gremory family name." Issei said with a smile.

"That's amazing Issei san!"

"My my not bad at all." Akeno said.

"That's very impressive Issei Kun; i'm going to have to work harder as the only other man in this peerage." Kiba said placing his hand on Issei's shoulder.

"Issei senpai also makes very delicious snacks." Koneko said eating one of Issei's takoyaki snacks.

"Umm what are you doing Akeno?" Issei said to the black haired girl as she went near Issei's book shelf. 

"Oh my oh my, i've found something interesting president." Akeno said showing three coloured photo albums. 

"Huh?!" Issei said feeling embarrassed.

"I see, well as Issei's master and as his comrades, it's our duty to learn about his history." Rias said with a huge blush as she began looking inside the photo album.

"Ahhh its Issei when he was five years old! He has such a cute bottom!" Rias said staring at a picture of Issei. His back was to the camera and he was drinking from a milk bottle.

"My my he's stark naked." Akeno said looking at the same photo album as Rias.

"Geez this is so embarrassing." Issei said drinking his tea.

"Little Issei! Little Issei!" Rias said with enthusiasm.

"I understand how you feel president." Asia said seeing the photo as well.

"Asia you understand? I'm so happy." Rias said as she continued to browse through the book.

"You must have really loved your parents Issei." Kiba said looking in the blue photo album.

"Yeah I really did. Speaking of which did you live with your parents Kiba?" Issei said but Kiba was transfixed on a picture.

"Hey Issei Kun, about this picture?" Kiba said pointing to a certain picture.

"Which one? Oh this one? Yeah that's a picture of me and my childhood friend Irina. We used to play together a lot but she and her family moved out of the country and I haven't seen her since." Issei said feeling nostalgic.

"Do you remember this sword?" Kiba said pointing at the sword behind them both.

"Now that you mention it, i'm pretty sure it's a holy sword." Issei said

"It's just as I thought. Thank you Issei kun." Kiba said handing Issei back the book.

All of a sudden, a magic circle appeared by Rias Gremories ear.

"Yes what's wrong? Yes. Yes. I understand. Everyone let's move out, there is a stray devil on the loose and we've been asked to take care of it."

"Yes president." Issei said standing up.

"Kiba? Hey Kiba?" Issei said trying to get the knights attention as he stared blankly into space.

"Ah sorry Issei Kun let's go." Kiba said as he too stood up.

"Then everyone, let's get going." Rias said creating a massive magic circle.

In an instant, Rias and her servants had appeared outside of a huge abandoned building.

"Is this really the place?" Asia said unable to sense anything.

"Yes without a doubt there is a stray devil in there." Issei said activating his boosted gear.

"Okay here's the plan, Asia I, and Akeno will wait outside while Issei, Koneko and Yuuto go inside and lure it outside. It's very dangerous so be careful." Rias said being cautious.

"I got it President. Let's go Kiba, Koneko Chan!" Issei said walking towards the door.

"Yuuto?" Rias said noticing Kiba was spacing out.

"Ah yes I understand President." Kiba replied walking towards the entrance with them.

Koneko made the first step punching the steel door off its hinges and knocking them onto the floor.

"As dynamic as always." Issei said laughing as Koneko smashed through the doors.

"Let's go."

"Right"

"It's empty, are you sure there is a stray devil in here?" Kiba said unable to sense anything due to his current mood.

"Yes definitely, don't drop your guard it's in here." Issei said boosting his power.

"It's here!" Koneko said.

Seconds later, a frail girl appeared from the shadows suddenly growing fangs, the body of a spider and a huge horn on her forehead.

"Yuuto-senpai please. Yuuto- senpai?" Koneko said to Kiba who was spacing out again.

"Koneko Chan look out!" Issei said picking up Koneko and leaping away from the acidic projectile which burned through the floor.

"Thank you Issei sempai." Koneko said with a blush.

"It's okay, we're friends right? Dragon shot!" Issei said shooting out his crimson blast.

The blast connected and damaged the stray devil.

Unfortunately, Issei's sacred gear didn't have enough power accumulated to take down this particular stray devil yet.

"Damn looks like I need more time." Issei said guarding with his gauntlet once the devil attacked again.

"Issei sempai! Are you okay?" Koneko said worried after Issei was directly hit.

"I'm fine, let's do this! Hey prince charming! Are you just going to stand there?" Issei said talking to the knight who was standing in place.

"Ah sorry" Kiba said leaping into the air and then he cut it clean in two. Unfortunately, Kiba tripped over a pipe on the ground and the stray devil was charging for him now.

"Kiba look out! You bastard!" Issei said dashing to Kiba's aide.

Issei made it in time unleashing a successful strong uppercut to the stray devil making it go flying.

"Koneko Chan she's coming towards you!" Issei said.

"Roger. Fly!" Koneko said as her fist connected with the airborne stray devil making it ascend with great speed smashing through the glass ceiling.

"Akeno."

"Yes president." Akeno said creating a colossal thunderbolt strike frying the stray devil on impact.

"You have abandoned your master and carried on your selfish desires. You really are beyond saving. In the name of the Gremory household, I will destroy you!" Rias said creating a huge crimson magic circle shooting out two shadow like dragons expanding the magic circle and annihilating the stray devil.

"Koneko-Chan, are you injured?" Issei asked worried for his teammate's health.

"Yes I'm okay Issei senpai, how about you?" Koneko asked expressing the same concern.

"No problems here." Issei said with a smile showing no damage to his gauntlet arm.

As soon as Kiba exited the building, he found himself struck by the crimson princess.

"Did that wake you up a bit? If it wasn't for Issei, you could have died."

"I'm sorry today's not my day."

"What's wrong? I've never seen you like this before?"

"I have to go please excuse me." Kiba said bowing and then making his way to the exit.

"Yuuto?" Rias said worried about her knight.

"Kiba! What's wrong you're acting strange?" Issei said worried for his friend.

"I just haven't been able to get that picture out of my mind since I saw it. It was a reminder to me what I live for." Kiba said with a serious stare.

"I know that look all too well Kiba. I too used to have that stare when I thought about my purpose for living. It's a look of vengeance. But we're friends right? So we have to work together for our president and we can help you along the way!" Issei said

"You really are an interesting person Issei kun, to be able to tell what my purpose for living is just by looking at my face. Yes that's true I live for vengeance the destruction of the holy sword Excalibur!" Kiba said eyes filled with rage.

Kiba left and Rias came behind Issei.

"I guess it's time I tell you about Kiba's past. Issei let's go home." Rias said.

 **That's chapter 10 finished** **to answer a question that may be dwelling on your minds after reading this, would possibly be Issei's weird reaction to Rias in the beginning. Allow me to explain. Since Issei spent most of his years living for the sole purpose of getting revenge on Raynare, he never experienced an attraction to the opposite sex so he didn't learn how to control his desires that were hidden inside him. Issei will be more aggressive and practical in this story as opposed to the normal perverted Issei who is too shy to do anything in the anime. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the alterations I made to the story. If you have any problems or questions comment below or message me. Next will be chapter 11 arrival of the saints.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11 Brave saints arrive

The rain began to hammer down outside the Hyoudou residence shortly after Rias, Asia and Issei made it home safely. The weather matched the gloomy mood inside of the house as the crimson princess began to inform her newest servants of the tragic and horrifying past of Kiba Yuuto.

The three devils were currently in Issei's bedroom. Rias was sitting in Issei's desk chair whereas Asia and Issei were sitting on his bed waiting patiently for their king to give them the whole story.

Rias looked down towards the ground as she began to speak the expression clearly showing the pain she felt for Kiba.

"Issei, I trust you know how dangerous holy swords are to us devils?" Rias asked the young devil.

"Yes. Being cut by one could mean life or death for our kind. Just one slash is capable of obliterating us." Issei replied listening intently.

"That's right. Only a select few are able to wield a holy sword. It was because of this reason that the church conducted an experiment known as the holy sword project a scheme they plotted to try make their own artificial being who could use Excalibur one of the most powerful holy swords in history and one of our kinds greatest threats." Rias said causing Issei and Asia to gasp.

"I never heard of that project while I was in the church" Asia chimed in showing her confusion.

"That's not surprising. After all, this experiment was many years ago and it was a complete failure. So they covered it up to hide the countless lives they took."

Issei finally connecting the dots stood up immediately from his bed.

"President don't tell me Kiba was one of the victims of the churches project?!" Issei said feeling shocked and horrified.

"Yes it's just as you believe Issei, Yuuto is known to be the only survivor of the holy sword experiment." Rias said back with a sad expression.

"Kiba san? No way that's horrible." Asia said covering her eyes as tears began to form.

"President, Kiba started acting strange after he saw this picture of me and my childhood friend. I know it's a holy sword but i'm quite sure it's not Excalibur." Issei said removing the blue photo album from his book shelf placing it on his desk for the others to view.

"I see, it definitely is a holy sword but you're right, it's not as powerful as Excalibur."

"I can't believe there was a holy sword close to you all this time Issei san." Asia said in a surprised tone.

"Yeah I didn't notice it myself until I visited the church for my parents funeral I felt its holy aura from outside the church itself." Issei said feeling shivery from the memory of both its feeling and his parent's funeral.

"I see then we best be on our guard, I have a feeling something terrible may happen." Rias said muttering that last line.

"President?" Issei said snapping Rias out of her trance.

"Ah I'm sorry. It's getting late we should get some sleep." Rias said as she began to strip off her clothes.

"President Rias what are you doing?" Issei said suddenly becoming confused and embarrassed.

"What do you mean? You know that I can't sleep with clothes on right?" Rias said stripping down to her underwear.

"Yes I remember you telling me but your room is across the hall." Issei said covering his eyes.

"Isn't it obvious? I want to sleep with my cute Issei." Rias said removing her bra releasing her boobs.

"President I don't think." Issei said unable to finish his sentence as Rias pulled him onto the bed with her.

"It's not fair! I'm going to sleep with Issei san too then!" Asia said stripping off her own clothes.

Rias grabbed one of Issei's arms lightly chomping on his ear afterwards.

Issei let out a slight moan unable to resist from his master's sexy charms.

Asia suddenly pounced and latched onto Issei's other arm showing Rias that she wasn't going to back down.

"Asia why don't you leave Issei to me tonight? I want to get especially close to my strong pawn." Rias said moving Issei's hand onto her breast.

"I refuse! I also want to get close to Issei san!" Asia said making Issei grab her still developing chest as well.

"Both of you two please calm down." Issei said starting to panic from the sudden intense stimulation.

"Just lay back and relax Issei, your master is going to make you feel very good." Rias said rubbing her hand up his right thigh.

"Issei san please look over this way as well." Asia said grabbing onto Issei's arm and placing it in between her boobs.

"President what are you?" Once again Issei was cut off when Rias licked his neck and whispered into his ear.

"We're at home right now so please relax and call me Rias." She said seductively pushing her hand underneath his t-shirt.

"I got it Rias so let's please get some sleep." Issei said in a panic suddenly placing his arms around both of them and embraced them warmly into his chest.

To Issei's relief, this seemed to satisfy the lust of the two girls as they were both comfortable on his chest.

Meanwhile, whilst the battle occurred between Issei and the two girls, another battle was occurring inside of the Gremory knights mind as he walked the wet and dark streets alone.

"Forgive me Issei Kun, but I'm not supposed to enjoy being with friends. I'm not worthy of having such a privilege after I let all of them die back there." Kiba thought to himself as he pondered through the streets.

"Hey there! It's my lucky night! I've been meaning to slice up one of you shitty devils after that bastard attacked me the other night!" A sinister voice said from the shadows.

"A priest? Who the hell are you?!" Kiba said not in the mood for such nonsense.

"Nice to meet you prince charming! I'm Freed Zelzan! Expert exorcist of all you shitty devils!" The priest said cackling maniacally now.

"I can't hold back my tears of finding such a lucky catch tonight!" Freed said unsheathing a golden sword.

"I'm sorry, but I don't have any time for jokes right now." Kiba said materialising a crimson magic circle bringing out his own blade.

"Well that's good news! I was just getting bored of killing priests! So it will be fun to slaughter someone who can entertain me more!" Freed said revealing the golden aura of his sword.

"That glow?! That aura?! Don't tell me that's?!" Kiba said with both fear and anger.

"Oh not bad shitty prince scum bag devil, that's correct! Perfect! I'd like to test out this amusing toy on a much more fitting target! Let's see which is better? You're shitty piece of crap devil sword, or my all powerful holy sword Excalibur!" Freed said making Kiba grit his teeth.

Freed launched an attack straight away causing Kiba to react and block its severe aura. A crash of thunder clapping in the sky making it seem like it was a result of the clash.

"Hoh, it's seems like your pretty face is going to get messed up shitty devil, it's almost like you're the most fitting to become prey to Excalibur!"

"Shut your hole!"Kiba said pushing back with all his strength causing Freed to step back.

"That's a dirty mouth for such a pretty face."

"Holy eraser!" Kiba shouted causing several black magical binders to unleash from his blade and wrap around Freed's deadly weapon.

"Yeah that's not going to work. Sorry!" Freed said as soon as the bright aura made the binders vanish.

"I was just testing your sword. I had to see if it was real. Now I won't hesitate to destroy both you and that sword!" Kiba said charging Freed.

Kiba entered into Freed's personal space and began hacking at his holy blade trying to break its divine defence.

"Ahhh" Kiba said feeling damaged as soon as the Excalibur managed to graze against his arm causing Kiba to collapse to his knees holding his wounded arm.

"Did I forget to tell you? This sword was made especially for killing you shitty devils!"

"As if I could ever forget that!" Kiba said kicking Freed right where it hurts making him fall onto his behind.

"You cheater!"

"What do you expect? I'm a shitty devil aren't I!?" Kiba said jumping into the air ready to strike him again.

Freed dodged the attack and then suddenly made evasive actions jumping on top of a building near him.

"Look's like it's your lucky day shitty devil, I just got a call! Smell ya later!"

"Wait right there! I won't let you escape!" Kiba said trying to follow his fleeing opponent unable to proceed any further when he was blinded by the crafty flash bomb the corrupt priest threw.

Kiba stood in the rain his clothes completely soaked through staring blankly the sound of the vending machine and the weather being the only thing for him to notice.

"I've finally found it! Now I will avenge my fallen comrades!" Kiba said walking into the night and leaving the now quite battlefield.

The crimson princess sat bolt upright her nightmares representing the fear that currently occurred in her mind.

Rias took a few deep breaths to try calm herself down but suddenly calmed down when she felt something warm touch her shoulder.

"Rias are you alright?" Issei said offering a comforting smile.

"Issei? Uh yes I'm fine it's just…." Rias said unable to complete her sentence.

"You're worried about Kiba aren't you?" Issei said to Rias' great surprise.

"Yes I'm worried he's going to lose himself and become the way he used to be." Rias said as Issei listened intently.

"You see, when I recruited Yuuto, he was on the verge of death. But after I brought him back to the club room, he was in a very aggressive and violent state. After all of the torturous experiments he and his fellow victims had to suffer with, it took so long for me to rehabilitate him. But it seems his rage towards Excalibur has begun to resurface again." Rias said suddenly feeling startled when she felt a warm arm embrace her.

"You have nothing to worry about Rias, leave Kiba to me. After all I know what he is going through right now. I spent most of my life beginning as a devil seeking revenge."

"Issei?"

"I owe this to you after all, if it wasn't for you Rias I would never have found another reason to live for. Please let me do this as a servant of the Gremories and to return the favour for your kindness towards me." Issei said feeling Rias' arms wrap around his neck as she nestled her head into his chest laying them back down on the bed again.

"Thank you Issei. I don't know why, but I really feel comfortable relying on you. I'll leave Yuuto to you then." Rias said blushing as she closed snuggled up to the teenage boy.

"Yeah leave it to me Rias." Issei said stroking her hair as she drifted off again.

"Kiba, I promise that I will help you get through this" Issei thought to himself as he too drifted back off to sleep

Morning arrived the next day in no time at all and currently Asia and Rias were in the kitchen preparing Issei's breakfast and lunchbox.

"Asia, maybe Issei would like some bacon as well for breakfast?" Rias said offering a kind suggestion to the blonde haired girl also wearing an apron.

"Yes I agree President Rias." Asia said resuming Issei's breakfast.

Meanwhile Rias tended to Issei's lunchbox secretly trying to hide her current state of sadness because of Yuuto's sudden disappearance.

After a filling breakfast, the three teenagers made their way inside the school.

"Yuuto, where are you right now? Are you safe? I hope nothing has happened to him." Rias thought to herself lost in thought.

"You damn pervert's! Take this!" A pink haired girl and brown haired girl said to the two boys as they struck them with their shinai's (Wooden kendo swords). Matsuda and Motohama held a look of pain as they were struck by the kendo girls.

Matsuda shortly after called out to Motohama after a female martial artist sent him flying with a power punch right towards Rias. The perverted boys look of despair shifted to joy when he flew in the approximate direction of Rias senpai's chest.

"Oh no I can't stop!" Motohama said as he placed his hands out right in front of him to try grope her.

All of a sudden, Motohama flew in another direction after Issei's roundhouse kick connected with Motohama's cheek sending him off course from his desired destination.

"Don't you dare try touching Rias you perverted bastard!" Issei shouted after successfully warding off the danger to his master.

Rias suddenly snapped out of her trance feeling Issei hold her by the waist.

"Kya! Issei kun is so cool!" the first kendo girl said admiring the second year student.

"How nice I wish Issei would protect and hold me like that!" the martial artist girl said placing her hands under her cheek.

"Are you okay president?" Issei said looking at his startled masters' face.

"Umm uh yeah I'm fine. Thank you Issei." Rias said in response to Issei protecting her.

"You're very welcome President Rias. Are you sure you don't want me to take you to the infirmary?" Issei said expressing true concern for Rias.

"No I'm fine. Now let's go. Class is about to start." Rias said pretending to be fine.

Other than the mornings antics, nothing else lively occurred at school that day and now Rias, Asia and Issei are walking back home.

"President."

"So you sense it too Issei?" Rias said feeling the same frightening aura.

"Yes. Please stay close Asia." Issei said walking towards his house with caution.

Issei approached his front door noticing immediately that it was already open.

The red dragon emperor motioned Rias to keep Asia safe and then entered into the unknown danger in his living room.

All of a sudden, Issei's alert behaviour went haywire when he felt that same frightening aura embrace him tightly.

"It's been so long Issei kun! I've come back to Japan!"

"Irina?! What are you doing here? This is quite the surprise." Issei said as she removed her arms from him.

"Yeah it's been so long Issei kun! By the way, where are your parents?" The brown twin haired girl said darkening the mood all of a sudden.

"My parents?"

"Yeah your parents Issei Kun! Where are they? Are they on holiday?" Irina said cheerfully and innocently unaware of what was about to happen.

"My parents are dead Irina. They were murdered by a fallen angel." Issei said with a gloomy expression remembering the painful event.

"Issei kun I'm so sorry I didn't know." Irina said suddenly hugging him.

"Wait a second, Issei kun you're not human anymore." Irina said making Issei shocked.

"What do you mean Irina?"

"Issei kun! You've become a devil?! Ah what cruel fate the lord has imposed upon me. I travel back to my home country to see my childhood friend, and now he's a devil this must be a trial passed down from the lord himself for me to overcome!" Irina said getting very emotional and removing her mysterious cloak.

Rias rushed into the room with Asia sensing the dangerous killing intent.

"Ah I see now, so this succubus took advantage of your despair and stole you from the lord's gentle warmth with her big boobs and bewitching smile. But don't worry Issei kun, I will strike her down and then make you repent for your sins!" Irina said transforming the rope on her arm into a holy sword infused with great dangerous power.

Rias wasn't able to move from her spot as she tried to protect her cute bishop.

"I will now cast divine punishment. AMEN!" Irina said charging right towards the crimson princess.

(CLANG!)

A huge sound resonated in the room as the sword made contact with an unknown object.

"If you ever. Ever! Dare to lay a hand on Rias again; I won't hold back even if it is you Irina!" Issei said aggressively as his gauntlet guarded against Irina's holy sword.

"Irina that's enough." Said another robed female entering from the next room.

Unlike the first intruder, Issei didn't recognise this girl at all other than the fact she also had a holy sword bandaged on her back.

The mysterious girl had dark blue hair and golden eyes.

"We have more important business to attend to with the Gremory household Irina, we will settle your personal issues later on." The girl said as she tapped Irina on the shoulder and went out of the front door.

"Well then Issei Kun, I will see you later. Come find me anytime if you ever want to repent for your sins. Amen!" Irina said kissing her cross as she fled into the night.

"Issei, are you alright?" Rias said realising Issei was hit by a holy sword.

"Yes no problem's here Rias. It seems that my dragon arm is unaffected by holy weapons." Issei said only just realising this himself as he defended against Irina's strike.

"What do you think they want with us President?" Asia said a bit scared of the situation they were just in.

"Who knows, we will have to keep our guard up and be ready for when they come back." Rias said in a serious manner.

"Now now you two, let's go sit down I'll make dinner for us. It's been a long day." Issei said going to the kitchen.

Meanwhile at the leftover remains of the church, the two saints were speaking to each other.

"Geez Irina! What's your problem? We have a mission to accomplish here and you go make a fuss with the Gremory household who we still need to talk to about our mission. What were you thinking?!" The blue haired girl said as they removed their clothes near the cold water.

"I couldn't help it Xenovia, Issei Kun is my childhood friend and it was such a huge shock that I got too over excited and couldn't stop myself. Ah God please forgive me for my selfish desires." Irina said placing her hands in prayer.

"Well it doesn't matter, just let me do all the talking tomorrow and then we can complete our mission." Xenovia said washing her arms.

"Yes I understand. But still, even though he's a devil now, Issei Kun still hasn't changed a bit." Irina said with a smile as she bathed in the light of the moon.

 **That's chapter 11 done** **I hope you like what I did with Irina and Issei's meeting. I had to alter it obviously because Issei's parents are dead so the encounter had to be different. Look forward to chapter 12 very soon** **. I just want to say a huge thank you to all my fans of this story! I'm so glad that you are enjoying this story and giving me both feedback and your kind words. I love this anime so I promise to make sure this story is done justice and matches what we all want** **. Please carry on with me on this journey and enjoy the story**

 **Next time! Chapter 12: Yuuto returns! Gremories vs. the saints.**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12 Yuuto returns!

Issei woke up early the next morning feeling the need to get in some morning training with the church getting dangerously close to his devil friends. Although, it was quite a task to escape from the vice grip of both his master and his friend Asia in a way that did not wake them up from their sleep.

But like when most times something seemed impossible to Issei, he once again found a way to accomplish it getting in some early training. With his morning routine now complete, he now was currently in the kitchen making breakfast for a change.

Issei sighed remembering the night before when Asia and Rias were arguing again who would get to sleep with Issei that night.

(Flashback)

"Asia, I am Issei's master so it's by my right that I have my servant sleep next to me." Rias said flicking her hair over her shoulder.

"But that's not fair president, I started living with Issei san first so I should be allowed to sleep with him as well! You should stop hogging him." Asia retorted back refusing to back down.

"You may have started living here first, but I met Issei first! So I refuse to lose to you Asia!" Rias said back in spite.

The two girls were arguing with each other in the nude in Issei's bedroom whilst Issei finished what was left of his homework.

"I may be getting started later than you have, but I also refuse to back down president!" Asia said back feeling determined.

"You forget the obvious fact here Asia, Issei fondled my breasts in the bed."

"He fondled mine too!"

"We even kissed the other day before you came in!"

"Then I will take him from you by force president!"

"You dare try take what's precious from your master?!"

"I just want Issei san to dote on me as well!" Asia said suddenly hugging Issei from behind.

"Asia what are you doing?" Issei said suddenly distracted from his work.

Rias pulled a pouting face and then sat on Issei's lap wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Hey Issei…. You like my body right?" Rias said in a seductive tone pressing her chest really close to him.

"As I said before Rias, you're boobs are very beautiful." Issei said with a blush

"See Asia Issei clearly finds me more attractive."

"You're boobs may be bigger now president, but i'm still growing so I may have bigger breasts than you some day!"

"Come on you two, let's just go to bed we've got Irina and Xenovia showing up at the clubroom tomorrow so I can see why you're nervous. But it's not going to help if we try to avoid the matter at hand so let's just get some sleep we can sleep together alright?" Issei said placing an arm around each of them making their anger subside.

Rias and Asia smiled hugging Issei from both sides.

"Issei san is right, let's just get some sleep." Asia said feeling warm because of Issei's touch.

"Its official, Issei is the only one who can make my heart beat so fast and can calm my destructive innate rage with just one sentence." Rias said leaning up against him as well.

(End of flashback)

"Geez those two are going to be the death of me if they keep attacking me in the nude. If they carry on being so insistent I may let my primal instincts take over again." Issei said secretly feeling cheerful when he remembered his kiss with Rias.

"I think you have something more important to worry about in terms of danger partner." Draig said a green circle appearing on Issei's left arm.

"What's wrong Draig another enemy?" Issei said knowing of a few potential powerful enemies because of the warnings from Sirzechs.

"I don't know if you sensed it recently partner, but I picked up an energy signature from the white one." Draig said bringing Issei to attention.

"The vanishing dragon? I had a feeling I would have to fight him soon." Issei said his core feeling raging hot all of a sudden.

"Yes it is the fate of the red dragon emperor and the white dragon emperor to face off for all eternity so the time will come when you to will have to face the next white dragon user." Draig said

"His power is the opposite to mine right? Divine dividing I think it's called."

"That's correct partner i'm impressed that you looked into your rival this much."

"Well of course, I owe it to you to prove to the demon world that my partner is the most powerful dragon after all. And besides, I have to do everything I can to protect my master and my friends." Issei said whilst he prepared the rice and tea.

"Don't worry partner, you're not alone I will help you take on the white dragon."

"Thanks Draig. Any idea who the possessor of the sacred gear is?"

"Unfortunately partner so stay on your guard." Draig said

"I got it Draig I'll be careful thanks."

"Guess who?" A voice said holding their hands over Issei's eyes.

"Hmmm well judging from your beautiful fragrance and soft hair, I would have to say. Rias?"

"Correct!" Rias said wrapping her arms around his waist from behind.

"Rias?"

"You're so mean you know that? You left before I woke up and deprived me of my cute and handsome dragon body pillow." Rias said nesting her head into his broad back.

"My apologies Rias, I decided to get in some early morning training so I'm ready to protect you and the rest of the Gremory household when the time comes." Issei said whilst he fried the eggs.

"Impressive, just as I expected from my strongest pawn. But don't overdo it okay?" Rias said resting comfortably on his back.

"But i'm your only pawn Rias." Issei said enquiring to her previous statement.

"That's exactly my point." Rias said now letting go of him.

"Now I'm going to get started on lunches." Rias said approaching the other side of the kitchen.

"Good morning president, Issei san. Don't worry i'm just finishing up your lunch now Issei san." Asia said making Rias frown.

"Hey Asia, I was going to make Issei his lunch today." Rias said getting the ingredients she needed.

"Its fine you two, I'm a dragon so I have a very healthy appetite. I'll gladly eat both of your delicious lunch boxes so don't fight okay?"

"Yes Issei san." Asia said smiling washing the cutlery she used to make the lunch.

"Thank you Issei. You really are manly in many ways even when it comes to solving problems." Rias said winking at him and returned to her breakfast.

Issei smiled back towards Rias and suddenly lost himself in a trance.

Issei stared right at Rias unable to shift his gaze from her as he began to realise how fortunate his life was going for him now. Just months ago, he was by himself. A lone wolf who only lived for revenge and nothing more. And now here he was surrounded by people who care about him and a woman he desired nothing more than to treasure and protect which could be mistook of a dragon's nature to hoard and possess every fancy trinket they find.

However, Issei deep down knew that this wasn't the case at all. He could not avoid the truth that lay right in front of him. Issei held a strong attraction towards the crimson princess but this wasn't one of admiration anymore. It had developed into something more personal and warm. Issei realised it after the arrival of Raiser Phenix and the training with her older brother. Issei was in love with this woman.

Just as Issei began to think about his feelings for Rias, Issei was reminded of two hesitations why he held himself back near his master. The first reason being that she is not only a high class devil far outranking him, she is also the demon lords little sister and a mere low class servant obviously had no right to be with someone of such high elegance and beauty. It was at that point that those words from Sirzechs ran through his mind.

"You've passed the test. I'm leaving my little sister to you. Please protect her."

But there was another reason why Issei can't pursue a relationship with Rias. He feared that all those he came to love and become close to are taken from him in the most brutal and tragic way. This thought referred to his parents dead on the floor in front of him.

"No I won't let that happen again! White dragon, fallen angels, even god himself! I won't let any of them hurt her. I'll get stronger and crush them all!"Issei thought to himself to counter the negative images.

"Issei san? Issei san?" Asia said snapping Issei out of his blank stare into space.

"Ah sorry Asia. It's nothing. Let's get ready for school." Issei said grabbing his school bag.

Asia, Issei and Rias left the house but like Issei, the heir of the Gremory clan herself was lost in thought.

Rias had a dream that morning that she decided to keep to herself. It wasn't a nightmare or anything but it definitely made an effect on her mind.

(Flashback)

Rias opened her eyes and she found herself in the Gremory households dining hall realising that she must have been spacing out at the huge table. The crimson princess looked around and found out that she was not alone at the table her family was also in this room with her. Her brother, her mother and her father were also present.

"Rias how is school going for you?" Lord Gremory said.

"Huh? Oh um yes school is going quite well at the moment father, no problems to report." Rias said taking a sip of her tea.

"And how is your new servant? What was his name? Hyodou Issei?" Lord Gremory said making Rias blush.

"He's doing very well father. He exceeds every one of my expectations. He was well worth all of my pawn evil pieces." Rias said taking another sip to hide her blush.

"Excellent. Glad to see that all is going well." Lord Gremory said back.

"That reminds me Rias, your next potential marriage partner has been decided." Lord Gremory said making Rias stand up immediately.

"Father that won't be necessary i've already said that I will marry when I meet someone I choose to marry." Rias said in a fluster

"Rias calm down please. Your Father has learned from his mistakes and has taken advice from your brother for your ideal companion." Venelana Gremory said assuming her role as the mother.

"Big brother did?" Rias said looking towards the entrance to the dining hall as the doors began to open.

Rias dropped her china mug when she saw who walked through the doors.

"Issei?!" Rias blushed and froze in place as soon as Issei approached her father.

"Well then Hyodou Issei. I leave my daughter to you." Lord Gremory said to Issei.

"Sure thing Sir. You can leave her to me." Issei said smiling towards Rias.

(End of flashback.)

"President. President." Issei said bringing Rias back to reality.

"I'm sorry I was just lost in thought. So anyway, when the church saints come to the clubroom today, leave all the talking to me. We don't want any problems to start between us and the church."

"I understand president Rias." Issei and Asia replied together setting Rias at ease.

When the sun began to set and the sky was tainted amber, Rias had now gathered all of her servants were gathered together in the clubroom waiting for the arrival of the saints.

"Hey everyone" Issei said walking through the doors of the clubroom.

"Ara Issei kun, how is your arm today?" Akeno said placing a cup of tea down by him.

"It's fine thank you Akeno. No problems today." Issei said back

"Ara that's a shame. Well make sure you come to me if you ever need anymore service from me Issei kun." Akeno said seductively biting Issei's ear.

After Issei was teased by Akeno, the rest of the club members could feel a huge destructive force in the room.

"Akeno. Don't you think we have more important things to be doing right now?" Rias said with a menacing aura around her.

"Ara I'm sorry I was just making sure my junior was healthy and okay president." Akeno said enjoying teasing Rias again.

"You're getting too close to him." Rias said still grumpy.

"President. They're here." Issei said with his eyes on the door.

All eyes were now on the door as the two robed swordsman walked inside the clubroom.

"Welcome to the Occult Research Club room." Rias said sitting at her desk chair.

"We appreciate your cooperation. I am Xenovia."

"I'm Shido Irina."

"For what reason would servants of God desire to meet a devil?"

"Although it is yet to be found, the six remaining Excalibur's have been kept by three divisions of the church. Three of those have been stolen by fallen angels." Shido Irina said

"The ones that we have are this, the holy sword of destruction, Excalibur destruction."

"And you know all about my holy sword of mimicry, Excalibur mimic. You know it's the one I used to try cut you down the other day."

"Yes I am well aware of that. Now please explain to us what this has to do with us." Rias said starting to show signs of irritation.

"This problem is between us and the fallen angels. We can't afford to deal with the devils of this city."

"Well aren't you condescending. You thought we would side with the fallen angels to do something to the holy swords?"

"We are well aware of how much you devils despise the holy swords. Therefore you're in the same position as the fallen angels we have been instructed to deal with."

Rias Gremories irises began to shift to their destructive crimson red.

"Don't you dare say that about the president!"

"Issei senpai don't do this." Koneko said trying to hold him back.

"If we must, we will completely destroy you, even if you are the sister of a Satan." Xenovia said causing Issei to activate his boosted gear.

"If you know that much about me, I will never side with a fallen angel. In the name of the Gremories I swear I will never do anything to humiliate the Satan's."

"I am glad to hear that. That was just what our headquarters were after. I am sure the sister of a Satan would not be so foolish." Xenovia said making Issei grit his teeth.

"Then you must know that I won't side with you and your god, correct?"

"Of course. We would like you to simply pledge you won't intervene in our battle against the heathens."

"Understood." Rias said smiling thankful this was finally coming to an end.

"Well then thank you for your time." Xenovia said getting up.

"Won't you stay for some tea?" Rias offered kindly.

"I am sorry, but we cannot befriend devils. We shall take our leave now." Xenovia said suddenly looking towards the timid blonde holding onto Issei's arm.

"Come to think of it, I've been wondering this since I visited Hyoudou Issei's house. Are you Asia Argento?" Xenovia said making Asia surprised.

"Y-Yes."

"I never thought i'd see a witch here." Xenovia said making Asia have a gloomy expression.

"Oh yeah that's right! You're that ex-nun who became a witch? I heard that you were exiled because you could even heal devils and fallen angels, but I never knew you would sin further by becoming a devil!" Irina said making Asia quiver and making Issei's inner rage boil.

"Oi that's enough." Issei said trying to stop them bullying her.

"To think that a saint has become a devil. Nobody's perfect I suppose." Xenovia said making Asia shed tears.

"I told you that's enough! You're really starting to make Asia uncomfortable!" Issei said making a dragon like aura begin to surface.

"Do you still believe in our god witch?" Xenovia said

"Yes. Even though I have become a devil and even though I was made to suffer. I can't seem to let it go. I believed in him all my life."

"I see, then let me kill you now. Whatever sins you have committed, god will always forgive you. I will punish you in the name of God!" Xenovia said revealing her weapon from the bandaged case it was sealed in bringing it down upon Asia.

Asia screamed and curled into a ball as judgement seemed to be being dealt upon her right now.

"Oi. I said that's enough!" Issei said now pushing back the Excalibur of destruction using his gauntlet.

"A devil can withstand a blow from the mighty holy sword Excalibur? Impossible!" Xenovia said trying to release the sword from Issei's colossal grip.

"Issei!"

"You mustn't!"

"What the hell do you know of Asia?! When one of your so called believers of God tried to harm her and defile her! Asia was always alone! All she wanted was somebody to help her and be friends with her! What's so wrong with that?!" Issei said pushing back Xenovia away from the blonde frightened girl. 

"Issei san!"

"And what was that you called her a witch?!"

"I believe it's a term fit for her state." Xenovia said back blankly.

"Don't fuck with me! First of all you come in here and insult my master accusing her of treachery towards you. And then you go labelling Asia?! You were the ones who started calling her a saint in the first place! And what did you do for her? You threw her out just because you were not capable of understanding Asia's kindness to all who she comes across!"

"All a saint need's is God's love. Those who try to seek out for friends or even love are not worthy of sainthood."

"Screw faith and screw god! If an all loving deity wouldn't help Asia when she was suffering alone and also let two of his children try to kill her. Then I will unleash all of my power to protect her and if I have to, defeat god himself with my bare hands!" Issei said getting right in Xenovia's face.

"I knew it; Issei has now been corrupted by the ruin princess. I must take her down now for the sin of corrupting my childhood friend! Amen!" Irina said removing her cloak and transforming her Excalibur mimic to a katana.

"I told you before Irina, that if you ever try to hurt Rias again, that I won't hold back!" Issei said trying to punch her.

Irina did a back flip and landed at Xenovia's side.

"Can I assume that as a challenge to the church?" Xenovia said.

"You can think whatever you like, but just know that I won't let anybody take what's important to me!" Issei said pointing his fist at them.

Rias, Akeno, Koneko and Asia were smiling at Issei after he made such a strong declaration.

"What a bold statement from such a feeble devil. Bring it on!" Xenovia said pointing her sword at him.

"Very well. I will be your opponent." A devil said who was now leaning up against the doors.

"Who are you?" Xenovia replied.

"Your senior." Kiba said looking towards the blue haired swordsman.

All members of the house made their way outside along with the two holy swordsmen.

"Well then let us begin." Xenovia said.

Xenovia and Irina removed their holy gowns and equipped their Excalibur's.

"Is this really okay Rias?" Akeno said.

"This is not a declaration of war. It's just a simple unofficial sparring match."

"It's just as she said, we'll do our best not to kill you." Xenovia said pointing her sword at Kiba.

"You're laughing?"

"Yeah, because I finally found what I've been dying to destroy." Kiba said making several swords shoot out from the ground.

"Sword birth? I remember now. It was said that one subject from the holy sword experiments escaped disposal." Xenovia said back.

"Yeah and I'll make sure you regret the fact I escaped that death trap when I destroy Excalibur once and for all!" Kiba said grabbing a sword from the ground.

"Hyoudou Issei kun! I can't believe my old friend became a devil during our years apart. Is destiny toying with us to cause such tragedy?! I finally became compatible with a holy sword and even flew over the sea thinking that I could be of use! Is this another of the lord's trials?! Although, overcoming this will bring me one step closer to him!" Irina preached making Issei alert.

"I don't regret becoming a devil! Not one bit. Because of this power, I was both able to avenge and move on with my life after my parent's death!" Issei said his gauntlet shining.

"Come, Issei-kun. Let me use my Excalibur to punish you for your sins! Amen!" Irina said charging Issei.

"I will punish those who threaten the lives of my friends!" Issei said getting into a fighting stance as the saint charged him.

 **Chapter 13 will be the fight between Issei and Irina. And also Kiba Vs Xenovia. So look forward to it** **. Chapter 13 Gremories Vs the Saints.**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13 the Gremories Vs the Saints

"I will strike you down Hyodou Issei Kun! AMEN!" the twin tailed girl said as she sprung from her spot.

(Clang!)

A huge sound resonated throughout the area as the energetic swordsman lay down her first strike.

To Irina's disappointment, her attack had been blocked by Issei's red dragon gauntlet.

"Not bad Irina, but you're too slow!" Issei said sending a side kick to the holy girl.

(Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost)

Irina flipped backwards dodging the counter attack and as a result vaulted away from the red dragon emperor.

"I'm just getting warmed up; behold the true power of Excalibur mimic! Amen!"

Irina dashed towards Issei again as soon as she landed and brought down her sword again. Issei was bombarded by the deadly sword slash combo. However, Issei could easily read Irina's fighting pattern and took evasive action dodging all of the saints eviscerating strikes.

"That's not fair! You're not supposed to be this strong Hyoudou Issei Kun!" Irina whined transforming her sword back into a silly piece of string.

Issei was startled by the surprise manoeuvre leading him to believe she had given up. Not expecting the surprise strike only able to guard with his other arm when the string once again transformed into the extinction blade which struck his naked arm.

"Issei!" Rias screamed panicking after Issei suffered a direct hit by Irina's deadly sword.

"No need to panic president, I have ways of dealing with holy weapons." Issei said showing no signs of being in pain.

"How is that possible, you have two sacred gears?!" Irina said realizing she hit another gauntlet.

"Not exactly, my balance break is a whole suit of dragon armour and I just simply materialised my armour on my other arm to block your attack." Issei said pushing back Irina's sword strike.

"This is indeed a huge trial set by the lord! But i'm not ready to give up just yet! A sinful devil has no chance against the children of God! Amen!" Irina said as she recovered from the attack.

"Is that all you've got senior?" Xenovia said stabbing the sword into the ground in an attempt to intimidate the enraged devil with her crater she just created

"I don't care if that sword breaks every bone in my body, I will destroy it! Holy eraser!" Kiba said putting all of his demonic power into his sword trying to bind Xenovia's colossal blade.

"Naïve!" Xenovia said doing the unexpected and used Kiba's attack to pull him towards her.

"You're too weak!" The sapphire haired woman said now elbowing him in the ribs.

"Give up before I accidentally kill you! There's a reason this sword is called the Excalibur of destruction you know." Xenovia said slamming the sword down on to the motionless prince.

Kiba rolled to the side and then launched from the ground away from the massive crater that the sapphire saint created.

"If you think my resolve is so weak that I would kneel before Excalibur, you've made a huge mistake!" Kiba said using his sword birth to materialise more swords.

With a field of swords in front of him, Kiba armed himself with his fire and ice blade combination and charged straight towards Xenovia.

"Burn to ashes and be frozen solid!" Kiba said slicing with his swords as he travelled the path in front of him.

"Weak!" Xenovia said smashing the swords with ease and then proceeded to counter with a kick to his unguarded chin.

Issei retreated from his current battle and caught Kiba before he hit the nearby tree.

"I don't need your help!" Kiba said aggressively shoving Issei aside arming himself again with another sword and blindly charged at the superior Excalibur wielder.

Irina breathed heavily and regained her composure.

(Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!)

"You know Issei kun, it's not too late for you to let me kill you and rid you of this horrible life that woman has tricked you to lead. God forgives all sinners so you can reunite with your parents and be happy again." Irina said still trying to preach to Issei.

"When my parents died, I cared about nothing more than to find their killer and make sure they got what they deserved. I chose this life so I could gain the power to avenge them. But when I finally reached my goal, I had nothing. I no longer had a reason to live anymore and I was fully prepared to take my own life. But then I met her. I met Rias Gremory my master who spared me from a life of sadness and solitude. She took me in and showed another way for me to live my life! If it wasn't for Rias, I wouldn't be happy here right now. So I will happily fight for her when she is deemed something as horrible as a succubus!" Issei said infuriated with what Irina said.

"It's time to take this up a notch! Let's do it Draig!"

(Explosion!)

"Here I come Irina!" Issei said now darting towards Irina.

Irina was startled by Issei's sudden increase in speed missing him when she tried to strike him down.

"He has gotten faster?! And his magic power has increased even further?"

"Irina be careful! His sacred gear is known to multiply his strength with every second that goes by!" Xenovia said being well informed by the higher ups.

"Geez! Just let the love of god pierce you Issei Kun!" Irina said after she once again was unable to land a hit on the red dragon emperor.

"Take this! The flames of purgatory!" Issei said breathing out a huge mass of scorching flames.

Irina retreated backwards dodging Issei's inferno wall strike. However, she was unable to block against Issei when he emerged from the towering flames and tackled her head on. Issei disarmed Irina after he unleashed a mighty short combo on her. First thing Issei did was punch Irina's blade with his dragon scaled arm and sent it flying from its wielders hands. With Irina shocked and off guard, Issei then tackled her to the ground and smashed his fist into the ground right next to her head.

"Looks like I win this battle. Eh Irina?" Issei said seeing that his opponent was no longer on the same page as him.

"Ahh this is the fiendish ways of the devil. Taking an unarmed girl to the ground and having his worldly desires fulfilled with her. Oh the world is full of many painful trials. God please forgive this holy girl for her lack of strength to smite the sinners. But please don't forgive this pervert!" Irina said with a pink face as she stared upwards towards Issei.

Issei got up instantly in a panic.

"It's a misunderstanding! I just wanted to make you lose your will to fight against me and I figured this way I wouldn't hurt you too badly." Issei said moving his hands quickly in a dismissive gesture.

"Oh my, Issei kun really is dominating. I think I may enjoy that though." Akeno said licking her lips.

"It's a misunderstanding!"

"Issei, even though you have me, you still do this sort of thing with other women?!" Rias said getting over paranoid of the situation all of a sudden.

Issei sighed and averted his attention to the battle still going on. Xenovia and Kiba were currently locking horns with one another as their swords collided off each other.

"I'm not done yet!" Kiba yelled arming himself once again. However, this time his creation was a little different from his usual weaponry. Kiba chose a different tactic and materialised his most heavy and tall sword.

"My demonic sword versus your holy sword?! Let's see which is more powerful!" Kiba yelled charging towards Xenovia.

"You never learn" Xenovia said in a bored tone.

Kiba aimed his golden sword straight towards Xenovia's head. Unfortunately, Xenovia ducked in time and rammed the sharp axe side of her sword into Kiba's stomach.

Kiba displayed an expression of despair and shock as he coughed out blood.

"You're certainly commendable with your speed and agility. However, you are nowhere near suited to wield a heavy blade in fact your speed decreases greatly when you wield one. You're better off making swords than using one yourself."

"Wait. I said wait!"

"I acknowledge your other servant Miss Gremory. He is clearly powerful and beat Irina fair and square. But my duel with your knight should clearly be sufficient evidence to not get involved with our mission right?" Xenovia said putting her robe back on.

"Yes and I thank you for not finishing off any of my servants with your holy sword"

"Then we will be counting on you not getting involved in our mission any further."

"There is one thing I would like to know. Have you found any leads to which fallen angel stole the holy swords from the church?" Rias said to the saint as she sheathed her sword.

"A leader of the Grigori, Kokabiel was directly involved."

"The Grigori. Kokabiel. And you plan to face him alone?!" Issei said suddenly startling all of the spectators.

"How do you know about Kokabiel red dragon emperor?" Xenovia said not expecting a reaction from him.

"I have fought with so many fallen angels since I became a devil and I know how powerful Kokabiel is. Are you trying to get yourself killed?!" Issei said making Xenovia reminisce something.

"The higher ups did mention to us that there was a devil going around using his powers to personally wipe out fallen angels. So you're not just the legendary red dragon emperor, you're also the dark assassin night wing?"

"I'm not too keen on the name. But yes so believe me when I say this, you stand no chance against Kokabiel." Issei said with a serious expression.

"As servants of god, we would rather destroy the holy swords than let them stay in the hands of fallen angels. Even if that means we have to throw our lives away to achieve this." Xenovia said walking over to Irina who also sheathed her mimicry weapon.

"We know what we are getting ourselves into Issei kun. One of us has already been killed. A priest who was sent to scout the arrival before we arrived was murdered." Irina chipped in.

"Zelzan. Freed Zelzan. A stray exorcist he was the one who killed the priest. I saw the priest's dead body when I ran into Freed and to make things worse, he was in possession of one of the seven fragments of Excalibur."

"Freed? Don't tell me, that perverted priest who assaulted Asia?!" Issei said clenching his fists.

"A stray exorcist? I see so that's who did it. The information is appreciated but we ask you swordsman devil that you don't meddle in our affairs hereafter. Goodbye." Xenovia said walking away.

"Hold on Xenovia! Well then we'll be going now. Bye Issei kun. When you change your mind about me taking your life to be with the lord give me a call okay? Amen!" Irina said kissing her crucifix and walking off with the other saint.

Moments later, the Gremory peerage returned to the clubroom and a ruckus has erupted inside the room.

"Wait right there Yuuto! Where do you think you're going?" Rias said feeling infuriated and upset.

"I'm sorry President, but I have to do this. Even if I have to leave this peerage to do it" Kiba Yuuto said with a sinister expression as he turned away from the president.

"I won't let you leave Yuuto! You are my servant and my knight. You are a servant of the Gremories and I won't allow this." Rias ordered.

"I'm sorry president but nobody can stop me right now. Not even you." Kiba said walking towards the door.

"Wait a second Kiba." Issei said leaning up against the wall next to the door.

"Move aside Issei Kun. I won't let anyone stand in my way." Kiba said his eyes full of rage.

"Kiba, I know how you feel. I also gained a strong resolve to seek out vengeance so I can sympathise with what you are going through right now. But if you plan on betraying the president who saved you. Then I will not hesitate to take you down if you even have the slightest intention of trying to kill Rias. (Boost!) So look me in the eyes right now and promise me you will come back to Rias!" Issei said his sacred gear equipped and his fist right in front of Kiba's face.

"Yes. I will return once I have settled this." Kiba said only quiet enough for Issei to hear.

Issei smiled only to Kiba and stepped aside to let him leave. Kiba exited the room and slammed the door behind him.

"Yuuto." Rias said quietly with sadness tainted in her eyes.

"Don't worry president. I will see to it that Kiba doesn't go down the wrong path that you so kindly diverted me from. Please leave Kiba to me." Issei said to Rias who tried her hardest not to display weakness in front of her subordinates. So Rias did what she could just barely do in this situation.

Rias looked Issei right in the eyes and said to him with a strong mind "Thank you Issei." She said displaying happiness but her eyes were close to leaking.

 **Chapter 13 is over** **. I can't thank you all enough for the support, praise and feedback you have all given me I am truly thankful. Day by day this fan fiction is gaining more and more popularity. As a result, I'm trying to do each chapter as quickly as possible but not too fast to the point it is rushed and ruined. At the moment, it may appear this story only has a minor difference to the anime, but please be patient this section in the story is very important and very hard to alter but there will be differences still so please continue to lend me your support.**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 14 Enter Night wing! Destroy Excalibur!

Issei sat bolt upright awakened from his sleep as soon as a voice came from the magic circle.

"Night wing wake up." Sirzechs said gaining Issei's full attention.

"I'm guessing by the cheesy nickname you used that this isn't a personal call." Issei said manoeuvring his way out of Rias' warm embrace.

"You guessed right Issei kun. A matter of great danger has descended upon your town."

"Kokabiel." Issei said placing the covers over Rias and then walked out of the room.

"Yes that is correct. It seems that his true objective isn't the Excalibur fragments. Apparently this was only meant to aggravate heaven to take action."

"Don't tell me, he means to start a war again?!" Issei said in a shocked tone.

"Unfortunately that's correct. He aims to hurt Rias to provoke me so I will be forced to step in and therefore cause a huge conflict between fallen angels and Devils."

"So what are my orders lord Sirzechs?"

"I want you to find the Excalibur wielders and co-operate with them to either retrieve or destroy the remaining Excalibur fragments. This will lessen Kokabiel as a threat."

"And what about Kokabiel?"

"Your primary objective is to defeat him and let Azazel see to his punishment. But if you ever see him as a huge threat to anyone's lives, you have my permission to try to kill him."

"I understand Sirzechs. You can count on me to keep Rias safe. I'll head out immediately."

"I'm counting on you Issei Kun." Sirzechs said ending the call.

Issei returned to his room and sat at his personal desk. Issei wrote Rias a note and placed it on the pillow next to her head.

 _ **Dear Rias, I'm going to search for Kiba so I can bring him back to you. The Gremory household isn't the same without all of us together so I'm going to bring him back to the peerage.**_

 _ **I won't let you be sad anymore so I'm going to do my duty as your pawn.**_

 _ **I'll be fine so please don't worry about me. I'll return soon your strongest pawn Issei x.**_

Issei kissed her on the forehead and then threw on a red vest and a black leather jacket and left the house. As soon as Issei shut the door, a glimpse of golden hair peered round the corner of the hallway.

"Draig. Are you awake partner?"

"What's wrong partner? It's quite early."

"I'm sorry I just need your help in tracking down Xenovia and Irina."

"Oh the Excalibur wielders."

"Yeah can you help me track them down?"

"Of course. But surely you can track them down by sensing for the dangerous areas in the city to narrow them down." Draig said back.

"Yeah but this is a large area it will take some time. It's not like they'll be patrolling the streets in their white robes…" Issei said cutting himself off when he heard the chime of a bell.

"Please donate to the hungry children of god."

"Please give us your blessings!"

"Never mind I'm going in." Issei said walking towards the pair.

"We are two stray sheep in need of food."

"Please give the lord your blessing."

"Irina, Xenovia."

"Issei Kun?"

"Hyoudou Issei?"

"I have something to discuss with you both, would you like some breakfast? My treat." Issei said displaying his wallet making their mouths salivate.

"Really?! Thank you Issei kun!" Irina said getting overly excited until Xenovia halted her.

"Irina calm down. We are saints and should not give off desperation to a devil." Xenovia said whilst she began to enter a nearby family restaurant following the scent.

Moments later Issei, Irina and Xenovia were all seated at a table in the large establishment.

Issei experienced firsthand what it would be like watching himself eat as he watched the two saints devouring dish after dish as if they hadn't eaten in years.

"It's delicious! It's so delicious! Irina! I never knew Japanese food was so good!" Xenovia said not even caring if she got rice or any other food on her face.

"You're right! I have missed having meals in a Japanese family restaurant for so long now!" Irina said inhaling another bowl of rice.

As if on cue to their finished meals, a waitress came over with two more Salisbury steaks.

"It's true; Issei Kun is still so kind despite becoming a devil! Ah God please give this kind devil your blessing and mercy." Irina said making Issei clench his teeth in response from the sudden headache.

"What has this world come to? To support our faith, we have to take the help of devils." Xenovia said hiding her face in her hood.

"We have sold our souls to a devil! Irina said.

"Now now there is no need to be so dramatic." Issei said calming them down.

"So what do you want with us red dragon emperor? Xenovia continued with a piercing glare.

"I want to help you destroy Excalibur. But I also have another objective." Issei said trying his best to mask his rage.

"I can sense your rage but it's not towards us. What is your true objective?"

"I come here not as a devil of the Gremory household but as a former assassin. I want to put an end to Kokabiel."

"The fallen angel responsible for stealing Excalibur?"

"That's correct. He aims to start a war against the church and the underworld. I won't allow him to succeed. I'm here to support my friend who has gone astray due to his path of vengeance. I have been there myself so I know what he is going through. And Kokabiel is very strong. He is a high tiered fallen angel. So let me co-operate with you to prevent him hindering your mission." Issei said bowing down in respect.

Irina looked at Issei with a sad expression guessing that Issei was referring to the death of his parents.

"I see. Certainly the power of the red dragon emperor would be greatly appreciated in our quest to destroy the remaining Excalibur's." Xenovia said feeling convinced with Issei's resolve.

"Hey Xenovia! Are you sure about this?" Irina said back to the leading saint.

"What he says is true. The enemy is backed by one of the leaders of the fallen angels. Frankly with just the two of us trying to retrieve the remaining three holy swords is a suicide mission. It would be too difficult for us alone to pull it off."

"I understand that but still…."

"At best without the red dragon emperor, we have 30% of a chance we will make it out alive."

"Didn't we come here to take that chance for the lord?"

"Yeah we were sent by our higher-ups to sacrifice ourselves, after all. But let me ask you this Irina. Are you really ready to die yet?" Xenovia said making Irina quiver in fear.

Xenovia and Irina eventually came to an understanding and decided to let Issei join in. The trio were currently walking towards the last known signal of where an Excalibur sword activated last.

"I had a feeling you would show up Kiba." Issei said out of the blue startling the saints.

"As expected of you Issei Kun, even my speed as a knight isn't enough to camouflage myself against you." Kiba said walking out of the shadows.

"We have no problem if you still seek to destroy the remaining holy swords knight of Rias Gremory." Xenovia said walking towards him now.

"I see, but it's unfortunate that I am getting the approval to destroy an Excalibur from its wielders." Kiba said taking a different tone with Xenovia.

"Your words are full of contempt. Is that why you left the Gremory's?" Xenovia said alarming Kiba.

"After all if you're a stray, I can slay you right here!" Xenovia said attempting to draw her Excalibur destruction.

"That's one idea." Kiba said with a frustrated expression and summoned his own demonic sword.

"Everyone calm down! We all have the same objective in mind so let's work together to avoid any pointless blood shed!" Issei said getting in the way of the duel about to begin.

"Your hatred towards the holy sword project is understandable. It is an affair that even we despise. That's why the leader of the project was deemed a heretic and was exiled." Xenovia said grasping Kiba's attention.

"His name was Valper Galilei. Also known as the Genocide Archbishop." Irina said joining in the discussion.

"Valper. That man killed my…." Kiba said with a gloomy expression.

"He had a stray exorcist as his assistant."

"Freed?!" 

"It's common for exiles to work together. There's a high chance that Valper has taken a part in this incident." Xenovia said making Kiba's attitude change.

"Now I no longer have reason to refuse co-operating with you." Kiba said re-sheathing his blade.

"That settles our deal, then."

"We will repay you for the meal some day Red dragon emperor Hyoudou Issei. We will meet at the church in 4 hours." Xenovia said walking away with Irina. Leaving only Kiba and Issei left there.

"Issei Kun. I'd like you to take no part in this. This is my personal pursuit for vengeance and I'd prefer not to drag you into it."

"I understand what you're going through Kiba, so there is nothing you can say to change my mind. We're friends and I won't let you go astray like I almost did before Rias saved me. And I know for a fact she saved you too. Do you seriously want to make her sad by going astray and leaving the Gremories?" Issei said with his hands on Kiba's shoulders.

"President Rias. That's right the first time I met her was because of the holy sword project. She saved me when I was left for dead after I narrowly escaped the facility thanks to my comrades who helped me escape. I was so cold and I almost died. But then she found me and gave me a reason to live to serve by her side as her knight. I can't thank the president enough for making me part of her family."

"However, if it wasn't for my friends I never would have escaped the facility. That's why I need to use their grudges to power my demonic swords and destroy the Excalibur's."

"That's where you and me are alike I also owe my life to Rias. And I will do anything to make her smile. So will you come back after we're done with this?" Issei said placing out his fist.

"Issei kun. It's just as I thought, you truly are amazing. Now I know who my true enemy is, I'll gladly accept your help." Kiba said colliding his fist with Issei's.

"And besides, I think there are at least two other people here who don't want you to leave Kiba." Issei said turning around and looking towards the trees.

Two shadows emerged from the trees.

"I'll also help you." A silver haired girl said holding onto Yuuto's sleeve.

"Koneko chan?"

"I don't want you to leave us, Yuuto-senpai." Koneko said showing sadness in her eyes.

"It's my loss. Now I definitely can't go off alone with you, of all people, trying to stop me." Kiba said patting her on the head.

"I'm sorry Issei san, I just saw you leaving in the morning and I asked Koneko for help. I don't want you doing everything on your own either." Asia said looking down at her shoes about to cry.

"Thank you Asia, I'm happy you worried about me." Issei said stroking her hair making her smile again.

"But why are you here Saji?" Issei said noticing somebody else arrive.

"Asia seemed to be in trouble and I wanted to show her my cool side. And besides, you're a pawn just like me so I consider you my rival. I won't let you take all of the glory Hyoudou." Saji said declaring his resolve.

"I got it thanks for the help. But are you sure you're okay upsetting the chairwoman? I've been told the heir of the Sitri household tends to be strict doesn't she?" Issei said making Saji quiver and jump.

"I didn't think about that. But after hearing Kiba's story, how could I not help him. I help in any way I can!" Saji said with enthusiasm.

As promised four hours later, Issei, Kiba, Asia, Koneko and now Saji all arrived at the church.

"You will all have to wear these." Xenovia said handing out black trench coats and hats.

"You want devils to disguise themselves as priests?" Kiba said putting on his coat.

"Well I'm sure you'd rather not." Irina said in response.

"I will do anything to have my revenge." Kiba said finally fastening his last button.

"We won't accomplish much with all of us together. Let's split up and report back to each other by phone call." Xenovia said walking past the devils suddenly turning to Issei.

"Ah Hyoudou Issei. I have something to tell you since we owe you for your help. The white dragon is awake." Xenovia said making Issei smile.

"I see, so it's almost time for me to face my arch rival." Issei said with fire in his eyes.

After searching the east side of the city for 30 minutes, Issei suddenly came to a stop

"I'm getting chills. He's here." Issei said blocking the sudden sword strike with his gauntlet.

"How ya doing?!" The attacker said with a twisted smile as he tried to cut Issei down.

"Freed?!" Kiba said summoning his own sword.

"You're not getting away this time Freed!" Kiba said getting in a stance.

"Oh if it isn't the shitty prince and the midget." Freed said quickly changing his name for Koneko when she glared at him.

"I mean the little lady! Oops! I thought I caught the catch of the day. But it turns out that it's just a bunch of shitty devils cosplaying!" Freed said jumping back from Issei's sudden kick and landing on the tall spherical structure.

"Let's do this guys! I will play support in this fight. Kiba he's all yours!" Issei said making his boosted gear glow.

(Boost!, Boost!, Boost!, Boost!, Boost!, Boost!)

"Well then Shitty devils, time to stain your blood with my Excalibur!" Freed said jumping down towards Kiba.

 **Chapter 14 is finished** **. I apologise for the wait guys. But don't worry, another chapter has also been uploaded to count for the time it took so please enjoy chapter 15 right now** **. Next time chapter 15: Freed attacks! Time to destroy Excalibur.**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 15 Freed attacks! Time to destroy Excalibur

Kiba blocked Freed's strike and lunged straight back at him. Kiba and Freed vanished in an instant.

"How is that stray exorcist able to keep up with Kiba's speed?" Koneko said noticing the clashes occurring in the sky between the two swordsman.

"Excalibur rapid. It has the power to increase the wielders speed tenfold. Unfortunately this means Kiba has lost his advantage with his speed as a knight. And without that, this fight is going to be difficult for Kiba fighting against a holy sword if he can't avoid it easily." Issei said getting the attention of the others there.

"How do you know about Excalibur's abilities Issei senpai?" Koneko said.

"Whilst I was training in the underworld with Lord Sirzechs, I was taught all about Devils, their weaknesses and their true threats. So Sirzechs taught me all about Excalibur and its powers." Issei said following the fight with ease.

"Can Yuuto san win?" Asia said showing concern.

(Boost! Boost!)

"Of course Kiba is a skilled swordsman and devil." Issei said with confidence.

(Boost! Boost!)

Suddenly, Freed slowed down.

"Oh if it isn't the sister I tried to rape! Should we continue where I left off Asia chan?!" Freed said lunging towards the frightened blonde girl now.

"Don't you touch her Freed!" Issei yelled pulling off a powerful uppercut to send him back into the air away from Asia.

"I told you, I'm your opponent!" Kiba said trying to slice Freed.

Freed vaulted backwards after landing back on the spherical structure and then the two swordsman began to fight at incredible speed again becoming a blur to the majority of the spectators.

"Alright I'm powered up enough to give Kiba some power. Now if only we could slow Freed down."

"Ha-ha, seems like it's now time to show off my cool side! Go line!" Saji said materialising a baby dragon looking gauntlet.

"How do you like that?! This is my sacred gear absorption line! You're mine now!"

Saji's sacred gear let out an ocean blue strong line and managed to ensnare Freed binding him by the ankle.

"Nice Saji! That's a dragon sacred gear like mine. It's the prison dragon vritra. Now I can support Kiba." Issei said in admiration leaping into the air.

"Damn what is this shitty devil trick! It won't come off! This is a dragon artefact too?!" Freed said hacking at the trap with all his might.

"Kiba! I'm leaving the rest to you! My dragon's power is in your hands!" Issei said patting Kiba on the shoulder.

(Transfer!)

Kiba took a second to absorb the power and let out a battle cry as soon as his magic power hit the maximum. Kiba smiled feeling his power recharged no in fact it was made even stronger.

"Amazing, Issei's magic power is incredible! With this I know I can do this! Sword birth!" Kiba said being surrounded by a green aura and summoned sword after sword in an attempt to skewer the trapped priest from both sides.

"Damn it! Damn it" Freed said destroying sword after sword before they touched him.

"Hmmm sword birth I see now."

"Who's there?!" Kiba said on alert now.

An old man wearing priest attire walked out from the shadows towards Freed.

"With the right wielder, that sacred gear can become the most powerful weapon there is. Freed you're still not used to using the holy sword are you?"

"Oh, old man Valper!" Freed said making Kiba's anger hit reach its peak.

"The leader of the holy sword experiments!" Koneko said punching her other gloved hand ready to fight now.

"Valper Galilei!" Kiba shouted.

"Indeed I am." Valper blankly responded showing no signs of fear.

"The thing is, old man, this little lizard's tongue's got me tied up." Freed said excusing his inability to remove it.

"Put the power flowing within your body into the blade!" Valper said

"Flowing power…. Into the blade." Freed said suddenly resonating perfectly with Excalibur and finally cut his way through Saji's absorption line. Knocking Saji to the floor.

"Be careful Kiba! He's figured out the way to use Excalibur's full power!" Issei said about to jump in and help.

"I see now, I can take advantage of my holy power and power up. Well then. How's about we stain my sword with your blood huh?! Die!" Freed said leaping into the air again.

However, once Freed sliced at Kiba, he felt a different weapon when he closed in on Kiba.

"Huh?"

"Xenovia! Great job Koneko chan!" Issei said proud of his juniors quick thinking.

"Hi! We got your call." Irina said removing her own robe to reveal herself.

"Blasphemer's Freed Zelzan and Valper Galilei…. In the name of god, I will punish you!" Xenovia said pushing back against Freed's Excalibur.

"Don't you ever say that fuckhead's name in front of me!" Freed said quickly leaping backwards when Kiba tried a surprise attack.

"That's enough Freed, your objective is to eliminate the church's spies. And besides, the odds don't seem to be in our favour. There are two Excalibur wielders here now. Let's retreat for now." Valper ordered.

"I got you old man!" Freed said removing a suspicious small device from his jacket.

"This is bad! Xenovia, Kiba. He's got a flash bomb!" Issei said but it was too late.

Freed and Valper disappeared in a blinding light.

"You won't escape!" Kiba said chasing after them along with Xenovia and Irina.

"Hey Kiba wait up!" Issei shouted but due to their increased speed, it was no use in trying to pursue them.

"Yuuto senpai." Koneko said feeling sad.

"It's okay Koneko chan, Kiba will be okay. Let's just wait for him to return. After all he promised to come back." Issei said feeling confident.

All of a sudden, Issei's mood changed to one of ease.

"My goodness. You're such naughty children."

"Good evening to you president Rias." Issei said fully aware this would happen.

Meanwhile Saji panicked when he saw the student council president.

"Chairwoman! Please forgive me!" Saji said in a frightened tone now.

"Would you kindly explain what's going on here, Issei?" Rias said staring right at him.

"You will explain Saji." Sona said showing clear signs she was pissed.

"Even though we pledged non-intervention, to see what was going on, I had Akeno keep an eye on the two from the church."

"I had a feeling I sensed you Akeno san." Issei said smiling towards Akeno.

"Saji!"

"Y-yes!" Saji responded on his knee's.

"How dare you do such a thing of your own accord? You really are…. A bad boy."

"I'm so sorry Chairwoman! Please forgive me!" Saji said kneeling even lower to beg.

"So Yuuto has gone after this Valper?"

"Yes he left with Xenovia and Irina. I think they'll give us a call if anything happens." Issei said with a smile.

"Are you sure? With him so obsessed with his revenge, I doubt he'll even be able to think about calling us."

"I told you to believe in me didn't I?" Issei said making Rias blush.

"Koneko, Asia."

"Yes?" They both replied in unison.

"Why are you both involved in this?"

"I wanted to help Issei san. I'm always being helped by him and everyone else. So for once I wanted to help bring Yuuto san back to everyone. I'm sorry." Asia said bowing down.

"I…. I don't want to lose Yuuto-senpai either." Koneko said looking down at her shoes.

"I guess there's no use crying over what has already been done. But what you have done may affect the devil's world. Are you aware of that?" Rias said staring at Issei again.

"Yes master. Please don't blame these two Rias. As their senpai, I take full responsibility. I'm very sorry." Issei said bowing down to Rias.

"Ouch!" Saji said being struck by Sona's magically infused palm.

"You need to be taught a lesson!" Sona said striking him again.

"Chairwoman, I beg your mercy!"

"No! You deserve a thousand spankings!" Sona said striking him harder.

"President Rias, Please let me take the punishment for all of the trouble I have caused you." Issei said removing both his jacket and his vest revealing his well toned physique. I'll take anything you can deal out!" Issei said with resolve burning in his eyes.

"EH?! Ummm asking me to do it all of a sudden. It's…." Rias said with a huge blush unable to stay strong any longer seeing Issei's both manly physique and his manly attitude.

"Oh my. If it's too much trouble for you to handle Rias, then I will happily deliver some punishment to Issei kun for you." Akeno said switching into her miko uniform.

"Akeno! What are you saying so suddenly?!" Rias said getting flustered now.

"I'm just dealing my junior some punishment as his senior." Akeno said getting closer to Issei.

"But even so, thunder damage is quite severe."

"President Rias, I thank you for the concern. But Akeno is right. I deserve this for going off on my own. Even though I told you what my true intentions were, I still deserve to be punished for my disobedience towards you." Issei said approaching Akeno now.

"Issei..." Rias said feeling both touched and sad.

"So Akeno. Please I'm counting on you." Issei said being walking distance between her.

"Ara you're very manly Issei Kun. Then I will begin now." Akeno said producing a golden magic circle above him.

The first thunder bolt struck Issei causing him to clench his teeth in response to the pain.

"Oh my, you took my magic so well Issei kun. How about this then?" Akeno said now firing another thunderbolt on him upping the voltage.

"Geez Akeno your thunder attacks are quite powerful." Issei said recovering from the next strike.

Akeno licked her fingers seductively her sadist side beginning to take over.

"I can't believe your body is still fine after being struck by my magic. Not a scratch to show for it." Akeno said making another golden magic circle.

This time, Issei was hit by an ice attack. And then another.

"Akeno that's enough!" Rias said with her irises glowing a deep crimson as she held onto Akeno's arm.

"Ara I'm sorry president Rias, I got a bit carried away." Akeno said backing off.

Rias rushed to Issei who was currently kneeling down.

"I was worried sick about you." Rias said hugging him.

"I'm sorry I worried you Rias." Issei said enjoying the warmth of his master.

After Issei's punishment dealt by Akeno, Asia, Issei and Rias arrived home.

Issei went to his room and lay down on his bed.

Meanwhile, Rias and Asia came up with a scheme and whilst he napped, prepared his dinner. After they finished setting the table, they knocked on his door.

"Issei san, may we come in?" Asia said on the other side of the door.

"Of course come in." Issei said suddenly blushing and opening his mouth in shock when the two girls entered his room.

"Hi their Issei, do you like what you see?" Rias said seductively as she stood in the doorway.

"Issei san, please look over here as well." Asia said with a blush as she stood in her current clothes.

Issei's primal instincts began to rumble inside him when he saw Rias and Asia in the classic newly wedded wife clothes. A naked apron. Rias wore a stunning purple apron with a huge red heart on the front which emphasised her chest and let out a sneak peak of her cute bottom which made Issei very flustered.

Asia was wearing an innocent pure white apron which made her look so adorable.

"Issei dinner's ready come down and eat. It's been a long day." Rias said leaving the room with Asia almost giving Issei a nose bleed.

After a stimulating view whilst he ate his dinner, Issei escaped to the bathroom

"Geez, that was close. I almost lost to my primal desires again." Issei said as he sat down and used the showerhead to wash himself.

"Where do you think you're running off to?" A voice said as Issei felt something very soft press against his back.

"President Rias?!"

"Geez, I told you to call me Rias when we're alone didn't I?" Rias said pressing her naked breasts against his back.

"Rias what are you doing?!" Issei said completely confused.

"We were interrupted last time by Grayfia. But Grayfia has no reason to interrupt me this time. So I'm going to take my sweet time getting to know everything about you." Rias said now using soap to cover her boobs and rubbed against his back.

"Rias… You can't do this. I can't." Issei said feeling good with Rias rubbed herself against him.

Rias then kneeled in front of him and began to rub against his chest with her chest being so close to his lips as she did so.

"Rias…." Issei said letting out a moan as soon as she began to trace down towards his abdomen.

"Rias I can't hold back anymore!" Issei said taking her by surprise when he tackled her to the ground supporting her head so she didn't hurt herself.

Issei took Rias' breath away when he indulged her in deep pleasure when he suddenly kissed her passionately.

Rias responded to Issei's feelings kissing him back and holding his face with both her hands.

Rias found herself letting go of him when Issei began to caress her soaped up boobs with both of his hands.

"Issei. Amazing!" Rias said feeling ecstatic right now.

Issei started to use his tongue to make Rias feel even more pleasure when he began to lick them intensely.

Rias placed her hand on Issei's cheek and said in a seductive whisper.

"Take me Issei, make me yours." Rias said making Issei boost to the next stage.

Rias was enjoying Issei tease her. But then a knock on the door interrupted the passionate mood.

"Issei san, are you okay in there?" Asia said noticing Issei was in there a while.

"Yes Asia, you can wait in my room for me. I'll be out in a second." Issei said making Asia leave as she was unable to hear Rias in there.

"I'm sorry Rias, I also want to deepen my bond with you. So let's bathe together." Issei said climbing in the bath.

Rias smiled and accepted his invitation sitting in the bath and leaned up against his chest.

"Issei."

"What is it Rias?" Issei replied.

"Thank you for what you did for my peerage. I'm really grateful to have you as my pawn." Rias said smiling as she closed her eyes to relax on his chest.

"It's the least I could do to pay you back for all you have done for me Rias. You're a very special person to me Rias." Issei said causing Rias to get flustered.

"Asia will get suspicious if I exit with you! I'll teleport to my room first so I'll meet you in your room." Rias said trying to hide her embarrassment/happiness with what Issei just said.

After his bath, Issei, Rias and Asia all slept in the same bed together. And then the three devils went to school first thing the next morning.

Issei slumped over his desk and retreated to his thoughts.

"I'm starting to become very honest through my actions. I wonder if Rias knows how I feel about her? Last night was very stimulating but I was this close to taking it to the next level. I really want to make her mine." Issei thought to himself receiving some glares from Matsuda and Motohama as if they could sense what happened to him.

After class, Issei entered the occult club house and sensed something was wrong as soon as he entered.

"What's wrong master?" Issei said sensing her worry.

"Issei, my familiar found something horrible. Your friend, Irina was found with her clothes torn to shreds and her holy sword has been stolen. We suspect it was Freed again." Rias said with a serious look in her eyes.

"Freed again?! President Rias, is she alright?" Issei said both furious and worried.

"We were waiting for you Issei. We're leaving now. So let's go to her now." Rias said creating a magic circle for all of the peerage to transport in.

"Wait for me Irina; I'm coming to help you now." Issei thought to himself as soon as he and everyone else there vanished in a powerful crimson light.

 **Chapter 15 as promised** **. The next chapter Issei will finally meet Kokabiel and prepare for battle! Look forward to it :D! Next time chapter 16 Kokabiel arrives! Night wing mission start!**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 16 Kokabiel arrives! Night wing mission start!

Issei and the gang dashed quickly when they saw the unconscious twin tailed girl. Her clothes torn to shreds in the arms of a lady dressed in a bat costume outfit.

"Irina! Hey Irina! Wake up what happened to you? Open your eyes!" Issei said clearly in distraught right now.

Irina slowly opened her eyes half way most likely this was all she could afford to do.

"Issei Kun?"

"Irina san, please don't move around too much. I'll heal you right away!" Asia said leaning over and activating the warm jade light from her sacred gear.

"Yes it's me Irina. What happened to you? Where is Kiba and Xenovia?" Issei said to her.

"They managed to escape. I was unlucky and tripped so I held off the enemy before he could chase them. That person's strength isn't to be taken lightly." Irina said clearly showing signs of the pain she was experiencing.

"I see you did well Irina. Please rest now and leave the rest to us." Issei said making her smile despite the pain.

"Please be careful Issei Kun." Irina said shortly after losing consciousness.

"Irina san!" Asia said clearly scared for her condition.

"It's okay Asia, she's just resting." Issei said being interrupted by a huge blue magic circle.

"Council president! Saji?! " Issei said.

"So you finally came, Sona." Rias said as Sona rushed to Irina's side.

"I just can't sit by and watch after receiving that message. She seems to have suffered severe physical damage."

"Yes. Twilight healing isn't capable of recovering the exhausted strength of an individual." Asia said speaking to Sona.

"There's proper equipment at my place that could heal her so don't worry. Tsubaki!" Sona said addressing the tall and black long haired girl who arrived with her and Saji.

Tsubaki picked up Irina's unconscious body and transported through a magic circle.

"How are your wounds Hyoudou?" Saji said referring to Issei's shock torture.

"I'm fine, Asia and Rias fixed me up afterwards so I'm okay. I'm sorry that you wound up getting involved in that mess Saji." Issei said being sincere.

"Forget that, what's happening now?" Saji asked unaware of the presence hiding near by.

"Is Irina going to be alright?" Asia said fully concerned for her wellbeing.

"She'll be in good hands. More importantly, we have company. You hiding behind the tree, come out now!" Issei ordered staring at the tree as if his eyes were about to burn there way through it."

As soon as Issei said that, everyone felt a painful sensation when the intruder revealed himself.

"Why hello there! Seems all of my prey has assembled at one place! A really nice day to you all. Shitty demons." The priest said making Issei activate his sacred gear.

"I was right it was you after all Freed!" Issei said getting ready to fight.

But just as Issei was about to make a move, both Rias and Sona leaped in front of him activating their magic circles to protect their juniors.

"Hey wait up, wait up! I want to give a message to the red haired young lady there." Freed said easing their guard.

"A message for me?" Rias said completely puzzled.

"Well it's not a message from me…. It's from my boss!" Freed said pointing up towards the sky which suddenly switched to an ominous amethyst shade. "

"Good day to you all devils!" The creature said unfurling ten powerful black wings.

"A fallen angel!" Koneko said now on full alert.

"Judging by the amount of wings he has to be a high tiered fallen angel!" Akeno said.

"Good day to you high ranked fallen angel. My name is Rias Gremory. What does a fallen angel like yourself want with us?" Rias said making the enemy smile.

"Ahh daughter of the Gremories, you have beautiful red hair just like your brother. It makes me want to vomit. My name is Kokabiel and I only have one objective." Kokabiel said making Issei leap in front of Rias.

"President Rias! Please get back master, Kokabiel plans to bring you to a near death state in order to anger Sirzechs to start a war between Devils and fallen angels! He doesn't plan to just steal Excalibur, I've already heard all about it from Sirzechs, he wants to start a war between Devils, Fallen angels and the church!" Issei said powering up his sacred gear.

Kokabiel let out a menacing cackle.

"Ha-ha! This young one is sharp! I guess the cat's out of the bag! I'm so bored of this shitty world. So I want to bring it to its knee's! I took the Excalibur swords in order provoke the church but all they did was send those pathetic weak priests instead! We would have won that war if we kept fighting! And now I'm going to start another war by taking out the heir to the Gremory family!" Kokabiel said suddenly creating a huge magic circle unleashing heaps of holy magic.

"Everyone get behind me!" Issei said doing a mixture of quick hand gestures creating a huge crimson magic circle.

A powerful light emerged from the circle causing a huge wall of dragon scales to block Kokabiel's surprise strike. Absorbing the full impact of the strike.

(Reset)

"Is everyone alright?" Issei said managing to protect them all.

"Where's Kokabiel and Freed?" Akeno asked unable to locate the pair.

"They're heading towards Kuoh academy." Koneko said seeing them in the distance from the tree she perched in.

"Right let's go then!" Rias ordered creating a transportation circle.

"Yes president!" They all shouted as they entered the circle.

(Outside Kuoh Academy)

"Something is definitely going on in there. We need to approach this carefully. Sona and her peerage are keeping this barrier in place so we can go all out. But be on your guard understood?" Rias said noticing the golden lights shooting from the ground.

"Yes President!"

"By the way Issei, what was that spell just now?" Rias asked making Issei point to his sacred gear.

"It's a new technique I've been working on; it's still in the beta stage so it has a few bugs still. But it's the only defence spell I currently know. On the bright side, it guarantees absolute defence."

"What kind of bugs do you mean?" Rias said making Issei proceed in explaining in further detail.

"It requires a great amount of magic power and concentration. So as a result my balance breaker becomes inactive for 30 minutes. So until the count is over, I will only be able to fight with my sacred gear and use support techniques." Issei said as his second jewel now had two giant digits inside of it. 3 0.

"I see, then Asia, Issei you provide support in this battle to start with. Meanwhile, me, Akeno and Koneko will fight when the time comes. Issei promote yourself to queen." Rias said making Issei nod.

"Understood, leave support to me guys. I'll power you all up as fast as I can." Issei said his sacred gear shining to mark its boost counter had started.

Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Issei and Asia approached the school grounds stopping dead in their tracks when they saw a ginourmous throne floating in the sky.

"Ah good of you to join us Gremory household. Is Sirzechs on his way to fight me now?" Kokabiel said smirking menacingly at the devil's.

"My brother has no need to fight you Fallen angel. For I Rias Gremory will punish you personally." Rias said her irises changing to their majestic and beautiful crimson.

"Ahh so boring! I need something to distract you weaklings to bring out the big boss battle is that right?" Kokabiel said throwing a huge light spear at the school's gym reducing it to dust in seconds.

"Everybody stay on guard, he's up to something!" Rias said noticing the magic circulating the fallen angel's throne.

"You kids are way out of your league, I won't let you interfere in my plans!" Kokabiel said as a huge concentration of golden light pierced the clouds above.

"Oh no this isn't good." Issei said looking worried now.

"What is it Issei sempai?" Koneko said only just noticing it now.

"It's Valper, he's combining the Excalibur's he has together to make them stronger!" Issei said boosting again.

"Since you came all this way, I'll have you play with my pets!" Kokabiel said shooting four huge lighting bolts through the ground.

A scorching sensation burned the school grounds as four powerful towering flame vortexes shot from the holes Kokabiel had just created.

"It's the watch dog of Hades. Cerberus." Issei said gritting his teeth remembering his balance breaker is currently worthless.

"For him to bring not just one but four of those to the human world! Let's go Akeno! Koneko!" Rias said vaulting into the air with her wings now deployed.

"Yes president!" They both said as they prepared for combat.

Koneko slipped on her sparring gloves whilst Akeno changed into her holy miku shrine dress and concentrated her magic power.

"Koneko Chan! Here I come hold still a second!" Issei said running towards her now.

"Issei sempai?" Koneko said unaware Issei's power had already been charged up enough.

"Boosted gear gift!"

(Transfer!)

Koneko suddenly was embraced a jade light and made Koneko slip out a minor moan.

"Amazing, I can feel my power has tripled no it's been multiplied ten times as much!" Koneko said bringing her foot down on the steroid infused dog's head.

"It's so warm." Koneko said punching it in the face.

"It feels so good!" Koneko said grabbing it by its head and then launched it into the air

"Amazing Issei san!" Asia said watching Koneko's sudden change.

"Asia look out!" Issei said kicking the puppy which tried to gobble up Asia just then.

Issei's kick caused the hell hound to crash into one of the two that Akeno and Rias were currently fighting.

"Issei san is there nothing we can do?" Asia said worried for her friends in the frightening arena with those razor sharp fangs.

"Don't worry Asia, I promised support power. So they are going to get all the power I can give them!"

(Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!)

Akeno used her many elements of magical power to her advantage using her blizzard spell to freeze even the mighty watch dog's searing flames.

"Take this!" Rias said hitting the off guard dog with a huge wave destruction magic.

"This is the final blow!" Koneko said ready to dispatch her target.

"Okay Akeno san! President Rias! I'm ready hold on!" Issei said charged up and ready to assist again thanks to his vigorous training in both magical charging and stamina.

"As expected of my pawn!" Rias said as Issei launched himself into the air.

"Take them down ladies! Boosted gear gift!" Issei said transmitting his power to the fair beauties.

Both girls yelled out in pleasure at the very second they felt Issei's power infuse within their bodies.

"This is wonderful, Issei Kun's power is making me feel so happy." Akeno said seductively switching to her sadist mode.

"Ahhh Issei! As I thought my pawn is the greatest!" Rias said with a huge blush on her face as her irises began to change to a deeper crimson.

"Ahhh!"

"Asia!" Issei said only just noticing the Cerberus changing it's course to the poor blonde girl by the tree.

All of a sudden, a huge fence of swords spiked through the ground and impaled the ferocious beast through the belly. Then a flash of light shot through the beasts head as the blade of destruction cleaved the hound in two bursting it's body into flames.

"Kiba san!" Asia said happy to see the fair haired knight.

"What took you so long? Prince charming! Xenovia!" Issei said now smiling seeing Xenovia had come to aide them.

"I've come to pay you back for that meal Hyoudou Issei! I've come to provide backup!" Xenovia said rushing towards the next Cerberus which now charged her.

"Akeno." Rias said now releasing a huge magic circle above the two demonic creatures.

"Yes president. Come forth thunder!" Akeno said summoning heavens wrath from above onto the terrifying creatures which reverted to ash after being struck by Akeno's terrific power.

Koneko suddenly felt her gloves igniting in the glow of Issei's dragon flame as she drove her dynamic combo of punches into the fluffy animal. Koneko pushed the hell hound into the air with a powerful ember infused kick which was then finished off by Kiba's demonic slash to its aggressive head.

Xenovia ended this dog show with a quick slash from her Excalibur of destruction creating a crater where the puppy once lay which was now nothing but an extinguished ember.

"Knight of Rias Gremory, are we still on the same side?" Xenovia said approaching Kiba's side who was walking towards Valper's golden circle.

"I like to think so." Kiba replied making Xenovia blankly nod.

"I see then I will further assist you in punishing these heathens." Xenovia said taking down her hood.

"Valper Galilei, I'm a survivor of the holy sword project…. Or more accurately of those you killed! I've been able to live on by being reborn as a devil. I could not die. I need to avenge the deaths of my comrades!" Kiba said drawing his sword as he charged straight for him now.

"Kiba look out!" Issei said as Kokabiel fired some magic right at them.

Xenovia jumped away from the blast but Kiba was knocked down to the floor from it's shockwave effect.

"You managed to avoid a direct attack? You're a quick little rat! Freed!" Kokabiel said making the demented freak walk forwards with a huge gold sword.

"Yes boss!"

"Use the Excalibur with the power of the four swords to get rid of all these guys" Kokabiel said from atop his throne.

"You got it boss! The cute Excalibur with the super wonderful specs? I did in fact receive one. Now who shall I get rid of first?!" Freed said with a grotesque expression.

Valper began to walk towards Kiba after Freed engaged in a sword fight with Xenovia's Excalibur destruction.

"I'd heard that one of the subjects had gotten away from the facility. But for him to have become a lowly devil….. I'm grateful to you guys. Thanks to you, I was able to complete the project. You subjects did not have enough of the gene to use the holy swords. So all I had to do was take out the gene from the subjects! For that sacrifices had to be made and we were able to crystallise them!" Valper said showing a peculiar shaped sapphire vile in his hand.

"This contains the genes of all friends in their crystallised form, although this is the last one!" Valper said making Kiba clench his fists.

"All the guys other than me died halfway in because their bodies couldn't take all the genes. If you think about it that way, I'm super-duper special aren't I?" Freed said trying to slash Xenovia again.

Xenovia booted him in the gut and then pushed him back with her own mighty sword slash.

"So when a holy sword user receives the blessing, something like that is put into their bodies to make up for their lack of compatibility. So that's to make up for the deficiency in genes?" Xenovia said staring at the vial only to be hit by Freed again.

"Those hypocrites! After excommunicating me as a pagan, they shamelessly use my research. In any case we're talking about Michael here. Even if he took out the genes of the subjects, I'm sure he didn't kill them." Valper said with a huge grin.

"There was no need…. To kill us either… Why?..." Kiba said finally getting to his feet again.

"You all were nothing more than the materials used in a top secret project. Once we were done, there was nothing left but to dispose of you."

"We believed it was for god and bore it the whole time! That was….. we were…. Project materials…. To be disposed of?!" Kiba said shaking with rage and shock.

"That's terrible!" Asia said leaking tears as she tried to heal minor injuries in her team.

"Yuuto…" Rias said as she struggled to hold herself back from killing Valper there and then.

Kiba flinched when he saw the vile hit the ground at his feet.

"If you want it so badly here. We've already gotten to the point where we can mass-produce higher quality ones." Valper said as Kiba picked it up and embraced it.

"Valper Galilei. How many lives did you toy with for the sake of your own desires and research?" Kiba said suddenly being joined by several spiritual forms.

"The powers of the battlefield and the trembling of Yuuto's heart has freed the souls from the crystal" Akeno said enlightening them all.

"I kept thinking that I was not worthy to be the only one who survived such a torturous and evil facility. There were kids who had more dreams than I did…. More kids who wanted to live more than I did….. I wondered if it was okay for me to be the only one living a peaceful life!" Kiba said suddenly jumping as he felt the ghostly arm tug at his shirt sleeve.

The little girl smiled at him and then so did the rest of the ghosts there with him. In an instant, the ghosts changed into small particles and began to circle around him.

"It's okay."

"If everyone gathers together…."

"Take us in…."

"It's not scary, even if there is no god…."

"Even if god isn't watching over us…"

"Our hearts will always be…"

"One!" They all said as they absorbed themselves into Kiba's body.

There was not a dry among the Gremories as they witnessed this spectacular miracle occurring. Able to feel the warmth from the reunion and the friendship it shared within.

"Yuuto! I'm so glad." Rias said suddenly looking up when she saw Issei place a hand on her shoulder.

"It's going to be okay now Rias, Kiba has reached it."

"You don't mean?" Akeno said realising Issei's meaning.

"Yeah I do. Kiba has joined the balance breaker gang." Issei said wiping away the tears from his eyes as Kiba began to shine.

"My partner is right. When the user's thoughts and wishes go against the natural course of things in the world, their sacred treasure peaks." Draig said also realising Kiba's current state.

"My comrades didn't want me to wish for revenge. That's not what they wanted. But I felt like I had to defeat the evil that before me so that there would not be others like us… created anymore!" Kiba said materialising his demonic blade.

"Freed!"

"Coming!"

"You're opponent is me!" Xenovia said whacking him away like a fly.

"Hmph, you fool! You should just let yourself be disposed of."

"Kiba! Beat that bastard Freed and those Excalibur's! Don't waste their feelings and their souls!" Issei shouted snapping Kiba out of it.

"Issei kun!"

"Do it, Yuuto! You are part of my family, part of the Gremory household. No knight of mine would lose to something like an Excalibur." Rias said making Kiba smile.

"Yuuto kun! I believe in you!" Akeno said joining in with the encouragement.

"Yuuto sempai! Fight!" Koneko said

"Everyone." Kiba replied returning his sights to Valper.

"I will become a sword. Comrades whose souls have merged with mine, let's overcome this together! Our thoughts and wishes can now be accomplished. I'll become a sword for the president and for my comrades! Sword birth!" Kiba shouted as lights of both mixtures of light and darkness embedded his held up blade.

"Sword of betrayer, a sword vested with both holy and devil powers. Stop it if you can!" Kiba said as crimson letters appeared on the side of his blade.

"Holy and devil powers fused together into a sword?!" Rias said fascinated by Kiba's sudden forgery.

"This is it! Kiba's balance breaker!" Issei said

"That's impossible! For two opposing elements to mix together like that….. something like that shouldn't be possible!" Valper said cowering as Kiba walked towards him.

"Kiba Yuuto, let's destroy that Excalibur and those heathens together." Xenovia said now joining Kiba's side.

"Is that really alright with you?" Kiba said turning to the sapphire haired swordsman.

"At this point, even though it's a holy sword, it isn't holy any longer. It is a strange sword. Peter, Basillius, Dionysius, and the blessed virgin Mary! Please hear my prayers!" Xenovia said creating a hole in the dimension as a sword shot out from the hole bound in holy chains.

"In the name of the saint living in this blade…. I set you free! Holy sword Durandal! " Xenovia said breaking the chains as soon as her hand made contact with the handle.

"A sword on par with Excalibur, said to cut everything in this world." Rias said stunned by its sudden arrival.

"Unlike Kiba or Irina, I'm one of the few naturals. This wild guy cuts to pieces anything he touches. He doesn't always listen to me either. Besides that, he's infinitely dangerous if he's not shut up in another space." Xenovia said deflecting Freed's mimic ability.

"Yours is just a broken holy sword. It's no match for my Durandal!" Xenovia said just barely missing Freed who used Excalibur rapids specs to dodge her.

"That kind of character is unnecessary!" Freed shouted in fear as he dodged her.

"That sword isn't enough to sever our hopes!" Kiba said creating shockwaves with Freed as they collided into each other with their increased speed clashes.

"It broke!" Freed screamed as soon as Kiba crushed his Excalibur.

"Did you see that? Our powers overcame Excalibur!" Kiba said as Freed collapsed after Kiba sliced him making Freed faint from the shock.

Just as Kiba was about to attack Valper, a huge golden spear stabbed through him and caused him to disintegrate.

"Valper you really were very talented. Your aptitude must have helped you reach that conclusion. I don't even care if this guy is around or not. All I can say, is that i'm tired of being bored now! So then, let's begin!" Kokabiel said to all of the devils now staring at him.

Issei took Rias Gremories hand which made her startle.

"Issei?"

"I can't use balance breaker yet, so i'm going to give you my power to help you defeat him." Issei said making her look onwards seriously now.

"I understand, I will defeat him." Rias said as the two walked hand in hand with Issei's sacred gear glowing.

 **I apologise for the wait guys but I was in hospital and I have just had surgery. As a result, I am going to give you three chapters which I figured out whilst I was in there so look forward to the end of the Kokabiel arc and more :D Enjoy! And thanks for reading.**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 17 the ruin princess strikes! Commence operation!

Issei and Rias came to a sudden stop just steps away from Kokabiel.

"Here's my power. Please be careful Rias. Boosted gear gift!"

(Transfer!)

Rias let out a loud moan as soon as she felt Issei's warm power channel through her veins.

"You're always worrying about me my cute pawn. But don't worry, I will show you first hand the power of your king." Rias said removing her hand from his cheek as her eyes changed into crimson rubies.

Rias launched herself into the air firing a blast at Kokabiel.

"Draig, how long until balance breaker comes back online?" Issei said noticing the second jewel was still black.

"Judging by your power signature, it will be at least another 10 minutes." Draig said making Issei grit his teeth.

"Darn it. I guess I'm really going to have to let Rias fight alone. Please be safe for just a little longer Rias." Issei said watching patiently.

"Take this!" Rias said firing her crimson covered black shadow creature.

Kokabiel placed out his palm and blocked the mass attack of magic.

"Hoh? So you become this much stronger when you combine your power with the red dragon emperor? Interesting! However, it's not as powerful as Sirzechs!" Kokabiel said deflecting away the attack.

"I'm not done yet!" Rias said firing another wave of attacks.

This time Kokabiel caught Rias' attack and pushed back with his own power.

"I will not let you mock me in front of my servants!" Rias said making four huge magic circles to blast through more of her power.

"It's still too weak!" Kokabiel said making Rias collapse to the ground from the drain of magic.

"Rias!" Issei said going to his presidents side.

"President be careful! Come forth thunder!" Akeno said shooting out a huge concentration of lightning.

Kokabiel closed his wings around himself to block Akeno's attack.

"Hmm this power seems familiar. Don't tell me you're Barakiels daughter?!"

"Don't speak his name in front of me! I am nothing like that man!" Akeno said shortly after losing altitude when she was hit by Kokabiel's counter attack.

"Akeno san!" Issei shouted leaping into the air and caught her jus before she hit the ground.

"Ha ha! Failure to choose worthy subordinates must run in the family miss Gremory! A ruined holy sword project, the red dragon emperor and Barakiels daughter!" Kokabiel said making Issei get angry.

"Shut the fuck up you stupid bastard! You don't know anything about Akeno! She's a kind and caring woman! And whoever her father is should not effect that in anyway! And if you do anything to hurt her again I will make you pay!" Issei said making Akeno blush.

"Mocking my brother is bad enough. But disgracing the name of my servants is punishable by the most painful death! I will kill you now!" Rias said.

Kokabiel dropped down to the ground and wielded a sword infused with light.

"Issei kun we'll buy you some time so concentrate on powering up!" Kiba said charging Kokabiel with Xenovia.

"Oh a true holy swordsman and a holy demonic sword wielder. Interesting!" Kokabiel said after he generated another sword and blocked before Kiba and Xenovia could hit him.

"You're wide open!" Koneko said trying to hit Kokabiel with a surprise attack.

"No I'm afraid you're the one who is off guard!" Kokabiel said using his wings to hit Koneko in the air and also pushing away the two swordsman who tried to slash him moments ago.

"Koneko!" Issei said running towards her with Asia.

"We're not done yet!" Xenovia said

"You want some more? Come on then! Show me what you have got!" Kokabiel said causing Kiba to charge the high ranked winged beast.

"Sword birth!" Kiba encircled Kokabiel with holy demonic swords which all tried to impale his hardened wings.

"Is that all you got?!" Kokabiel said annihilating each sword with the powerful strength from his wings.

Kiba yelled trying to hit Kokabiel with his sword.

Kokabiel caught the first attack with his two fingers.

Kiba then generated another sword for his other hand. But Kokabiel blocked that one also.

"One more!" Kiba said slashing Kokabiel across the cheek with a blade he held between his teeth making him let go of his other swords.

"You bastard! That hurt!" Kokabiel said firing a sphere of holy light at Kiba.

Xenovia intercepted the attack and cut through it with clean precision.

"It intrigues me that you still fight so hard despite the loss of your leader." Kokabiel said making Xenovia snap.

"What do you mean by that Kokabiel? Answer my question now!" Xenovia said making Kokabiel chuckle.

"oops it just slipped out. I guess the cats out of the bag now! Why not? I'm tr ying to start a war again after all! It wasn't only the demon lords most prized soldiers/rulers and the high ranked fallen angel generals who lost their lives in the three way war years ago. God was killed as well!" 

"Lies all lies! It's not true!" Xenovia said finally collapsing to her knees in despair.

"If god is dead, then what about his blessings? His prayers?" Asia said finally speaking up.

"Michael seems to be filling in for him at this point. As long as the system is still working prayers and exorcisms will still function properly." Kokabiel said making Asia faint into Koneko's arms.

"Asia" Issei said aware that she must have fainted from shock.

"The fact that God is dead is the only logical reason that you were able to create a sword of opposing elements." Kokabiel said referring to Kiba's weapon.

"We won't let you destroy our town! Let's do it Akeno!" Rias said taking flight with Akeno.

"Yes president!" Akeno replied as they both attacked Kokabiel.

Rias launched what was left of Issei's boosted power straight at Kokabiel. Unfortunately, the winged beast caught her attack and concentrated it into a small sphere.

Akeno shot next but the result were the same. Kokabiel took her attack and changed it to a power death ball.

Kokabiel cackled as he merged the two blasts together and threw it at the king and queen.

"Akeno look out!" Rias said deploying a defensive magic circle in front of her.

The girls let out blood curdling screams as soon as the attack made impact with them.

"Enough….. I SAID THAT'S ENOUGH!" Issei roared catching both the fallen maidens before they hit the ground.

Akeno was still conscious thanks to Rias taking the extent of the attack. Rias on the other hand, was now in Issei's arms her clothes torn away by the immense impact she suffered.

(Count over!)

"I've had enough of you hurting all of those I care about Kokabiel. It ends here!" Issei said placing Rias softly on the ground.

Issei removed his leather jacket and his red vest and placed them both on Rias.

"Akeno, I'm leaving Rias to you." Issei said as he made his way to the arch enemy of the devils.

"Oh so the dragon has come out to play now. It's futile! You can't beat me!"

(Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!)

"Kokabiel. For Asia. For Koneko chan. For Kiba. Xenovia and Irina. For Akeno san and for Rias! For the pain you have caused all of them. I swear! I will never forgive you!" Issei shouted as a tower of flames shot out from his sacred gear.

(Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!)

(Welsh dragon! Balance breaker!)

"I see now! That red dragon armour. That menacing crimson aura. So it was you all along! You're the well known assassin who has killed over 10 of my kind. The one they call night wing!" Kokabiel said suddenly finding himself being launched from the spot he was just in after a powerful fist struck him in the face.

"Shut up! No more talking. It's time I take you down once and for all!" Issei said delivering a blood coughing gut punch to the surprised fallen angel.

"Don't fuck with me! How could a devil of your status manage to hurt me?!" Kokabiel said his speech interrupted once again when Issei kicked him from behind.

"Don't get overconfident just because you manage to beat the immortal phoenix with luck brat!" Kokabiel said firing a huge holy spear at Issei which he effortlessly smashed through with his fist.

"It wasn't luck Kokabiel. I crushed him! Just like i'm going to do to you!" Issei said closing in on Kokabiel again.

"Take this!" Issei said inhaling and then exhaling a huge amount of flames.

Kokabiel grinned placing up a magic circle manoeuvre to block the flames with ease.

Issei used this attack as a feint and flanked Kokabiel.

"I'm here!" Issei shouted grabbing onto Kokabiel's face with his scaly hand.

Issei shot towards the ground and then smashed Kokabiel directly into the surface of the floor.

Kokabiel shot upwards from the hole quickly chasing after Issei back into the sky.

"How is this then?!" Kokabiel said making an even bigger golden spear above his head.

Issei created a small crimson blast sphere in his palm and then closed his fist around it.

(Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!)

"Take this!" Kokabiel shouted throwing his deadly projectile at him.

"Dragon shot!" Issei replied countering Kokabiel's attack with his own.

Kokabiel became scared for a breathe second when Issei's powerful blast tore through his spear and forced him to lower himself to avoid the blast.

However, just when Kokabiel felt he had successfully evaded Issei's dragon shot, Issei clicked his fingers and then brought down judgment upon the crafty fallen angel.

"Break!" Issei clicked his fingers and then in an instant, Issei's colossal blast exploded immediately separating his attack into a rain shower of small concentrated rain orbs which all showered down upon Kokabiel.

"Ahhh!" Kokabiel yelled as soon as he was hit by the attack he worked so hard to dodge.

"Wow did you see that Koneko chan?" Kiba said sincerely amazed by Issei's trick.

"Yes. Kokabiel without a doubt dodged Issei senpai's attack. But then he managed to break apart his dragon magic to hit Kokabiel in a different shape.

"This is pointless! Why do you waste time picking a fight with me, when that girl there is also a fallen angel who you have proven to hate so much!" Kokabiel said making Issei sucker punch him.

"DON'T EVER COMPARE AKENO TO YOU, YOU BASTARD! AKENO IS NOTHING LIKE THE TRASH THAT YOU ARE! AND I WONT LET YOU SAY WHAT YOU PLEASE ABOUT HER! SHE IS AN IMPORTANT PERSON TO ME AND I WILL NOT LET YOU HURT HER!" Issei said hitting Kokabiel with an elbow to his jaw.

"You really think you can beat me?! You're nothing but a waste of space!" Kokabiel said trying to hit Issei but to no avail.

Kokabiel swung punch after punch at Issei but the red dragon emperor easily either dodged the attack or he blocked the thunderous strike.

"Don't fuck with me! This ends now!" Kokabiel said losing his temper to the full extent now.

"You're right it is over now. Crimson flare!" Issei said the eyes on his helmet suddenly transforming from green to red.

Kokabiel suddenly became startled when the blinding light show faded.

"What?! How is this possible?!" Kokabiel shouted seeing wherever he searched, there were now hundreds of red dragon emperor's surrounding him.

"So you've decided to hide instead then. Fine time to hunt!" Kokabiel said using his wings to try attack all of the Issei's surrounding him.

"It's over Kokabiel. Dragon shot!" They all shouted making Kokabiel shield himself with his wings.

Little did Kokabiel know, Issei had ascended to the highest feats in the sky above him after he blinded him and made him see those illusions of him.

Images of the red haired beauty appeared in his head as he floated high above the surprised fallen angel.

"Rias. This is for you Rias! Crimson dragon cannon!" Issei said changing his usual dragon shot to the matching shade of the hair of the one he loved so much. Issei charged two mega dragon shots just like he did against Raiser and then combined them together to create a more grandiose and destructive cannon beam. The magical blast shot down beautifully from the heavens and consumed Kokabiel whole inside the crimson death ray. And as a result obliterated the barrier that the Sitri family worked so hard to reinforce.

"This! This can't be!" Kokabiel said as his body impacted with the ground with magnificent force.

Issei dropped down to the unconscious fallen angel and then shouted to Akeno.

"Akeno san! Please lend me your power to seal him I need to freeze him for good!" Issei said making realise he was asking her to use ice magic.

"Boosted gear gift!" Issei said absorbing Akeno's blizzard attack into his sacred gear.

"In the name of Lord Sirzechs the demon lord, I as his most trusted disciple, hereby sentence you to eternal slumber! Freeze down to the bone and become immobile! Absolute zero!" Issei shouted causing a sapphire magic circle to float over Kokabiel. The magic spell activated and encased the arrogant traitor in solid ice.

"What was that light just now chair woman?" Saji said recovering from the sudden jolt as the barrier crumbled.

"I don't know. But it seems Rias' team won." Sona said noticing the destructive spell which threatened the town was now gone.

"Akeno? What happened?" Rias said suddenly waking up now.

"Ah Rias it's all over now." Akeno said with tears and a smile.

"Do you mean my brother made it in time?" Rias said surprised by how things turned out.

"Not at all. Issei Kun saved us all. He really is a reliable and courageous man." Akeno said making Rias sit up and see Issei stand next to a huge block of ice.

Issei's balance breaker had now been deactivated and so the red dragon emperor's well toned body was on display making Koneko and Xenovia stare.

All of a sudden, a loud sound of wings flapping could be heard above them.

"I was wondering how long it would take you to arrive Azazel." Issei said to the blonde haired man who just landed in front of him.

"Issei. I see you managed to take care of Kokabiel already." Azazel said tucking his wings back in.

"Yeah no thanks to you right Azazel? I knew you were watching all along so you could have jumped in at any time you wanted to." Issei said making Azazel laugh.

"As expected of you Issei I didn't think I could hide my presence from you." Azazel said approaching Issei's forged ice sculpture.

"Here he is all ready for pickup." Issei said tapping on the ice block.

"Good job Issei I'll take care of the rest." Azazel said transporting the captured Kokabiel to the underworld. Afterwards he left himself.

All of a sudden, Issei took flight suddenly to the outskirts of Kuoh academy.

"Where is Issei going Akeno?" Rias said trying to get up.

"Don't worry Rias, Issei will be back." Akeno said feeling like she was beginning to understand him.

Issei shot through the sky and landed near a cliff edge looking over the academy.

"Nice to meet you, so you must be the vanishing dragon." Issei said looking at a shadow behind a tree.

"So you knew I was here Welsh dragon Hyoudou Issei?" A silver haired teen said as he emerged from the shadows.

"I see you've been following me for a while for you to learn my name. Vali the white dragon emperor." Issei said making Vali smile.

"I see you've also been doing your research Hyoudou Issei. As expected of my rival." Vali said deploying his silver gauntlet.

"I don't think it would be best for you two to fight right now partner." Draig said.

"Draig?"

"The red one is right Vali. You two are destined to be rivals so you will both fight each other when the time comes." The white dragon said making Vali back down also.

"Albion?"

"It's been a long time red one."

"Yes it has indeed white one."

"Do you think that your suitor is going to be able to defeat us?"

"Of course, I have full faith in my partner's strength he is a fine red dragon emperor."

"I see, then this fight will definitely be worth taking part in. Then until we meet again Draig."

"Yes until then Albion." Draig said.

"Well then Hyoudou Issei, we will meet again. Get stronger because as it stands, you can't win." Vali said deploying his wings and took off.

"I look forward to it Vali. And the same goes to you I'm not going to hold back." Issei said returning back to the Gremories.

"Issei kun welcome back." Akeno said alerting everyone to his sudden arrival.

"Issei!" Rias said leaping straight into his arms.

"What's wrong Rias?"

"I was so worried about you! He was so powerful and I didn't know what was going to happen. But then when I saw you standing there I was so glad that you were okay." Rias said.

Issei smiled and wrapped his arms around her back.

"I'm so sorry to have worried you Rias. I'm back." Issei replied hugging her close.

The next day thanks to the student council the school day went just as planned thanks to there speedy reparations. After class, the Occult research clubhouse had a huge surprise in store.

"So what's the big surprise President Rias?" Kiba said sitting in the club house just like old times.

"Ahh that's them now." Rias said as soon as the individual opened the doors.

"Good afternoon Red dragon emperor."

"Xenovia?!" Issei said noticing the blue haired girl.

"Everyone, allow me to introduce you all to the Gremory houses newest knight. Xenovia will become our second knight. The wielder of Durandal will make a fine asset to our team. So please make her feel welcome." Rias said making everyone cheer.

"Well this is certainly a surprise." Kiba said feeling shocked.

"Welcome to the team Xenovia." Akeno said smiling towards her.

"After I found out the lord was dead, I was desperate so I begged Rias to take me in. And I transferred as a second year to this school today. It looks like we'll classmates from now on Issei kun!" Xenovia said creeping Issei out.

"I'm sorry I was just trying to be like Irina. But I guess it doesn't suit me after all." Xenovia replied.

"You don't have to worry about anything Xenovia, just be yourself we are all friends here and we want you to feel welcome." Issei said making Xenovia smile.

"I understand. But becoming one of the enemy I originally sought to destroy is a very troubling act to take. But the daughter of the demon lord was so kind to me. Oh what should I do my lord!" Xenovia said getting an immediate headache.

"Asia I owe you a huge apology! When I was a saint I called you so many horrible things and accused you of being a heretic. As soon as the higher ups found out that I knew about god's death, they deemed me as a danger to the faith and deemed me a heretic. I am deeply sorry the things I said to you were wrong and hurtful. For a holy sword user who should be respected be cast out for knowing the truth it's has changed the way I look at everything. I can't get their treatment of me out of my head. I must have treated you the same way." Xenovia said bowing down to her.

"Xenovia please don't feel bad, I may have become a devil but I don't regret it for a single minute. They may be deemed as evil and the bad guys, but to be with them I feel well and truly blessed. I've met so many people who mean so much to me. I've never been this happy before in my whole life." Asia said making Xenovia smile.

"I see. Ah that reminds me, I was wondering if I could ask you a favour." Xenovia said

"A favour?"

"Yes I was wondering if you wouldn't mind showing me around the school tomorrow." Xenovia said making Asia smile.

"Yes of course" Asia replied.

"And Kiba Yuuto, I was wondering if you would spar with my Durandal some time?"

"Of course I was thinking of the same thing." Kiba replied.

"Now everyone, we have a new member so its time to welcome her." Rias said making everyone cheer.

All of a sudden, Rias heard a crash of crockery and snuck away from the welcoming party to find Akeno in the next room picking up a broken tea pot.

"Akeno what's wrong?" Rias said kneeling down to help.

"Ara Rias. I'm sorry I'll pick it up right now." Akeno said quickly stopping when Rias took her hand.

"Akeno, tell me what's wrong with you. You have not been acting the same since the battle." Rias said making Akeno sigh.

"I'm torn. Issei is a great guy but part of me is afraid of him." Akeno said making Rias realise her dilemma.

"Akeno, Issei doesn't want to kill you. He's your friend." Rias said but Akeno shook her head.

"I have a favour to ask you. I have to test him. He's a fantastic man. But the part where his parents were murdered by a fallen angel and the fact that he spent years killing them. I can't help but wanting to test him. I really want to believe him I do. But I just feel this is important for me to move forward. Please Rias; please just let me handle this my own way." Akeno said holding onto Rias' shoulders.

"I understand. I will allow you to do this. But it's not because I believe what you're doing is right. It's because I believe in the man I have chosen." Rias said smiling as she left the room.

 **Chapter 17 is now complete! What is this test Akeno speaks of? Will Issei earn Akeno's trust? Or will Issei go back to being his old fallen angel hunting ways? Find out next time in chapter 18 Akeno's will. Are you glad you met me?**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 18 Akeno's will.

Akeno's P.O.V.

My name is Akeno Himejima. Ever since I was a little girl, many attempts have been made on my life due to one reason. I am a fallen angel. Because of this, I have suffered countless times with discrimination and isolation. Because of this cursed blood that runs through my veins, my mother is no longer with me anymore. She was taken from me because of my father's DNA! Evil fallen angels came to kill him, but both I and my mother were once again victims in this scheme. I still remember the pain coursing through my feet as I ran away from my home whilst I was being chased down by the murderers who took my mother from me.

I ran for days until my legs were stained with blood, until I could run no longer. It was when I thought all hope was lost that I met her, Rias Gremory my master and saviour. Rias Gremory is my King. I have served as her queen for many years and she has become my best friend who I would easily throw my life away for. Ever since I have been part of Rias' family, everything has been perfect and I finally felt I could settle down and relax within a place I belong.

Well that is until I met him. Second year student Hyoudou Issei. I still remember the first thing he said to me and it still sends shivers down my spine whenever I remember it.

"Vice president, I Know what you really are."

The moment I heard those words, I felt like once again I was in someone's cross hairs just waiting for the bullet to strike my core. Since the day Issei joined the Gremory household, part of me has always feared him and what he is capable of. Issei is a very kind man and has always behaved in a manor which makes me feel foolish for ever doubting his intentions towards me. But I cannot help it for I know I know of a different Hyoudou Issei a terrifying one.

Since Issei became a devil, he has to the present time killed 10 Fallen angels. And even though Rias tells me not to worry that Issei won't do anything to hurt me, I still can't help but worry whenever I see him fight. He has demonstrated power which far surpasses my own making me feel slightly vulnerable when I see him fight. Thinking that one day I could be the one on the receiving end instead.

A most recent example would have to be his fight against Kokabiel where he made his hatred towards Fallen angels very clear. I know first hand how it feels to hate the species that took someone from you at such a young age. Which is why I too hate what I am. Fallen angels murdered Issei's parents just like they murdered my mother so it's understandable if he comes to hate me also.

Well with my king's permission, I am now facing my problem directly to see what lies for my future. I want to believe in Issei Kun but I feel this is the right thing to do in order to escape this fear.

It is a Sunday afternoon and I am at this moment in time, kneeling by a small table inside a special temple. This temple doesn't affect us devils because of a task us devils where assigned by the arch angel Michael. I thought I would get this situation out of the way using today as a good opportunity. Rias is fretting over the parent class viewing session happening tomorrow and I know personally that she is going to need Issei to help get her through it so I need to be sure he can fully focus on Rias when she needs him.

I was snapped out of my train of thought when the man who was on my mind entered through the doorway.

"Good afternoon Akeno san." Issei said bowing as he entered the temple.

"Yes. Thank you for coming Issei Kun." I replied feeling the nerves kicking in.

"I'm amazed that I can enter a temple like this. It feels nostalgic." Issei said looking relaxed.

"That's right this temple is a special kind which allows devils to enter on the grounds of an agreement we have with the angels." I replied pouring some tea out for the both of us.

"Oh thank you. So what did you want to discuss with me Akeno san? You seemed pretty serious over the phone." Issei said taking a sip from his tea.

"Yes I have something very important to talk to you about." I said placing my hand towards the ceiling causing a golden light to shine.

As soon as the vision in the room became visible again, a majestic holy sword was levitating in between the two devils.

"What is that? A holy sword?" Issei said admiring the mysterious blade.

"That's right, this is the holy sword known as Ascalon. It was entrusted for us to protect. It's a sword known as the dragon slayer and Michael believed that it would be best to give this weapon to you Issei Kun." I said giving the sword to him.

"Wow this would certainly come in handy. I gratefully accept." Issei said taking possession of the sword.

"Partner, you can use the boosted gear to merge with the sword if you have enough will power." Draig said exciting the red dragon emperor.

"Seriously?! Now that would be badass." Issei said preparing to commence the fusion.

"Wait Issei Kun! Before you do that, I have something I need to get off my chest." I said beginning to unfasten my robes sash.

"Akeno san?! What are you doing?" Issei said shielding his eyes as I undressed myself.

My body quivered with a combination of exposing myself to Issei and the fear of making myself vulnerable.

"Don't look away Issei Kun! I want you to look at me." I said fully extending my black feathered wing.

"Akeno san?" Issei said complying with my wishes and looked.

"As you can see, I have a devil wing and a wing of a fallen angel."

"First of all, I want to say thank you to you for saving my life in our most recent battle. As a reward, I called you here to grant you a special favour. As you know, I'm not an ordinary devil I am cursed with this power and this ghastly wing. I became a devil in hopes of getting rid of this defect." I said to Issei who sat there listening patiently.

"What do you think of such a monstrosity? Issei Kun you hate fallen angels don't you? They scarred you and took your family away from you. Of course you would hate them." I said starting to worry now.

"Yes I do. Fallen angels took my parents from me. They always try to take what is important from me and I don't regret a single assassination I did on them. But Akeno san is different! I like Akeno san!" Issei said making my heart skip a beat.

"I always thought that Fallen angels were selfish and only ever cared about their own desires or goals. But when I met you Akeno, I realised that you're different. You care about everyone. Rias, Asia, Kiba, Koneko chan, Xenovia and even me. You care about us all. And that's what I like about you." Issei replied.

"But what if the reason I had been getting so close to you was so I could mislead you and then kill you myself." I replied lying through my teeth.

"Akeno san would never do such a thing!"

"Yes I would. That's why; I'm giving you the chance to run that sword through me right now. I'm a witch and I deserve to die" I said feeling truly petrified now as I took hold of the blade.

I felt a strong force tackle me to the ground and I braced myself this being the end. However, the only thing I heard was the sound of clanking metal as the sword scattered away across the floor.

Issei was on top of me now staring right into my eyes. But his eyes did not contain disgust or hatred, they held inside sincerity and determination.

"Don't you ever say you deserve to die ever again! Do you understand me Akeno? No matter what happens, I promise that Akeno will always be the caring and beautiful senpai I have come to know. It is true that I hate fallen angels, but Akeno is Akeno. No matter what you are, I will always remember you as the beautiful and strong vice president of the occult research club. What I'm trying to say is, even if you are half a fallen angel, I still like you and I always will!" Issei said making my heart flutter.

I lay there speechless for minutes. He called me by my name alone and he also said every word I wanted to here. He truly is the kind and gentle devil I believed him to be. His heart warming words brought me to tears and now I don't know how to respond. He doesn't hate me at all. Issei likes me! After hearing such a strong speech full of charisma and truth, I can see why Rias fell for him.

"With that you just dealt the final blow. After hearing all of that, how could I not get serious towards you?"

"Akeno san?" Issei said not suspecting me when I took the initiative and switched places with him as I now lay on top of him.

"I've decided." I said unable to contain my happiness.

"You've decided?"

"Issei kun, I don't mind being third."

"Third?"

"Yes third. If you think about it, it's not a bad place to be. It feels like I'm having an affair. It's really thrilling."

"What are you saying Akeno san? Your top is coming off again!" Issei said starting to lose it.

"Issei kun, ask anything of me, and I'll do it for you. If president won't spoil you enough, I will happily do things she wont." I said sitting up and pressing his head right between my breasts.

"Akeno san?"

"Hey Issei kun, please call me just Akeno again. Please just one more time." I said wanting to be spoiled more now.

"Akeno." Issei said making me blush and squeeze him tighter.

"I'm so happy Issei!" I said refusing to let him go now.

After I calmed down, Issei and I finished our tea and then Issei succeeded in fusing Ascalon with his sacred gear.

"Issei Kun. Thank you for coming today. I feel like a great weight has lifted off my chest and I feel closer to you now." I said feeling very happy now.

"Likewise Akeno, I feel that we have also gotten closer." Issei said as he began to leave.

"Well then Issei, I have to go meet the president at our meeting so I will be taking my leave now." I said making my leave.

"No problem Akeno I have to get some shopping on the way home. Take care on your way home." Issei said finally taking his leave.

The meeting went on for a lot longer than me and President Rias had anticipated and now the sun had set.

"It's finally over!" Rias said stretching her arms into the air to loosen her joints.

"Yes. Well I best be taking my leave Rias." I said bowing and beginning to walk the other way until I felt a hand touch my shoulder.

"Wait Akeno. Why don't you come home with me and stay at Issei's for the night?" Rias said making me blush at the sound of the suggestion.

"Issei kun's home?" I said replying to Rias.

"Yes. I'm sure Issei wouldn't mind letting you stay the night. He tends to cook loads anyway." Rias said with a huge smile.

"Okay then I guess I will take you up on your offer." I said secretly jumping for joy.

"Speaking of Issei, how did it go today?" Rias said enquiring about my meeting with him.

"Yes it went very well. Ascalon accepted him and we had a nice tea drinking tea together." I said trying to dodge the question.

"That's great. But I was wondering how your talk went with him." Rias said beginning to tease me now.

"It's my complete loss Rias. He completely swept me off my feet and proved me wrong. He doesn't hate me at all. He's a gentle and kind person. I can see why you fell in love with him." I said taking Rias off guard.

"What?! What are you saying Akeno, I don't really…." Rias said hiding her face.

"Oh you don't? Then you won't mind if I take him instead?" I said making Rias pout.

"No! You absolutely cannot take Issei away from me!" Rias said getting very protective of him.

"Geez Rias you're so stingy. You have to share him with me after you let me and him become closer." I said making Rias on her guard.

Issei's P.O.V.

After my meeting with Akeno, I took a detour and got the shopping done. And now I am on my way home.

As soon as I approached my door, I suddenly went on alert when I felt a powerful presence in my house.

Activating my sacred gear, I unlocked the door and leaped through the entrance.

"Ah Issei Kun. Welcome home." The voice said making me drop my guard.

"Lord Sirzechs, what are you doing here?" I said realising the strong power was the demon lord himself.

"Surely you didn't think that I would miss out on yours and Rias' class review tomorrow? I was wondering if you could let me stay the night so I can meet my father up the school tomorrow?" Sirzechs said.

"Of course Lord Sirzechs, I was just about to prepare dinner but Rias should be back any minute now." I said going towards the kitchen to unload the shopping.

As if on cue, Rias and Akeno walked through the door.

"Big brother?! What are you doing here?!" Rias said clearly surprised.

"Rias good evening to you. I asked Issei Kun if I could stay the night." Sirzechs said making Rias pout.

"But what about Grayfia, why don't you sleep in the guest room with big sister Grayfia?" Rias said trying to negotiate.

"Grayfia will be coming here tomorrow so I came here first to meet up with father." Sirzechs said making Rias frown.

"But then I won't be able to sleep with Issei tonight!" Rias said starting to get upset.

"Now now, you can lend me Issei for one night. Besides, when you marry him you can sleep with him whenever you like." Sirzechs said making Rias get flustered.

"How can you say something so embarrassing?! Big brother you idiot!" Rias said as soon as I entered the room.

"Ah Rias and Akeno san?"

"Good evening Issei. I'm sorry but our meeting ran late. So would it be okay if Akeno stayed the night?" Rias asked me looking as cute as ever.

"Sure thing, I'll make her some dinner too if you're both hungry of course."

"Akeno you're in for a treat, Issei is a very good cook." Rias said praising me.

"Ara then I will happily accept." Akeno replied.

After a lively dinner everyone went their separate ways. I went to my room after finishing washing up and Lord Sirzechs went to take a bath.

Just after I finished my homework, I heard a knock on my door.

"Yes come in." I said inviting in whoever was on the other side of the door.

"Please excuse us Issei." Rias said entering the room.

"I'm coming in." Another said entering after Rias.

"Eh? Rias? Akeno-san? What are you doing here?" I said feeling startled all of a sudden.

"Pardon the intrusion Issei, but Akeno insisted on thanking you again for what you did for her today." Rias said approaching my bed with Akeno.

"What did I do exactly?" I said puzzled as to what I was being merited for.

"I wanted to apologise to you as well Issei Kun, I saw you as a threat so I kept my distance from you. And I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me." Akeno said bowing down after she finished speaking.

"Of course. I'm just glad we're both on the same page now." I said feeling relieved Akeno was acting like her normal self again.

"Akeno told me what you said to her. I also want to thank you for making Akeno happy by telling her that it's okay for her to be herself. That no matter who she is you will always like her. You really gave her confidence a boost." Rias said suddenly taking my arm.

"I was so happy you said such nice things to Akeno and I'm so proud of you. I thought to myself that is definitely my Issei." Rias said getting very close now.

"Oh my Rias, surely you know that he is going to be my Issei from now on as well. You have to share him."

"Hey Akeno, you're getting to close to him! We may be best friends but still know your place" Rias said pulling me towards her.

"Ara what's the problem? I'm just showing him my appreciation. Hey Rias, can you give me Issei Kun?" Akeno said making Rias get moody.

"No way! Issei is the most important to me; I will never give him to you!" Rias replied showing huge signs of hostility now.

"Geez Rias, you really do fit your title as the crimson princess. You're very stingy!" Akeno said now pulling me out of Rias' grasp.

"Akeno! You dare try steal that is most precious to me?!" Rias said starting to emit a crimson aura.

"Ara ara, if you want to keep him then you'll have to put your pride as a woman on the line!" Akeno said pulling me into her chest.

"Fine then! I will!" Rias said pulling me into her chest now.

"Here Issei, does that feel good? You like my breasts most after all right?" Rias said embracing me tightly.

"Oh my, Issei have a feel of my breasts too. You can touch all you want as well." Akeno said making my nerves act up.

"Anymore of this and I'll lose to my desires again!" I thought to myself as I was stolen from the opposing side.

"Issei!"

"Issei kun."

"Geez! I refuse to lose to Akeno!" Rias said making me face her now.

Everything inside the room suddenly went from lively and energetic to complete silence as if time itself had stopped.

Rias looked right at me with rosy cheeks as we gazed into each others eyes our lips just seconds apart.

My heart was beating like a huge drum as I began to smell her delicious fragrance which came from her beautiful cascading hair.

"Issei" She said with just barely a whisper as our lips were about to connect.

"Well, it seems you've finally decided to make Issei your husband then. Right little sis?" Sirzechs said making Rias almost fall off the bed. 

"Geez big brother what are you saying so easily?!" Rias said in an embarrassed tone.

"Sorry to interrupt you my dear sister, but I already told you I will be borrowing Issei tonight." Sirzechs said making Rias look like the world had just ended.

"No way, I can't sleep without Issei. I will just die if I can't sleep with him tonight!" Rias said suddenly hugging me.

"Rias?"

"Will you be able to sleep without me tonight? I can't sleep without my Issei to hold me!" Rias said looking at me with her puppy eyes.

"I'll definitely be lonely Rias, but I promise I'll make it up to you tomorrow. Anything you want to do tomorrow we'll do it I promise." I said suddenly not brightening her mood. But bringing it to an understanding.

"Ara looks like our fun is over for today Issei. Well then see you tomorrow." Akeno said suddenly kissing me on the cheek and running out of the room.

"Hey Akeno! What did you do that for?!" Rias said chasing after her.

After the two women left, a little golden haired girl appeared in my doorway.

"Issei san. I will also be sleeping in another room tonight. So goodnight." Asia said suddenly kissing me on the cheek.

"Asia?"

"I won't lose to the president or the vice president." She said as she raced out of the room.

With the girls gone, only I and Sirzechs were now in the room together.

"I'm sorry for all the noise Sirzechs, i'm sure you're used to a much more quiet environment." I said feeling guilty of being a bad host to the demon lord.

"Not at all Issei kun. If anything I'm happy for you. I haven't seen you this happy in so long now. It's the first time I've seen you smiling so much since I turned you into a devil. It looks like you've finally found something to live for. Or should I say someone?" Sirzechs replied making Issei laugh a bit nervously.

"Well I guess you could say that. There definitely is someone who I have a lot to thank for." Issei replied making Sirzechs grin.

"It's not only you, I haven't seen Rias this happy in a long time and I know you're the reason behind her smile." Sirzechs replied.

"But I haven't done much. I'm sure it's all the other servants in her peerage who help more." I said feeling unworthy to receive such words of praise.

"Issei kun, please continue to take care of Rias." Sirzechs said.

"Of course Lord Sirzechs, as her pawn I will do my best to make my masters wishes come true." I said finally turning out the light as we both called it a night.

 **That's chapter 18 done! I decided I'm going to make chapter 19 Are you glad you met me? Because I got carried away with this chapter lol. I need to clarify something quickly so you guys don't get confused. I felt due to Akeno's fear of Issei in the previous chapters, that I would not be able to do chapters for key events that heavily involve Akeno being infatuated with Issei. So I decided to make the scene with Ascalon a little different and make it into a moment with Issei and Akeno so now I can freely write about key events like the fight between Rias and Akeno at the pool without contradictions of why Akeno would behave this way if she was afraid of him. Anyway, thank you all so much for the continued support and if you have any questions you wish to ask me, please don't hesitate. Chapter 19 will be as I stated above the class review day but once again it's going to be very different so please stay tuned! Chapter 19: Are you glad you met me?**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 19 Are you glad you met me?

Rias awoke, getting herself out of bed at a slow pace. The crimson princess was unable to find the motivation to start the day because of two reasons. The first reason being today was the day she has been dreading all week. Class review day.

It wasn't that she didn't want to see her dad today far from it. It was more the fact that when her dad and brother attend these class review sessions, they incredibly embarrass her by recording her and making her feel uneasy.

However, despite Rias' lower expectations for the day, the second reason was more painful and made her feel empty. For the first time in ages, Rias woke alone without having the luxury of using Issei as a body pillow and seeing him as soon as she opened her eyes. Last night the house was crowded with people and she was forcibly shut out of Issei's room by her older brother. As a result, she slept alone whilst Akeno and Asia took possession of the other spare room.

Rias sighed heavily finally deciding to get dressed and prepare herself for the storm she was jumping into today.

Rias suddenly perked up when she caught the scent of Issei's cooking. The crimson haired girl smiled as she followed the remarkable scent coming from downstairs. Rias joined the others at the table taking a seat next to Akeno and opposite her brother.

"Good morning Rias, did you sleep well?" Sirzechs said slightly irritating her.

Rias ignored her older brother and suddenly smiled when Issei came into the room.

"Ah Rias. Good morning. You're just in time here's your breakfast." Issei said placing her plate down and a cup of coffee to help wake her up.

"Thank you Issei it looks good." Rias said trying her best not to salivate in reaction to the delicious fragrance.

"So Lord Sirzechs, you said you had an announcement to make when we were all present." Akeno said making Sirzechs put down his cup and clear his throat.

"Yes. Rias, I have decided to use Kuoh academy as the venue for the upcoming meeting of the leaders summit." The red haired man said making Rias almost spit out her coffee.

"What are you saying big brother? Why at our school?" Rias replied fully curious to her brother's intentions.

"It's the perfect place for it Rias. Anyway eat your breakfast. I want to see you all lively whilst you take part in your studies today." Sirzechs replied.

"Jeez you're the demon lord; you can't just abandon your work for this open homeroom." Rias said showing her discomfort.

"Ahh but this also counts as work to Rias." Sirzechs said with a grin making her pout and resume her breakfast.

"Damn it Grayfia, why did you have to remind him." Rias muttered to herself dreading what was to come.

Rias felt as if her feet were made of concrete slabs as she slowly travelled to school. Feeling even more unmotivated to go to school with every step she took.

For once she was not walking alongside Issei on their journey to school and because of this her mind began to wonder.

"What does Issei think of me? Does he just see me as his master? I don't know if I'll ever be able to truly stay beside him as a woman. Akeno has gotten closer to him now. Hyoudou Issei, just what do you think of me really?" Rias thought to herself.

All of a sudden, Rias snapped back to reality when she felt a muscular hand grip her own.

"It will be okay Rias."

"Issei"

"I know your older brother can be embarrassing, but just try to enjoy yourself today like any other day. Don't worry i'm here for you president Rias. So let's go to school okay?" Issei said with a huge grin which magically brightened Rias' mood.

"Thank you Issei, you really are my Issei. Come on let's go." Rias said taking Issei's hand and running towards Asia and Akeno.

"That's right, this is when I feel the most comfortable and happy. When I hold his hand. When I stand by his side. And I swear I will never let anyone take him away from me." Rias thought to herself as they neared the school gates.

"Yo Hyoudou!" a voice said in the distance.

"Hey Saji, what's up?" Issei said to the blonde student council worker who was now in front of him.

"I was asked by the student council president to request your assistance in the martial arts club open house this morning." Saji replied.

"Huh? Why me? Isn't there already a captain of the martial arts group?" Issei asked still confused as to why he was being asked this.

"That's true but it turns out he has come down with the flu today and loads of parents have come to view the open house for the martial arts class. But the club needs a high ranking martial artist to spar with." Saji replied finally making sense to Issei now.

"I see. Well if you're happy with me, I will support you."

"Awesome! I knew I could count on you Hyoudou." Saji said now looking at the three girls as he began to take Issei away.

"Sorry ladies, the student council is borrowing Issei for a while so we'll be going on ahead." Saji said practically rushing Issei along now.

And just like that, Issei had been separated from the trio of girls he was moments ago walking to school with. Leaving an upset and irritated Rias behind him.

"Jeez it's no fair. Why did Sona have to choose Issei to do it." Rias said making Akeno grin.

"Oh my, aren't you getting too possessive of Issei kun Rias?" Akeno said making Rias blush and snap back at her.

"I am Issei's master and he is my cute and powerful pawn. I have every right to want to spend as much time with him as possible." Rias replied back feeling upset that once again Issei was taken from her.

"I understand how the president feels. We didn't get to sleep with Issei san in his bed last night so I also feel lonely." Asia said trying to hide her burning red face now.

Elsewhere, Hyoudou Issei had now arrived at the gymnasium where the practical open house was being held. It didn't take Issei long to gear and be ready to take part in this sparring session.

The red dragon emperor emerged from the changing room and stepped into the hall ready to begin. Issei was given a special unique outfit to wear. Unlike the other members of the martial arts club, Issei's gi was a red one much like the colour of his sacred gear. The gi was sleeveless much to the joy of the female spectators who could clearly see his muscular biceps. On the back of his top, there was a black Asian dragon embedded on it much to Issei's liking to the design of his gi.

The first thing Issei noticed when he finally reached the mats, was the amount of contestants who were here to fight against him and the fact that not all of them were members of the club. In fact the majority of willing volunteers were angered boys in his class who were jealous of his insane popularity with the girls including the famous perverted duo Matsuda and Motohama.

Issei sighed hearing them silently curse him as he took his place as substitute captain. However, the hall was far from silent as many of Issei's groupies had gathered to cheer him on.

"Kya! Issei sama!"

"Do your best Kuoh prince!"

"Alright everyone settle down. Open house is about to begin. Well then without further ado let's get this sparring session under way. Begin!" The referee said commencing the class.

"Okay who's first?" Issei said taking a fighting stance.

"I am Takashi Satoshi. Issei sempai, please spar with me first!" The first student said bowing in respect to his upperclassman.

Issei smiled liking the look of resolve in this man's eyes and his desire to be taught.

"Of course. Now come at me with everything you have got!" Issei said preparing for the attacker.

Takashi let out a battle cry and charged the talented instructor.

The fight was now underway after Takashi let out the first punch. Issei evaded the punch and then countered the off guard student with a dynamic side kick to his chest. Takashi was flabbergasted with how fast the fight was finished after he was sent flying into the air and knocked out of bounds by the talented fighter.

A huge chorus of cheers sounded out in the hall after the victory was declared to the young brown haired teen.

"Kya Issei senpai is so strong!" An energetic screamed getting excited after seeing Issei's lightning quick win.

"Fight Issei Kun!" another girl said eager for more.

Issei easily dispatched fighter after fighter being both careful to end the fight in one strike and to monitor his strength.

"How about that folks?! Hyoudou Issei has taken on 10 contestants and hasn't even broken a sweat yet in this exciting event." Saji said taking on the role of the sparring sessions guest announcer.

Matsuda and Motohama could not take this sitting down anymore as they did not wait for an invitation and both charged Issei at the same time.

Infused with rage and hatred towards Issei, the pair's moves were sloppy and uncoordinated making it beyond easy for Issei to dodge them.

Issei sighed realising the two were not fighting seriously as they kept attempting to pull down his trousers in an attempt to humiliate him in front of all these people. Issei decided it would be best to end this quickly to avoid accidentally hurting the pair.

The bald headed male tried punching Issei in the face but it came no where near making contact after Issei stepped to the side and entered into the students close quarters. And with that the student's role in this fight would be finished. Issei used this moment to drive a punch into the startled males gut with just enough force to render him from continuing.

"Issei sama look out!"

"That's not fair you damn cheater!"

Issei turned his head and instantly spotted Motohama coming up behind him with a wooden chair.

"Ha-ha try defending against this Kuoh prince!" Motohama said with an arrogant grin.

Issei reacted instantly shocking the crowd and frightening the chair wielder when he effortlessly smashed the chair into pieces with his magnificent 360 tornado kick.

"Ahhh! I admit defeat! I surrender!" He yelled getting down on his knees after Issei stopped his sly surprise attack.

Issei returned to the middle of the mat and waited patiently for his next opponent. Suddenly, Issei looked up when he saw a student wearing a different uniform to the rest. This fighter wore a dark blue gi and made no hesitation when he walked onto the mat.

"Oh it looks like we have one more challenger for Hyoudou Issei." Saji said noticing the sparring session was not over yet.

"Nice to finally meet you Hyoudou Issei. My name is Ryuu Tatsuo I just transferred here today but I've already heard so much about you. Please give me a good fight." Ryuu said getting into his own stance.

Ryuu Tatsuo was just about the same height and age as Issei. His hair like Kiba's is golden blonde but spiked up. His eyes were a mysterious emerald green.

"Begin!" The referee shouted commencing the match.

Ryuu made the first move in this battle aiming a roundhouse kick at Issei's head. Issei blocked the kick and then countered with a punch to his chest. Unfortunately Ryuu caught the punch and then attempted to throw Issei over his shoulder. Issei was lifted off the ground but managed to kick Ryuu in the chest whilst he was being lifted. The kick knocked Ryuu back forcing him to let go of Issei who landed safely on the ground after he quickly rotated his body in mid air. Issei went on the offence this time aiming his own roundhouse quick towards this mysterious fighter. Ryuu mirrored Issei's move and blocked his kick with his own reverse roundhouse kick. Issei grinned quickly backing away and charging in again.

"Point Hyoudou Issei!" The referee announced after Issei successfully managed to land his side kick into Ryuu's chest.

"Do your best Issei senpai!"

"Fight!"

Issei and Ryuu broke off from each other and then charged at each other once again. The crowd watched the fight with their mouths wide open unable to comprehend the speed the two martial artists were fighting at. Issei pressed on further trying his best as he switched constantly from offence and defence. With every punch they threw out, their opponent either guarded or evaded against the strike. To the regular human eyes, this fight would give off the appearance that the fighters possessed more than two arms as they struck with them so swiftly and powerfully.

Unfortunately, this time Issei was struck in the gut by Ryuu's dynamic punch awarding him a point.

With the score tied, the two fighters got serious.

"It's time I got serious!" Issei said removing his top to the female spectators delight as they marvelled at his well built form.

The red dragon emperor and this mysterious fighter fought on like true warriors each refusing to back down against their opponent. Ryuu once again tried to hit Issei with an iron fist. However, this time Issei tried a different strategy and gave off the appearance he slipped. Then when his plan worked like a charm, Issei suddenly took action and from the ground struck Ryuu with a swift kick to his gut. Issei wasn't done yet though. After his kick connected perfectly, with his foot still pressed into Ryuu's gut used his limited power to throw Ryuu over his body and made him hit the mat back first.

"Point Hyoudou Issei! The victor is Hyoudou Issei!" The referee announced making the crowd go wild.

Issei went over to Ryuu and offered a hand out to him. Ryuu smiled and took it gladly.

"Great fight Ryuu. You're very skilled." Issei said with a smile.

"And so are you. The rumours about you being gifted in the martial arts were in fact true. But I wonder how you would do against me if we went all out with our sacred gears. Farewell red dragon emperor." Ryuu said leaving the gym and also leaving a stunned Issei in the process.

"Enjoy what you have while it lasts Hyoudou Issei. Because soon you will lose everything." Ryuu said after he eventually got outside.

Just as Issei was about to return to the locker room, he realised that his top had gone missing. Little did he know, Kiryuu was behind all of this. Issei shrugged it off and proceeded towards the changing to get ready for open class in his classroom.

Kiryuu grinned now her stand was built and fully stocked.

"Step right up ladies! I've got Hyoudou Issei merchandise here! I've got pictures of him fighting and in the locker room and even his top he just wore during the tournament. And for a limited time only, I have video footage of his sparring class." Kiryuu shouted getting Rias' attention.

"What is all this?" Rias said noticing the stand she was monitoring.

"Ahh Rias senpai, i'm selling Hyoudou merchandise are you interested?" Kiryuu said with a smirk upon her face.

"Of course not. I just wanted to see what the stand was." Rias said trying her best to play off she wasn't interested despite the fact she really wanted it.

Kiryuu grinned knowing full well that Rias was interested in Issei after she caught glimpses of Rias staring at Issei with any opportunity that passed her by.

Just as Rias was on the verge of walking away, a huge crowd of girls suddenly surrounded the stand.

"What?! A stand of Hyoudou Issei merchandise!" One girl said as she reached into her bag for her purse.

"As expected of Kiryuu!" Another girl said doing the same as the previous girl.

Kiryuu looked over at Rias who was starting to look uneasy and grinned once again.

"Step right up ladies! For an offer you cannot refuse! For one lucky girl, I am offering our very own princes previously worn martial arts gi and some snap shots of our beloved Hyoudou both of him fighting and some cheeky pictures of him whilst he is changing!" Kiryuu said holding out the photographs in her hand.

"Kyaa!" All the girls screamed in unison showing off an obvious desire for this bargain sale.

Rias looked on both upset and irritated as this previously quite stand had transformed into an all out bidding war for her cute pawns snap shots and clothing.

"100 Yen!" One girl said starting the bidding war.

"200 yen! The second said eager to fight for this prize.

"3,000 Yen!" A third girl said joining in with the fun.

"10,00 Yen!" The final girl said finally bringing out a huge silence within the crowd.

"Oh! It seems we may have a winner. Any other bidders?"

"Okay then going once."

"Going twice."

"And so…."

"35,000 Yen!" Rias screamed with her face as red as her hair

"And sold to third year Rias Gremory!" Kiryuu said with a cheeky grin after teasing her senpai like that.

"No fair I really wanted that" One girl said putting her purse back in her bag.

"As expected of big sister Rias." Another girl said as Rias walked past her to collect her prize.

Rias wasted no time loitering around as she raced off to an isolated location. Where she used her magic to store Issei's clothing she obtained into a secret space and then placed the photo's inside as well except one. Rias examined the photo closely as it was a picture of Issei caught smiling his signature grin which always made her heart beat faster. The crimson princess held the photo close to her chest and then stuffed it inside her purse placing it back in her bag with a smile on her face. Knowing that this would help make the open house a lot easier to get through today.

Fortunately for Rias though, her open house wasn't the first for Sirzechs to visit as he now made his way to Issei's classroom.

Just before class begun, Kiryuu came up to Asia and gave her a picture of Issei smiling as he claimed victory in the sparring match against Ryuu making Asia blush and smile.

"Thank you Kiryuu san!" Asia said feeling over the moon after receiving such a gift.

"You're welcome. Do your best Asia." Kiryuu whispered in her ear as she took her seat.

Issei, Asia and Xenovia were now all sitting in the classroom with the parents at the back waiting for their teacher to announce what they were going to be doing today.

"Okay today for this open house study, we are going to study the fine arts. You may either paint or mould clay. Anything is okay so let your imaginations run wild.

Asia and Xenovia collected some clay and began to mould what their imaginations could create.

Issei on the other hand, decided to paint feeling he could express himself further by doing so.

Issei began to paint knowing full well what his picture would be of. A smile appeared on the Sekiryutei's face when a certain crimson haired girl came into his mind. Issei pictured her gorgeous and gentle smile. Her long beautiful cascading hair. Suddenly, Issei began to remember last night when Akeno and Rias came into his room and started making his head dizzy with the surprise skin ship session he endured. He was then reminded of Rias in particular, her breasts were so soft and almost drove him over the edge to the point where if Sirzechs didn't come in when he did, he would have lost to his desires and taken her there and then.

"Rias' boobs were so soft." Issei thought to himself snapping back into reality after twenty minutes and when he heard murmurs around him.

"Hyoudou Kun?!" Issei's teacher said getting Issei's attention.

"Yes sir what's the ma…." Issei said suddenly stunned by the painting he unconsciously created.

Issei had painted a picture of Rias under a rushing waterfall with beautiful garden scenery of flowers around her. Issei's thoughts of Rias' naked form had come to life on his canvas as her long majestic hair was the only form of censorship denying access to her stunning body.

"Magnificent Hyoudou Kun! Truly a work of art!" Issei's teacher said completely stunned by such a work of art.

"Is that big sister Rias? Wow Hyoudou has painted her beauty perfectly!" One girl said amazed by another of Issei's hidden traits.

"Hey Hyoudou Kun, I will give you 3,000 yen for that painting." A male with a lecherous look in his eyes said as he gazed immaturely at Issei's painting.

"Forget that lame offer I'll give you 7,000 yen! For the painting of Rias senpai's naked body!" Motohama said making the girls glare at him.

"Get away from Issei sama's work of art you lewd beasts! Who knows what you would do with it!" A female student said standing in front of Issei's painting to protect its innocence.

"That's right, big sister Rias is the only person who deserves this painting not you perverts!" Another girl said making the boys angry now.

Asia was moulding her clay into the form of a little dragon like her familiar Rassei that she got a few months ago. And Xenovia was listening intently of the commotion occurring in the classroom.

"I see now Asia, open stay classes are very lively and loud." Xenovia stated feeling proud and amazed by her analysis.

"Well I guess you could say that." Asia said with a smile.

Meanwhile Sirzechs was grinning at the back of the classroom after he saw so many class mates gathering around Issei helping him forget the dark times Issei faced before.

After an extremely hectic open class session, Issei found his master sitting on her own in the shade.

"Oh Issei, what brings you here?" Rias said looking at the item Issei was holding.

"I just wanted to give you this." Issei said handing her the painting.

In seconds, Rias' reddened and she had a huge smile on her face.

"Issei, did you paint this?" Rias said amazed by the portrait of herself.

"Yeah, I did it in class and you were on my mind." Issei said scratching his hair to show he was slightly embarrassed.

"It's done very well. How did you learn to paint like this?" Rias said curious to Issei's hidden talent.

"Well you see when I lost my parents and your older brother took me in, I asked him to find me a teacher who could teach me to paint so I could preserve my parents memory. In the first few years I painted their faces in any spare moment I could take advantage of. I guess I just couldn't let them go at the time. And before I knew it once I picked up the paint brush just recently, you became my inspiration and project." Issei said making Rias smile at him.

"Thank you Issei, I'll treasure it always." Rias said staring once again at the beautiful colours painted of her and the scenery around her.

"Well well, now there is a face I haven't seen in a long time." A hidden voice said startling both Issei and Rias.

Issei's eyes shot wide open as he bowed towards the surprise guest.

"It's been a long time Lord Gremory." Issei said bowing in respect to the current head of the Gremory clan.

"Father?" Rias said looking at him now as well.

Both Issei and Rias stared at a middle-aged looking man with like Sirzechs and Rias crimson red hair which was tied as a loose pony tail with a black hair band. Also like his two children he has bright blue eyes. But unlike Sirzechs, he also has a short red beard. The man wore a smart designed white long sleeved shirt and white trousers.

"Hello Ria tan, you're doing your father proud with your studies and your role as my heir."

"Thank you father, I'm doing my best." Rias said bowing down to him as well.

"And Issei kun, you've grown up to be a fine man. I trust you've been taking care of my daughter?" Lord Gremory said to the bowing Issei making him stand up straight again.

"Absolutely sir, I will never let her experience a single moment of unhappiness. I promise you as her pawn." Issei said with sincerity making Lord Gremory smile.

"I see. I'm counting on you."

"Father, why are you still here? Classes are over now." Rias said curious to hear why.

"Isn't that obvious? Me, Sirzechs and Grayfia are coming back to Issei's house to share our information we have gathered today. So we'll be joining the party. And of course, we'll be showing our recording of you Ria tan in class today." Lord Gremory said making Rias pout and suddenly get a bad feeling.

Rias' suspicions were correct she knew whilst she sat in the front room with her father, her brother, her older sister (Grayfia), Issei and Asia. And she felt like she herself was in the most punishing depths of hell as the video played on the screen.

"See here is Ria tan being asked a question. And she answers it perfectly!" Lord Gremory said to his son as he drunk from another beer can.

"Yeah and here she is looking embarrassed when she see's us filming her." Sirzechs said laughing as he too enjoyed a swig from his cold beverage.

"It is a fathers job to pay attention to his lovely daughter." Lord Gremory said making Rias hold her head in her hands in shame.

"By the way Issei kun, this food is quite delicious." Lord Gremory said being a good cook himself.

"It's an honour to hear you say that Lord Gremory, I went all out so please eat to your hearts content. And let me know if there is anything else I can do to make your stay more enjoyable." Issei said trying very hard to accommodate his guests.

"Issei kun, from now on you may call me father now that Rias has fallen in love with you." Lord Gremory said making Rias blush.

"Lord Gremory , there is a certain order you have to follow here." Grayfia said making Rias stand up.

"I can't take this anymore! Stupid big brother." Rias said as she ran out the room and up the stairs.

"President." Issei said chasing after her.

"Let's watch Issei's tape next." Sirzechs said pulling out a surprise tape.

"Oh you filmed Issei as well?"

"Yes. And it's quite interesting a must see." Sirzechs said as Issei appeared on the screen in his red gi. Piquing Asia's interest as well as she did not get the chance to see Issei in the gym.

Issei walked up stairs to find Rias sitting with her back up against the door of his room.

"Ummm president, do you want to go inside?" Issei said making Rias nod open the door and collapse head first onto his bed.

"I know they may be embarrassing, but they're just trying to show how much they love you." Issei said making Rias sigh.

"I know. Hey Issei."

"Yes?"

"Are you glad you met me. I'm very happy I met you." Rias said making Issei respond immediately.

"It's an honour! I'm really happy that I met you too! These days I have spent with you have been the happiest times of my life. But…." Issei said making Rias lift her head.

"But? What is it Issei? Just what do you feel for me exactly?" Rias replied eager to hear how he would respond.

"Please forgive me Rias, but I can't keep this to myself anymore. I have to get it off my chest." Issei said making the president sit up and stare at him with her beautiful eyes.

"You see… I… well I'm trying to tell you." Issei said unable to speak the words on his mind.

"Ever since I laid my eyes on you I have always admired you and your kindness. And after that I have felt so honoured to be your servant and part of your family. But this may make you feel angry or you may hate me for saying this. But I can't keep this to myself anymore. For a long time now. For you Rias I have. I have felt a strong desire to protect you. But not just as your pawn or your servant. It's because I'm in love with you Rias! I'm sorry but I can't keep it to myself anymore! I used to spend my days alone. But now I can't even imagine a single day without you Rias. And I know I'm in way over my head for saying all of this to you because I'm just your servant. But I can't keep it inside any longer. I'm really sorry please forgive me." Issei said suddenly stopping himself when he saw the presidents tears flowing.

Rias began to wipe her eyes and hide her face from Issei.

Issei just sat there silently feeling guilty for what he had just done.

"I'm so happy Issei!" Rias said leaping into his chest.

"President?"

"Me too. Issei I love you too! I was so scared that I was drifting further and further away from you and that made me so sad. I thought you didn't care about me. But now I can't hold back either. I love you so much Issei. Ever since you saved me from Raiser and challenged him to protect me. Ever since you set me free from the shackles of just being miss Gremory. With you I can truly feel like just Rias and not just the heir to the Gremory clan." Rias said sitting up to face him.

Issei placed a hand on Rias' cheek and wiped away the tear that was escaping her eye.

"Rias."

Issei leaned in and closed his eyes. Rias feeling the same way mirrored his actions as her heart beated at 100mph.

Their lips neared closer and closer until they finally met in the middle and combined with each other.

The two devils kissed each other passionately in the reflection of the beautiful moon light which shone from the window. Both showing each other the true meaning of their feelings.

"Sorry to interrupt." Sirzechs said knocking on the open door.

"Big brother?! Why?!" Rias said feeling incredibly irritated right now.

"I wanted to chat to you about something. But it looks like you'll have no choice but to call me big brother from now on. Right Issei Kun?" Sirzechs said making Issei speechless.

"Jeez stupid big brother! You always intrude when we want to be alone!" Rias said showing her clear rage now.

"Sorry. Sorry. But I have something to say to you Rias. I think you're ready now."

"What do you mean? Ready for what?" Rias said showing her curiosity now.

"Don't you think it's time you release your other bishop?" Sirzechs said surprising Rias.

"Why now all of a sudden?"

"I believe after how well you did against Kokabiel, that you are finally ready to control your bishops power. So let's do it. Let's break the seal." Sirzechs said leaving Rias speechless and Issei curious to meeting another servant of the Gremory clan.

 **Okay that's chapter 19 done. Sorry it took so long but I wanted to perfect this chapter. Okay first of all, people may be mad at me for making Issei confess to Rias in this chapter because it's too early or they just dislike my idea. However, the other day inspiration hit me directly and gave me a fantastic idea for an arc that makes this action I took necessary for the chapters I have planned for after Issei's fight with Vali. Don't worry though, Akeno, Asia, Koneko and Xenovia are still going to try go after Issei in fact it's because of Issei and Rias becoming closer that they work harder.**

 **Secondly, I know that I didn't include the scene with Sona's older sister. But after reading reviews that this story is becoming dangerously close to becoming like the anime which I want to avoid so I cut it out. Plus the chapter was becoming very long without it.**

 **Thirdly, I want you guys to vote whether I should do a chapter with the swimming pool and with gaspers training after wards. Or if you want me to skip the swimming pool and just go straight to gaspers training so we can get to Vali and Issei's showdown. Please forgive me if this confession I included ruined the story for you. But I have huge plans for this development in the next arc so please be patient and believe in me. If you have any questions please feel free to message me. Well then until the next chapter.**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 20 let's clean the pool! The seal is broken.

 **Now Issei has confessed to Rias, she will be much more aggressive from this moment forth. So readers are advised that there will be parts in chapters with lemon like scenes. Along with lemon chapters later on. I mean it's to be expected because it's a high school DxD fan fiction lol. But I just thought I would notify you first hand. Enjoy the chapter and thank you for the continued support! I'm amazed how many favourites and followers I have obtained. I appreciate every last one of you!**

The sun rose over the horizon shining its powerful rays through Issei's bedroom window. Marking the sign of a brand new day.

The red dragon emperor awoke from the beams that hit his closed eyelids and he was ready to start a new day. Well he would be if he actually had a choice in the matter to get out of his bed to welcome it. For Issei was pinned down by the crimson princess. Her arms wrapped around his waist and constricting his arm like a boa constrictor does when they consume their prey. As soon as Sirzechs went back home, Rias made it very obvious where she was going to sleep that night. Stripping off her clothing and tackling Issei onto the bed declaring that she was going to sleep by his side forever.

Issei smiled when he turned his head and saw Rias sleeping soundly next to him and felt a huge sense of guilt that he had to wake her from her comforting position. Issei poked Rias on the cheek and she awoke slowly smiling as soon as her eyes opened.

"Good morning my Issei." She said with both a smile and a small blush on her face. Clear signs of a girl in love.

"Good morning to you to Rias. Come on I hate to break it to you, but we have to get up." Issei said making Rias spring on him when he tried to sit up.

"No way, can't we just stay like this today? It really is best when I'm by your side." Rias said with her puppy eyes pleading for him to say yes.

Issei smiled again and stroked her hair.

"You know we have to repay the student council for their help against Kokabiel. Remember we have to clean the pool today. And besides, I need to get up now for my bath now if you want breakfast today.

Rias having no choice let him go. However, just as she watched him walk out of the bedroom, a huge grin appeared on her face.

"A bath huh?" Rias said as she got out of bed hearing the sound of the taps running.

Issei sunk into the bath feeling the fatigue he had just melt away.

"I wonder when the vanishing dragon will appear again. And when he does, will I be able to beat him?" Issei thought until images of Rias and the others entered his head.

"No I will win I have to protect them all." He thought to himself ending his doubts.

(Knock, Knock)

"Issei i'm coming in." A voice said on the other side of the door.

"Okay sure. Wait…. What?!" Issei said suddenly realising what was happening.

"Rias? What's going on?!" Issei said in a panic hiding himself in the water making Rias grin.

"Hey Issei. Do you remember the other night when you said you would make it up to me for letting my brother steal you for the night?" Rias said making Issei remember his promise.

"Yes of course, I said I would make it up to you and I will. What about it?" Issei replied still trying to hide himself.

"Well I have always wanted to take a bath with you. So that's my request that I want to cash in on Issei." Rias said dropping her towel to reveal her beautiful naked form.

"I understand." Issei said unable to say no to her. Because secretly he to desired this to happen.

"Well then excuse me." Rias said as she climbed into the bath and leaned up against Issei's chest.

"well? Does it feel good Issei? Taking a bath with me?" Rias said seductively in Issei's ear making him jump a bit when her voice tickled his eardrum.

"Yes it's very relaxing to have you beside me." Issei said trying his best to not let his inner dragon take over again.

"I'm happy you said that because it's the same with me." Rias said as she now lay on top of him with her breasts on full display.

"I see that's good then." Issei said trying his best to hold back the inner dragon that was close to surfacing now.

"Rias has really started going on the attack and being even more seductive since I confessed to her. Hold back. Must hold back my primal desires." Issei thought to himself as the crimson princess proceeded to fire another shot at him.

"Hey Issei. You know it's just the two of us in here. So if you want to come at me. Then I'm okay with that." Rias said in a seductive tone now kneeling up in the bath so her full body was on display.

That line was the limit breaker for Issei. It was futile he couldn't prevent what was about to happen because he loved this woman more than anything else in existence.

Rias let out a moan as Issei fondled her breasts. And continuously rubbed them carefully with soap.

"That's right Issei, you may do as you please. Ahhh." Rias said now moaning again when Issei pinched both of her nipples.

"Rias."

"Issei."

The pair said as they initiated a passionate kiss with each other whilst Issei still played with her breasts driving the crimson princess crazy.

When the two broke apart from their kiss, Rias was now breathing rapidly as she felt extreme pleasure from the skilled hands of her most powerful pawn.

Rias looked deep into Issei's eyes as his hand began to trail down past her belly button and she was awaiting once again a session of him making her feel good to her very core.

"Issei san, you're phone is ringing!" The blonde haired girl said stopping short as she opened the bathroom door and saw the two of them.

"Thank you Asia, don't worry I'm about to get ou…." Issei said stopping as soon as he saw her strip off her clothes.

"Asia what are you…?" Issei began to say once again being cut off when Asia jumped into the bath and lay down on his chest embracing him.

"I don't want to be left out!" Asia said as she held onto him.

"Asia? Just what do you think you're doing?" Rias said completely shocked by Asia's sudden actions.

"I won't just let Issei dote on you all the time President Rias! I also want to bathe with Issei san." Asia said showing a complete resolve.

"Let me just say this now. This man is mine. He is my servant and my lover and I won't let anyone take him away from me!" Rias said feeling very irritated.

"I too want to stay by Issei's side! I don't care if I'm the second girl." Asia said confusing both Issei and Rias.

"The second? What do you mean by that?" Rias asked very curious of Asia's answer. 

"I heard from Sirzechs Lucifer sama, that it's common for male devils to have harems. So they can have many woman surround him and stay by his side. He also told me even your father has a harem that is monitored by your mother." Asia said making Rias speechless.

"A harem? What are you talking about? That's out of the question. He is my Issei!"

"He's my Issei too! And this way every can be made happy!" Asia said fully in favour of the harem plan Sirzechs suggested.

"So you really think that you can do stuff like this with Issei?" Rias said placing Issei's hand on her right boob.

"Of course I can! For Issei san I can do anything. I may lose in size but I won't lose in anything else!" Asia said placing Issei's other hand on her left boob.

"You know Issei prefers big ones right?" Rias said feeling superior now.

"My boobs are still growing so I may be as big as you in the future president." Asia said refusing to back down now.

Suddenly, Issei put on a serious expression when he sensed something sinister.

"Rias, Asia I just sensed a dark aura outside!" Issei said leaping out of the bath along with Rias and Asia who used magic to dry and dress themselves.

Issei opened the front door to find the source of that sinister power signature. However, there was nobody in sight.

"That's strange, it just vanished." Issei said finally easing his guard.

"What was it Issei san?" Asia said who was unable to sense anything before.

"I don't know, but it was very powerful." Issei said as he went back inside and closed the door. Unaware of the mysterious black cat staring at his house from the fence across the street.

After an eventful and active morning, Asia, Issei and Rias were now all fully charged and ready to clean the pool for the student council.

"Oh Xenovia good morning to you." Rias said to the sapphire haired girl who met them half way towards the school.

"Oh President Rias, Red dragon emperor and Asia good morning." Xenovia said with a bow.

"You don't have to be so formal Xenovia. We're all friends after all just call me Issei." Issei said with a smile.

"Very well then I will call you Issei." Xenovia said still acting like her serious self.

"Are you adjusting fine to everyday life Xenovia san?" Asia said being her friendly self.

"Yes I am. The accommodation President Rias allowed me to live is great and is very practical for my going to and from school." Xenovia said making Rias reply to her.

"This space is owned by devils so it was no trouble at all. Well then shall we go? That pool isn't going to clean itself." Rias said to her servants as they now journeyed to the school.

"Yes president Rias." They all said in unison as they followed her there.

The four devils soon arrived at Kuoh academy's swimming pool where they met the rest of the Gremory group.

"Wow Rias when you said the pool was filthy; I didn't expect it to be like this." Issei said as he stared at this swimming pool like cesspool.

"Yes it hasn't been cleaned for a year so it's got to this state. But once we clean it, we're allowed to swim to our hearts content." Rias said secretly excited because of her hidden desire to show off her new swimsuit to Issei.

"So let's get started everyone." Issei said as they all went to change.

Whilst Issei and Kiba were getting changed, Kiba looked towards Issei and took a deep breath.

"Issei Kun, I just want to say that if anyone ever tries to hurt you, I'll protect you." Kiba said staring straight at him.

"Thanks Kiba. But why are you saying that so suddenly?" Issei replied.

"Because it's not easy to say this in front of the others. The fact is you saved me and I wouldn't be worthy of being a knight of the Gremories if I didn't do the same for you." Kiba said with determination in his eyes.

"Then I'll be counting on you Kiba." Issei said putting out his fist.

"Sure." Kiba said as he knocked his fist into Issei's.

Just when their knuckles collided, Issei suddenly screamed out in pain.

"Issei Kun?! What's wrong?" Kiba said worried for his friend.

"The dragon power it's overflowing again." Issei said in between the pain.

"Stay here I'll go get the vice president!" Kiba said running off leaving Issei alone with Draig.

"What's wrong Draig? You only do this when a huge power is near us. Is it Vali again?" Issei said holding onto his arm to help suppress the pain.

"No partner. I'm afraid it's much worse than the vanishing dragon. One of the great dragon kings has awakened." Draig said making Issei's eyes shoot wide open.

"You're kidding me?! The dragon kings who rival the power of demon lords and the heavenly dragons?" Issei questioned feeling worried now.

"Yes. And unfortunately for us the one who has made an appearance is one of the worst there is. Yu-long the emerald dragon." Draig said answering Issei's question.

"You're kidding!"

"I'm afraid not, be on your guard." Draig said going back to sleep.

Just as Draig finished talking, Akeno entered the room.

"Hey Akeno. Thanks for coming." Issei said to the girl as she walked towards him.

"No problem Issei Kun, anytime you need me to suck the power out of you just ask me. It's a privilege that I won't give to anyone else." Akeno said kneeling down and taking his arm.

"Please do it." Issei said as Akeno placed his finger in her mouth.

Akeno's mouth began to salivate as she sucked the power out from his fingertips. Making Issei moan slightly from the sensation and made Akeno giggle.

"Ara Issei, hearing you moan like that makes me want to bully you more." Akeno said using her tongue as well on his fingers.

"Akeno what are you saying?" Issei said taken off guard by Akeno's sadist side.

"If it feels that good, I could always suck somewhere else to extract the dragons power which will make you feel even better." Akeno said still sucking on his fingers despite the fact that the power had already been extracted.

"Somewhere else?" Issei said feeling trapped now.

"Hey you want to try cheating with me?" Akeno said making Issei even more panicked.

"Cheat?"

"You and Rias are officially a couple now, so I can now start my affair with you. How wonderful, it'll be a little secret just between us." Akeno said making Issei blush and feel very nervous about his other dragon power awakening.

"Hang on a second Akeno, what are you saying?" Issei said to Akeno who tackled him and now was moving in for a kiss.

"And just what do you think you're doing Akeno?" A voice said making Issei and Akeno look towards the entrance.

"Ara Rias. I was just distracting the dragon inside so I could extract the power from Issei kun."

"I wonder about that, it seems like you're trying to take advantage of my Issei." Rias said giving off a rage infested aura.

"Oh my, you've become very possessive of Issei Kun now haven't you Rias?" Akeno said unleashing her own aura.

"Both of you let's calm down and go clean the pool so we can swim afterwards. Okay?" Issei said managing to calm them down.

"Issei kun is right Rias. We'll settle our battle later." Akeno said flipping Rias' switch.

"I refuse to give Issei to anyone Akeno. Even If you're my best friend I won't lose that is most precious to me." Rias said as they both walked towards the pool.

After an immense spring cleaning of the polluted pool, Akeno rose her hand into the air to make a magic circle appear. Out from the magic circle clean and pure water gushed out making the swimming pool that previously looked like a swamp, into an appearance of a beautiful forests sparkling river.

"Now everyone don't hold back and swim to your hearts content!" Rias said making everyone cheer.

"By the way Issei?" Rias said getting his attention.

"Yes?"

"What do you think of my swimsuit?" Rias asked showing it off.

"It really suits you Rias you look very beautiful." Issei said making Rias smile.

"Oh my Rias, it looks like you wanted to show Issei kun your swimsuit really badly." Akeno said making Rias look a bit irritated.

"Well of course he's my lover after all. But what about you Akeno, that's quite a revealing bikini to just swim in." Rias said feeling suspicious.

"Who knows?" Akeno said leaving it a mystery for Rias.

"Issei san, I also changed into a swimsuit. What do you think?" Asia said wearing a regular blue school swimsuit.

"It suits you Asia. You look very cute." Issei said making Asia smile.

"Thank you Issei san. That makes me very happy." She replied appreciating the compliment.

"But of course, Koneko chan looks cute to in her swimsuit." Issei said catching Koneko off guard.

"Thank you Issei senpai. Ummm actually." Koneko began to say catching Issei's attention.

"What is it Koneko chan?" Issei said with a smile making this easier for her.

"I have a favour to ask of you."

"Okay one, two. One, two. Right extend your legs more." Issei said while Koneko kicked her legs and Issei held her hands.

"You really surprised me Koneko chan, I never would have guessed you didn't know how to swim." Issei said whilst she worked her hardest to kick her legs.

"I'm sorry for causing you trouble." Koneko said feeling embarrassed.

"What are you talking about, it's no trouble at all Koneko chan. And besides, we're friends so of course I would come to help you when you need it." Issei said patting her on the head and as a result he accidentally bumped into the end of the swimming pool knocking the silver haired girl into his arms.

"It's just as I thought, Issei senpai is very kind and gentle." Koneko said with a blush.

"Issei Kun, how about a race?" Kiba said wearing his swimming goggles and hat.

"Sure you're on." Issei said helping Koneko out of the pool and who afterwards decided to be the referee.

"Ready… Go!" Kiba said causing them both to dive into the pool.

Issei and Kiba were both neck and neck as they mustered up all their strength and stamina to obtain victory. All of a sudden, when the pair reached the end of the pool. Kiba and Issei kicked off the wall and swam back the way they came Kiba now out in front thanks to his stronger leg power. Issei grinned levelling himself up to try catch Kiba. Once again the pair were both tied for the win. However, at the last stretch, Kiba showed his speed and leg power were just a bit higher than Issei's as he narrowly won the competition.

"Amazing Kiba, it's just as I thought you really are fast." Issei said getting out of the pool to dry himself off.

"You're fast too Issei kun I just barely won that race. Let's both continue to do our best as the only men in the Gremory group at the moment." Kiba said shaking Issei's hand.

Issei sat down to relax his muscles but a certain someone was going to prevent him from resting right away.

"Issei, could you rub some sun cream on me?" Rias said making Issei jump.

"Sure I would be happy to." Issei said secretly worried that this activity would create a dangerous situation.

Issei approached the prone Rias Gremory and began to rub the cream onto her back.

"That feels good Issei. Be sure to rub it all over." Rias said making Issei rub the liquid on the back of her thighs as well.

"How's that?" Issei said as he finished up her legs.

"Hey Issei, can you rub some on my breasts as well?"

"Eh why?"

"Lying here is really relaxing for me. After all the work I have done this week it feels rejuvenating for me. But I forgot to rub some on my chest and I'd hate for it to be bur…" Rias said being surprised when Issei started rubbing sun cream on her breasts without her saying another word.

"Just leave it to me Rias I'll make sure your beautiful skin isn't burned." Issei said over the sounds of her moaning as he lathered her chest with the liquid.

"Is this okay Rias?" Issei said unaware as he had never done this before.

"Yes. Keep going just like that." Rias said feeling very good right now.

Unfortunately for Rias, somebody decided to interrupt her fun.

"Ara, ara. It's not fair if you just keep him to yourself Rias. Here Issei kun, I have big boobs for you to play with as well." Akeno said embracing Issei's arm topless.

"Hey Akeno, what do you think you are doing? Issei's not done rubbing the cream on yet!" Rias said feeling irritated that Akeno insisted on getting in her way again.

"I just want Issei kun to play with me as well. Come on Rias just give him to me for today." Akeno said licking Issei's neck.

"No way! I'll never give Issei away to anyone." Rias said starting to get angry at her best friend.

"Hey Issei kun, do you want to come play with me instead." Akeno said biting on the top of his ear.

All of a sudden, a swimming racing numbered stand was blasted to smithereens in a crimson light.

"Akeno. Don't you think you're taking this too far?" Rias said generating destruction flames in her hand.

"Oh my it looks like we'll be resuming our fight now then." Akeno said after dodging and throwing her own magic power at Rias.

"Issei is mine!"

"Why don't you just let me spoil him a bit?"

"Because you'll just try and take him away from me!"

"Jeez Rias you're so stingy!"

Issei evacuated the area saying he was going to go check on Xenovia.

"Ah Issei hello." Xenovia said appearing out of nowhere.

"So this is where you were Xenovia. What took you so long?" Issei said seeing Xenovia in her emerald swimsuit.

"It's the first time I have worn a swimsuit so I had difficulty putting it on." Xenovia said looking conflicted.

"I see. Well it looks good on you Xenovia." He said suddenly moving backwards when Xenovia was approaching him.

"What's wrong Xenovia?" Issei said as soon as he was pushed into the changing room by Xenovia.

"While I was getting changed I got to thinking about what President Rias said to me when I couldn't decide how to live my life. You see I spent most of my life serving god. So when I found out god was dead, I didn't know what to do. And President Rias said to me that devils should always grant other peoples desires and their own. So I decided that I would have a baby. And I want you to impregnate me." Xenovia said Issei down on to the floor now.

"Why me Xenovia? I mean what are you saying Xenovia?! Let's just calm down for a second." Issei said unable to stop Xenovia's advances peacefully.

"You demonstrated how strong you are through your battle with Irina and Kokabiel. Plus you have a dragon residing inside you. I desire these traits for my child. Please make a baby with me." Xenovia said taking off her top and lay on top of Issei.

Suddenly, a few shadows appeared at the entrance.

"And what's going on here Xenovia?" Rias said feeling a bit upset.

"Oh my Xenovia that's cheating. I'm going to take Issei's virginity." Akeno said.

"Issei san I would have done if you asked me." Asia said

"I'm just following your advice president and using Issei to give me a baby."

"Make a baby?!" All of the girls said in unison feeling greatly surprised by Xenovia's confession.

After this commotion was sorted out, The Gremory family now stood outside the sealed door.

"I Rias Gremory, hereby order you to release your secrets. Unchain yourself from this door and reveal to me my servant. Release my bishop from captivity and open for me now." Rias Gremory chanted shaking the corridor.

A huge row of chains rattled throughout the area as they broke apart and fell to the floor. Finally granting access to the hidden room of Kuoh academy.

The Gremory group all stood outside the door behind Rias as she opened the doors.

"Now, let's go and greet another member of our family." Rias said as the doors parted open.

 **Chapter 20 is now done and dusted. I uploaded this tonight to make up for how long chapter 19 took and I apologise for how long I made you guys wait. Chapter 21 will be uploaded soon. And this will be focused on Gasper and his training. The battle between the heavenly dragons is quickly approaching please continue to join me on this journey.**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22 Meet your new comrade! The summit begins

"Now let's say hello to our other bishop." Rias said as she went to open the no longer chained door.

"Is there really another bishop like me?" Asia said previously believing she was the only one.

"That's right. But my brother deemed the bishops power too dangerous for me to control at the time. But now my brother has given me permission to release them from this room. So everyone, let's go say hello to our new comrade." Rias said pulling the door open finally.

"It's so dark in here." Asia said as soon as they entered the room.

Rias went over to an ominous object which Issei could just barely tell because of the darkness looked like a coffin.

"The seal has been broken. You can come out now." Rias said as she removed the lid.

"Noo! I want to stay in here!" The devil said as they clung to the soft material inside.

"A girl like me?" Asia said noticing the light blonde haired devil.

"He may dress like a girl, but he is most definitely a boy." Rias said hugging the frightened devil to help ease his nerves.

"Rias, I can sense something other than demonic energy. Don't tell me! This person is also a hybrid devil?" Issei said making Rias nod her head.

"That's correct. This is Gasper Vladli a first year at Kuoh academy. And before he became a devil, he was half human and half vampire." Rias said making Issei and Asia stare at his now visible fangs.

"But if he is a boy, why is he wearing a girl's uniform?" Xenovia said clearly baffled by this custom.

"It's just because these clothes are cuter." Gasper replied with tears and fear in his eyes.

"Ah don't cry Gasper. Those clothes suit you. You look very cute." Asia said making Gasper calm down slightly.

"A laptop?" Issei said making a further observation of his surroundings with the lights now switched on.

"Yes. Believe it or not, Gasper is our main breadwinner when it comes to making contracts. He's been doing them all online since he was sealed in here." Akeno said as she showed Issei the list of the contracts Gasper had made for just the day.

"Come on Gaspie it's time to go." Koneko said grabbing his hand.

"No I don't want to!" Gasper yelled generating a purple light within his irises.

Suddenly, Gasper was freed from Koneko's strong grip and vanished from their sight.

"Is his sacred gear teleportation?" Xenovia said now spotting Gasper on the other side of the room.

"Not quite. Gasper's ability is called Forbidden Balor view. He is able to stop time of anything he sees. But because he was unable to control it he was sealed in this room until I had the power to help bring it under control. Oh where did he go now?" Rias said noticing Gasper had done another disappearing act.

"Over here president." Koneko said pointing at a cardboard box which then shook when his position was discovered.

"Come on Gaspie let's go train your power now." Koneko said removing the cardboard box instantly causing Gasper to panic now.

"No I won't go outside! Outside is scary!" Gasper said trying to resist but this time Koneko had a tougher grip on him as she tried to drag him out of the room.

"Koneko you mustn't be so rough on him he's getting scared now!" Rias said but unfortunately it was already too late.

"Nooooo!" Gasper yelled making his power activate.

"Everyone look out!" Akeno said as a swarm of bats now appeared and proceeded to attack them.

The Gremory group retreated from the room before they were consumed by Gaspers out of control power.

"I don't want to go outside! Outside is scary! I hate my power! I don't want to see my friends frozen faces around me anymore!" Gasper said now bursting into tears as soon as the purple light vanished.

"Is everyone okay?" Rias said making sure no one was hurt by that sudden outburst of vampire power.

After everyone had confirmed their safety, Rias began explaining about Gasper's past.

"There's a reason Gasper turned out this way. Gasper's father is a vampire from a distinguished family. But his mother is a human. Vampires care even more about pedigree than devils. As a result, Gasper was discriminated against even in his immediate family. And when he came to the human world, he was treated as a monster.

On top of that, he had the troublesome power of being able to stop time. A power that he couldn't control. He was feared. No it might be more accurate to say he was loathed. You don't notice that anything's done to you when you're stopped you know. No one wants to be near someone with that power." Rias said making Issei look slightly sad.

"I see. Gasper was treated the same way as Asia."

"Of course, we know that Gasper wouldn't use that power to do bad things. But Gasper hates his power more than anyone. How can I call myself a true king when I can't even help one of my cute servants when he needs me the most? I'm a failure." Rias said suddenly growing sad.

"Rias! Please don't worry. Leave this to me!" Issei said making Rias blush and smile.

"As expected of my Issei. Then we will leave this all to you. Come on everyone let's head back to the clubroom and leave this to Issei." Rias said planting a kiss on his cheek as she walked away leading the group.

"Issei-san, do your best!" Asia said as she walked away.

"Yeah. Thank you Asia." Issei said putting his thumb up towards her.

With the hallway now completely empty, Issei sat down with his legs crossed outside of the door.

"Gasper listen. It's just you and me now. And I'm sorry, but I'm not moving an inch from this spot until you come out." Issei said getting nothing but silence back.

After a few minutes, Issei looked down at his left arm and then it hit him.

"Gasper are you scared? Are you scared of your power?" Issei said making the vampire inside the room look up from the black rabbit teddy he has currently hugging for comfort.

"I'm scared of my power as well. You see, I have one of the strongest dragon's inside of me and to be honest it scares me."

"That can't be true! I saw it on my laptop! Your fight against Raiser Phenix! How could someone so strong be scared of their sacred gear?" Gasper said clearly puzzled and reluctant to believe Issei.

"There is a truly dangerous and destructive power that I have to constantly fight against whenever I use this power. One false move, and the power will overpower me and I will become a huge, ferocious dragon. Which holds no purpose only to destroy. But even though I have this fear, I'm still very grateful that I bestowed with the power of this sacred gear.

After all, I have experienced loss before when my parents were murdered. I couldn't do anything to protect them at the time. That's why I will continue to use this power to protect those I care about including you Gasper." Issei said making the door open slightly.

"But even if I'm there, I'll only be a bother to everyone." Gasper said having no self-confidence.

"I don't think you're a bother at all. You're my precious junior and you're also my friend." Issei said making Gasper come out.

"Issei senpai?" Gasper said as he kneeled down next to him.

"By the way Gasper, I thought vampires could only come out at night. But you're just fine and the sun is still up." Issei said as he looked at him.

"I'm not like most vampires. I have day walker blood inside me." Gasper said as he hugged his rabbit.

"That's amazing Gasper! You can come out in the sun despite being a vampire?! You really are special" Issei said making Gasper surprised and happy.

"Gasper lend me your power to help me protect everyone. If anything scares you, I promise I will protect you and blow it away with my power." Issei said making Gasper stare it him in awe.

"Gasper, would you like to try drinking some of my blood? I was told by my mentor that it will help you control your power." Issei said making Gasper look scared again.

I'm scared! I'm scared of drinking blood from a living being. It takes everything I have to just drink transfusion blood. I'm already afraid of my power even now. If it gets worse after that, I don't know what I'll do." Gasper replied.

"Is it really that bad? I'm jealous of your power really." Issei said making Gasper surprised again.

"Jealous of my power?"

"Of course! With your power to freeze time, it's the perfect way to stop anyone you care about getting hurt. With that power I could easily protect everyone!" Issei said making Gasper start to tear up.

"You're a kind person Issei senpai. This is the first time anyone has said they were jealous of me before. You even gave an amazing example. I thought that this power was just something to be hated."

"Your power is far from something to be hated! Listen up Gasper, we have been given sacred gears! If this is a fate we cannot escape, we have to be positive about it! Do you seriously plan on living your life cursing and blaming your power instead of using it to protect everyone instead?!" Issei said making Gasper wake up from his anxiety.

"Listen up Gasper! My goal right now is to unlock a new form to help protect everyone! Even if doing so makes the dragon take over more of my body!" Issei said making Gasper stand up in admiration to his senior.

"That's amazing Issei senpai! To wield such legendary power and risk your own life to protect our friends is so awesome it's something I could not possibly think of!" Gasper said making Issei smile.

"Stop it you're making me blush here." Issei said scratching his head to shy he truly was embarrassed.

"It's true though! I think even I have a little bit more courage now too." Gasper said making Issei place his hand on his friend's shoulder.

"So what do you say Gasper, do you think you can let me train you and help you control your power so you fight alongside me?" Issei said making Gasper look excited.

"Yes! Please train me well Issei senpai!" Gasper said with fire in his eyes instead of fear.

"Oh what's this? You seem two seem to be getting along pretty well." A voice said making Issei and Gasper face the area it came from.

"Oh Xenovia, Asia, Koneko-Chan what are you doing here together?" Issei said curious to what they were up to.

"Good afternoon Issei. We came here because Asia has an idea to help Gasper with his condition. Koneko." Xenovia said making Koneko throw something at the vampires' feet.

"Ahhh Garlic! No!" Gasper said running away.

"Xenovia now!" Koneko said and Xenovia held something in her hand slamming it onto his head.

"A paper bag?" Issei said clearly confused.

"How is it Gaspie? You're outside your box and your room. Are you feeling scared?" Koneko said making Gasper look from side to side.

"Huh what is this? It's not bad." Gasper said as he felt the paper bag.

"What's going on?" Issei asked.

"It was Asia's idea." Xenovia said making Asia blush.

"It's not that impressive. I'm not very good at talking to people face to face either. But I'm okay on the phone. I was just telling Xenovia and Koneko that I was fine as long as my face wasn't seen." Asia said with a blush and a smile on her face thanks to the praise.

"And then I remembered these that I was given to by Kiryuu. And then I thought what if we put something over his head." Xenovia said showing a couple of condoms she had.

"Geez that Kiryuu again" Issei replied.

"How is it? Does it look good on me? This is nice I like it." Gasper said as he walked around the room like a zombie or some kind of monster.

"If I wear this I might be able to gain a reputation as a vampire!"

"I'm sure you can Gasper." Issei said nervously as he stared at the transformed Gasper.

"Thank you very much everyone! With this I'm sure I can get over my fear and be useful!" Gasper said making everyone smile.

"So are you ready to get started with your training?" Issei said getting back to business.

"Yes! Please train me well!" Gasper replied almost immediately.

After both Koneko and Xenovia failed with their method of training of gasper Chasing him with Durandal and garlic, Issei and Asia brought out a caged box full of volleyballs.

"What are those for Issei senpai?" Gasper said curious to what Issei was planning.

"Before you use your power again, it's important you learn how to concentrate your ability so you can freeze what you want to and to prevent you from freezing what you don't want to. That way you won't have to fear effecting us as well" Issei said making Gasper understand.

"Eh you're going throw those at me?!" Gasper said as Issei began to pelt one his way.

"This is the only safe way to train your power! You have to stop the ball alone if you want to avoid getting hit. Here goes!" Issei said as he spiked the ball.

Gasper was in a state of panic but tried to concentrate his power on the ball.

Unfortunately, Gasper wasn't precise enough and froze Issei's arm instead of the ball itself and as a result was hit in the face by the ball.

"I'm sorry Issei senpai! I'm useless after all!" Gasper said putting on his paper bag to hide his shame.

Issei took the bag off his head and then spoke to the miserable devil.

"I'm fine Gasper so let's do it again! Instead of being down when you fail, keep trying and face your problems head on! I need your power to help protect everyone!" Issei said making Gasper get a new determination.

"Yes Issei senpai! I will try my best!" Gasper said resuming the training program.

After a night of training, Gasper stopped freezing Issei's arm and managed to stop the ball twice out of twenty balls. But this didn't upset Gasper for he was learning control now and gave him the motivation to keep trying.

The next day, an amethyst barrier now surrounded Kuoh academy. The time had finally arrived now as the Gremory group were in the process of preparing for the leaders' summit they were about to attend.

"Alright then we are off. Gasper be a good boy while we're gone" Rias said to the vampire who popped out of his box.

"Okay"

"If something shocks you into activating your power, it will be trouble. Please understand" Rias said making sure Gasper understood.

"Okay."

"I'll have Koneko stay with you. Okay Koneko?"

"Yes president"

"Gasper be good. I'll let you borrow this." Issei said handing him a portable gaming device.

"I've also brought plenty of snacks." Koneko said opening a huge box full of treats.

"I'll also leave the paper bag here in case you get scared or lonely." Issei said making gasper smile.

"Thank you Issei senpai." Gasper said now playing the game.

"That's a good boy." Issei said now standing up.

"Well then everyone, let's go." Rias said as she exited the clubhouse leading her peerage to the summit meeting room.

 **Chapter 22 is finally done! I'm sorry for the wait guys! My laptop broke so I had to get a new one today. But as an apology, I will upload chapter 23 either today or tomorrow for my absence. Next chapter 23 The leaders' summit invaded! A traitor in the room?**


	23. Chapter 23

chapter 23 The leaders' summit invaded! A traitor in the room?

"Excuse us" Rias said as she opened the doors to the meeting room.

Issei had a surprised expression on his face as soon as he saw all the powerful people who were present.

There was Sirzechs the demon lord, saint Michael, Azazel, Vali the white dragon emperor and to Issei's greatest surprise, Ajuka Beezlebub the creator of the evil pieces.

Xenovia tried to hide her sad expression when Irina who stood behind saint Michael, turned her head away in disgust.

"Allow me to introduce you. This is my sister and her family. They did very well in their recent battle with Kokabiel. In fact, thanks to the sekiryutei, he was defeated and taken care of." Sirzechs said making Saint Michael smile.

"Thank you for your hard work. We appreciate the effort." Saint Michael said with a smile.

"Yeah sorry about that. It was one of my species that caused you all some trouble." Azazel said making Rias a bit cross.

Issei placed his hand on Rias' shoulder to calm her down a bit.

"You're as carefree as always Azazel." Issei said knowing him all too well.

"All the representatives are here. Let's begin the conference." Sirzechs said making the atmosphere tense all of a sudden.

When the conference began, Rias was instructed to give her report on the battle with Kokabiel.

"These are the incidents in which I, Rias Gremory and my family have taken part." Rias said making Sona verify her report.

"I, Sona Sitri, testify that she has said nothing but the truth." Sona said as the screen disappeared.

"Thank you, you may step back" Sirzechs said making Rias and Sona organise their papers and step back.

"Thank you, Rias-Chan, Sona-chan." Serafall said making Sona blush.

"I'd like to hear the general of the fallen angels' opinion on Rias' report." Sirzechs said proceeding further with the topic.

"There's nothing much to say. Kokabiel acted of his own accord." Azazel said making Michael reply.

"Are you saying it had nothing to do with you?" Michael replied back.

"I was waiting to find out what he was up to. Looks like he never expected me to come to the city personally. I like this place." Azazel said going off topic now.

"Please stay on topic." Sirzechs said controlling his patience.

"I sent the emperor of white dragon to take care of him. However, the red dragon emperor managed to deal with him before he had a chance to step in. Kokabiel is now locked up in an ice prison in the depths of hell for eternity. I assure you he won't be coming back." Azazel said making Michael stare at him.

"Our concern here is Kokabiels methods. He said that he was not content with your decisions." Saint Michael said making Azazel reply back.

"Yeah he was pretty mad that I decided to pull out when we were on a roll. He was very hungry for war. But I've got no interest in war anyway." Azazel said making Serafall chip in this time.

"He was an unstable individual, then."

"I've heard a bunch about you guys too."

"That has nothing to do with this conference. Today's conference is…..."

"Yeah yeah I get it. How about we skip the rambling and sign this peace treaty already lord of devils. You guys were getting ready to do that anyway right?" Azazel said surprising all in the room.

"What are you trying to say fallen angel?" Ajuka said curious of his motives.

"This stand-off that we're in. It's really bad for us to keep it going like this. Don't you agree?" Azazel said making everyone think for a second.

"The ones who started the war, god and the satans are gone after all." Saint Michael said making both Asia and Irina have a sad expression making it clear to Xenovia that Irina has in fact been told about god's death.

"That's why we've got two guys here who, although not part of our stand-off, have the power to change the world. Sekiryutei and Hakuryuto. I'd like your input on this." Azazel said now curious to hear their opinions.

"I just want strong guys to fight." Vali said making Azazel smile.

"You don't need a war to find tough guys. Then what about you red dragon emperor?" Azazel said making Issei answer straight away.

"I have no intention of using my powers for anything other than to protect Rias,my comrades and the people I care about. So I would prefer to avoid pointless bloodshed." Issei said making Azazel get a grin on his face as he looked over at Rias next to him.

"And if we're at war, then Rias won't be able to sleep with you." Azazel said making Rias shocked.

"Wha…" Rias began to say but was interrupted by Azazel.

"After all, if peace is declared survival and propagation of the species will become the priority. So that means that you will have the perfect excuse to do what you wish with your precious Issei Rias. Anything your heart desires. Every night you and Issei could be making babies together." Azazel said making Rias blush more.

"How could you say something like that?" Rias said unable to say much else as Issei immediately stepped in.

"Azazel, knock it off your upsetting the president." Issei said making Rias smile.

"Oh? Are you saying you wouldn't desire that Hyoudou Issei?" Azazel said making Issei remember events when he enjoyed being in the presidents embrace and those memorable moments when he lost control and his desires surfaced. Causing him to remain speechless.

"I respect Rias a great deal and I would do anything I could in my power to make her happy and all of her dreams come true." Issei said placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Anyway Saint Michael, I have something I wish to ask you. Is that okay with you?" Issei said trying to be as respectful as possible.

"You helped us a lot by dealing with Kokabiel. So yes ask me what you wish." Michael said curious to his question.

"Then I will get straight to the point. Why did you exile Asia when she was one of your most faithful followers?" Issei said making Asia and everyone else shocked.

"Asia was so faithful and she still is. So why did you decide to exile her." Issei said making Rias approach him to try stop him proceeding any further.

"After god died, only his system remained. You could call it a force that controls protection, mercy and miracles. I am just barely keeping it running, so I had to remove all those who could cause it to malfunction." Michael said to Issei staring straight at his serious expression.

"In other words, it's because of her power to heal devils and fallen angels right?"

"We are maintained by the devotion from our adherents. We must remove any elements that could possibly harm our system." Now looking at Xenovia.

"And is that why an adherent who was accidentally told of god's passing is also at risk of doing so?" Xenovia questioned feeling an answer was approaching.

"I suppose it is. We had no choice but to exile you and Asia Argento. I beg your forgiveness." Michael said bowing his head to her whilst Irina's eyes were finally opened realising now her ex-partner wasn't a traitor.

"There is no need for that, Michael-sama. Being a faithful Christian for most of my life, I had some regrets. But now as a devil, I am happy with my life." Xenovia said with a sincere smile.

"My apologies to the other people of god present." She added looking away from Irina.

"It's the same with me. I too feel happy with my life. I've found so many great people here." Asia said bowing to Michael.

"I cannot thank you enough for your forgiving hearts." Michael said restoring a joyous atmosphere.

"Now that's settled, I'm curious to see which is stronger, the red dragon emperor or the white dragon emperor." Vali said walking towards Issei.

"I'm sorry, but I have no intention to fight you yet Vali." Issei said making Vali grin.

"Oh really? What about if I threatened to kill all of your precious friends?" Vali said flipping Issei's switch.

"What did you just say?!" Issei said stepping forwards only to be held back by Rias who grabbed his arm.

All of a sudden, a huge magic circle appeared over the academy and unleashed a powerful spell freezing all who did not possess the power to withstand its effects.

Suddenly, everyone except the four (including Grayfia) who used their power to remain in motion, the two heavenly dragons and Rias who held onto Issei's arm at the time and those who wielded holy swords were now frozen in time.

"What's going on?" Issei said as soon as he noticed time had stopped and his sacred gear was now activated.

"Has time been stopped?" Rias asked still holding onto Issei.

"It seems like it. We weren't affected due to our immense power. And Issei and Vali had their dragons. It also appears that those guys were protected by their holy swords."

"I'm all right thanks to you. As expected of my Issei." Rias said holding his hand now.

"Oh looks like we have company. It looks like mages." Azazel said looking out the window as hundreds of cloaked beings emerged from the magic circle in the sky.

"Hang on a second, I'm the magical girl here!" Serafall said referring to her cosplay costume she wore at the class open house session.

"Wait a second, does that mean Gasper and Koneko-Chan are in trouble?" Issei said realising the worst.

"It seems they forced the half-vampire's ability into balance breaker state. It's most likely that your comrade is in the hands of the enemy."

"Rias." Issei said seeing Rias was infuriated.

"There is nothing more insulting than having my family used by some terrorists." Rias said with her fists clenched.

"It seems they have also managed to disable our transport magic circles." Sirzechs said.

"Big brother, I left an unused rook in the club room. I'm going to use the castling method. Gasper is my family. I will take him back personally." Rias said prepared to save gasper.

"You mean the method in which a king can switch places with their rook?" Issei said clearly familiar with the evil pieces but not entirely aware of all the techniques.

"We can't possibly send you alone. If we could borrow Sirzech's power, we could send someone else with you." Grayfia said making Issei step forward instantly.

"Please allow me to go with her. I promise I will protect Rias." Issei said looking at her older brother.

"Then I'll leave it to you Issei kun. Keep my sister safe." Sirzechs said making Issei nod.

"Of course you can count on me."

"Why make all this fuss when all we have to do is kill the half vampire? Want me to do it?" Vali said making Issei angry.

"Why you!" Issei said only to be silenced when Azazel interrupted.

"Have you not been paying attention Vali? We're trying to make peace here" Azazel said making Vali back down.

"I just can't stand doing nothing." Vali said clearly bored.

"Then, why not go screw up our friends outside? They ought to panic a little when they see the white dragon emperor."

"All right." Vali said as he vaulted out of the window with his wings deployed.

As soon as Vali reached the outside, he deployed his balance breaker and began to reduce the enemies' numbers immediately.

"Rias, let's bring Gasper back in one piece!" Issei said holding Rias' hand as they both stood in the magic circle.

"Hold on a second you two. Red dragon emperor, face me a second." Ajuka Beezlebub said making Issei comply.

"Eh? What was that just now?" Issei said feeling a sudden warmth in his chest.

"I have just modified one of your evil pieces for you. This should help you good luck." Ajuka said as they resumed transporting.

A blinding crimson light shone throughout the room and then when the light dimmed down, only a red rook remained where the two once stood.

All of a sudden, Rias and Issei as soon as they reached the old clubroom, turned around to face the window as soon as they heard the huge explosion which caused the meeting room they previously left to implode.

"Big brother." Rias said showing true concern for the demon lord.

"Azazel and someone else are fighting." Issei said making Rias Gremories' eyes shoot wide open.

"Why is she here?!" Rias said making Issei have eyes on her.

"What's wrong Rias?" Issei replied noticing Rias' worrisome gaze.

"Katarea Leviathan. You've heard that when the old satans passed on in the great war the new ones took their place haven't you?"

"Yes Sirzechs and the student council president's sister told me."

"The devils were in disarray after the long fighting. To the point where continuing the war may have put them at the risk of extinction. However, since the descendants of the old satans wanted to battle until their last breath, they were sent to the edges of the underworld. Katarea is one of them a descendant of the old leviathan." Rias said looking serious now as she stared at the old Satan.

"It will be okay Rias. Come on let's go save koneko-chan and Gasper." Issei said holding her hand.

Rias smiled and nodded following after Issei as they ran towards the clubroom.

Rias did not wait for an invitation blasting the door open with her magical power. Giving Issei the opportunity to take them by surprise taking down three mages.

"A devil? But how we sealed off their transportation circles?!"

"I'm sorry president, I was completely off guard." Koneko said as she hung upside down on the magical table.

"It's okay. I'm just glad the two of you are safe."

"I don't know what kind of tricks you used to get here. But make one move and I'll slice this devils throat!" The mage said with a knife in her hand.

"President. Please kill me! You're all better off with me being dead. I'm a coward and I'm useless. And my power is just causing you more trouble." The half vampire said with tears in his eyes as he failed to control his own power.

"Don't be silly, I told you when I met you to live for me, and to find a life that will make you happy. You are my servant and my family. I will never abandon you." 

"President…. Rias…." Gasper said still in tears.

"Don't make such stupid speeches! You should have brainwashed this monster long ago and used it as your tool!" The mage said firing a magical blast at Rias.

To the mages surprise, Issei blocked it effortlessly allowing his master to speak again.

"I'm sorry, but I care about my servants."

"Don't go planning innocent you vile devil!" She said firing three more blasts which Issei once again blocked.

"Gasper, cause me all the trouble you want. Time after time I will scold you…. And console you. I'll never let you go." Rias said making Gasper cry more.

"You heard her Gasper! Stop running away! Don't be afraid! Don't cry! Me, president, Akeno san, Asia, Kiba, Koneko-Chan, Xenovia! We're all your friends! We're never going to abandon you!"

(Boost!)

"Ascalon!"

(Blade!)

"Issei! What are you doing?" Rias said as Issei cut his own hand letting lose drops of his own blood.

"But first Gasper, you have to take the first step!" Issei said thrusting Ascalon right towards Gasper's face splattering drops of his own blood onto Gasper's cheek.

"You're a member of the Gremories! Show us that you're a man! Gasper!" Issei said causing Gasper to lick the blood and to release himself and Koneko from captivity.

"He stopped time! But how?! We had his sacred gear sealed!" The mage said as a swarm of bats attacked her and her comrades.

Suddenly, all of the mages found themselves being restrained and strangled by purple shadow like hands.

"It's sucking our blood!"

"It's sucking out our power too!"

One of the mages who was not yet captured, tried to escape Gasper's fearsome power. However, Koneko dealt with her quickly with a kick to the mages chin.

"It's a part of Gasper's hidden power. It must have been unleashed thanks to your blood. But where did you learn to do something so reckless?" 

"When I was growing up with your brother, he made me study all about dragons and also other species including vampires. I went to Azazel asking about this and he told me about a dragon's blood and the power it contains.

Suddenly, a magical blast almost hit Issei when it was immediately frozen in time by Gasper.

"It's useless, I can see your every move." Gasper said in an echoed tone as he now froze all of the mages.

"Issei senpai, finish them!" Gasper said with his eyes glowing red.

"Leave it to me!" Issei said as he knocked each mage out so they could no longer fight.

After the mages were defeated, Gasper transformed back to his original form.

"Here this should keep your power under control." Issei said placing a special arm band on him that Azazel gave to him just before they departed.

"Thank you!"

"All right Issei, Gasper, Koneko. Let's go back to the others!" Rias said as she walked through the open doorway.

"Yes president!" They all shouted as they followed their leader once again.

 **There you go guys chapter 23 is done. Sorry it is late. But to be honest, it's because I got excited and decided to do a bit of chapter 24 first because I had an amazing idea how to make the fight between the heavenly dragons even better! With any luck, it should be uploaded tonight if all goes according to plan. Look forward to it! Next time chapter 24 Battle of the heavenly dragons! Who is the strongest? P.S. Sorry I didn't include Azazel's fight against Leviathan. But I felt that I wanted to solely focus on Issei and Rias' rescue so the chapter was not too long. But if it is requested, I will include the scene where Azazel uses Fafnir to finish her off. But once again I didn't know if you wanted this because I thought that we should get straight to the end of series two's fight instead.**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24 Clash of the heavenly dragons! Fight to prove the strongest!

After Azazel put Katarea down for good with the use of his sacred gears balance breaker and the help of the dragon contained inside Fafnir. Issei, Rias, Koneko and Gasper returned to the battlefield. And now the only job left was to hold off the intruders until the gate they were entering from expired and closed off.

"Big brother, please take care of Gasper for me." Rias said as she led her servant into the fortified force field with the rest of her servants who were still frozen within time.

"I understand. Be careful Rias." Sirzechs said whilst he continued to maintain the high tiered barrier.

"President Rias!" Gasper shouted as soon as Rias left the barrier and forged a huge magic circle when the mages fired their magic power at her.

"Only Rias could create a defensive barrier that powerful" Sirzechs said as she pushed back the mages attacks.

Rias' barrier had reached its limit shattering to pieces and caused Rias to fall to the ground.

"Rias look out!" Issei said when he stabbed the mage which tried to harm her.

"It's all my fault." Gasper said looking at his friends who were being severely outnumbered.

"I…. President Rias! Issei-senpai! I…. I want to be a man, like you senpai! I want to live up to your expectations, president! So I'm going to fight for my friends!" Gasper said as he removed the arm band sealing his powers.

"Stop that Gasper! Please stop him big brother!"

"I am… I am… A man!" Gasper said enveloping him and everyone else in the area in an enormous amethyst light.

As soon as the light faded away, it was apparent what had just happened.

"Did Gasper regain control of his powers and dispel his magic?" Rias said as those who were frozen suddenly became mobile again.

"The enemies gate has been disabled too." Sirzechs said observing the gate disintegrating.

"That's one less thing to worry about then." Serafall said now going towards Sona now she was awake.

"What's going on here?"

"Sona-Chan welcome back!"

"Big sis?"

"You did it! Way to go Gasper!" Issei said looking straight at him.

Gasper collapsed after exhausting all of his power. Luckily for him though, Asia was right behind him and caught him.

"What's going on?" Asia said clearly confused of the situation.

"There is no time to explain. Everyone fight for your king and lend me your power!" Rias as she took flight.

"Yes president!" Akeno said as she transformed into her white robe outfit and concentrated her lightning magic.

After a colossal and hard fought battle, the Sitri and the Gremories managed to defeat all of the invaders. However, little did they know, the real battle was about to begin!

All of a sudden, a huge crater was created by an unknown force which pummelled him into the ground.

"What the?!" Issei said when he saw the fallen angel crash through the ground.

"Ow. I must be getting old. So care to tell me what's going on Vali?" Azazel said staring up at the white dragon emperor.

"My apologies Azazel, this side seemed more interesting." Vali said as he floated above.

"Hey Vali I want to ask you something. Shemhaza, my governor, noticed that rebels from the three great factions were banding together. The "Khaos brigade," was it?" Azazel said as he took flight.

"Khaos brigade?" Sirzechs said surprised by the name Azazel just said.

"A group of rebels?! There aren't many guys who can control a bunch of guys like that…." Serafall said also surprised.

"And their leader is the Uroboros dragon, Ophis."

"It can't be! The legendary dragon god of infinity the strongest dragon?! Why would she be leading a group of rebels?!" Issei said in response to the name.

"Indeed I am working with Ophis, but neither of us want to rule the world. Some idiots came after us for our power.

"That explains a thing or two. So that's why you got so friendly with Katarea because you both couldn't become Satans."

"Neither of you? Explain yourself white dragon emperor." Rias said clearly baffled by that statement.

"My name is Vali Lucifer. I am a descendant of a previous Satan. Sired by the grandson of a pure-blooded Satan, and birthed by a human woman. I'm a half-devil!"

"Impossible!" Rias said now confused to how he could exist without being heard of.

"More importantly Hyoudou Issei. Fate is truly cruel for you. Through my veins contains the blood of a Satan and a dragon. However, I have observed your battles since you became a devil. You are strong and have defeated many powerful opponents. Like the immortal phoenix Raiser and Kokabiel. You truly deserve the title of a heavenly dragon. Which is why I'm curious to see which of us is stronger. So come! Fight me Sekiryutei." Vali said concentrating his power.

"I refuse. I see no point in fighting you now all of my friends are safe." Issei said making Vali irritated.

"If that's the case then how about I kill the woman you cherish the most? Rias Gremory!" Vali said generating a powerful blast and sending it straight for the devil.

"DRAGON SHOT!" Issei shouted blasting away his attack.

"Are you ready to fight me now Hyoudou Issei?" Vali said suddenly feeling a huge rise in magic power come from below him as the flames began to rise.

"Vali! I will never forgive you! You Bastard! Balance break!" Issei said with his resolve clear and found.

(Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker!)

"Look Albion, Hyoudou Issei's power is beginning to increase."

"A sacred gears power comes from its wielders will. He's consumed with blind rage towards you. Rage, of all feelings, is the most effective in powering a dragon." Albion said making Vali smirk.

"If that's the case, then he's a more suitable host for a dragon than I am?" Vali said still treating this like a game.

"Shut your damn mouth already!" Issei said suddenly smashing his fist into Vali's helmet making his human eye visible again.

"Such speed! Now this is more like it Hyoudou Issei!" Vali said distancing himself and then charging straight towards Issei.

"Vali!" Issei shouted as he charged towards the dragon who dashed in his direction.

The two met in the middle of the sky where their mighty fists collided with each other. Causing a huge explosion of power destroying the terrain and the ground beneath them.

"Issei!" Rias said as she ran towards the battlefield until she felt a hand grab her arm.

"No Rias stay here." Sirzechs said holding her back.

"Big brother let me go I have to help him." Rias said as she tried to wriggle free.

"Their auras have exceeded their limits. You'll burn to death if you go near them now." Sirzechs said refusing to let her go.

"But I can't just watch them." Rias said as she stared at the incredibly fast white and red lights smashing into each other.

"Your power is amazing! I wonder if I kill one of your friends if your power will get greater?!" Vali said only to feel the wrath of the red dragon emperor.

(Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!)

"That's enough!" Issei said as he drove his fist into the gem on Vali's chest breaking his armour and forcing him to the ground.

Vali and Issei touched their feet on the ground and now stood in silence.

"Impressive you managed to break my sacred gear. However, this battle is far from over!" Vali said as he rematerialized his armour.

"Stop talking and fight!" Issei said charging Vali this time.

"It's time to show you a bit of my power Hyoudou Issei!" Vali said as he drove his fist into Issei's gut.

(Divide! Divide!)

"What is this I feel weak all of a sudden." Issei said as Vali hit him again. This time causing him to cough up blood.

"This is my power divine dividing!" Vali said this time his fist being caught by Issei.

"Then I'll show you a bit more of my own power! Ascalon!"

(Blade!)

"Face the power of the dragon slayer!" Issei said now chasing after the retreating Vali.

Issei tried to slash at Vali's head, but to no avail his attack was dodged and then heavily countered.

Vali ducked and then delivered a painful uppercut to Issei's chin.

(Divide!)

Issei's Ascalon disappeared back into his sacred gear leaving him no choice but to use his fists alone to fight the vanishing dragon.

Issei sent a roundhouse kick towards Vali. However, once again Vali blocked his attack and countered this time punching Issei in the gut. And then with an axe kick, sent him hurtling towards the ground.

(Divide! Divide!)

"Issei!"

"You mustn't Rias, it's too dangerous" Sirzechs said still insistent on keeping her out of this.

"I'm okay Rias just wait a while. I'll finish him now." Issei said as he got to his feet.

Issei let out a mighty roar as he concentrated both his demonic and dragon's power to form a magical blast in his fist.

(Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!

Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!)

"Dragon shot!" Issei yelled as he unleashed his signature move.

The crimson death beam approached Vali at a quick pace and was moments from making impact.

"That won't work!" Vali said as his sacred gear began to counter Issei's attack.

(Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide!

Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide!)

To Issei's disappointment, by time the blast made contact with Vali, the once deadly blast was now the mere size of a pebble which the vanishing dragon easily crushed.

Issei collapsed to his knees and began to cough up blood.

"What's going on I feel so weak right now. I can't use my magic power. Damn it!" Issei said as he smashed his fist into the ground.

(It seems that the white one has been using Albion's power to drain you of your power and to absorb it for his own use. This is bad partner your power to maintain the balance breaker is draining fast.)

"Damn it! Isn't there anything I can do?" Issei said as he felt helpless on the ground.

"Is that all you have red dragon emperor? Pathetic!" Vali said to Issei as he kneeled on the ground.

"Damn it Vali this fight isn't over yet! Wait a minute. That's it!"

(What is it partner?)

"I have a plan are you with me partner?" Issei said as he picked up the cracked orb of the vanishing dragon.

(Interesting! As always you never fail to surprise me Hyoudou Issei. But are you prepared to die?)

"Die? What are you talking about? I'm not going to die when I have such an amazing life to return to now. I'm going to use all of my strength to do this I am fully prepared for this! Are you with me Draig?"

(Of course partner! I will match your resolve and lend you all of my power! Are you ready Hyoudou Issei?!)

"What are you mumbling about over there? It's over accept it Sekiryutei."

"This is far from over Vali. If you have taken away my own power, then I will just steal some of yours to defeat you!" Issei said as he lifted the orb and smashed it into the ground.

"Ahhh! It hurts! Fuck this really hurts! But this is nothing compared to the pain and sadness on my presidents face if I were to let it all end here!" Issei said as he held onto the hand containing Vali's power.

"It's impossible. We heavenly dragons are polar opposites. Once again the red dragon emperors host will be destroyed by his greed for power." Albion said as Issei struggled to endure the pain.

"White one, if there is anything I have learnt from my host, it is that no matter how impossible something may seem to him, he will use all of his power to defy the impossible!" Draig said as Issei began to minimise the pain.

"I refuse to die here!" Issei said as his hand was consumed in a white light.

(Vanishing dragon! Power is taken!)

(Impossible how did he steal my power?!)

"Interesting! So interesting! I have never enjoyed fighting someone so much before! Now come and show me your true power Hyoudou Issei!" Vali said as a huge crimson aura surrounded the now re-energised red dragon emperor.

"I will use the power I regained from your sacred gear, to finish you!" Issei said as his fists both shone crimson red.

(Partner congratulations you achieved the impossible! However, as a result some of your life span has been reduced.)

"I don't care; I would have died anyway if I didn't. I don't plan to live too long anyway. Just long enough to make all of her dreams come true for all her kindness she has given me. Draig help me by lending me all of your power so we can finish this quickly!" Issei said as the crimson aura grew larger.

Issei used his dragon jet boosters to crash straight into Vali and then unleashed a combination of ferocious punches. Each time using Vali's own power against him.

(Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide!)

Issei kicked Vali away and then resumed his power charging.

(Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!)

"Here I come Vanishing dragon Vali! Crimson dragon cannon!" Issei fired two separate dragon cannons and then at the middle combined them together to unleash a mighty blast which consumed Vali whole.

Issei crashed down to one knee after his attack used up most of his energy bringing him back to the ground.

Vali fell next and created a crater where he fell.

"Is it over now?" Akeno said unable to see if Vali was defeated or not.

"I'm afraid not." Azazel said as the white dragon emperor stood up again.

"Interesting! You're so interesting Hyoudou Issei! I can't stand this anymore! You have certainly earned it. I will now show you my full power! My juggernaut drive!" Vali said a silver aura suddenly surrounding him.

"No don't do it Vali!" Issei said fearing this power.

Vali grinned and held his fist into the air as he began to chant.

"I who shall awaken, am the heavenly dragon who lost all to the principle of domination. I envy the infinite and yearn for the dream. I shall be the white dragon that masters the path of domination. I shall lead you to the farthest limits of innocence. Juggernaut drive!"

"No not that! Not the juggernaut drive!" Issei said. Breaking out in a sweat as he held onto his left arm.

Vali's size had increased exponentially giving him the appearance of a true and powerful dragon.

"Now allow me to show you true power." Vali said as he partly closed his hand like he was trying to grab something.

(Half dimension!)

Suddenly space and time began to distort like it was being bended out of place.

"So you're now frozen in fear by my superior power. Fear not it will be over soon." Vali said as Issei stayed in his own world. Voices in his head tormented his mind.

"It's time use it! You must kill him!"

"The only way to defeat the white one is to walk the path of the ruin."

"YOU MUST USE JUGGERNAUT DRIVE! SAY THE SACRED CHANT!"

"Never! I won't use that power!" Issei yelled out loud expressing his pain.

"If you're not going to fight me, then I will kill everyone you care about!" Vali said as he unleashed a deadly blast at Rias and her peerage.

Issei's body moved without thinking and blocked the blast.

"Ahh!" Issei yelled as half of his armour was demolished.

"Issei! Hang in there Issei!" Rias said as she tried to embrace his blood dripping body.

"Use your Juggernaut drive Issei! Or I will kill every last one of them." Vali said making sure Issei got back to his level.

This time Vali blasted Issei with two magical orbs combined together increasing the pain even more.

"How boring. I may as well finish this then!" Vali said as he this time generated magical power through his throat.

Issei suddenly collapsed beginning to fall to the ground.

Rias caught Issei and hugged his blood stained face into her chest.

Issei was currently unconscious. However, he was awakened when he felt a cold liquid on his face.

When he opened his eyes, Issei realised it was Rias' tears hitting his cheek.

"Ri…. Rias…." Issei said as he put his hand on her cheek.

"It's okay Issei. If it is the end, then I will disappear with you. I won't let you be alone anymore." Rias said hugging Issei tight.

Issei smiled and wiped away her tears.

"Don't worry Rias, I'm not giving up just yet. I will protect you all." Issei said rematerializing his armour as an orange aura surrounded him.

A huge portion of magical power began to flow inside Issei making a warm sensation originate within his chest.

"Rias. I promise to defeat him. There is so much I want to do with you. I want to go out just the two of us to somewhere special. I want to make all of your dreams come true. I want to keep everyone safe so we can all live happily together. And most importantly, I want to live with you forever by my side Rias. Which is why, I promise I will make you proud as your mightiest pawn!" Issei said creating giant cannons on his shoulder.

(Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!)

Issei's giant red armoured cannons, began to generate a powerful emerald light as the power of the sekiryutei was transferred inside them.

"I'm the winner Hyoudou Issei! Vanishing impact!" Vali unleashed an incredibly powerful breath blast from his mouth confident with his finisher.

"I don't think so Vali. I will continue to live after today. And I will continue to get stronger!"

(Welsh dragon Bishop blaster)

After Draig announced the new move Issei had unlocked, both of the cannons fired an immense blast which collided with Vali's own attack. However, to Vali's surprise, Issei's new power easily overpowered him and consumed him whole.

Vali fell to the ground with his juggernaut drive completely annihilated.

Just as Issei was about to collapse, Rias and Kiba quickly grabbed hold of him before he had a chance to touch the ground.

"Great job Issei kun!" Kiba said

"As expected of my Issei. Geez you're so reckless you idiot." Rias said hugging him tightly.

After a few minutes, Vali struggled to his feet and showed his bloody exterior.

"So you can still stand Vali?" Issei said knowing full well that if it were not for his friends, he would be collapsing right now.

"Ha-ha! Ha-ha! Amazing! So amazing! Your power is incredible Hyoudou Issei. As expected of my rival. You've depleted all of my power this time, but I promise next time you won't win." Vali said as he used what was left of his power to deploy his wings and escape the barrier that was long ago destroyed.

With the traitor now gone, Saint Michael, Lord Sirzechs and Serafall approached the Sekiryutei.

"A job well done Issei Kun. As expected of one of Rias' servants." Serafall said using her magic power to heal him along with Asia.

"Thank you for the hard work Red dragon emperor. Thanks to you, Khaos brigade was unable to start another war." Saint Michael said walking towards the damaged hero.

"Saint Michael… I have a favour to ask of you." Issei barely said trying to speak clearly.

"What is it Issei kun?" Michael replied

"Will you please allow Asia and Xenovia to pray again. Despite becoming devils, they still pray even if they get painful headaches." Issei said making Xenovia and Asia smile.

"Xenovia, Asia, would you still like to pray even if the lord no longer exists?" Michael said to the believers.

"Yes. Even with the lord gone, I would still like to pray." Asia said making Xenovia speak as well.

"As would I. I would like to pray so I can thank you and the lord." Xenovia said feeling grateful.

"I, too, would also like to ask this of you Michael-Sama." Irina said making Xenovia look at her.

"Irina…."

"I blindly believed that you were a traitor. And I didn't even ask your side. I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to apologise for." Xenovia replied with a smile.

"Asia-San…. I spoke harshly to you too. I'm really sorry." Irina said with a blush.

"It's okay don't worry." Asia said cutting herself short when Issei collapsed to the ground.

"Issei?!"

"Issei Kun?!"

"Issei-San?!"

Everyone said as they went to the fallen devil.

Sirzechs approached Issei and checked his condition.

"Don't worry everyone, he's just exhausted. It would be best if you take him home Rias so he can rest." Sirzechs said making Rias create a magic circle.

"Of course Big brother. Then we'll be taking over leave." Rias said as they all disappeared in the Gremory symbol magic circle.

The next day, Asia and Rias decided to let Issei sleep in so he could get some well-earned rest. So they headed off to school alone intending to tell the teacher he was sick.

"Issei-San really is amazing isn't he president Rias?" Asia said with a blush on her face.

"Of course he is my Issei after all." Rias said with a blush not realising who was coming towards them now as they ventured towards the clubroom.

"Good day to you Rias Gremory and Asia Argento. It is nice to meet you." A stranger said making Rias on guard.

"Who are you? And how do you know our names?" Rias said feeling threatened now.

"I see that Hyoudou Issei isn't with you today then. That makes things easier." The man said again making Rias irritated.

"I asked who you are!" Rias said feeling infuriated now sensing this wasn't just a normal human.

"My name is Ryuu Tatsuo, and I am planning on taking everything away from Hyoudou Issei that he loves. Starting with you two!" Ryuu said a purple light piercing Asia and Rias' brains causing them to collapse.

"It now begins Hyoudou Issei. I am going to steal from you everything you love." Ryuu said walking away from the two girls who were collapsed on the pathway outside of the clubroom.

 **And that is the end of chapter 24! How was it? Did you enjoy it: D? I really enjoyed writing this and I'm so grateful to all of my readers who encourage me to press onwards. Sorry about the cliff hanger, but this is where the new arc begins! Next time on High school DxD Path of the Sekiryutei! Chapter 25 Who are you? P.S. I was going to have Bikou in this chapter, but I wanted to put my own spin on the story and plus he's not accidentally necessary here.**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25 Who are you?

Issei sat himself up as he awoke from his well-earned rest. Stretching his arms out, as his body began to start up. Issei felt re-energised when he first woke up. Well the reason being when he realised what time it was.

"What?! It's already 3:15pm! Damn I've missed school. Well I may as well go to the clubroom to let everyone know I'm okay." Issei said as he got up from his bed.

After Issei finished getting dressed into his uniform and made himself look presentable, the brown haired teen left the house and departed for Kuoh academy.

Thanks to Issei's body being back to full health, it took the red dragon emperor no time at all to reach the occult research clubroom.

Issei opened the door with a smile on his face. Excited and happy to see his friends. However, Issei's facial expression soon changed when the door was opened.

Issei's teeth gritted together when he saw that man with his arms around the crimson haired woman he loves.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO HER YOU BASTARD?!" Issei said as he charged the guy who had his hands now groping her breasts.

Issei charged the man in a blinding fury. Remembering this was Ryuu Tatsuo the man he faced at the open class session.

However, Issei's expression of rage changed to one of despair and confusion when he saw a blinding crimson red light blocking his path.

"How dare you barge in here unannounced and attack one of my precious servants!" Rias said as she projected a high powered defence Gremory magic circle.

"You're joking right? I'm your pawn. Rias it's me Issei." The red dragon emperor said as he stared into her crimson irises.

"What are you talking about? My pawn is the one you just tried to attack. Who are you?!" Rias said beginning to lose her temper.

"What's going on here?! Rias it's me Hyoudou Issei! Have you seriously forgotten who I am?!" Issei said startling Asia.

"Hyoudou Issei? Ahhhh!" Rias screamed after reciting the name again. As several flashbacks of a shadowed figure stood next to her.

Rias crouched down on the floor holding her head as if it was being split open.

"President Rias! Kiba I'm scared!" Asia said as she hid behind the Gremory knight.

"Damn you intruder! First you try to attack Ryuu kun, and now you're attacking our master?! Unforgivable! Prepare yourself assassin!" Kiba said as he materialised his holy demonic sword.

"Kiba not you too." Issei said as Kiba began to charge him.

Kiba began his attack on the unknown enemy and tried to slice off his head.

Issei managed to with his quick reflexes dodge him. The blade narrowly missing his neck.

"Kiba please I don't want to fight you! It's me Issei!" The red dragon emperor said after he backed away from the severe killing intent.

"Doesn't ring a bell!" Kiba said after he tried to attack him again this time using his full speed to land a hit.

"Damn I don't have a choice! Ascalon!" Issei shouted unleashing his sacred gear.

(Blade!)

Issei began to fight at long last. Parrying Kiba's sword slashes managing to keep up with his speed surprising and angering the skilled knight.

"Not bad assassin, but I'm not through yet!" Kiba said making another sword appear in his other hand.

Issei managed to block the other sword by making his divine dividing gear appear on his right arm.

"Kiba! Duck now!" Xenovia said as she unleashed the power of Durandal.

Issei dared not to try block the terrifying strength of Xenovia's all-powerful holy sword and dodged the slash at the very last moment.

"You're quite skilled, being able to dodge that fast. But I will not let anyone who hurts my friends leave unharmed!" Xenovia said as she tried to attack him again.

Issei jumped out of the way and as a result, the wall of the clubroom, was demolished.

"You can't escape! Sword birth!" Kiba shouted as he stabbed his blade into the ground and created a whole bunch of swords around Issei.

"Damn I'm surrounded!" Issei said as the swords circled him.

"Skewer him now! Sword birth!" Kiba said causing the blades to point directly at the trapped devil.

"I have no choice! Balance break!" Issei said his body exerting a powerful ruby red aura as his armour began to appear.

Kiba and Xenovia, were sent flying by nothing but Issei's intense power. Which managed to shatter every sword that was aimed at him.

Issei decided his only option now, was to escape and get his thoughts together.

The red dragon emperor, let loose his powerful wings and shot directly through the ceiling leaving remains of the roof on the ground as he took flight and escaped.

Issei was gone in seconds, soaring through the air as he fell into deep despair. Unable to comprehend what was happening right now.

"President Rias are you okay?" Asia said as she crouched down to help her.

"Don't worry Asia, I will help her now." Ryuu said helping Rias to her feet.

"Thank you Ryuu-San! Are you injured?" Asia said curious to see if he was hurt by that mad devil.

"I'm fine thank you Asia. So let's focus on Rias now." Ryuu said as he placed his hands around the ruin princess's waist.

"Hyoudou Issei? Pawn? Sekiryutei? It hurts! It hurts so much! What's happening to me?" Rias said in a panic. Quickly losing consciousness when Ryuu whispered into her ear.

"President Rias!" Kiba Said as Rias stopped talking.

"It's alright Kiba, she just passed out from trauma. And who could blame her after such a thing just happened." Ryuu said making Kiba understand.

"Oh my, what happened here while I was away? What happened to the ceiling?" A voice said as they entered the room.

"Oh Vice president, I'm glad to see you are alright. You see, a madman just burst in here and tried to attack Ryuu Kun. He also caused the president great pain to the extent she passed out." Kiba said alarming Akeno.

"Ryuu-San, who was that just now? It looks like you know him." Asia said innocently as she tried to stay calm.

"Unfortunately I do. You see, his name is Hyoudou Issei the red dragon emperor. And he is also a lead member of the powerful rebels known as Khaos brigade!" Ryuu said making everyone shocked and alert.

"What?! Why is Khaos Brigade targeting you and the president?" Xenovia said alarmed by this revelation.

"Most likely, it's because Rias is the sister of the demon lord and I am seen as the one closest to her to protect her." Ryuu said making Xenovia and Kiba angry at the unknown intruder.

"Don't worry everyone, I will get revenge for Rias and pursue him myself." Ryuu said as he placed Rias on the sofa and walked out the hole in the room which was once a wall.

A huge hole in the ground appeared when the red dragon emperor lost his focus and crash landed.

Issei's balance breaker deactivated on collision, showing his face as it leaked with tears.

Issei began to shake as he felt a nostalgic feeling.

"It's just the same as before. This loneliness I feel. It's just like when my parents died and I had no-one. And now everyone has forgotten who I am, I am once again alone." Issei said remembering Rias' face when he tried to fight off the pervert who embraced her.

At this point, Issei cried out in pain and despair to the extent he could no longer hear Draigs voice. His voice being drowned out by his cries of pain and the falling rain that suddenly appeared.

"Issei kun! Are you alright?! What happened to you?" A voice said making Issei look up.

"Akeno san?" Issei said feeling a glimmer of hope shine.

"Of course it's me, what happened to you?" Akeno said making Issei break down.

"They've all forgotten me Akeno! Even Rias! I don't know what to do anymore! I'm so confused." Issei said welcoming her hug as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Watch out partner!" Draig shouted but his voice was once again not heard.

Issei fell to his hands and knees as he felt the cold steel pierce his body. The blade caused him to cough up blood.

"Akeno… San?" Issei said in between coughing up blood.

"Not exactly!" The woman said as her body began to glow.

Issei's breath was taken away in an instant. The moment the light vanished and showed to him this person's true form.

"You are! But that's impossible!" Issei said as he stared in fear at the new arrival.

"Ha-ha! That was hilarious watching you drop your guard like that for a woman! Well was my disguise deceiving? I do take pride in this particular skill of me red dragon emperor!" The voice said making Issei worried now.

"It can't be! One of the great dragon kings! Yu-Long?! Why are you here?! What's going on?!" Issei said in a panic. Not noticing the next guest who just arrived.

"Are you surprised Hyoudou Issei? Well let me answer your questions. Yu-Long is you could say my partner! And now you're going to die!" Ryuu said making Issei cough up more blood.

"What did you do to me?!" Issei said as he stared at his normally red sacred gear which had now turned black and the gem's light was not responding or lighting up.

Ryuu yanked the blade from Issei's abdomen and lifted it up to show it to him.

"This is a rare treasure known as the Dengen Sutoppa! This sword has the ability to seal your sacred gear and your magic power for 24 hours. So you have no way to fight back!" Ryuu said making Issei angry.

"You bastard! Just what did you do to Rias?! To my friends?!" Issei roared feeling a strong desire to rip this guy's head off.

"It's perfect isn't it? I met up with all of your friends. Those you care about the most. And erased you from their memories! Everything you did for them. Every heroic battle you fought. They will see me in your place. You no longer exist in this world Hyoudou Issei! That is the power of my sacred gear Kioku sochi!" Ryuu said making Issei fall further into despair.

"You bastard! How could you do this to my friends! The people who took me in when I had no one. So it's true after all. They have truly forgotten me." Issei said as he looked at the ground unable to hold back his tears no longer.

Issei stopped crying for a second to observe the object that was just tossed in front of him.

The blade that moments ago pierced him and still was tainted by his blood, lay right in front of him.

"I'll give you the chance to end it yourself. Think of it as mercy. You no longer have a place in this world. And you had no desire to keep on living before. Didn't you want to meet with your parents again? Why waste your time here in despair, when you can take that blade and end your suffering? Face it, this is the end Hyoudou Issei. Whether I do it, or the dragon or yourself, your life is going to end. So why not make it less painful and end it yourself?" Ryuu said making Issei pick up the sword.

"That's it. Just let it all go." Ryuu said as Issei lifted up the blade nearer his head.

All of a sudden, Issei took the sword and threw it like a javelin pole directly at Ryuu stabbing him in the arm.

"You fool! The power of sealing, is no longer active in this blade. I tried to give you the easy way out!" Ryuu said making Issei retaliate.

"Don't fuck with me! You think I'm just going to give up?! On my friends?! On the woman I love?! I don't care if I have no power left in me. I don't care if I have to beat you with my bare hands. Either way, I'm going to defeat you and return everyone back to normal! I swear it you bastard! Until I take my last breath, I will never give up on those who changed my life!" Issei said as he got to his feet.

Issei charged towards Ryuu and aimed a punch his way.

However, Issei was sent flying by Yu-Long's mighty spiked tail, smashing him into the ground.

"I tried to grant you mercy. Now you will be torn to shreds by the mighty dragon! It's ironic really!" Ryuu said making Yu-long pierce through Issei's flesh with his mighty claws.

The battle was a nightmare to see. The ground covered in puddles of blood. As time and time again, Issei was pummelled into the ground and stabbed by the fearsome dragon.

Ryuu stood over Issei as he lay on the ground unable to move.

"Goodbye Issei. Don't worry, I will take great care of the Gremories!" Ryuu said as he aimed the sword at Issei's heart.

"You bastard!" Issei said as Ryuu was moments away from piercing his heart.

"Come forth lightning!" A voice echoed in the darkness a lightning bolt shooting from the darkness.

"What is the meaning of this? Well? Akeno-san? Koneko Chan?" Ryuu said to the two devils who stood in front of the severely injured Issei.

"Have you forgotten all we have been through Akeno? Remember it was I who saved you in our fight with Kokabiel. It was me who accepted you for who you are and restored your confidence. And Koneko Chan, it was me who has always protected you." Ryuu said to the two devils who glared at him menacingly.

"Shut up you pervert!" Koneko Chan said feeling angry at this man for what he did to Issei.

"There is only one person who I truly treasure. He has always been there for me and saved me. I deeply care about this man and I will do anything to protect him. That's right! This time I will save Issei-Kun!" Akeno said with determination in her eyes.

"Oh? I see that my sacred gear has had no effect on you. You shouldn't be able to remember this man. No matter, Yu-Long! Kill them all!" Ryuu said making the dragon charge.

"Now Gaspie!" Koneko said making the mighty dragon and arrogant memory manipulator turn purple.

Akeno and Koneko grabbed Issei by the arms and took flight with their wings. Their objective to get Issei as far away from danger as possible. His life was in danger and they had to save him.

Issei blacked out whilst in their arms.

When Issei opened his eyes again, he felt a warm heat source next to him.

"Issei Kun!" Akeno said as soon as she saw him open his eyes.

"Issei senpai!" Koneko and Gasper said together.

Issei looked around the room and rubbed his eyes to make sure he was not seeing an illusion.

Issei sat upright and felt a huge pain in his abdomen. Issei touched his torso and realised he was covered in bandages.

"Try not to move Issei Kun, I managed to stop the bleeding but I'm not as good as Asia at healing. So please don't push yourself too far." Akeno said trying to support him.

"This is real isn't it? How? How do you all remember me?" Issei said well aware of Ryuu's power.

"Luckily for us, that guy's sacred gear has one flaw." Akeno said as Koneko and Gasper gathered next to her.

"The sacred gear does not work on Hybrids!" Akeno, Koneko and Gasper said in unison.

"I'm half fallen angel and devil. So I'm not a full-fledged devil. Gasper is half vampire and Koneko is a Nekomata. So we were all unaffected by his power." Akeno said to clarify the reason they weren't victim to Ryuu's power.

"Koneko you're a Nekomata? Wow that's amazing." Issei said making Koneko face away to hide her sad and frightened expression.

"Issei senpai. What are we going to do?" Gasper said clearly worried for his friends.

"There is only thing we can do Gasper. We are going to defeat that bastard and return everyone back to normal!" Issei said making them all smile.

"That's Issei Kun for you. But first you need to rest up. We can formulate a plan once you're healed." Akeno said helping Issei rest onto his bed.

"Yeah I guess you're right." Issei said complying with her.

Issei closed his eyes thinking one thing in his mind. "Wait for me Rias, I will come save you as soon as I am healed."

 **That's chapter 25 completed! If you have any questions, please post it in a review or message me directly and I will happily answer any you should ask. I'm not sure when the next chapter will be uploaded, as I have to plan this out step by step so it flows fine. I will hopefully only take two days' maximum, but please be patient if I fail to do so. As I am trying to make this arc as awesome as I can for all of you because it is what you truly deserve. Until next time!**


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26 The face that pains her heart. Rias I'm coming to save you!

Rias awoke from her slumber in a wild panic. The events of her day yesterday mostly clouded only remembering her brother coming to visit the occult research room which for some reason was a mess. Ryuu told her that a tree had fell and smashed through the roof and that is why she became unconscious after a branch hit her in the head. But the conversation she had with her older brother still haunted her mind.

(Flashback)

"Big brother? What brings you here?" Rias said as her brother emerged through his magic circle with his queen Grayfia.

"Good day to you Rias, Xenovia, Kiba, Asia and oh who's this?" Sirzechs said with a puzzled expression when he pointed towards Ryuu.

"What are you talking about big brother, don't be silly you know Ryuu. He is my precious pawn after all." Rias said smiling whilst she showed off her favourite piece.

"Oh, I see now. So you and Issei had your first fight so now you're threatening to replace him. My goodness you really are still a normal teenage girl little sister." Sirzechs said with a joyous expression.

"What are you talking about big brother? Ryuu is my only pawn he used all eight of my pieces." Rias said which made Sirzechs look serious now as he looked at Ryuu.

"So you don't know anybody by the name of Hyoudou Issei?" Sirzechs said making Rias have a severe headache. One ten times as worse than if she accidentally read a bible.

"Rias?! What's the matter talk to me!" Sirzechs said quickly rushing to her side only to be stopped by Ryuu.

"Calm down lord Sirzechs, I will take care of her." Ryuu said after whispering in her ear to make her lose consciousness.

And then everything went black.

(End of flashback.)

Rias hugged her naked and sweaty body as she reminisced on such a horrifying memory. Her head began to hurt every time she attempted to remember anything before her brother arrived. It was as if she was being denied access to her own mind.

Rias suddenly felt lonely when she felt the covers next to her, feeling that something wasn't right.

The crimson haired teen felt scared all of a sudden and approached Ryuu's room which was just opposite her own.

The ruin princess approached Ryuu who was sound asleep in his bed with his back turned away from her.

Rias approached his bed and climbed into the bed behind him. Suddenly after Rias wrapped her arms around his waist, she immediately retracted them and felt a huge sense of fear. For as soon as she touched him, a green dragon appeared in her head and his back felt cold as ice.

Rias felt something was definitely wrong now. After all, this is the man she loved so why was she so afraid of him.

When Rias went to leave his room, she felt a hand grab onto her wrist.

"What's wrong Rias you look troubled." Ryuu said in a gentle voice making Rias calm down.

"I'm sorry Ryuu, I just had a bad dream and I wanted to see you." Rias said with a blush feeling embarrassed to tell him the truth.

"Don't worry Rias, you're safe with me." Ryuu said as he placed his hand on her cheek and leaned in for a kiss.

Rias didn't expect what happened next when she found herself pushing him away as he tried to kiss her.

"I'm sorry for waking you, goodnight!" Rias said as she retreated from the room.

Rias entered her room again and ended up tumbling over a chair which had her school bag on it. Causing the bag to fall onto the ground as well.

"I need to calm down and get some sleep." Rias said as she began to pack her belongings back inside the bag.

Rias' fatigue was evident when she dropped her purse again scattering her special cards and a photograph upside down.

The demon lord's little sister used what was left of her energy to pick up the cards. However, she stopped to focus on the small photo after she collected her cards up.

"Did I have a photo in my purse all this time without knowing what it was of?" Rias said as she picked it up and slowly turned it over.

Suddenly, Rias' eyes shot wide open as she saw a brown haired teen's face as he smiled with his thumb up.

Rias touched her cheeks when she felt something wet running down them.

"Eh? Why am I crying? I don't even know this boy's name, but this photo makes my heart and my head hurt so much." Rias said as she placed it back in her purse.

The upset devil climbed back into bed and hugged her pillow feeling that her tears would never stop as she tightly clung to her pillows.

Meanwhile at the Hyoudou household, Issei was still resting in bed on account of his injuries and his lost magic power.

"I thought I would find you here." A voice said making Issei open his eyes immediately.

"Sirzechs? Grayfia?" Issei said as he stared at the demon lord and his queen

"You've certainly seen better days' night wing." Sirzechs said making Issei a bit annoyed.

"How many times have I told you not to call me that! Wait a minute… Then that means you remember me Lord Sirzechs?!" Issei said the excitement obvious in his tone.

"Yes. But it seems that many others have seemed to forget you. What's going on?" Sirzechs said as Issei sat himself up.

"That bastard Ryuu, he has erased me from the rest of the peerages memories. His sacred gear is memory manipulation." Issei said making Sirzechs frustrated all of a sudden.

"Then that means?! The one who promised me he would take care of my sister was responsible for her pain?!" Sirzechs said his irises transforming now.

"Calm down Lord Sirzechs, Issei will definitely save Rias. Isn't that right?" Grayfia said now looking at Issei.

"Of course I will, I'm not going to give up on her. I swear to you lord Sirzechs, I will bring her back to her senses and make that scumbag pay for attacking the Gremories." Issei said making Sirzechs smile.

"Well you won't be able to do anything in your condition. It's a good thing that I brought Grayfia along with me then. Grayfia please tend to Issei's wounds and start restoring his magic power." Sirzechs said causing Grayfia to open a magic circle and pull out a strange device.

"This won't be as fast as Asia's twilight healing, but it will help restore your wounds and your magic power. You should be good to go by tomorrow evening. And when you're ready to go, we will take action and save Rias." Grayfia said pressing the button and encasing Issei in a healing oval shaped bubble which shined a majestic purple.

Akeno, Koneko and Gasper re-entered Issei's room and began to discuss a plan of action.

"So what's the plan Sekiryutei?" Grayfia said expecting Issei to have one already.

"Okay, in order to save Rias, we have to work together. First, I would like Sirzechs and Grayfia to seal off Kiba, Xenovia and Asia so they don't get hurt in the crossfire. Meanwhile me Akeno, Koneko and Gasper will take on Ryuu and Rias." Issei said making Akeno speak up.

"Issei kun, I think it would be best if you left Rias to me. I don't think you would be able to fight her seriously. And besides, while I keep Rias busy, you, Koneko and Gasper can focus on Ryuu and his dragon." Akeno said making Issei worry.

"But isn't Rias your best friend? I couldn't force you to fight her either." Issei said feeling concerned.

"She is my best friend. That is why, I will personally remind her of the great things about Issei-Kun. I believe it is my duty as her best friend, to see to it she doesn't lose an important person in her life and to replace them with a jerk like Ryuu. I feel I can do it." Akeno said brimming with confidence.

"I see. Then I will leave Rias to you. Thank you Akeno." Issei said feeling happy.

"There is no need to thank me, I owe a lot to you for saving me. And I also owe it to Rias to make sure she stays happy." Akeno said with a blush and a smile.

The next day flew by in a flash and now Scale mail equipped, Issei, Akeno, Gasper and Koneko transported to the battlefield at Kuoh academy.

The four devils arrived on the scene and as expected, Rias, Ryuu and his dragon were there waiting.

"Akeno?! Koneko?! Gasper?! What's going on here? Why are you helping the Sekiryutei? Has he brainwashed you?!" Rias said starting to get emotional.

Akeno concentrated her magic power and transformed into her Miko outfit.

"The only one here who has been brainwashed Rias, is you! That man has messed with your mind and taken away from you the most precious thing to you!" Akeno said making Rias look shocked as she placed her hand over heart.

"What are you saying Akeno? Ryuu is the one I love." Rias said in a hesitant tone.

"Don't worry president Rias, I will remind you of the man you truly love! Here I come!" Akeno said as she opened up both her devil wing and her fallen angel wing as she soared into the air. Generating lighting within her palms as she stared down at Rias.

 **Okay Chapter 26 is done! I got excited when I was hit by inspiration. Therefore, I have managed to do this chapter quicker than I expected. So what did you think? Join me in the next chapter when the two most powerful devils and best friends clash with one another! Next time chapter 27 The priestess of lighting Vs the Ruin Princess.**


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27 The priestess of lightning Vs the Ruin Princess

Rias shot into the air with her devil wings now deployed. Following after Akeno who was now preparing to attack.

"Snap out of it Akeno! You're being lied to by the Sekiryutei!" Rias said feeling hesitant to fight her queen.

However, this had the opposite effect and instead angered Akeno.

"The one who needs to wake up Rias, is you!" Akeno shouted as she fired lightning at her master.

Rias took evasive action and managed to avoid Akeno's attack just in time.

"Akeno why are you doing this? Aren't we best friends?" Rias said still refusing to fight back.

"Yes that's right Rias. You're my best friend. But that is why I will not let you be led astray by that man!" Akeno said firing another attack at Rias.

Once again Rias managed to dodge the magic attack. But Akeno was now concentrating her power ready for another attack.

Rias was unable to dodge the next strike as the lightning shot down from the skies above. Instead, Rias had no choice but to deploy a defensive magic circle.

Akeno yelled as she tried to break through Rias' shield.

"What are you doing Akeno?! Stop this now! If the Sekiryutei is that powerful, we will beat him together." Rias said suddenly feeling Akeno's attack getting stronger.

"Let me ask you something Rias! Who was it who crashed your engagement party and stopped you marrying Raiser Phenix?" Akeno said making Rias shocked the answer being obvious to her.

"Well that's obvious! It was Ry- "Rias said suddenly getting cut off by Akeno.

"Wrong! It was Issei-Kun!" Akeno said this time breaking through Rias' magic circle.

Rias began to fall but Akeno was on her again.

"Who was it, that saved us all and defeated Kokabiel?!" Akeno said striking Rias again with her lightning.

"Ry- "Once again Rias was cut off by the irritated Akeno.

"WRONG! It was Issei-Kun!" Akeno said chasing after Rias who pulled up away from the magic attack.

"I don't even know who that is!" Rias said showing clear signs that Ryuu's sacred gear had warped more of her mind.

"Who confessed his feelings to you and promised to protect you? Who also treats you just as Rias and not as the heir to the Gremories? I will answer it for you! It was Issei-Kun! He is always trying to protect you! And even now, he is still trying to save you. Even though you don't remember him!" Akeno said with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Like I said I don't know anybody by that name!" Rias said finally firing some magic back Akeno's way.

Akeno easily dodged it and deployed another magic circle.

"You need to cool down and think!" Akeno said unleashing a water attack this time on the crimson princess.

Rias was hit directly by the water blast and now began to get irritated.

Whilst Akeno and Rias continued to fight, Issei commenced his plan. Leaving Yu-long to Gasper and Koneko who were continuously stopping time for the dragon and striking him whilst he held still.

"Gaspie!"

"Yes Leave it to me!" Gasper said making the dragon turn purple again.

Koneko delivered powerful punches to the dragon's head and stomach. However, every time the dragon's perspective of time was restored, it showed no signs of injury.

Meanwhile, Issei and Ryuu were at a standoff.

"So it's time to settle things Red dragon emperor?" Ryuu said activating his magic power.

"It won't go anywhere near as well for you this time than it did last time. Last time you caught me off guard. But now my resolve is clear. So I will take you down and save Rias!" Issei said charging straight towards Ryuu now.

Issei landed a perfect blow on the foe he was determined to defeat. However, his punch seemed to show no signs of damage.

"What's this?!" Issei said clearly confused.

"It's a skill I created myself. I surround myself in magic power and as a result, it works as a shield to guard my body while I fight." Ryuu said his body now being surrounded in a jade aura.

"Well then if that's the case, I will just have to hit you harder!" Issei said charging again.

(Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!)

"Here I come!" Issei yelled resuming the fight.

Meanwhile in the skies above, the battle between king and queen was still underway.

"You dare to defy your master after all of this time Akeno? You turn your back on the Gremories for the Khaos brigade?!" Rias said now surrounding herself in an ominous red aura.

"Says the one who forgot one of her most precious servants?! Rias you idiot!" Akeno screamed trying to catch her again.

Rias and Akeno both fired their magic power at each other continuously to the point where they came to a standstill.

"Rias, listen to me. Ryuu is lying to you. He has altered your memories to make you think he is who he says he is. The Sekiryutei is not the enemy!" Akeno said as she tried to catch her breath.

"What are you saying Akeno?! Ryuu has been with us since the beginning. He's the most important person to me!" Rias said as she also tried to regain her composure.

"Oh really? So are you saying you would die for him?"

"Of course!"

"Would you stand by him even if everyone turned against him?"

"Absolutely!"

"Would you trust him completely both body and heart? Would you give him everything you possess?" Akeno said making Rias hesitate this time.

After Akeno said what she said, Rias began to reminisce when she tried to snuggle up to him but felt he was cold as ice. And when he tried to kiss her. When part of her mind said get away and her heart pained her deeply.

"Umm well y... yes." Rias said showing clearly to Akeno the voice of her heart.

"See even you are having doubts! Admit it, you don't trust Ryuu completely. And that's not all, you know that you have forgotten something very important to you!" Akeno said making Rias' eyes shoot wide open.

"Shut up! I will protect Ryuu with my life!" Rias said not aware of the demonic blast coming her way.

"Rias look out!" Akeno shouted to the devil who only had time to see the blast.

Rias panicked as she knew that it was too late to defend herself. So she braced for the impact.

However, Rias wasn't hurt in the slightest by the attack. As a tall armoured red figure just deflected the attack and now stood in front of her like a shield.

"Damn you Ryuu! How dare you do that to Rias! I'll kill you!" Issei shouted as he shot back down to the ground and finally landed a perfect punch thanks to his rage increasing his strength.

Rias was frozen for a second unable to comprehend what had just happened. Why did the enemy protect her?

"You see! Ryuu just tried to kill you just now!" Akeno said now making Rias' irises turn red.

"That's enough! Even if you are my best friend. Akeno I won't let you speak badly of Ryuu anymore!" Rias said firing a powerful destructive force at Akeno.

Akeno managed to dodge the attack just in time. But now she was infuriated.

"You're so stupid Rias! How dare you protect the man who just tried to kill you! Does your life mean that little to you?!" Akeno said being surrounded in lightning now.

Rias was stunned for a second as she rarely saw Akeno get this angry. This wasn't her usual sadistic side this was true burning rage in her eyes.

But Rias was also very angry. Infuriated that Akeno was so stubborn and would not listen to reason.

Suddenly, Rias heard a gentle voice inside her head.

"Rias can you hear me?"

"Ryuu?!"

"That's right it's me. I'm sorry but it's too late to save Akeno."

"That's not true! I can save her!" Rias said making Ryuu angry.

"OBEY ME! AND KILL AKENO HIMEJIMA!" Ryuu said making Rias cry out as she held her head in agony.

"So it's not just memory manipulation now?! You've gotten inside of Rias' head now?!" Akeno said feeling very angry.

But her anger subsided in an instant when Rias stopped screaming and now seemed both calm and almost robotic.

"Hey Akeno? Remember when you asked me before if I would stand by Ryuu even if everyone was against him? Well I'm going to prove it to you through actions! Since your mind won't listen to me!" Rias said firing a massive destructive force at Akeno causing her to fall like a rain drop in the clouds.

"Akeno-San!" Issei shouted as he launched himself from the ground and caught her.

"Issei kun?"

"Are you okay Akeno? Are you hurt?" Issei asked trying not to move her too much.

"Don't worry I'm fine. But Rias…. She's being completely brainwashed now! He's got inside her head! Issei-Kun, please save the president!" Akeno said in tears as she clutched onto Issei's armoured arm.

"I've got it Akeno." Issei said placing her gently down on the floor so she could rest.

Suddenly, Issei's conversation was interrupted when Koneko and Gasper were sent flying by Yu-long's mighty tail.

"Koneko-Chan! Gasper!" Issei said as they now lay on the floor in front of him.

"What have you done to them?!" Issei shouted his eyes filled with fury.

"I made them take a nap! They were annoying me so I finished them!" Yu-Long said in an evil cackle.

"Damn you!"

Koneko and Gasper suddenly showed signs of life as they picked themselves off the ground.

"Koneko-Chan!" Issei said trying to help her up.

"Issei-Senpai, don't worry we'll be alright. Just take him down and save the president. Let's go Gaspie!" Koneko said as Gasper too stood up.

"You can count on me Issei-Senpai! I'm a man too!" Gasper said as he and Koneko raced off to fight the dragon again.

Issei got to his feet also accepting the resolve of his comrades and aimed to fulfil his promise to them.

"Damn you Ryuu! I will make you pay for what you have done to my comrades! To Rias!" Issei said as he once again powered himself up.

(Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!)

"Here goes! Dragon shot!" Issei roared as an immense crimson light shot from his gauntlet.

The blast caused a massive explosion and created a smoke screen.

When the smoke eventually blew away, Issei wasn't surprised with what he saw.

"Rias." He simply said to the girl who protected Ryuu with a heavy duty magic circle.

"I won't let you hurt my precious servant! He means everything to me!" Rias said with tears leaking from her eyes.

Those words stung Issei pretty badly. However, he did not let them get to him as he slowly walked towards the ruin princess. Showing no signs of hostility with his armour equipped. He had only thing going through his mind that he was about to say.

"Rias!"

Issei said making Rias look at the Sekiryutei with his face hidden.

"I promised you before and I intend to keep that promise! Again and again, I will come to save you!"

 **That's chapter 27 wrapped up! Chapter 28 may be up today or tomorrow. Will Rias remember Issei? Or will Rias kill him whilst he refuses to fight her in order to protect Ryuu? Find it in the next chapter! Chapter 28 The heart of a dragon!**


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28 The heart of a dragon!

"Please stay back Ryuu. I'll handle the Sekiryutei." Rias said with her irises changing to a ruby shade.

"I should have known you would do this Rias. After all, you care about your servants more than anything else in the world." Issei said as he began to walk towards her.

"Are you mocking me?!" Rias said summoning her destructive power and directed it straight at Issei.

"Of course not Rias. That's what I love about you." Issei said making Rias angry.

"Shut up!" Rias screamed as she launched her attack.

The crimson blast was a direct hit. Causing Issei's scale mail to slightly crack.

Rias was both stunned and confused after the Sekiryutei who proved to have significant speed, refused to dodge her and attack her head on. No he just proceeded along the path towards her.

"I won't let you hurt Ryuu you monster!" Rias said making Issei hurt a bit.

"I know you won't Rias. But don't worry, I'm going to save you now." Issei said being hit by another proportions of Rias' power.

"Stay back Sekiryutei! Take another step further and I will destroy you!" Rias said her power beginning to increase in response to her building rage.

"I promise to not turn away from you when you are suffering so much president. After all I'm your pawn." Issei said moments away from her now as her feet stayed planted on the spot.

"I told you to stay back!" Rias screamed this time unleashing a more powerful blast at the red dragon emperor.

Once the smoke cleared, Rias could see that the red dragon emperor's armour was almost destroyed the helmet being the exception. But despite this, he still continued to approach her.

Issei was a few steps away from Rias now and this caused the crimson haired girl to greatly panic.

"Get away from me!" She screamed aiming a half powered blast at his head.

The attack was successful in destroying Issei's last piece of armour. However, Rias now froze as the fragments of the red dragon emperors helmet fell to the floor.

Rias' P.O.V

My body froze. No to be more accurate, it was as if my whole body was forcing me to not make another move when I destroyed the helmet.

Next my chest began to heat up and before I knew it, tears started streaming down my cheeks when his face was revealed.

His scruffy brown hair. His hazel eyes which stared directly at me. But not with resentment or disgust, no it was more like a look of kindness and warmth. He smiled at me and stopped walking when he finally reached me. My heart began to beat rapidly remembering the previous night when I saw that photo I held in my purse. It was then I realised that this individual was the same as the boy in the picture I possess. My feelings of fear and hatred suddenly disappeared and were replaced with new emotions. Happiness and desperation. I was happy to see this man but I was desperate to find out who he was to me and why by looking at his face alone, does my heart begin to beat faster and bring out a warmth inside of me.

Suddenly, he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me towards his chest holding the back of my head gently as he embraced me.

My heart was going crazy as he hugged me close to him. I didn't know why, but when he wrapped his arms around me, I felt as if all the loneliness I experienced was because of this man being gone.

"But I love Ryuu don't I? So how could this be true?"

"That's right he is Ryuu's enemy! He is going to try kill my precious servant! I have to break away!"

As my mind failed to comprehend what my heart was feeling, he broke my confusion when he gently spoke those words to me.

"I'm sorry to let you suffer alone for so long Rias. But don't worry everything is going to be okay now." The boy said making my face redden and more tears leak out from my eyes.

My body was operating as if it had a mind of its own. My arms began to put themselves around him. Wanting to hold him as gently as he held me.

And as he held me, I felt such happiness but at the same time sadness that I couldn't remember such a gentle person's name.

Normal P.O.V.

Suddenly, Issei pushed Rias away from his arms and then tilted his head back as he cried out in pain.

Rias was shocked when she saw what appeared to be a dragon's claw piercing through the boy's chest. A puddle of blood was formed on the ground as it rapidly spilled from Issei's torso when the dragon extracted the one sharp nail that was impaling him from his abdomen.

"Ha-ha! Again that idiot let his guard down around a woman! What a fool!" Yu-Long said whilst he cackled.

Rias rushed to Issei's side with the sudden urge to see if he was okay despite her mind not knowing why.

Whilst Koneko and Gasper chased off Yu-long.

"Hey are you okay?" Rias asked in a panic.

"Thank goodness."

"Huh?"

"Thank goodness you're not hurt Rias." Issei said as he caressed her cheek with his hand.

"Why did you do that?! Why did you protect me when I tried to kill you!" Rias said crying as she stared at him.

Issei didn't say another word, smiling as his hand that was on her cheek suddenly fell to the floor.

"Hey?! Are you okay?! Hang in there!" Rias said when suddenly something caught her attention.

A photograph was sticking out of the brown haired boys' shirt pocket when the wind began to increase.

When Rias removed the photograph and examined it, her expression went from sadness to despair at the first sight of the picture.

It was a picture of her and Issei in the clubroom. Her arms were gently wrapped around the back of Issei's neck and she was kissing him on the cheek from behind the sofa whilst he sat there smiling.

All of a sudden, memories began to rush into Rias' mind and the pain was unbearable. The shadowed figure that transformed to Ryuu after he manipulated her mind further, now changed to the brown haired teen who lay on the ground in critical condition.

Memories with Issei's fight with Raiser when he crashed her engagement party began to pierce her brain. The pain increased with every memory that began to become clear. And then, she began to hear one name. That one name that she always called out with love and care for when she saw him. At this very moment, that one name was all that came to Rias' mind as the boy closed his eyes and began to show his life was in danger.

"Issei! Issei! I remember now! How could I forget such an important person to me?!" Rias screamed holding his head in her chest now.

"This is bad! His breathing is very faint I have to call Asia here immediately!" Rias said suddenly freezing in place when she saw that what is most precious to her be sent flying from her grasp.

"Good job holding him still Rias. Don't worry I will now rid this nuisance from your life." Ryuu said as he walked past her and towards the defenceless devil.

All Rias could do was watch as her boyfriend was trampled on. Her legs showing no signs of movement.

"I've been waiting a long time for this Hyoudou Issei!" Ryuu said stepping directly on Issei's battle wound.

"Ahhh!" Issei cried out being woken up through intense pain.

"All is going just as I planned! First I will kill the disciple of Lord Sirzechs. And then I will kill his little sister right in front of him whilst she willingly lets me.

"You bastard! What do you want with Rias?!" Issei said suddenly coughing out blood when Ryuu stepped on him again.

"It's useless Sekiryutei, you can't stop me now! But as you're about to die, I will tell you what I want.

It's quite simple really. I want Sirzechs head!"

"The demon lords head? Just what is your objective?" Issei said through painful breaths.

"You really haven't figured it out yet? Man you're stupid! I'm not just some pathetic lower class devil like you. I'm from the old Satan faction! And I am going to take yours and Rias' heads, in order to draw out the demon lord himself so we can overthrow him and bring the underworld back to its former glory!" Ryuu said revealing his true origin.

"You bastard! I won't let you!" Issei began to say but was once again pushed to the ground by Ryuu's foot.

"You're an idiot! You really think you can stop us in that condition? I used Rias to distract you long enough so Yu-Long could strike a fatal blow on you! I knew you would be too pathetic and protect that worthless girl! You would have been better off if you would have taken my offer to end your life before!" Ryuu said this digging his finger inside of Issei's open wound.

Issei cried out in immense pain and Rias finally found her strength to stand up.

"Once I kill you, I'm going to kill her next! And then the old Satan faction will kill all of your friends and there is nothing you can do about it Sekiryutei!" Ryuu said this plunging his fist into the wound.

Suddenly, Rias shoved Ryuu away from Issei and shielded him with her body.

"Stop hurting Issei you bastard! Or I'll kill you!" Rias said generating an ominous aura.

"So you've decided to betray me Rias? Well it's already too late! No matter what you do now, he's going to die!" Ryuu said with an evil cackle.

"If Issei is going to die, then I will disappear with him!" Rias screamed at the villain as he laughed at her.

"Very well then!" Ryuu said as he reached out to grab her.

"Ahhh!"

(Deep in the subconscious of Issei's sacred gear.)

Issei found himself in a blank void and realised immediately where he was. It was a place he visited before when he was achieving balance breaker. The red dragon emperor looked ahead and saw a long table with red glowing what appeared to be the ancestors of his sacred gear.

"What are you doing kid? It's time to use juggernaut over drive! If you don't, you're definitely going to die." The first spirit said.

"He's right, it's time to unleash the true power of the welsh dragon!" another said making Issei realise that they were right, until another voice spoke up.

"Pathetic. As expected of my ancestor's rivals. All greedy for power and destruction. Always walking down the path of ruin! But you're different Hyoudou Issei."

"Wait a second you're the spirit of Albion?!"

"Yes. When you absorbed my power, I merged with your sacred gear so now I can communicate with you and make sure you don't make the same mistake these idiots did."

"But they're right aren't they? My body is dying fast and Asia isn't there to help me either. The juggernaut drive will transform me into a dragon. But at least I can save Rias and the others."

"And do you think she is going to be satisfied with you leaving her? Do you seriously plan to crush her heart and throw away your life?"

"No I"

"What are you talking about?! You have something that can save you. Didn't you say that you would never use that power because you were afraid of the consequences?"

"Yes of course I'm afraid to use this power! But what else can I do?"

"Draig said it before remember? You are a man who has proven to be able to defy the impossible! So if you don't want to use that power, reject it! Make your own power to get rid of that power! Stand up Hyoudou Issei. You have to get stronger so Vali can continue to grow." The spirit said making the white void vanish and become nothing but darkness.

As Issei was standing alone in the darkness, he saw a bright crimson light appear before him.

"Issei! Hang in there!" A voice called out making Issei focus on it.

"Rias. She's calling to me. She's in trouble. Get up! Move body! I swear Rias. I will protect you!"

Suddenly, Ryuu was experiencing tremendous pain when he touched Rias Gremories shoulder.

"Let go of her." A voice said making Rias turn around.

"Didn't you hear me Ryuu? I said let go of her you bastard!" Issei shouted almost breaking Ryuu's arm with his intense force.

"Impossible! How are you still alive?" Ryuu said feeling very confused right now until Issei held up an object.

"Phoenix tears?!"

"That's right, a little present from Rias the day after my battle with Kokabiel. I just remembered them. She left them in my pocket before she went to school. And now I'm going to protect her until my last breath!"

"Issei." Rias said with tears in her eyes.

"It sounds like you've come to your senses Rias. Just hold on a second I will finish this quickly." Issei said smiling at her.

Suddenly, Issei's body was surrounded in a crimson aura when he activated his balance breaker again.

"Oh? So you plan to use the juggernaut drive after all?"

"No! I refuse to use that form. Instead, I will create my own form. To protect the girl, I love." Issei said generating an even more powerful aura.

"What's going on?!" Ryuu shouted as Issei's power began to rise.

" **I, who is about to awaken, am the Red Dragon Emperor who has discarded the principles of domination. I shall walk the road of righteousness by having infinite hopes and dreams. I shall become the king of crimson dragon. And I promise you all! I shall show you the future which shines in true crimson light!" Issei chanted causing a huge beam of crimson light to shoot out of all the gems on his scale mail.**

"What the hell is that form?! It's completely different from juggernaut drive!" Ryuu said feeling both confused and intimidated of Issei's awakened power.

"My armour has now changed from red to crimson. It's the colour of the girl I loves hair. I call it, Cardinal Crimson promotion. Also known as the true crimson dragon emperor form!" Issei said as the crimson light dimmed down.

Suddenly, Ryuu was sent hurtling through the air when Issei vanished in an instant and punched him. Breaking his so called shield into pieces.

"That was so fast! How did you do that?!" Ryuu said clearly spooked now.

"Ryuu Tatsuo! The real fight starts now!" Issei said ready to show his new powers capabilities.

 **And that's the end of chapter 28! So what did you think? Rias finally remembers Issei again! First of all, I am well aware in the light novel Issei learns how to transform into cardinal crimson after he learns all three illegal triana form's first. However, him transforming without mastering the triana will have a huge consequence on him after the fight is over. I just felt that this was a perfect opportunity for Issei to ascend to this level as opposed to how he did it in the light novel. Issei currently is using this power for the sole purpose of protecting Rias and everyone else. So he has not mastered this power yet and will have to train himself before he can use it again. So next chapter will be a fight between these two. So how will Ryuu compete with Issei now he has ascended to this new power? Does he have another trick up his sleeve? And will Koneko and Gasper be able to defeat Yu-Long? What about Asia, Kiba and Xenovia? Will Sirzechs succeed in restoring their memories? Find out in the next chapter!**


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29 This ends now! I won't let anyone take you away from me!

Ryuu backed away after the startling blow he just suffered from Issei.

"You won't escape!" Issei shouted charging straight for him.

"You're too slow!" Ryuu shouted as he arrogantly closed his eyes whilst he evaded the attack.

A second later, Ryuu experienced agonising pain when a powerful elbow hit the back of his neck followed by a gut wrenching kick.

Ryuu coughed out blood unaware the attack before was going to be a feint.

"You'd be wise not to take your eyes off your opponent!" Issei said following his kick with a deadly uppercut.

Ryuu was sent flying but he quickly recovered and landed on his feet.

The Khaos brigade member wiped the blood from his cheek and suddenly became enraged.

"How dare you! You bastard, how dare you do this to an old Satan you low class son of a bitch!" Ryuu said clenching his blood stained fist.

"That's nothing compared to the pain you put the girl I love through!" Issei said emitting a fierce crimson aura.

"Don't get cocky Hyoudou Issei. You have no idea of the power I possess. Yu-Long! We're doing it!" Ryuu said alerting Yu-Long from his fight with Koneko and Gasper.

"Ah what a pain in the ass! But I want to put this damn Draig in his place!" Yu-Long said taking flight and moving towards Ryuu.

Yu-Long transformed himself into an emerald light ball and collided straight into the devil.

Issei had to dig his feet deep into the ground to prevent himself from being blown away by the magnificent force that originated from the colossal tower of power that swallowed up Ryuu Tatsuo whole.

Once the blinding light vanished, a completely transformed Ryuu emerged from the jade coloured light.

Issei stared intently at Ryuu's new form preparing for whatever surprise he had in store for him.

The fearsome foe after combining his strength and power with the great dragon king, now wore a shining green dragon shaped suit of armour. This attire, was completely different to Issei's kind of armour. For instance, Ryuu's armour, was covered in the spikes of Yu-Long's back covering his arms, his legs and his new tail. His helmet gave off the impression that he was inside a dragon's mouth as the headgear looked like a dragon with its mouth wide open. It wasn't just the armour, Ryuu now was armed with a long maleficent sword and a shield embedded with dragon scales.

"So, this is your true power then?" Issei said preparing to fight.

"Yes Hyoudou Issei, tremble in fear of the power of a true dragon user!" Ryuu said now submerged in a powerful aura.

Issei was beginning to grow tired of this guy's attitude and as a result, did not hesitate. Firing a dragon shot at the arrogant being in an attempt to shut him up once and for all.

A great explosion occurred when the attack made contact with Ryuu and it looked as if the blast was successful. Or so it seemed.

Once the smoke cleared, Issei's confidence took a turn for the worse when Ryuu Tatsuo emerged from it without a scratch on him. His shield being the obvious reason his attack was rendered useless.

"It's useless, my shield is encased with the formidable scales of a great dragon king! You will have to do much better than that to even scratch its mighty exterior!" Ryuu said as he raised his sword to the sky.

"Then I guess I'll just have to hit you harder!" Issei shouted whilst his opponent's sword began to glow a shining jade.

"Oh by the way, did I forget to tell you? Whilst you and I have been fighting, All of Rias' magic power, has been absorbed by me! And I will use it now to destroy her once and for all!" Ryuu said as he behaved like a maniac.

"Don't you dare!" Issei shouted as his power began to soar.

"Ha-ha! Sayonara demon lord's sister! Emerald blaster!" Ryuu shouted as he slashed down with his sword, unleashing a slash which developed into a deadly blast.

"Rias!" Issei shouted as he dashed to intercept.

"Issei what are you doing?!" Rias said as she knelt down on the floor after collapsing from losing so much magic power.

"Don't worry Rias, I swear I will protect you!" Issei said with his arms outstretched ready for impact.

"But if that hits you, who knows what will happen?!"

"Believe in me Rias. I have a plan. Draig I'm counting on you!" Issei said with Draig immediately responding.

"Sure! I'm ready when you are partner!" Draig responded.

"Draig, transfer all of my speed and add it to my defence!" Issei shouted amusing the dragon that dwelled within him.

"Interesting, you never fail to surprise me partner!" Draig said as he responded to his partner's will.

"Die Sekiryutei!" Ryuu shouted when the blast was moments from making impact.

"Change complete! Transfer over!" Draig said when the blast hit them directly immersing them in a green light.

"It's over!" Ryuu shouted as he slashed down on Issei under the cover of the smoke.

Ryuu's look of arrogance and confidence quickly faded. After the luminous cover lifted and he saw his attack was completely worthless.

"What the hell did you just do?! How did you block my attack?!" Ryuu questioned as he gazed upon Issei's new form.

"Change complete! Welsh Dragonic Rook! Solid impact!" Draig said Issei's armour completely transformed.

His armour was now more fortified and his scaled hand was gripping on to Ryuu's sword.

"Solid impact!" Issei shouted smashing his newly strengthened and powered dynamic fist through Ryuu's previously believed indestructible shield into pieces.

"Impossible!" Ryuu said as he manoeuvred out of Issei's grip and backed away several steps.

"Draig! Now I need you to transfer all of my defence and switch it to my speed instead!" Issei said with Draig automatically complying.

"I got it, leave it to me!" Draig said as Issei chest began to glow in a crimson aura again.

"Connecting to evil pieces. Armour release!"

Which caused all but the absolute minimum armour to be shed in order to reduce weight. The armour then morphed into a more aerodynamic form, after which Draig announced.

"Welsh dragon mode change! Sonic boost knight! Change star sonic!" Draig shouted Issei's next transformation now complete.

"What an idiot! You abandoned your defence for just a little more speed?!" Ryuu said startled by what he saw next.

"Ascalon!"

(Blade)

Issei darted towards Ryuu like a bolt of lightning and collided with his sword.

"What the hell?! Just how much faster did you get?! Well no matter, you are no match for my sword!"

"That blade is nothing! Compared to my Ascalon!" Issei said suddenly disappearing.

Ryuu found himself being attacked from every direction as Issei darted through his defences. Demolishing fragments of his armour whilst he attacked him.

"This is the end! Star sonic booster!" Issei Shouted increasing his speed even further.

Ryuu was completely taken by surprise when his sword was completely smashed leaving only the handle left.

"How the hell did you get even faster?!"

"This is what I like to call god speed! And now this is the end for you!" Issei said transforming his armour back to cardinal crimson form.

Ryuu's look of anger and irritation, suddenly shifted to one of a smirk as if he was scheming something.

"You're right, that is certainly an impressive power. I think I will take it for a spin myself. Yu-Long do it now!" Ryuu shouted making the eyes on his dragon helmet glow yellow.

"I really despise the thought of copying that piece of shit Draig's power, but I really want to put this punk in his place!" Yu-Long said suddenly summoning forth a tower of emerald flames.

"You really have no idea when to quit. Let's end this now!" Issei said as the flames began to die down.

"Cardinal emerald overdrive!" Yu-Long said now Ryuu was wearing armour completely identical to Issei's.

"This is amazing! I can feel the power coursing through my veins! I will finally extinguish your weak flame now!" Ryuu said as emerald flames danced around him.

"You think just because you copied my power you now have a chance to win? Well you're wrong! You may have my armour now, but your pathetic replica, is nothing compared to my crimson power! Which was brought out by the love I hold inside me for Rias Gremory!" Issei shouted crimson flames increasing further in size.

"Talk all you want, your pathetic bond with the demon lord's little sister is nothing compared to true power!"

"Then I will show you how strong my bond really is!" Issei said increasing his power even further.

(Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!

Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!

Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!)

"You're missing a very obvious difference in our power here. You have to power up all the time, whilst my power always stays at maximum."

"You're the one thinking wrong here. Your power unlike mine, has a limit!" Issei said as the two began to fight again.

"I'll show you who has a limit! I've always wanted to try this. Dragon shot!" Ryuu said shooting a blast similar to Issei's own attack.

"You are no match for the original! Dragon shot!" Issei shouted firing a crimson dragon shot to collide with Ryuu's emerald one.

The blasts collided and exploded on collision with one another.

The dragon warriors then charged each other. Fighting to the death savagely. Issei and Ryuu both coughed up blood as they both dealt mighty blows to one another.

"You really think you can save her?!" Ryuu said making Issei angry.

"Of course I can!" Issei said making Ryuu laugh.

"That reminds me, I have never seen her naked form. So let's change that. I have touched her several times today. And now I'm going to take advantage of that. Dress break!" Ryuu said snapping his fingers and making the poor girl shriek.

"You bastard!" Issei shouted punching him so hard that he was sent flying off into the distance.

"Rias are you okay?!" Issei said noticing she was hunched over.

"Issei? I'm so embarrassed right now." Rias said suddenly changing her mood when Issei hugged her and emitted his crimson aura.

Rias became surprised but flattered at the same time when she looked down below and realised that she was no longer exposed.

Because thanks to Issei's unusual but practical talent. Rias was now being hugged by well-crafted dragon scale underwear.

"Thank you Issei." Rias said with a blush unable to say anything else.

"It's okay, just sit tight. I'll end this quickly. RYUU! HOW DARE YOU! YOU BASTARD! YOU HAVE DISGRACED BOTH MY MASTER AND THE WOMAN I LOVE FOR THE LAST TIME! I WILL KILL YOU NOW!" Issei said now being enveloped again in a bright crimson light.

"Mode change, Welsh Dragon Cardinal Crimson Queen!" Draig said as Issei's power continued to increase.

"Here I come!" Issei shouted darting straight towards the airborne enemy.

"President! Are you okay?" A voice said making Rias turn her head.

"Yuuto? What are you doing here?" Rias said very confused.

"Isn't that obvious? I'm here to cheer on Issei-Kun in his fight." Kiba said making Rias relieved.

"Your memories have returned?" Rias said starting to feel better.

"Yes. I'm ashamed that after all Issei Kun has done for me, that I turned my back on him. If it wasn't for your brother, Me, Asia and Xenovia would still be under Ryuu Tatsuo's spell." Kiba said looking down at the ground.

"Asia is here as well?" Rias said glad to hear that Asia was back to normal as well.

"Yes she is back there helping out the vice-president. Let me help you up." Kiba said placing out his hand.

"Thank you." Rias said as she and Kiba stared up at the sky.

"He's incredible isn't he?" Kiba said as they watched two lights colliding into each other as they exploded in the sky like fireworks.

"Yes he sure is. He never fails to surprise me. It's amazing when you think just how strong he is going to become." Rias said staring in awe at Issei as he smashed Ryuu again and again.

"Well you won't have to worry about him leaving you president. After all, you're the source of his power." Kiba said making Rias smile.

"You're right. Now let's watch him and be ready to welcome him back to the Gremories." Rias said as she and the rest of the peerage watched the fight.

"Yes President!" Kiba said ready to fight if it came to it.

Issei and Ryuu continued to battle in the sky exchanging blow for blow. Punches met punches neither succeeding in the battle.

All of a sudden, Issei's power increased.

"Play time is over!" Issei said sending another punch towards Ryuu.

"You think that's going to hit me?!" Ryuu said trying to deflect his punch.

Suddenly, Issei's punch became a blur to Ryuu as it smashed into his helmet. Before he could process what just happened, Ryuu was hit with a combination of furious punches to his abdomen. Issei then smashed him into the ground with a reinforced blast.

"Dragon shot!" Issei shouted sending Ryuu hurtling towards the ground.

Ryuu managed to get to his feet just as Issei touched the ground himself.

"Damn you Hyoudou Issei! I will kill you!" Ryuu said frustrated that he couldn't unlock his copied powers full potential.

"The only one who is going to die here, is you! After all you have done to my friends, to Rias! I will never forgive you!" Issei said his power increasing further.

"Damn you! There has to be a way I can kill you!" Ryuu said suddenly interrupted by a voice.

"Hey partner, there is a way you can crush this punk."

"Oh really, I'm listening." Ryuu said in response to the dragon.

"There is a power hidden within Hyoudou Issei that he refuses to touch because of it's incredible destructive power." Yu-Long said making Ryuu grin.

"Then how about I unearth this power?" Ryuu said making Issei panic and get angry.

"Don't you dare! Ryuu Tatsuo, if you use that power, all of the city will be in danger!"

"Just because you're too much of a coward to use it, doesn't mean that I won't." Ryuu said suddenly taking flight.

"Everyone get down! Welsh dragon bishop mode!" Issei said making his giant cannons appear on his shoulders.

Ryuu began to glow in a green and black flame and his chest plate began to open up.

"Longinus smasher!" Ryuu shouted as he blasted his enormous power through his chest plate.

"Welsh dragon bishop blaster!" Issei shouted launching the magical power from his ginormous cannons.

Both of the emerald mega blasts collided with one another and stopped dead in their paths.

"You're not going to win Sekiryutei! My power is far superior! And with it I will destroy you, miss Gremory and everyone else in this pathetic ant's nest!" Ryuu said feeling very irritated with Issei's persistence.

"I won't allow that! I will fight to my very last breath!" Issei said with all of his gems glowing at once.

(Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!)

"Your power is still no match for my own!" Ryuu said concentrating intensely on the blast battle which could mean life or death to either of the two.

"I will use my power to defend the ones I love! So I cannot afford to lose here!" Issei shouted fragments of his armour breaking due to the force the two blasts were creating.

Suddenly, Ryuu summoned forth even more power which forced Issei's companions to be sent away in the wind.

"Ha-ha now you're all alone!" Ryuu said trying his hardest to surpass Issei's power.

"You hurt them. YOU HURT THEM!" Issei shouted. The sacred gear responding to his will firing another burst of power into Issei's bishop blaster.

"NO! YOU'RE NOT GOING TO WIN ISSEI!" Ryuu shouted as he tried to exert more power.

All of a sudden, Ryuu found himself doing the opposite as power began to drain from him.

"What the hell is going on?!"

"The power you are trying to generate is rejecting you. At this rate, you will continue to grow weaker." Yu-Long said making Ryuu furious.

"That's bullshit! I'm the greatest devil alive! I will crush this bastard and his friends with ease!" Ryuu said despite the pain he felt as his power began to leak outside of him and his magic began to malfunction. Meanwhile Issei's power continued to increase.

(Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!

Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!

Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!

Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!)

"I'm ending this now!" Issei shouted unleashing even more of his power to push Ryuu's blast even further back.

"Shit! This can't be happening!" Ryuu shouted as he felt himself slipping.

"Well it is partner you're going to die here."

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Ryuu questioned feeling even more power drift away.

"I'm sorry buddy, but I don't plan on dying just yet!" Yu-Long said as he extracted himself out of Ryuu's body.

"What do you think you're doing you traitorous bastard?!" Ryuu said as his armour began to break apart.

"I told you, I don't plan on dying just yet. So I'll be on my way!" Yu-Long said making Ryuu yell out in pain as he finally left his temporary vessel.

"YOU COME BACK HERE RIGHT NOW YOU COWARD!" Ryuu shouted as the emerald spiked dragon made his getaway and flew off into the sky.

Before Ryuu knew what was happening, he found himself being fully consumed by the amazing power of Issei's magical power.

"Damn you Rias Gremory! Damn you Sirzechs! And damn you Hyoudou Issei! I will destroy you all I swear it!" Ryuu said them being his last words as he vanished completely from this world.

And with those final words, the fight was over.

"It's over now." Issei said as he fell to the ground. His armour breaks into pieces as his body made contact.

Suddenly, Rias, Kiba and Asia all began to hold their heads and scream out in pain. This carried on until they finally passed out.

"What happened to them?!" Akeno said very concerned right now of course.

"Don't worry Rias' queen, the effects of Ryuu's sacred gear has just been reversed thanks to Issei destroying him and his weapon. They should wake up as soon as their memories are fixed properly. I simply reminded them of Issei. And now their memories which replaced Issei with Ryuu, are now being corrected." Sirzechs said clearing up the misunderstanding.

"So they're not in danger?"

"Of course not. Thanks to Issei's bravery, they should all be just fine." Sirzechs said as he began to create a magic circle to transport them all to Issei's home for safety.

Rias sat bolt upright suddenly waking from yet another nightmare.

"Looks like you're finally awake." Issei said making Rias suddenly hug him.

"Issei!" Rias said wrapping her arms around him.

"I'm glad to see you back." Issei said wrapping his arms around her as well.

"I'm just happy to be with you again. I was so scared and alone." Rias said making Issei suddenly clench his fists.

"He didn't do anything to you did he?" Issei said making Rias look back.

"No, you saved me before anything happened. I'm still pure." Rias said making Issei remember the stuff Ryuu did to her.

"I won't let anyone…." Issei said quietly making Rias listen carefully.

"Huh what was that Issei?" Rias replied trying to hear what he was saying.

Suddenly Issei placed his hands on Rias' shoulders and looked her straight in the eyes.

"I won't let anyone else steal it!" Issei said slipping his tongue into her mouth and pushed her down onto the bed.

( _ **Lemon scene Incoming! Read at your own discretion!)**_

 _ **Issei kissed Rias passionately and only stopped to let her take a breather.**_

 _ **Issei suddenly took Rias by surprise when he ripped Rias' white striped school top open. Scattering the buttons onto the floor. He then tore off her crimson red bra releasing her captive breasts.**_

" _ **Issei, what if somebody comes in?" Rias said suddenly replacing her words with sounds of pleasure when Issei began to fondle her boobs.**_

" _ **I won't let anyone interrupt us this time Rias." Issei said casting his dragon shell enchantment on the bedroom door.**_

 _ **Issei began to increase Rias' rates of pleasure as he began to pinch one of her nipples whilst his tongue licked her other breast.**_

" _ **Uh Issei, it feels so good!" Rias said as she succumbed to Issei's technique.**_

 _ **Issei responded with Rias' plea for more massaging both of her boobs with both of his hands moving them up and down whilst his tongue continued to dance with hers. Rias moaned as she enjoyed every second of this glorious occasion. The long awaited feel she longed for from Issei was finally here and she was loving every bit of it.**_

 _ **Issei removed his tongue from her mouth and instead trailed it down to her nipple. The brown haired boy licked her lift nipple whilst his other hand pinched her right nipple. In order to increase her sense of pleasure.**_

 _ **Issei stopped kissing Rias' breast and began to trail his tongue down her belly button instead.**_

 _ **Rias closed her eyes feeling as if this was an amazing dream she never wanted to awake from.**_

 _ **Issei removed his master's skirt leaving only her matching red panties left in his way.**_

 _ **Issei slowly removed Rias' underwear.**_

" _ **Wow you're very wet down here Rias." Issei said making Rias respond with a blush on her face.**_

" _ **That's because you have been touching me so much Issei and it feels so good!" Rias said her head hitting the pillow behind her again when Issei began to lick and clean up her love juices as his tongue trailed the outside and inside of Rias' entrance.**_

 _ **Rias' body began to shake unable to take the magnitude of pleasure it was currently going through. Rias was in paradise at this exact moment and she wanted Issei inside her now so badly. But at this precise time, Rias felt her's and Issei's roles had been reversed. Making herself feel like the servant whilst Issei assumed the role as her master.**_

 _ **Rias would normally prefer to make her position as Issei's master very clear. However, succumbing to Issei's pleasure and being a servant to his techniques made her feel another form of satisfaction.**_

 _ **Issei once again kissed Rias and then placed two of his fingers into her pussy. Quickening the pace of his hand as Rias' began to moan louder.**_

" _ **What's wrong Rias? Are you not enjoying this?" Issei said getting even faster.**_

" _ **Issei I'm going crazy here! Please make me your woman. Make your mark on me and claim me as your own!" Rias said making Issei comply and plunge his sword deep into her caverns.**_

 _ **The red dragon emperor did not disappoint his master once again when he entered inside of her. As soon as Issei used her opening as a scabbard for his sword, Rias let out a moan of pleasure to mark the power of his secret weapon.**_

 _ **Issei lifted Rias' legs into the air and continued to quicken his pace making the experience as perfect as possible for her.**_

 _ **Rias wrapped her legs around Issei's back and pulled him in for a kiss as they danced to the same rhythm.**_

 _ **Rias pulled Issei in close when he finally fired his dragon might right inside of her.**_

 _ **Issei removed his blade from her revealing it's resolve to not fall too easily.**_

 _ **Rias' eyes glimmered as she gripped its handle and began to move her hand up and down it.**_

 _ **It was Rias' turn to assert her position on Issei when she pressed his terrific member in between her breasts. Massaging it between them whilst she opened wide and prepared to consume it whole.**_

 _ **Rias enjoyed watching Issei make different facial expressions and she began to tease him further.**_

" _ **I can't take it anymore!" Issei said as he overpowered Rias and picked her up and placed her against the wall.**_

 _ **Issei began to tunnel deeper inside her and as a result, the crimson princess cried out even louder.**_

 _ **After another session of pleasure and excitement was about to come to an end, Rias pushed Issei down onto his back and took over the exercise. Deciding to ride him like a cowgirl with great joy and satisfaction.**_

 _ **Issei pushed her down once more and finished her off. Rias' face showing great pleasure and happiness when Issei and her climaxed together.**_

 _ **(Lemon over)**_

"So does this mean I'm officially your girl now?" Rias said resting her head on Issei's chest after a long and heavy workout.

"Of course Rias, it has always been you. Always." Issei said kissing her whilst they lay in bed together.

 **Okay that's chapter 29 over! Now this is the end to the memory loss arc. Did you guys enjoy it? Okay first of all, I am going to take this opportunity to work on my other stories. But rest assured, I will be continuing this story I just need to consolidate ideas together for how to carry on next. I decided to do a lemon chapter after popular demand. And I believe this was the perfect opportunity to do it in. Stay tuned for chapter 30! But until then, thank you all for joining me on this journey that this story has taken us on! I never expected it to be so popular but thanks to all of you being my inspiration, I can happily say that I enjoy writing this and I will resume it as soon as possible!**


	30. author note

**Author note**

 **Message to all readers, as a result of writers block and a lack of enthusiasm for writing this crossover arc, I have decided to remove the two attack on titan crossover chapters. As I have begun to come up with new ideas for the main plot whilst I was writing these two chapters. I apologise for the inconvenience. But I hit a wall and just went with an idea I had at the back of my brain so you guys would not have to wait so long without content to read. However, I will upload a new chapter getting us back on track and back to the main story line. Once again, I apologise for this but it just was not working out for good material for this story. So I will remove both AOT chapters today and will upload a new chapter where we find the Gremories we all love back in their own home town. Thank you all for following this story for so long! I appreciate every single one of you! So I will always try my hardest to write quality chapters for you all to enjoy.**


	31. Chapter 30

Chapter 30 Rias returns to the underworld.

It's only been a week since Hyoudou Issei defeated the dark and twisted Ryuu Tatsuo. The man who gained enjoyment putting the red dragon emperor through torment and despair. Hyoudou Issei was put through agonising pain both mentally and physically when he was forced to fight against both his friends and the woman he treasured the most.

Ryuu Tatsuo was a member of the old Satan faction and he was gifted with a truly horrifying ability. Memory manipulation. Issei was brought to his knees through the twisted and terrifying psychological warfare he was forced to fight through which also brought him close to deaths door.

However, thanks to the combined efforts of Koneko, Akeno, Gasper and even the demon lord himself, Issei was able to face his fears and as a result, unlock a new ability whilst he protected the one he loves the most.

Upon first inspection, it would have seemed that with Ryuu Tatsuo destroyed and gone for good, the battle was finally over. Unfortunately, this was not the case. With the guilt of turning their own weapons on Issei over flowing inside them, Kiba, Asia, Xenovia and Rias were still feeling awful for their betrayal against him.

Noticing this issue brewing in the peerage, the demon lord Sirzechs Lucifer, took action and decided to make renovations on Issei's humble little home increasing its living capacity.

Shortly after the changes were completed, the demon lord issued a direct order to the Gremories who were still suffering. He ordered everyone in the Gremory peerage to live under the same roof as Hyoudou Issei as a form of atonement. Where they would be able to help with the house work and just in general be close to Issei to make up for the isolation they put him through in which they were unable to forgive themselves.

Of course Rias had already made no exceptions to her living arrangements and solely declared occupancy in Issei's bedroom and would not allow any objections whatsoever.

After all, despite Issei's kind words, Rias was the one who felt the most responsible for Issei's sadness. The fact remained that she is the king of her peerage and the noble girl could not help but feel completely responsible for such a huge division in her servants.

She felt cold and numb whenever memories of Ryuu Tatsuo invaded her sleep. How he used to carelessly touch her and in front of Issei to make it worse. She hated herself for letting another man take control of her mind and she could not forgive herself for not listening to reason from both her best friend Akeno and her most treasured pawn.

No she just let Ryuu string her along like a puppet and as a result bring Issei to the deepest levels of despair. Which she promised to him on that night by the church in the rain to lead him away from.

Rias wasn't optimistic that things wouldn't get better and after the news she receives later today, she will soon believe this to be true.

Rias' P.O.V.

Cold and numb. Once again this feeling assaults me and makes me remember such an awful memory. I can't feel any of my limbs and my heart rate is beginning to drop. I try to cry out for help but my voice doesn't come out. Suddenly a sound pounds against my eardrum causing me to panic. I try to turn my head but it won't budge.

Suddenly arms begin to wrap around me and my first instinct is to hide. But wait this isn't a constrictive hold? No it's gentle and warm. I'm calming down my heart rate is beginning to settle again. My body is beginning to feel warm no it's hot confirming to me who it is. I suddenly collapse into his embrace when I hear his voice tickle my ear.

"Don't worry you're my girl now Miss Gremory." Issei said making me smile.

"Geez don't sneak up on me like that." I said before I was forced to be quiet.

Issei took me by surprise and pressed his lips against mine.

I felt alive again. As if I had never been separated from him and we have been together all of this time.

"Good morning Rias." Issei said to me with a beaming smile.

I lay down onto his chest and snuggled up to his toned chest.

"Good morning Issei." I said feeling this was the place I felt most safe and comfortable.

Issei climbed out of the bed and I tried to grab him before he could escape from the bed. But nonetheless I was too late.

"Hey Issei, I was thinking that seeing as it's the holidays, we could just stay in bed all day just you and me. What do you say?" I asked wanting nothing more than to be close to him and keep him to myself.

"I would love to Rias. But I have a very important appointment today that I can't possibly miss." He replied back to me as he began to dress himself.

My worries increased when I saw what he was wearing for this appointment.

"Wow looking sexy my handsome Issei. Are you sure you can't miss this arrangement for me?" I asked still trying to get him to come back to bed.

"I'm sorry Rias, this is something I can't afford to miss." He said to me but something about his facial expression began to bother me.

When he dismissed my invitation, he had such a huge smile on his face. What could be making him so happy to miss spending time with me I thought whilst he finished getting dressed.

As paranoid as I was about where he was going, I really couldn't take my eyes off him right now. Issei was wearing a smart ironed white shirt under a stylish black blaze, black trousers and a dazzling black tie to put on the finishing touch.

Just as I was dwelling in my thoughts, Issei came over to me and placed his arm around my naked waist.

And before I knew it, Issei was kissing me again. But this time the kiss held more passion and heat. He stroked my cheek and gazed into my eyes and I looked into his.

"I'll see you later Rias. Don't miss me too much." Issei said after he kissed me on the forehead.

"There you go again asking the impossible. Hurry home okay?" My words were honest because I would miss him so much that until he returns, I will feel incomplete.

"As you command President." Issei said in a teasing fashion and with a sincere bow.

I could only wave goodbye to him as he disappeared in a magic circle.

However, the minute Issei vanished, the feelings of worry and loneliness plagued my mind yet again.

After getting dressed and meeting everyone downstairs for breakfast, I decided to try distract my mood with some food that had been kindly been prepared by Kiba today in Issei's absence.

"So you don't have any idea where Issei Kun has gone president Rias?" Kiba asked me making my mind wonder off again.

"No he just said that he had to make it because it was very important." I simply replied after taking a sip of my morning coffee.

"Ara he must be very popular now his reputation has been spread by Sirzechs." Akeno said making me worried again.

Where was he going dressed so smart? Was it a date with another girl? A marriage interview? Or is it an interview to join another peerage?

Those thought crushed my heart and made my chest experience extreme agony.

It just hit me. After all, how could he forgive me so easily after I betrayed him and almost killed him for that bastard who used his power on me? Of course he deserves better than me. After all my resolve was so weak and I hurt him so badly!

My thoughts were once again disturbed when a magic circle appeared at my ear.

"Hello?" I responded curious to who the caller may be.

"Rias. It's your father."

"Father what's the matter?" I replied surprised of the sudden phone call. But for some reason, I was beginning to get a bad feeling.

"You have another marriage interview today. It starts in two hours so get yourself ready." My father said making me immediately stand up both shaking the table and startling the others.

"What's the meaning of this father?! I already told you I love Issei and I want to marry the man I have chosen." I said beginning to get emotional.

"Rias I think you're forgetting your status. You are the heir of the Gremories and you must attend a marriage interview for the future of the devils. You are to return to the castle immediately for preparations."

"But father!" I pleaded only to have my opinion completely cast aside.

"No but's Rias! You will come here now and do your duty as a lady of the Gremory household." My father shouted that being the end of our conversation.

Sweat poured down from my forehead and my anger began to soar. Why after Raiser would my father do this again?! It's not fair I thought as I climbed back up the staircase to Issei's room.

I crashed onto his bed and hugged the pillow which only 1 hour ago had his head planted against.

My tears dropped onto his pillow. I was a complete mess.

I decided to have a shower to help calm myself down and buy myself some time to think.

After 20 minutes in the shower, my anger and sadness fell to the ground just like the water that dripped from my skin.

I just realised after regaining my composure. I don't have to marry this man. I can just turn him down and then come home.

With myself now calm, I decided to get this circus act over with and dressed in a crimson red dress. My hair was pinned up with a ruby dragon pin that Issei bought me on our last shopping trip.

I no longer hesitated feeling confident and brave, I created a magic circle and returned to the home I was born and raised in.

As I walked towards the dining room to meet my mother, I couldn't help but wonder what Issei was doing right now and also, how would he react if he knew I was doing this right now?

I shook my head to dismiss my negative thoughts feeling it would be best I addressed this problem with a clear head.

Finally at my destination I opened the door and entered my grand dining room.

"Ah Rias welcome home. Please join me." My mother said as I entered the room.

I took a seat and was given a drink from one of the Gremory houses servants.

"So Rias, are you ready to meet your next husband candidate?" My mother said in which I replied with an irritated expression.

"I have already decided the man I want to marry. Nobody else will be able to shine in comparison no matter how perfect you think they are."

To my surprise, my mother smiled after I so coldly answered her question. And before I knew it, we were on the move again.

My mother didn't say another word to me when we reached the room I was to wait in to meet my so called fiancée.

"Wait in here Rias. He will be arriving shortly." My mother said leaving me in the room with only my brother for company.

"What's the meaning of this big brother? Surely you know my feelings towards Issei? So why are Mother and Father trying to take him away from me?" I questioned which once again led me to being puzzled when my brother smiled.

"Why do you all keep smiling when I protest to marry no one except Issei?" I demanded to know because I was beginning to get angry.

"Trust me Rias, we have all been talking and we have found the perfect candidate for you." Sirzechs said as I began to drink some of my coffee again.

All of a sudden, there was a knock at the door which broke the silence and tension in the room.

"Oh and here he is now. You may come in." My brother said making me tense up again.

Don't panic, just stick to your guns and say no. You don't have to marry anyone except Issei. I thought to myself trying to calm my nerves.

The moment of truth finally arrived when the door began to open.

I lost my grip on my cup and as a result it smashed into the ground.

"No way, it can't be!" I said unable to believe my eyes.

"I said I would be seeing you later Rias."

I couldn't believe my eyes right now. There he was once again standing in front of me. His shining smile and his sincere hazel eyes. I just wanted to hug my mother, father and my brother right now when I finally connected the dots together.

He was standing there in the same clothes I last saw him in.

I couldn't remain still any longer.

I didn't care that I was wearing an attire that was difficult to run in. I just ran into his welcoming embrace and began to cry tears of joy.

"I told you this was a meeting I couldn't afford to miss, Rias." He said to me making me forget I had any previous pessimistic thoughts in my brain.

"So I take it you are satisfied with our choice of your potential husband Rias?" Sirzechs asked me whilst I snuggled in Issei's muscular arms.

I couldn't say anything else during this emotional moment except.

"Yes!"

I let my worries drift away as my faith in my father's judgement was once again restored.

It's just like my dream I had so long ago now. Except this time, it was true. This was really happening!

 **Chapter 30 is now done** **. As I said before, the attack on titan crossover arc just wasn't flowing the way I wanted it to so I decided to scrap it and move onto the next arc** **. Sorry it took so long I forgot to post it this morning xD. I felt that after such an emotional and tragic time for Issei that his friends would not be able to help but feel guilty after all the suffering Issei went through especially Rias who was in the arms of his nemesis. Let me know if you liked it** **. I have big plans for this arc so stay tuned. Next time Chapter 31 The crimson saviour.**


	32. Chapter 31

Chapter 31 The crimson saviour!

Rias embraced Issei tightly showing no signs of releasing him.

"I just can't believe it! I'm so happy!" Rias said as she clung to Issei as if her life force depended solely on his warmth.

"I promised you that I would save you from an engagement you did not want Rias. At long last, I have been able to fulfil my promise to you. I'm sorry I kept this a secret from you." Issei replied pulling her closer to his chest and stroking her hair.

"It's fine. I'm just so relieved it was you who came through that door Issei. I love you so much." Rias said still refusing to separate from him.

"Geez you dummy. Of course it was going to be me. You think after that bastard Raiser, that I would let anyone else steal you away from me again?" Issei said making Rias smile her face showing true happiness and joy.

"It seems that you are getting along just fine with your new fiancée. Eh Ria-Tan?" Lord Gremory said making Rias look over towards her mother and father

"Mother! Father! Really than-"Rias said her voice being interrupted by an even larger sound.

"What was that explosion just now?!" Rias said as the room began to shake and the voices of children screamed.

"This is bad! Rias, it came from the Sitri School!" Issei said quickly grabbing Rias' hand and ran with her to the nearest exit.

Rias and Issei leaped into the sky and deployed their wings.

"Where did that explosion come from?" Rias said as she searched her surroundings.

"President over there!" Issei shouted indicating to the falling debris that was falling at a rapid pace.

"This is terrible! Issei, Millicas and other children are down there!" Rias shouted seeing the students of the school in extreme danger.

"Leave it to me Rias! Draig are you ready?" Issei asked waiting for his partner to respond.

"Ready when you are partner!"

"Alright let's go! Balance break!"

"Welsh dragon balance breaker!"

Issei rushed towards the scared children who still lacked the magic knowledge to defend themselves and picked up the pace when he saw that the wall was falling at an even quicker pace.

"It's no good, I'm going to have to go full throttle!" Issei said as his jets began to ignite.

The children shielded their eyes in fear as the debris was seconds away from crushing them.

When all of a sudden, they felt the wind hit their faces at an extreme pace.

Issei had been successful and managed to get them out of there in the nick of time.

Balancing two on his wings whilst he carried the other two in his arms.

The red dragon emperor carried the children to safety returning to his master's side.

As soon as the children finally touched the ground again, a particular red haired boy ran straight towards Rias with tears in his eyes.

"Aunty Rias!" Millicas yelled rushing into Rias' arms.

"It's okay Millicas, you're safe now." Rias said as she comforted her nephew.

"Rias, keep the children safe. It looks like we have got company." Issei said now looking into the sky at a group of individuals.

"I understand. Please be careful Issei." Rias said as Issei prepared to take off.

"Of course. Well then president, I'm off." Issei said now taking off towards the intruders.

Rias' attention was diverted when she felt a tug on her sleeve.

"Hey aunty Rias, who was that just now?" Millicas asked innocently.

"That Millicas, is your soon to be Uncle Hyoudou Issei. But he goes by another name as well. Recently he has been going by the name of the crimson dragon." Rias said brightening up all of the children's eyes who were listening so intently.

"Wow! He's like a super hero then?" One of the children said now staring at the man in the dragon armour.

"That's awesome Millicas! Your uncle is a hero! I'm so jealous!" Another child said also amazed by Issei's heroic attire.

"Go crimson dragon! Don't lose to those losers!" The last child said as he and all the rest watched him so closely.

Meanwhile, Issei had finally reached his destination as he now stood on the ground directly below the group of vandals.

"Tell me, are you responsible for all this destruction that has been caused to the children's school?!" Issei enquired giving off an intimidating aura.

"It's the Sekiryutei! This is bad! Master Shalba, we should retreat!" One of the vandals said referring to the obvious ring leader.

"Don't be ridiculous! Don't you even think about falling back! I will not let one inferior pest get in the way of our mission! Take their heir to the Gremories head and bring it to me! Kill Rias Gremory!" Shalba Beezlebub ordered mobilising his troops into battle.

"Like hell I will let you hurt my fiancée! Just touch one hair on her head, and I will crush you all!"

Issei summoned forth a powerful crimson light as he began to chant.

" **I who is about to awaken, am the Red dragon emperor who has discarded the principles of domination. I shall walk the road of righteousness by having infinite hopes and dreams. I shall become the king of crimson dragon. And I promise you all! I shall show the future which shines in true crimson light! Cardinal crimson promotion! Crimson overdrive!" Issei chanted causing all of his gems to light up and his transformation to begin.**

"You really think you stand a chance against us the elite Sekiryutei?! We are true Satan's! And you are a mere lower class! Charge! Kill the Sekiryutei!" Shalba said making his previously hesitant troops charge the new challenger.

"Connecting to evil pieces. Armour release!"

"Welsh dragon mode change! Sonic boost knight! Change star sonic!"

"Star sonic booster!" Issei shouted with his armour reduced to the minimum amount increasing his speed.

Issei shot straight through the wall of Old Satan members reducing their numbers instantly with his god like speed.

"Impossible! This power wasn't in our files on him?!" Shalba said clearly surprised by five of his troops being taken out in seconds of the battle starting.

"It's useless Shalba, you can't beat me now." Issei declared confidently knowing full well how powerful this form was.

"Don't screw with me! You're just an inferior being! I am the true demon lord! Surround him! Don't let him live!" Shalba Beezlebub ordered showing obvious signs of intimidation with the tone he was using.

Issei returned his armour back to its previous form giving him back the armour he recently discarded and then began to reduce even more of the enemies' forces.

The red dragon emperor didn't give his opponents any time to make a move. Within seconds he was right in front of them.

"I'm sorry guys, but I don't play nicely with terrorists!" Issei said taking two out in seconds.

Issei took out the first intruder with a powerful punch to his stomach. The second shortly fell victim to Issei's deadly roundhouse kick which took him by complete surprise.

"Damn you!" The hooded figure said drawing his sword and attempted to strike Issei in his blind spot.

Issei spun around instantly parrying the swordsman blade with his own.

"You think your sinister sword is any match for my Ascalon?!" Issei shouted using all of his force to smash his attacker sword into pieces.

"Impossible" Was all the character could say before he was knocked unconscious by Issei's powerful axe kick.

"Take out the children and draw the heir out of hiding!" A sub commander ordered greatly angering Issei.

The cloaked rogue devils blasted all of their magic power towards the kids and the crimson haired protector.

"Dragon shell!" Issei shouted making an extra dragon scaled skin to protect them all.

The terrorists were baffled when they found out there combined powerful attack was being reflected right back at them.

The small group were directly hit by their rebounded attack which had been doubled in strength as a result of hitting Issei's dragon shield.

"But how?! I was informed after you used this technique to shield your friends from Kokabiels attack, that once you use this technique, that your balance breaker is disabled for 30 minutes?!" Shalba said demanding to know Issei's secret.

"Looks like your information on me is really outdated. That was when my defensive technique was in a prototype state. Now I can use this technique up to three times a day without so much as breaking a sweat!" Issei shouted back which as a result began to frighten Shalba's reinforcements.

"He's a monster!" One of them said attempting to escape from Issei's terrifying speed.

"You're not going anywhere." Issei simply stated as he grabbed the cowards shoulder and then launched him at fall force in the direction of his comrades.

Using this sudden throw as a decoy, Issei's charging attack was not seen by those who were preparing to dodge their incoming teammate.

(Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!)

"Dragon shot!" Issei yelled firing not one but two dragon shots from both of his fists at the two parties who avoided Issei's throw which turned out to be a feint.

The decoy was a success as the remainder of Shalba's forces now were being consumed by Issei's powerful crimson blast attacks.

Shalba Beezlebub was beginning to panic and decided to chance it all on this next attack.

"If I can't take out the Sekiryutei, then I will just have to kill Rias Gremory instead!" Shalba said as he descended towards Rias like a missile.

"Die Rias Gremory!" Shalba shouted as his hand was now being reinforced with magic power turning it into a deadly weapon to try cut of her head.

Shalba began to sweat and feel intense pain when Issei suddenly appeared and grabbed hold of his arm.

"You just had to do it didn't you? You just had to piss me off even further. BY DARING TO TRY TAKE AWAY THE WOMAN WHO IS THE MOST IMPORTANT AND PRECIOUS TO ME!" Issei shouted using all of his power to punch the arrogant Old Satan leader into the sky again.

"How dare you! How dare you lay a hand on me you insect! I am the true ruler of the underworld! Yes I am a true Satan! Now face the power of a true demon lord!" Shalba Beezlebub said increasing his power in a furious rage.

"This is the power of Ophis! The infinite dragon!" Shalba stated as an amethyst infinity symbol fashioned like two snakes appeared on his palm.

All of a sudden, a huge jade coloured magic circle surrounded Issei and began to summon forth an incredible amount of magic power. A power capable of harming even a devil with the power of a demon lord.

"This is the end now perish Hyoudou Issei!" Shalba shouted as the light began to close in on the red dragon emperor.

(Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide Divide!)

"Impossible! Divine dividing? The power of the white dragon?!" Shalba said very shocked of this new discovery.

Issei used the power of Albion to reduce the grand magic circle into nothingness.

"You want to see true power? Then I will show you the power I have obtained by protecting those important to me!" Issei said now once again being enveloped in a bright and powerful crimson light.

"Mode change! Welsh dragon Cardinal crimson Queen!" Draig said as Issei's power continued to rise.

"Red dragon or white dragon, it doesn't matter! I will not allow you to get in the way of a true Satan Die Hyoudou Issei!" The old Satan leader said now using his innate powers to unleash his greatest attack.

Issei unleashed his two mighty cannons onto shoulders fusing both the power of the bishop and queen together.

(Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!)

"Take this!" Shalba yelled firing a huge blast at Issei.

"Welsh Dragon Bishop blaster!" Issei yelled back firing his powerful jade blast attack right towards Shalba's own attack.

"You're nothing but a low class devil! You can't defeat a true Satan!" Shalba arrogantly declared during the blast battle.

"I may not be a demon lord or a high class devil. But I will never let anyone! God's, fallen angels or even Devils, hurt my Rias or anyone I care about!" Issei strongly shouted back increasing his power even more.

"Damn it I can't stop it!"

"This is the end Shalba Beezlebub!" Issei yelled increasing the strength in his blast even more.

(Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!)

"Damn you! Red dragon! White dragon!" Were Shalba's last words before he vanished inside Issei's superior ultimate attack.

The children cheered for the crimson dragon when he emerged from the deadly blast battle unharmed.

"Way to go Crimson dragon! The crimson dragon is the greatest!" All the children chanted as their hero came closer.

Rias was the first to interact with Issei rushing towards his welcoming embrace.

Once she entered into his arms, Issei removed his helmet and took her by surprise with a passionate kiss.

Rias welcomed Issei's feelings and kissed him back putting one hands on his cheeks whilst Issei placed one around her waist.

Meanwhile, Sirzechs was watching the whole thing behind the rubble.

"Hmmm this gives me an idea." Sirzechs said with a massive grin.

After an eventful time in the underworld, Issei and Rias returned back to the Hyoudou household.

Akeno was the first to greet them as they walked through the door.

"Ah hello Rias, Issei Kun. How was your day?" Akeno asked given the fact that both of these two were gone for the whole day.

"Welcome home Issei san! Asia said suddenly hugging Issei.

"Hey Asia. You hungry?" Issei said to the blonde haired girl who seemed extra giddy now Issei was home.

"A little bit. But don't worry Kiba is making something now." Asia said making Issei smile.

"Oh I see. I'll go see if he needs a hand." Issei said stroking Asia's hair and then walked towards the kitchen.

"So Rias, did you're marriage interview go okay?" Akeno said making Rias have a huge smile on her face and reddened cheeks.

"You knew didn't you?" Rias said to Akeno who was also smiling.

"Who knows?" Akeno said with a grin.

Issei walked through the living room and finally reached the kitchen.

Kiba was in fact making dinner and preparing some side dishes as well.

"Hey Kiba." Issei said getting the knights attention.

"Oh Issei Kun, welcome back." Kiba replied barely turning his head.

"That looks like a lot of food. Let me help you out buddy." Issei said reaching out towards the ingredients and the spatula.

Suddenly, Kiba grabbed hold of the spatula just as Issei did.

"Kiba?" Issei said to his friends who was shaking as he held onto the utensil.

"Please, just let me do it myself." Kiba replied looking down at the spatula refusing to make eye contact.

"What are you saying Kiba? We're friends so let me help you." Issei said still being insistent on helping him out.

"Issei Kun, I'm begging you please just let me do this. This is the least I can do for you after the horrible things I did to you. As a knight I have no one else to blame but myself." Kiba said with a tear escaping his eye.

"Kiba?" Issei said clearly concerned for his friend.

"Now go relax, dinner will be ready soon." Kiba said quickly wiping away a tear and putting on a fake smile to try make Issei leave.

Issei tapped Kiba on the shoulder and put on his own smile.

"Then I'm counting on you Kiba." Issei said as he left feeling this was the best thing to do for now. Knowing it would be pointless and painful for Kiba if he pried.

Kiba resumed his cooking after Issei left the room.

"What am I going to do? I'm so ashamed of myself!" Kiba said grabbing hold of his left arm

that kept shaking.

 **Okay guys that is chapter 31 done** **. I thought to myself, the one thing I loved about the light novel, is the fact that Issei becomes well known as a hero for the children of the underworld. So I decided to put my own twist on it so he may still remain a hero for the youths of hell. So it's now evident that not only was Rias deeply affected as a result of betraying Issei. No Kiba has been suffering the same feelings of regret and hatred of himself. After all, he is a knight of the Gremory household and he made a promise to always have Issei's back after Issei saved him when he needed it the most. I think the next chapter, I will be solely focusing on the story from Kiba's perspective as I believe, that these emotions are needed to move on. Please look forward to the next chapter** **.**

 **Also on another note, please follow my new story called updates and discussions to get the latest information and updates for the page. This will include chapter updates and a place where you can help me with ideas and discuss what you like with others on the page.**


	33. Chapter 32

Chapter 32 A blunt sword! A knights crushed spirit

Kiba Yuuto is currently standing alone in the new constructed training room built for the Hyoudou household. He is not moving a muscle. He is only staring. Gazing upon his materialised blade daring not to swing it.

Kiba P.O.V.

The president tells me I am pushing myself too hard.

That Issei isn't mad at me and I should stop worrying myself to death about what happened in the past.

Everyone tries to pry the tools from my hands. Stating that I am letting what happened get to me too much. But this is the least I can do for Issei-Kun.

Whether it's something as simple as cleaning or cooking, I want to be useful. I want to help him.

After all, one thing still remains a fact…

I turned my blade on my best friend…

I swore to him. With my pride as a knight, that I would help him.

That I would protect him.

But did I fulfil my honour as a knight and keep that promise?

No….

I attacked him….

I tried to kill him! My best friend.

The others tell me not to worry. Issei-Kun tells me that it was his fault for not being strong enough. But that's not the point!

It was I. It was me who was so weak!

So powerless!

I let myself be controlled by that monster and I almost cut down the man who saved me.

I'm afraid….

I no longer trust my sword or my own power.

Sometimes I feel like I hear my sword or maybe it's my soul calling out to me.

Kill him!

This may be the after effect of the brainwashing and memory manipulation. But the fact still stands.

I have to become stronger!

If I ever want to fulfil my promise to Issei-Kun to myself, then I will not fight alongside him until my sword and soul are clear again.

My hands begin to shake as I tighten my grip around my blade. They're nervous. They hesitate to move forward but I will press onward! I have to make the first step if I hope to get any stronger!

I lift my arms and my sword high above my head. And with all the strength I can muster, I swung my sword with all of my might.

The first slash was extremely heavy. Like my body was trying instead to prevent me from wielding such a dangerous weapon. In fear of who it may accidentally cut down.

Sweat drips from my forehead as I swing my sword again and again. Cutting nothing but the air that surrounds me. Suddenly, the sweat falls into my eye and it begins to sting. But I did not stop my sword despite the pain. In fact, I welcomed it.

I felt that this pain was what I deserved for my betrayal of Issei-Kun.

My legs are starting to match the rhythm of my sword once again. Slowly but surely, they start to move with my attacks I make.

My body is starting to loosen up as if it was frozen solid for over 100 years.

My speed is beginning to increase and the sword I swing is beginning to feel lighter again.

My soul begins to shout as I strike the various training models in front of me.

The anger in me begins to swell as I only see that bastard in front of me now.

Ryuu Tatsuo!

I cry out with all of my strength as I begin to strike down each and every one of those models that I see as my greatest loathed enemy.

"Ryuu Tatsuo!" I yelled as I began to strike the remaining dummy.

Suddenly, the sound of my sword colliding with metal echoed in the training room instead.

My vision began to focus and suddenly my anger subsided as I looked into the hazel eyes of the girl who wielded the destructive holy sword.

"Xenovia?" I simply said feeling my rage leave me.

"Looks like you're doing some heavy duty training Kiba. Mind if I join in? I'm sure I will put up a much better fight than those motionless statues you just annihilated." Xenovia replied but I could not accept her request.

"I'm sorry Xenovia but I…." 

"I also want to get stronger! You're not the only who betrayed Issei!" Xenovia screamed interrupting me before I could refuse her offer.

"I'm sorry Xenovia I didn't mean to…"

"Stop apologising! You and I are not going to be able to stand by Issei as his friends if we just keep moping around all of the time! We have to work together as the knights of the Gremories to get stronger so this kind of disaster never befalls Issei again!" Xenovia replied once again interrupting me.

I suddenly felt myself smile at her words. As she felt the same pain and dishonour that I also shared. And as I gazed into her eyes of desperation and determination, I could not possibly refuse her assistance.

"You're right. Let's both do our best to become knights worthy of protecting the Sekiryutei Xenovia!" I said automatically my body making a stance.

"Now you're beginning to sound like a man Kiba. But don't hold back! It's now or never!" Xenovia said back to me as she too took a fighting pose.

Xenovia and I charged at exactly the same time our swords ready to fight by our sides for the first time in so long.

Normal P.O.V

The two knights of the Gremory household met with their swords colliding in the middle. Kiba realising that his sword lacked the power to overpower Xenovia's Durandal in a close confrontation, decided to use his main advantage. His speed.

Kiba broke out of the struggle on purpose and increased his speed and disappeared from Xenovia's sight.

Xenovia closed her eyes and attempted to sense what direction Kiba would aim to strike her from.

"I've got you!" Xenovia stated as she swung her sword at what turned out to be nothing but air.

"Behind you!" Kiba shouted managing to strike through Xenovia's guard and catch her by surprise.

The sapphire haired swordsman felt the full power of Kiba's slash and as a result she was pushed back quite a distance.

"It seems like your sword has a much sharper edge now Kiba. Very well then, here I come!" Xenovia replied as she jumped into the air.

Kiba gazed up at the ceiling in an attempt to anticipate when his opponent was going to descend.

Xenovia suddenly dropped like a rock slamming her Durandal into the floor which caused Kiba to take a small step back.

However, Xenovia expected Kiba to react this way. And in response, Xenovia launched a surprise attack by striking Kiba in the head with her skull crushing power kick.

Kiba managed to raise his sword to guard himself just in time. However, this didn't stop Xenovia's strike from hurting like hell.

"As expected of my junior. Alright! I guess I will have to go all out as well." Kiba said now summoning his balance breaker betrayer sword.

Xenovia stared at Kiba's demonic and holy sword combo and smiled.

"It looks like you're ready to fight again then Kiba? Alright! Then I won't disappoint you either senior swordsman!" Xenovia replied as she began to charge him this time.

The two swordsmen began to meet each other strike for strike. Both refusing to lose to the others sword skills and power.

If it wasn't for the super soundproofing of this escalated battlefield, then surely by now, the whole household would be awake and watching.

Kiba and Xenovia yelled as their swords clashed together. Both fighting with all they had so when the time came, that they would be able to face any danger and protect both their president and their dear friend.

"Sword birth! Burn to ashes and be frozen solid!" Kiba declared now wielding his fire and ice sword dual wielding combo.

Xenovia smirked using all of her strength to smash his swords into smithereens. But she also couldn't help but feel a huge sense of Déjà vu when she attempted to do so.

To the female swordsman surprise, after Xenovia slashed his blades with all of her might, Kiba's weapons remained intact.

In fact, Xenovia suddenly felt cold as the ice that she just tried to destroy, began to climb up her sword and her hands.

Xenovia grinned as she slammed Durandal against the floor to remove the ice.

However, she wasn't expecting Kiba's second attack and she was hit full force by Kiba's sword infused with flames.

Xenovia began to pant but still, her smile remained on her face.

"You've certainly improved a lot Kiba."

"Of course, I'm not the same blind fool who you fought in the past. This is my full power and I don't intend to lose to you." Kiba said making Xenovia laugh.

"That's true, you're not acting like a child trying to get his own way this time." Xenovia said beginning to attack again.

"Well sorry for behaving like a child." Kiba replied with a matching expression as he parried against Xenovia's holy sword.

Kiba and Xenovia kept their sparring up for a good hour before the match met its final conclusion.

When both swordsman collapsed to the ground in exhaustion. Both their magical power and muscles brought to their limit.

"Geez so who wins?" Xenovia said being the first to break the silence.

"Let's call it a draw shall we?" Kiba said with a genuine smile.

"Sounds good to me." Xenovia said shaking Kiba's hand which he just extended out to her.

Kiba and Xenovia finally left the room feeling happy for the first time in ages.

After a straining morning workout, Kiba and Xenovia both decided to relax their muscles by taking bath in the hot spring area located in the basement. Feeling it was necessary to help them ease up in case a battle should occur.

A few weeks later, Hyoudou Issei was putting on his jacket preparing to head out.

"A contract? Do you want me to go with you?" Rias said feeling especially clingy and worried about Issei's safety recently.

"That's okay Rias I should be fine alone." Issei replied kissing her on the forehead.

"Even so, I would feel better if someone went with you this time. After all that's happened, I'm worried something will happen." Rias said clinging on to Issei's arm.

Issei grinned and pulled her into his chest.

"Okay I understand. I'll ask someone to come along with me. You hold down the fort until I get back okay Rias?" Issei replied with his signature grin.

"Yes." Rias said as she too wrapped her arms around him.

After a few minutes, Issei stroked her hair and then kissed her on the cheek.

"I'll be going then."

"Have a safe trip." Rias replied unable to help but miss him already.

Since the engagement between her and Issei came to fruition, her feelings for him have increased tenfold and she can't help but want to spend as much time with him as possible.

Issei wondered who he should take with him for this little outing. But then caught sight of the blonde haired just about to head towards the training room.

"Kiba. I'm going out on a job. Do you want to come with?" Issei enquired making Kiba smile.

"Gladly Issei-kun." Kiba replied feeling useful towards his friend.

Issei and Kiba departed shortly after and wandered the streets cloaked by shadows.

The mission was over quite quickly as it was only a request from one of Issei's regular clients who simply just wanted to compete with Issei on his latest fighting video game.

Issei stretched his arms over his head as they exited the house.

"Man I'm starving, I hope Rias and the girls have started preparing dinner." Issei said breaking the silence of the alley.

"You're always hungry aren't you Issei-kun?" Kiba replied with a chuckle.

"Hey in case you forgot, I have the appetite of a dragon right Draig?" Issei said back with a smile.

"Yeah that's right." Kiba and Draig replied together making Issei and the knight laugh happily.

Suddenly, Issei stopped in his tracks.

"Kiba can you sense that?" Issei said as he surveyed his surroundings.

"Yes, it's quite the ominous aura. And if I'm not mistaken, we're trapped in a powerful barrier.

"Oi Draig what's going on?" Issei said only being answered back by the wind.

Issei began to worry because of his inner dragon being unable to respond.

The Sekiryutei ran a quick check on his sacred gear and concluded, that he would only be able to draw Ascalon and use his boost power up.

"Well well, looks like the flies have become trapped in the web after all." A voice echoed in the shadows causing the Gremory members to turn around.

"Who are you?" Issei asked now finding the source of the voice.

A man dressed in black was accompanied by an army of swordsman and a relatively small child like character. But there was one thing Issei was sure of. They were all demons.

"Who are we? Of course a low class devil like you would have never heard of us before? We are members of the new faction of Khaos Brigade. Qlippoth! And we are here for one reason only. To kill the Sekiryutei! " The leader announced.

"Damn balance break!" Issei said but no change to his appearance happened at all.

"Ha-ha! It's useless red dragon emperor! We found a way to disrupt the connection between a wielder and their dragon. Behold the sacred gear we personally manufactured." The leader said pointing the child who held something that looked like an odd looking speaker.

"With this device, the connection between you and that dragon is disrupted. Which means, you can't fight us with your balance break! Go my soldiers! Bring me the Sekiryutei's head!"

The swordsmen began to charge the Gremory members with their swords drawn and ready for combat.

"Damn it! Kiba here they come! Ascalon!" Issei luckily managed to retrieve his dragon slayer blade giving him a weapon to defend himself.

"Watch my back Kiba!" Issei said as he went to take on the first half of the assassins.

"Leave it to me Issei-kun!" Kiba said as he raced off in the opposite direction.

Issei began to dispatch the soldiers one by one realising that they were not too tough to handle.

But in reality, there sword skills were far superior to his own.

"Dragon shot!" Issei managed to summon up enough magic power to blast a few of them. However, his magic power was greatly disturbed thanks to the enemies disrupting device.

"Cut him down men! The red dragon emperor is no match for our numbers!" The leader once again said as each solider got back up.

Issei and Kiba had no problem dealing with the foot soldiers at all. However, soon they were going to discover, that the leader wasn't going to go down so easily.

With all of his troops failing their task, the big cheese decided to make an entrance.

"I feel there is no need to tell you my name. For in a matter of seconds, you will both be taking a permanent rest on the end of my swords." The mysterious demon said revealing two huge demonic swords.

"That's not going to happen!" Issei said racing into battle whilst Kiba dealt with the remaining troops.

Issei slashed down on his opponent but his attack was unfortunately blocked by the giant built man's sword guard.

"Weak!" The demon said as he crushed his boot into Issei's gut.

Issei grunted feeling the powerful kick knock against his rib cage.

Issei carried on his assault whilst sacred gear continuously boosted his power.

Issei tried once again to strike his attacker but once again, his attack was parried and this time, Issei suffered a colossal punch to his head.

Just as Issei was beginning to fall to the ground, he began to experience intense pain in his shoulders as both blades pierced through them.

"Ahhh!" Issei roared feeling the full force of the assassins stab attack.

Suddenly, the swords were ejected from Issei's skin and Issei began to stagger.

"What's wrong with my body?" Issei questioned now feeling incredibly weak.

"Ah so it's finally taking effect? My blades are coated in a poison which begins to paralyse the body of whoever I cut."

"Damn you!" Issei said as he failed once again to summon his armour.

"Issei-kun!" Kiba yelled when he saw Issei get stabbed in the abdomen.

The brown haired devil dropped to the ground the paralysis now in full condition. Issei now lay there a prisoner to his death flag that had just arisen.

"Damn you! You're all in the way! Sword birth!" Kiba shouted piercing the bodies of those who denied him access to going to his friend.

"It's over Sekiryutei!" The man said now slashing down towards the prone individual.

"Like I would let you!" Kiba shouted as he parried the strike of the bastard who tried to kill Issei.

"You're in the way! Get lost!" The enemy said as he attempted to cut down the blonde haired knight.

Kiba parried once again and then tried to strike.

Kiba's eyes shot open when he saw himself be launched back by the huge demons powerful counter attack.

"Now stay over there! I will kill you shortly." The demon said returning his sight towards Issei.

"I'm not done yet!" Kiba said getting back onto his feet.

"You still intend to resist?! Very well I will cut you down first."

Kiba suddenly dematerialised his holy demonic sword and picked up Issei's discarded Ascalon.

"You think you can beat me without your balance break? Foolish low class! Know your place!" The Khaos brigade member said now preparing to attack.

Suddenly, that moment, an atmosphere different from the holy-demonic sword emitted from Kiba and he was suddenly wrapped with a holy aura.

Several holy-swords appeared from the earth, and at the same time strange-looking beings with armour on them began to form. The armoured knight take the holy-swords growing from the ground into their hands, and they gather around Kiba. It seems like the helmets of those armoured things are based on a dragon.

"Im. Impossible!? Balance-Break!? Your Balance-Break is supposed to be the Sword of Betrayer! How can you use another Balance-Break!?"

"You're right. During the Kokabiel incident, I gained the factors to become a holy-sword wielder from my former comrades. And I also received a Sacred Gear ability which lets me wield and create holy-swords. But after that battle, I have been training with Issei-kun ever since in order to reach the next step. He came at me with all he had whilst I only used holy swords to defend myself."

"I admire Issei-kun! His kindness and his ability to protect those he cares about! I was saved by Issei-kun. So now I will protect him!" Kiba said making the dual wielder in front of him grow slightly nervous.

"Don't make me laugh, it's obviously a trick!"

"It's no trick, this is my balance breaker's second form Glory dragon trooper!" Kiba said as he readied to charge with his troops.

"I guess the only down side is in this situation is I won't be able to use the holy-demonic swords. I can only use the holy-swords. But it doesn't matter, because I won't need them to take you down!"

Kiba and the mysterious Khaos brigade member charged at each other in an instant.

Kiba and the demon exchange a single strike causing the knight troops to disappear afterwards

A moment passed and the demon began to scream as he began to be submerged in light. smoke came from his wounds due to the damage from the holy-swords that pierced his flesh.

"Damn you Gremory household! You won't be able to defeat the Qlippoth faction! You will all fall from his power! You will all perish!" Were the demons last words before his body turned to ash.

Kiba ran to his fallen friend and assessed his injuries.

"Issei-kun! Are you alright?" Kiba asked remembering the poison inside him.

"I'll be fine. After all Rias is very prepared for these situations." Issei said as he reached into his pockets and emptied out the phoenix tears on himself.

"But still Kiba you're amazing! The fact that you brought what you imagined to life and created another level for your balance breaker that's incredible."

"You mean you knew what I was training to do?" Kiba asked clearly surprised.

"Of course. And I'm glad to have such a dependable comrade watching my back. Thanks Kiba I owe you one." Issei said making Kiba smile as he helped his friend up.

"Now let's go home Kiba. I don't know about you but I'm starving!" Issei said beginning to walk home with Kiba walking alongside him.

And it was at that moment, that Kiba's doubts and hesitation slipped away. He did it! He protected Issei and his sword finally came back to life.


	34. Chapter 33

Chapter 33 Koneko's shadow. Release your power

Ever since Kiba saved Issei and himself from the sudden ambush by Qlippoth, the brown haired teen could happily say that Kiba's confidence had been fully restored. The red dragon emperor felt relief slowly flow out of his body as he soaked it in hot soothing water.

Issei felt that things were finally beginning to return back to normal now.

After all, slowly but surely his comrades were getting ready to battle by his side again. Many members of the Gremory household were hard at work honing and improving their skills for the next oncoming evil that is threatening both the human world and the underworld.

Kiba and Xenovia are sparring together in order to get a better idea of how each other fought this would give them both intel and experience. Which would greatly assist them for when the moment arose that they would jump into battle back to back.

Issei also caught glimpses of Akeno and Asia improving their magic power and their stamina as to prevent their tanks emptying too quickly.

Issei grinned as he remembered catching a glimpse of Asia trying to increase the range of her healing power and Akeno hard at work changing the shape of her lightning attacks. Which like Kiba's newest technique, resembled that of a dragon.

Even the King herself was hard at work. Rias was working on a new technique to further improve her arsenal of destructive magical attacks to combat against the threatening Qlippoth group.

It was at that moment when images of Rias Gremory overran Issei's train of thought and monopolised his mind.

"Do your best. But I promise to you that I will also continue to grow stronger so I can protect you Rias." Issei said with conviction and determination.

"Rias…." Issei said again as he began to lean back further.

Suddenly, Issei felt something soft behind his head as opposed to the hard tiles that were normally in the place he leaned back towards.

"Yes?" A voice said making Issei startled by the sudden intrusion in his head.

"Ri….Ri….Rias?!" Issei said clearly startled by Rias' sudden arrival.

"You looked like you were thinking quite deeply about something Issei." Rias said to the boy who was currently leaning against her chest.

"Rias? Since when were you in here with me?" Issei said as he tilted his head to look at her.

"I'm sorry Issei, when I saw you head towards the bath, I couldn't help but want to join my cute little pawn and wash his back for him." Rias said as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"No it's not a problem Rias. You just surprised me that's all. You're certainly getting better at masking your presence." Issei said as he struggled to decipher how she managed to escape his senses.

"You're so mean Issei. You've been spending so much time with everyone else, that your cute fiancée has been very lonely. So I won't let you go anywhere." Rias said with a mischievous grin as she greedily held him tight.

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting Rias. But I had to return everyone back to normal before I could happily face you alone." Issei said as Rias now held him close to herself.

"It's okay Issei, I expected as much from you. But just remember, we all care about you. So please don't push yourself too hard.

"I understand Rias. I promise to be careful." Issei said feeling he could finally relax and enjoy his time with the crimson princess.

"Speaking of hard, you seem to be enjoying your time with me Issei." Rias said as her hand trailed his abdomen line.

"That's because…" Issei went to say but he was immediately silenced by Rias' lips on his own.

"It's okay Issei, it makes me happy that you're always looking at me." Rias said as she attempted to tease him.

"Anyway, you came here to wash yourself. So let's get out. I'll wash your back for you." Rias said as she took his hand and led him to the stalls.

Issei did as he was requested and left his back to Rias to attend to.

Rias grinned with a face of lust as she pressed her bare soaped up chest against Issei's back.

"Well Issei? Does it feel good to have my breasts wash up against your back?" Rias asked whilst her hands got to work on washing his chest.

"It's the best! I always welcome the opportunity that I am blessed with to see your beautiful form Rias." Issei said making Rias smile.

"But, I can tell there is something on your mind besides bathing Rias."

"I've been found out have I? Geez Issei you always see right through me." Rias said clearly surprised by Issei's discovery.

"You know that you can always lean on me anytime Rias. So tell me what's on your mind and I'll do whatever I can to help you." Issei said as Rias resumed washing him.

"Thank you Issei. In that case, can I make a request? Is that okay?" Rias said as she draped her arms around his neck and embraced him from behind.

"Of course, what do you need from me?" Issei asked having a hunch what this was going to be about.

"Somebody in my peerage has been feeling down lately and I'm worried how to cheer her up and how to help her."

"It's about Koneko isn't it?"

"Eh Issei you knew?"

"Yes. I noticed Koneko has been down since the beginning of this week. But it's not just that, I can sense her innate fear of something."

"So you know about Koneko's secret Issei?"

"Yes. I learned about it during the incident where all of your memories were manipulated by Ryuu's sacred gear. You see, Ryuu's sacred gear failed to work on Hybrids and it was then that Akeno revealed to me, that Koneko was a Nekomata."

"Yes and she has a sister who fully accepted the power and as a result became corrupted and evil."

"Kuroka."

"Eh Issei you know about Koneko's sister?"

"Yes. You see after the battle ended, I went to the underworld and spoke to Sirzechs. And he told me all about Koneko's past and how her older sister betrayed their master and murdered them."

"Yes that's right. And ever since then, Koneko has been suffering because she has been trying to suppress the Nekomata power and is trying to fight with her strength alone." Rias replied with a sad look on her face.

"Don't worry Rias, I swear I will do something about this. Please just leave Koneko-Chan to me." Issei said as he turned to face her and looked her straight in the eyes.

"Thank you Issei." Rias said as she suddenly relaxed into his toned chest.

"You know, I can't seem to remember a time when I didn't depend on you so much Issei. Am I a selfish devil?" Rias said to which Issei responded with a smile.

"You be selfish and rely on me all you want. I'm your pawn after all." Issei said suddenly kissing her on the lips and then pulled her close to himself.

"Geez Issei, why did I have to go so many years without you?" Rias said feeling at peace in his arms.

"I feel the same way. But don't worry, I'm not going anywhere." Issei said as he carried on embracing her.

"Well then, promise me this Issei, once you have helped Koneko, you will let me have you to myself for a whole day?" Rias asked with hope in her eyes.

"I promise Rias. Once this is settled, I will take you out on a date and I will give you all my time." Issei said as he left the bath house arm in arm with her.

After Rias and Issei returned to his bedroom to discuss strategy and attack against Qlippoth, suddenly Rias received a call.

"Big brother? What's wrong?" Rias suddenly said making Issei stop his research.

"Eh you want me and my peerage to return to the underworld for a leader's summit? Okay I understand. What? And Issei has to activate his cardinal crimson just as he enters the underworld?" Rias said making Issei activate his sacred gear.

"I see, so Qlippoth really could attack at any time. I understand we'll make preparations to leave right away." Rias said as she finally hung up the call.

"Issei."

"I'm ready whenever you are president Rias." Issei said with his sacred gear now on full display.

As ordered by the demon lord, the Gremories immediately rendezvoused in the living room and then from there transported through the front door of the underworld.

Upon entry, Issei obeyed the demon lord's orders and began to chant.

"I, who is about to awaken, am the Red Dragon Emperor who has discarded the principles of domination. I shall walk the road of righteousness by having infinite hopes and dreams. I shall become the king of crimson dragon. And I promise you all! I shall show you the future which shines in true crimson light!" Issei chanted causing a huge beam of crimson light to shoot out of all the gems on his scale mail.

"No matter how many times I see it, it's still such an amazing increase in power" Kiba said with a smile and a face that no longer showed any sign of fear or hesitation.

"Issei-senpai is so cool!" Gasper said in awe of Issei's strongest armour.

However, there was one person who secretly felt nervous and afraid when she felt that power emit from the red dragon emperor.

To the point where if she would not be afraid to have her tail out, it would at this moment be tucked between her legs in fear.

"It's okay, Issei-senpai isn't like big sister. I'm sure he won't let the power consume him." Koneko thought to herself as her feet struggled to press onward.

"Koneko-Chan are you okay?" A concerned bishop asked her as she stopped to see to the timid rook.

"I'm okay. But thank you Asia-Senpai." Koneko replied trying her best to keep her emotions hidden.

"Come to think of it, Asia-senpai has been very strong since the last battle we had. I expected her to be upset and hesitate to approach Issei-senpai again. But it had the opposite effect. It gave her the push to further improve herself and instead of pouting and feeling guilty, she asked the vice president to strengthen and improve her abilities. Meanwhile I remain the same. I refuse to grow stronger. I can't afford to hurt my friends!" Koneko thought to herself as her and the Gremories opened the doors to the underworld.

But little did Issei know, Sirzechs was up to his old tricks again.

"Look! It's the Crimson dragon!" A little boy said staring in awe at the armoured devil who now walked in his direction.

"Amazing it really is!" Said another child who abandoned his activity to gaze at the Sekiryutei who for some reason was well known.

"The Crimson dragon is the greatest!" other children shouted which on closer inspection, Issei realised were wearing hats with his balance breaker scale mail form on.

"Don't lose to anyone Crimson Dragon!" A little female devil piped in catching sight of him as well.

"Hey Crimson dragon don't let the bad guys take princess Rias!" Said another little girl when Rias walked beside him.

In fact, Issei noticed that most of the children were holding onto one item which seemed like merchandise of him.

Some kids were wearing boosted gear gauntlets which turned out to be toys.

Whereas, others were holding items like, Sekiryutei drink bottles, t-shirts and even action figures which Issei couldn't help but feel embarrassed when he saw them.

As he walked past, he heard the same action figures speaking in his own voice saying catch phrases like boosted gear, I will protect Rias, I won't forgive you and balance break!

"It seems like my older brother is up to his old tricks again." Rias said pointing Issei towards a poster of Issei's balance breaker armour above the words

(Watch the exciting adventures of the saviour of the underworld and his crimson haired princess on the big screen! Crimson dragon awakens! The path of the Sekiryutei!)

The other Gremory members could tell Issei was embarrassed even with his helmet on as he stared at the movie poster.

Issei pressed onwards happily complying with children who asked for autographs and shook hands with any who asked for it. Until finally when he and the rest of the Gremories reached the meeting room.

Sirzechs greeted them with a huge grin on his face.

"Ah welcome Crimson Dragon the saviour of the underworld!" Sirzechs said as Issei entered.

"Ah geez give me a break. Can I at least open my helmet now?" Issei asked as he felt it was rude to have it equipped in the presence of Ajuka and the other leaders.

"Ah don't be like that Issei-Kun, the children all love you! You're their hero." Sirzechs said making Issei smile.

"A hero huh? I didn't think I deserved that title. But it certainly sounds nicer than the fallen angel assassin night wing." Issei said with a smile.

Rias hugged his armoured arm and apologised to him.

"I'm sorry Issei, big brother made me swear not to tell you about this until he could tell you himself."

Issei smiled and pulled Rias close to him.  
"Don't be silly Rias, it's to be expected from Sirzechs." Issei said making Sirzechs chime in again.

"Geez Issei-kun, how many times have I told you to call me big brother! After all you are going to be Rias' husband in the future." Sirzechs said making Rias blush and smile.

"Sirzechs how about we get to the real reason you summoned us here." Issei said disrupting the relaxed atmosphere.

"Of course. Please all of you sit down." 

Everyone complied and took a seat as the meeting finally went underway.

"Our outside team has informed us that Vali's team is on the move in the underworld." Sirzechs said making everyone alert.

"Do you know what he is after?" Rias asked taking on her role as leader.

"We're not sure. All we know is that he was spotted with a holy sword user, the staff user you already encountered Bikou and a woman with long black hair with the power of a Nekomata." Sirzechs said making Koneko clench her fists and slightly shiver.

"Until we are sure of their objective, we ask that you return to the Gremory castle and be prepared for them to show themselves again." Sirzechs said in which Rias nodded.

"Big sister Kuroka." Koneko mumbled to herself as she attempted to hide her anxiety.

Meanwhile, a suspicious individual makes their way towards the Gremories and their meeting hall.

"What are we doing here exactly Kuroka?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm here to collect my little sister, it's been so long since I've seen her and I can personally vouch for her traits to be useful for our cause."

"Whatever, I just want to fight against the Sekiryutei. So when do we strike?" Bikou asked getting excited.

"We wait until night fall. Then we will make our move. Wait for me Shirone." Kuroka said as she retreated back into the woods after gazing at the building her little sister was currently inside.


	35. Chapter 34 I've missed you Shirone

Chapter 34 I've missed you Shirone

The meeting between the Gremories and the rulers of the underworld, went on longer than it was expected.

By time that Sirzechs had said the last word and was in preparation to dismiss the gathering, night had shrouded upon the sky.

"Well then Rias, you may now return to the castle and be prepared for battle. But be on your guard. The enemy could strike at any time." Sirzechs said to his little sister who nodded to show she understood.

All of a sudden, shards of glass hit the carpet that everyone was currently standing on.

A huge gaping hole was left through the now human shaped gap in the window.

All eyes gazed in the location the disturbance came from and immediately shifted their status of standby to high alert.

"Koneko chan!" Issei shouted as soon as he noticed she was now in danger.

"Yo Sekiryutei. Ero princess." A voice said as they emerged from the shadows.

"Bikou?! What are you doing here? And what are you doing to a member of my household?!" Rias said beginning to revert to her title as the ruin princess.

"Put Koneko down this instant!" Kiba ordered as he drew his sword.

"Sorry guys no can do. You see I'd love to stay and chat, but I'm afraid Kuroka here is dying to see her little sister." Bikou said as he now gestured to the struggling rook within his grasp.

"Put her down right now!" Rias ordered as her irises shifted to their colour of rage and unease.

"Whoa scary. Scary. Well then I'll see you around!" Bikou said now holding a circular item in his hand.

"Don't move Bikou!" Rias said as he threw the item down hard to the ground.

All of a sudden, an enormous wall of smoke erupted from the small capsule and clouded the whole room with its white smoke.

As the Gremory members coughed due to the newly introduced inhaled gas, Bikou made his get away with his cloud he easily soared through the skies with.

The red dragon emperor was unaffected by this surprise strike and as a result, was able to focus on the direction that Koneko was taken in.

"Rias we have no time to lose! Grab a hold of me and I we will take off after them. Kiba I'll leave this gas to you and your sword birth. I'm counting on you to clear this and join us." Issei said as he placed his arms around Rias.

"Leave it to me Issei-Kun." Kiba said as he summoned his black hole attribute sword.

"Let's go Rias!" Issei said as he took flight with his master cradled within his arms.

Meanwhile, Koneko and Bikou had arrived at the drop off point. And Koneko was about to face the demons hidden within her past.

"Put me down you pervert!" Koneko said after she successfully drove her fist into his nose mid-flight.

"Pervert? That's a bit harsh don't you think?" Bikou replied as he placed her petite feet back on the ground.

"That's the thanks I get for reuniting you with your only family?" Bikou said with a grin as the branches behind began to rustle and blow in the wind.

It was after Bikou said that, that the temperature in her body took a sudden drop as that person's figure emerged from the shadows of the night.

Out from the tree's came a young woman with a voluptuous figure, long black hair with split bangs, and hazel gold eyes. Koneko began to shiver as soon as she saw that nostalgic black kimono and the golden beads that rattled as the wind struck them.

It was Kuroka her older sister…

It was only by her older sister's existence and knowledge alone, that Koneko was reminded of her first given name as she called out to her.

"Shirone! It's been so long!" Kuroka said as she immediately closed the distance between them and wrapped her arms around Koneko in a loving embrace.

"Big sister Kuroka." Were all the words Koneko could at this moment in time say.

"It's so good to see you again my cute little kitten. Have you been eating alright? Have you made any friends?" Kuroka enquired showing no signs of hostility or malice as she kindly spoke to her sibling.

"Sister, why are you here?" Koneko said as she was prepared to hear the worst.

"Eh why am I here? Isn't it obvious? I've come to pick you up Shirone." Kuroka said making Koneko very still.

"What do you mean pick me up?" Koneko replied not expecting good news for what was to follow her question.

"I mean, that I have finally secured a home for the two of us. So you no longer have to hide your true self anymore." Kuroka said making Koneko want to run but her feet felt as if they cemented to the ground.

"Eh?"

"Come to think of it, where are your cute little white ears Shirone?" Kuroka said making Koneko a bit scared in reflection of her hidden power.

"I don't want to use that power big sis." Koneko said hoping that the topic would end with that.

"That doesn't matter Shirone, your big sister will train you how to use your Senjutsu and your Youjutsu. You'll be a Nekomata again before you even know it." Kuroka said grabbing her sister's hand.

Koneko remained on the spot when Kuroka tried to lead her away.

"Shirone?"

"I don't want to go with you big sister. I want to stay with President Rias, Issei senpai and my friends." Koneko said feeling a sudden build of courage inside her.

"Eh what are you saying Shirone? You don't want to come with me? I'll protect you." Kuroka said full of confidence.

"I want to stay." Koneko said again hoping her sister would receive the message.

"Shirone, do you want me to kill your master and your friends like I did our master?" Kuroka said making Koneko suddenly frightened.

"Because big sister will do it if you don't come with her right now Shirone. After all, I'm the only one who can protect Shirone and keep her safe." Kuroka said making Koneko suddenly take a step forward.

"I understand big sis. Please don't hurt them." Koneko said as she at that moment decided to comply with her sisters wishes.

"Good girl. Let's go home Shirone." Kuroka said suddenly feeling a tight grip on her shoulder.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Kuroka barked at the person putting pressure on her person.

"That's my question bishop of Vali's team Kuroka." A crimson haired lady said as her servant kept a tight grip on the black cat's shoulder.

"I'm taking my sister home with me. Please don't interfere this has nothing to do with you Rias Gremory." Kuroka replied forcing Rias' servant to grip tighter.

"Don't fuck with me! I would rather die than let you take away Koneko chan when she has such a sad look on her face!" Issei roared as he pushed Kuroka away from the now startled and awake Koneko.

"Oh looks like I was followed. As expected of the legendary Sekiryutei and the crimson princess." Bikou said with a grin as he sat idly on his cloud.

"I see, so you plan on preventing me from taking home my only family?" Kuroka said with a hint of anger and irritation in her tone.

"That's my line cat thief. Koneko Toujou is a member of the Gremory household. She is my servant and I won't allow you or her to make her go away so easily. You have no right to take her back after you almost sentenced her to death with your crime of killing your master." Rias shot back her arms now capturing Koneko in a warm hug.

"I am the only one who can protect Shirone! She is lying to herself while she stays with you people!" Kuroka snapped back showing hostility within her aura now.

"I took Koneko in when she was alone. I gave her a name and welcomed her into my family. She is a precious family member to me. And I won't let anyway take her away from stability and happiness!" Rias shot back feeling her own destructive power surface.

"Rias is right, we won't let you take Koneko Chan away! She is an important person to me as well! And I will be damned if I will let her be taken away so easily!" Issei roared as his boosted gear began to power up.

"President Rias…. Issei-Senpai." Koneko uttered with tears of joy.

"I see, then you have left me no choice. If you will not let me take Shirone peacefully, then I will take her by force!" Kuroka said as a huge amethyst circle appeared and left with its passing a purple gas in the atmosphere.

Suddenly, both Rias and the frightened Nekomata collapsed to the ground.

"My body it won't move." Rias said as she struggled to stand up.

"It's no use, with this poison mist, you will not be able to lift a finger as it restricts your muscles." Kuroka said suddenly deploying a circle as an armoured fist suddenly smashed through it.

"Don't drop your guard so quickly, I'm still able to fight!" Issei shouted as he prepared to attack.

"It seems my powers have no effect on the Sekiryutei. No matter, I will take you down personally and prove to Shirone that the only one she can rely on to protect her, is her sister!" Kuroka said as she summoned several balls of fire.

"Bring it on! I will show you first hand the power of the Gremory household!" Issei said as he once again boosted his power.

"Interesting. Then let's see that power you are boasting so much about!" Kuroka said as she summoned several blue flames around her.

The black cat Kuroka fired the fire balls she summoned simultaneously which exploded as soon as they made impact with Issei.

"Such a bore. What?!" Kuroka said when Issei emerged from the smoke completely unharmed.

"Is that all you have got? Dragon shot!" Issei said firing his red blast at the startled Nekomata.

Kuroka leaped to the nearest tree branch to avoid Issei's attack. Firing more magical attacks at Issei afterwards.

Issei raced towards the Senjutsu user and easily extinguished each fire attack that tried to touch his skin.

Issei suddenly closed in on Kuroka stopping his fist inches away from her face.

"Don't make my cute Kouhai cry ever again!" Issei said causing Kuroka to retreat backwards.

"As expected of the Sekiryutei. But how about this?" Kuroka said as she sprouted her black twin tail.

"So you're finally taking this fight seriously? Very well, then I won't disappoint you!" Issei yelled as he charged Kuroka.

Suddenly, Kuroka used a trait of her Youjutsu power and created several copies of herself.

"You think this illusion will stop me? I won't need to find out who is the real you. I'll take you all down at once.

Issei concentrated his magical power and began to create a dragon shot in both of his hands.

"Take this! Crimson dragon cannon!" Issei roared as a huge explosion of crimson light lit up the blackness in the sky.

When the light vanished, Kuroka was nowhere in sight.

"Did she retreat?" Rias said as she observed her surroundings.

"You're wrong! Issei-Senpai look out!" Koneko yelled after she opened her eyes.

"Touki." Kuroka using the power of her Senjutsu, strengthened her physical power and smashed her fist through Issei's armoured abdomen and pierced through his flesh.

A huge hole appeared on Issei's skin when Kuroka extracted her hand from the wounds entrance.

Issei's body suddenly felt lifeless as he began to plummet to the ground after Kuroka retracted her hand.

"Crap I let my guard down." Issei said as he fell to the ground.

"Issei!"

"Issei-Senpai!"

The two girls rushed over to Issei whose armour had now been deactivated and a pool of blood leaked onto the floor where he his body fell.

Issei with all his strength sat himself up and now stared at his opponent who playfully licked the back of her hand.

"What did you just do to me? I can't summon any magical power and I feel so weak." Issei said as he struggled to remain conscious.

"It's simple really, I was reading your inner ki whilst we fought and once I managed to understand it's flow, I was able to manipulate it's flow and reverse it." Kuroka said as Issei began to fall unconscious.

"Damn it I was careless." Issei said as he suddenly fell unconscious.

"Issei! Hang in there Issei." Rias said as she cradled his body in her arms.

"Now it's time to finish the job. This is your punishment for getting in my way Sekiryutei! Kuroka said as she prepared to deliver the final blow.

Just as Kuroka was about to strike, she found herself being pushed back by a tremendous force.

When Kuroka regained her balance, she finally discovered the strength that blew her away.

Koneko's fist still extended out as the Gremories rook panted.

"So you intend to fight me Shirone? Do you really think you stand a chance against me without using your Nekomata power?" Kuroka said making Koneko nervous.

"I'm not done yet… I won't let you take Koneko Chan away. Even if you are her sister!" Issei yelled as he unconsciously walked towards the black cat with blood still exiting the wound.

"You can still move? Very well then I will finish you!" Kuroka said as she charged the life threatened dragon wielder.

Koneko did the unexpected which stopped both Issei and Kuroka in their tracks.

Issei felt a huge pain in his stomach when Koneko delivered a powerful punch to the already wounded red dragon emperor.

"Koneko Chan." Were Issei's last words before he collapsed in Koneko's arms.

"President, please take care of Issei-Senpai, I will fight Kuroka." Koneko said as she positioned her hands for combat.

"Koneko, you don't mean you're going to?" Rias said being cut off by Koneko.

"Don't worry, I am not afraid anymore president. After you and Issei-senpai worked so hard to protect me, I no longer see any reason to reject this power. I will accept it and protect you both." Koneko stated as she now stared down her sister.

"What's that? You plan on fighting me head to head Shirone?" Kuroka asked playfully.

"I know how strong you are big sister and yes I don't want to use this power that I fear so much. But, after Issei-Senpai and President Rias have risked their lives so many times to protect me, I have decided, that this time I will protect them! I will use this power and this time, I will master it and use it to protect Issei-Senpai and my friends!" Koneko said as a white tail and cat ears appeared upon her body.

"I love that look in your eyes Shirone, you have really grown. But it's true, if you master your Senjutsu power you may be able to save the Sekiryutei's life. That wound isn't too severe, but if you don't fix his Ki within 24 hours, his life will be over."

"No way, Issei will die?" Rias said now cradling Issei in her arms.

"But first you have to defeat me. Otherwise I'm taking you back with me. Show me your bonds you care so much about Shirone" Kuroka said as she summoned a purple magic circle behind herself as she prepared for battle.

 **So Issei has been taken by Kuroka's unique power of Ki and space manipulation! Who will win this battle between the Nekomata siblings? Will Koneko save Issei and return to the Gremories? Or will Kuroka overpower Koneko with her superior Senjutsu and Youjutsu abilities? Find out in the next chapter! Chapter 35 Cat fight! The Nekomata sibling's battle.**


	36. Chapter 35

Chapter 35 Cat fight! The Nekomata siblings

 **Hey everyone, I just want to first apologise for the wait of this chapter you have had to all endure. Unfortunately, I have only just recovered from a very problematic bug which hindered me from uploading this any sooner.**

 **As a token of my appreciation, I am going to answer some reviews that you guys have so thoughtfully posted.**

 **RedCide47: (I hope Koneko wins. Thanks for the chapter** **!)**

 **I bet you do :D I wanted to include Kuroka's fight because I feel it is necessary to bring out Koneko's Nekomata power and it also makes her connection with Issei stronger. Well enjoy and you will find out who wins** **.**

 **DragonGod: Chapter 29** **(** **This is the most awesome chapter that you have ever made! I love the LEMON SCENE! Make another LEMON SCENE in this story! I really enjoyed reading the lemon part and I was laughing when you replace the names of the private parts HAHAHAHAHAHA! Thank you for putting lemon part here in your story it's very nice of you. :)**

 **Thanks for the kind words and the continued support** **. And I replaced the names of the private parts because I feel some discretion is needed for these kinds of scenes. :P**

 **And rest assured, I plan on doing another lemon scene at some point. However, I'm not certain yet if it will be with another girl or with Rias again.**

 **Onyx2589: Please drop the "president rias" crud. If you're going to put in Japanese terms, then be consistent. Buchou is "president" or "club president" in Japanese and sounds much better as opposed to the former. Please consider this.**

 **I apologise if this upset you, but last time I did a story with mostly Japanese terms, I received a complaint from several readers saying it was too difficult for them to read and as a result, I was forced to take down the story and re-upload the whole thing. I may edit this if enough people request it when it's finished.**

 **Imperial-samaB: My my, it seems like you've got something fun in the works.**

 **Thanks for the Review, these kinds of messages help give me confidence and encouragement to carry on. It also helps to know that my fans love this story as much as I do** **.**

 **TheLaughingStalk- Lenny-Kun** **:** **I like how you had him gain a mature position as role model for the children of the underworld.**

 **Thank you, I am glad you like how I made Issei look. I always loved the idea of Issei being a hero to the children in the light novel, so it would have been a crime to leave this important factor out.**

 **Thank you all for the continued support! I appreciate every last one of you! Now without further ado, let's get on with the next chapter!**

"What's that? You plan on fighting me head to head Shirone?" Kuroka asked playfully.

"I know how strong you are big sister and yes I don't want to use this power that I fear so much. But, after Issei-Senpai and President Rias have risked their lives so many times to protect me, I have decided, that this time I will protect them! I will use this power and this time, I will master it and use it to protect Issei-Senpai and my friends!" Koneko said as a white tail and cat ears appeared upon her body.

"I love that look in your eyes Shirone, you have really grown. But it's true, if you master your Senjutsu power you may be able to save the Sekiryutei's life. That wound isn't too severe, but if you don't fix his Ki within 24 hours, his life will be over."

"No way, Issei will die?" Rias said now cradling Issei in her arms.

"But first you have to defeat me. Otherwise I'm taking you back with me. Show me your bonds you care so much about Shirone."

"Here I come!" Kuroka yelled as she launched all of her blue flames that she had channelled.

Koneko having just activated her Nekomata powers, realised that she didn't have the luxurious time to establish how to counter Kuroka's Senjutsu.

As a result, the brawler placed up her guard and used her evil pieces perks to reduce the damage.

However, Koneko realised her mistake when the attack that seemed to be aimed towards her exploded in front of her showing clear signs of a feint attack.

"Damn it a feint!" Koneko said as she was sent flying by Kuroka's sneak attack to her back.

Koneko adjusted her position mid-flight and slammed her feet into the dirt correcting her balance.

"Good job Shirone. But, will you be able to block the next attack from an opponent too fast for you to see?" Kuroka boasted as she showed off her increase in speed. Jumping from the branches that surrounded her.

Koneko started to panic. Only seeing the leaves fall to the ground with no sign of the person who dismantled them.

Suddenly, Koneko remembered something that Issei said to her when she was training with Kiba one day.

Koneko was battling against Kiba in the training studio at the Hyoudou residence. And Koneko seemed to have the upper hand.

That is until Kiba got serious and began to disappear from her sight.

Koneko just like in the situation she is currently in, darted her eyes back and forth across the room in an attempt to locate her attacker.

However, Koneko wasn't calm and with every area she searched, her focus began to falter and her nerves began to shake.

It was then that Issei called out to her.

"Calm down Koneko-Chan! When the enemy is moving faster than your eyes can follow, it is then you have to focus all of that wasted energy within your other senses! If you can't see him, listen for his footsteps. If you can't hear him, sense his demonic energy. And if you can't sense his cloaked presence, wait for the moment your opponent strikes, and then counter!"

Koneko was brought back to reality and as a consequence, was finally able to calm herself down. A smile now imprinted on her face.

Even though Issei wasn't there to cheer her on right now, he is still helping her win this fight.

Koneko closed her eyes and suddenly became still like a rock in the middle of a rushing river.

She discarded all pointless worries and relaxed her mind.

The wind howled through the branches of the towering trees and Koneko remained still.

Only her whimsical cat ears twitching slightly as they captured the sound of the branches shivering whilst the black cat leaped from tree to tree.

Suddenly, Koneko's hazel eyes shot wide open and her fist rocketed in the direction behind her.

Unfortunately, to Koneko's irritation, she punched nothing but air and received another thunderous strike to her back.

"Very good Shirone. But you're too slow!" Kuroka said as she leaped down from the branches and propelled Koneko into several trees behind her.

Koneko gripped her hands near her neck. Trying to pry the terrifying claw that had wrapped around it.

"It's so cute seeing you struggle Shirone. But don't do that. Didn't I tell you? Only big sister can protect you. So stop resisting and give up." Kuroka said hoping this would crush Koneko's fighting spirit.

"I refuse." Koneko said making Kuroka gasp.

"What did you say my cute little kitten?" The black cat lady said as she tightened her grip around her throat.

"I said I refuse. I want to stay with everyone. I want to eat more snacks with Gaspie, practice with Xenovia Senpai and Kiba senpai. I want to play more games with Asia Senpai. I want to continue to serve Akeno and Rias the vice president and president of the occult research club. And I also… I also…..

I also want to have more happy memories with Issei senpai!" Koneko said now driving her foot into Kuroka's abdomen.

The Khaos brigade mage was sent back quite a distance thanks to the Gremory rooks monstrous strength.

"I see, big sister gets it now… Shirone, you're in love with the Sekiryutei aren't you?" Kuroka said making Koneko gasp.

"I knew it! Well I can't blame you, I mean his blood alone verifies his strength and potential as a future mate." Kuroka said as she licked the back of her hand which was still covered with leftovers of Issei's blood.

"I won't let you hurt Issei-senpai big sister!" Koneko said immediately bringing up her fists.

"Hurt him? Of course not! I just said it didn't I? He has a lot of potential as a mate. After all, I always planned to have the blood of a dragon be infused into my future children." Kuroka said making Koneko shiver.

"What are you planning to do?" Koneko said as she fearfully awaited her sister's reply.

"Isn't it obvious Shirone? I'm going to steal the Sekiryutei from you! And then you'll definitely have to come back to me!" Kuroka said as she licked her scarlet lips.

Suddenly, Kuroka disappeared again and rushed towards the dripping mess of the red dragon emperor.

"NO!" Koneko screamed as she anticipated this movement and blocked the cunning cat's path.

"Oh you still think you can beat me Shirone?" Kuroka said as she stared at the silver haired devil who showed no sign of budging.

"Big sister…. I won't…. I WON'T LET YOU TAKE ISSEI-SENPAI AWAY FROM ALL OF US!" Koneko screamed suddenly launching blue flames that instantly appeared in her hands.

Kuroka leaped backwards and avoided Koneko's sudden Senjutsu strike.

"Oh not bad little sis." Kuroka teased springing Koneko into action.

"I'm just getting started!" Koneko said as she leaped high into the air with her Nekomata enhancement power.

"Take this!" Koneko said as she came down on her opponent with an axe kick strike.

Kuroka quickly blocked the attack but was not aware of Koneko's next sneaky follow up.

Koneko dropped to the ground and rammed her shoulder into the unsuspecting girl's stomach.

"You certainly are stronger than me in a close quarters brawl Shirone, but big sister is better at using Senjutsu and Youjutsu." Kuroka said as she now used the same strategy in her fight against Issei.

Koneko learned from her mistakes and put all of her faith in her Nekomata powers and sensed for Kuroka's hidden figure.

Koneko was hit by countless waves of Senjutsu flames in an attempt to throw her concentration off.

However, Kuroka was not aware of how much damage Koneko could take as the Rook of the Gremory household.

"You're there!" Koneko said after she sensed the strong and menacing aura of the hidden Khaos brigade fighter who stood behind her.

Kuroka groaned in pain after the thunderous punch successfully connected with her gut.

Instantly after, Kuroka was staring up towards the sky after she was sent sky high by Koneko's combo finishing upper cut strike.

"So it's going to be that kind of fight is it? Very well then, you leave me no choice Shirone."

"Touki!" Kuroka said as her whole body was enveloped with this powerful performance enhancer.

Koneko was blown away by the terrifying force of Kuroka's deadly counter.

The punch ruined her school top but if it wasn't for Koneko's tough guard she put up at the last minute, it was obvious that Koneko would be in the same situation as Issei right now.

Koneko once again remembered Issei's words. "Wait for them to strike and then counter!"

The white cat leaped and ensnared Kuroka's arm with her tight arm lock with her legs crushing the support of it.

"It's not going to work!" Kuroka yelled as she effortlessly lifted Koneko off the ground and then slammed her back down on to it with great force.

Just as Kuroka was about to do the same to get Koneko off, Koneko once she was lifted again, released her grip and vaulted over Kuroka. Planting her foot into her back with a colossal kick.

Kuroka once again took the damage from Koneko's attack. However, thanks to the perks of her opponents Touki, it wasn't too long until the black cat was on the attack again.

It was an all-out brawl between the siblings now. Each using their power to the best of their abilities.

Koneko was now able to predict the timing of Kuroka's Senjutsu flame attacks and as a result, she was able to use her super strength to extinguish them before they could cause her any harm.

"Amazing! Absolutely amazing Shirone! You're using that power so well now! This is getting exciting!" Kuroka said showing her obvious joy for this fight between the sisters.

"Be quiet! I will not let you win big sister!" Koneko said determined to come out of this fight a winner so she could return back with everyone.

"Calm down little sis, I've had a change of heart."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that if you come with me now, I will happily restore your beloved Sekiryutei's balance to his Ki and save his life." Kuroka said which with reasons beyond her understanding, angered Koneko further.

"No….. Definitely no! I don't want you to touch Issei-Senpai in that way big sister!" Koneko yelled now engaging in combat with her sibling again.

Koneko showed the appearance of a ferocious cat now as it protected their ideal mate.

The rook of the Gremories dashed towards her opponent dealing out punch after punch in explosive combinations.

Kuroka kept her Touki active as she dodged strikes from her little sister. To whom now had the eyes of a ferocious tiger as she protected her most precious loved one.

Koneko unlocked a new power, summoning several flames at once. Launching them at her sister who did not expect this sudden attack.

Kuroka instantly shifted from defence to offense and began her counterattack against Koneko.

Koneko now used to her heightened senses, blocked and evaded strike after strike.

"Are you sure you can afford to be so stubborn Shirone?" Kuroka asked showing no changes in Koneko's movements.

"I mean, if you don't except my kind offer, or even if you decide to save him yourself, there is one thing you fail to realise. If you fail in both of these options, the red dragon emperor will die." Kuroka said making the words themselves sting the hearts of Koneko and the crimson princess who still held his almost lifeless body close to her.

"Shut up!" Koneko screamed as she continued her anger fuelled assault.

Kuroka used this opportunity of Koneko's unease and delivered a critical hit to the scared cat girl when she suddenly dropped her guard.

Hit head on by Kuroka's fully powered Touki punch, Koneko suffered intense pain as her light body shot through the air and crashed with a painful thud not too far from Issei and Rias.

"I'm not giving up." Koneko said as she stood herself up and wiped the blood away from her mouth.

"Shirone, give up! You can't beat me with the powers you currently possess. If you continue to fight against me, you're going to die just like Hyoudou Issei!" Kuroka said making Rias hurt again.

"I refuse to surrender! Not after how far I have come!" Koneko said as she once again stood her ground and positioned herself in a fighting stance.

"It can't be helped…. I will make you lose consciousness and then I will heal you once we return home!" Kuroka said as she too prepared to finish this battle.

Koneko and Kuroka began to charge towards each other in what would be a blood stained fist brawl. However, both Nekomata's ceased their charge and skidded to a halt just as they were about to collide.

"I will not let you die." Rias mumbled.

All of a sudden, a huge and suffocating explosion of demonic aura awakened from the ruin princess surrounding her and Issei in a tainted crimson light.

"President Rias…." Koneko said as she shivered from the immense power and the malice that hid inside it.

"Kuroka, how dare you! To my Issei!" Rias said as the trees began to disintegrate just be being within her reach.

"This is bad, I have to take her out now!" Kuroka said suddenly being grabbed by Bikou on his fleeing cloud.

"What are you doing Bikou let go of me!"

"Have you noticed yet?"

"Loki's awakened but how?"

"Vali wants us to head back so we can discuss where to go from here." Bikou said as they both escaped from that painful aura.

"Shirone, I will leave for now. But you will realise one day that you can't be protected by anyone else but me." Kuroka thought to herself as she and Bikou escaped from certain death.

Meanwhile, Rias Gremories power of destruction was beginning to spiral out of control!

"President Rias, please calm down. They are gone now!" Koneko desperately cried out.

"Calm down? How could I?! Look what they did to Issei! I won't forgive them!" Rias screamed destroying more of her surroundings.

Koneko realised the best thing to do would be to get Issei away from Rias so she could begin with the treatment. The problem was, the suffocating aura that Rias had shrouding around herself and him.

"This is bad, I need to get the others." Koneko said as she proceeded to flee back to the meeting room.

"Don't make a face like that Rias, I've not kicked the bucket just yet." A voice said making Rias instantly calm down.

"Issei?!" Was all Rias could say as the Red dragon emperor regained consciousness.

"I'm sorry to worry you like that Rias. But I think I'm going to be okay." Issei said smiling afterwards hoping this would help soothe Rias' heart.

"Issei!" Rias shouted out as her arms wrapped around him.

"Thank you so much for not leaving me" Rias said as her tears began to stain his shirt.

"Of course I wouldn't. I promise to never leave your side Rias." Issei said making Rias break down completely.

Koneko broke up the loving atmosphere with some bad news.

"He's not out of danger yet."

"What do you mean Koneko?" Rias said showing despair on her face.

"It's just like my big sister said, she altered his life force. So unless it's reverted back to normal with Senjutsu, he will die in 24 hours." Koneko said making Rias panic.

"No way."

"Don't worry Rias, everything is going to be fine." Issei said once again calming the poor girl down.

"What do you mean Issei?" Rias said showing obvious confusion.

"Well Koneko-Chan can help me after all. Right Koneko-Chan?" Issei said now looking at the surprised rook.

"But Issei-Senpai, I'm not sure I can do it." Koneko said with a sad look.

Issei suddenly moved towards the scared junior and patted her head.

"I believe in you Koneko-Chan, please heal me." Issei said with a smile lifting up Koneko's spirits.

"Of course Issei-senpai! I promise to turn you back to normal!" Koneko said making Issei smile.

"Thank you Koneko-Chan" Issei said once again patting her head.

"After all, Issei-Senpai is an important person to me as well" Koneko mumbled forgetting Issei's heightened hearing.

Issei pretended he didn't hear her and just smiled.

"Well then President Rias, I will be borrowing Issei-Senpai for a while." Koneko said suddenly taking his hand and walking off.

"EH?! What are you talking about Koneko? I haven't spent any time with Issei alone since we got here!" Rias said her cute jealous side awakening.

Koneko grinned and raced back inside finding an unoccupied bedroom and shutting the doors behind them.

"Well then Issei-Senpai, please lie down on the bed." Koneko said removing her ruined top.

"Okay. I'll leave everything to you Koneko-Chan." Issei said as he lay on his back.

"Okay I'm going to begin treating you now." Koneko said as she shyly lay down on top of Issei's toned chest and began to emit a refreshing blue light.

Koneko blushed as she pressed herself against Issei's torso and heard the sound of his heartbeat pounding against her eardrum.

"How is it Issei-Senpai?" Koneko asked nervously.

"Yeah. It feels nice. I can feel your power purifying the wrongs Kuroka did to my life force." Issei said as Koneko fluster struck carried on with the procedure.

"I see, that's good." Koneko said as she relaxed on top of him.

"Issei-senpai." Koneko said with a quiet and shy voice.

"What is it Koneko-Chan?" Issei replied.

"Are you afraid of me? My new power is it scary?"

"Of course not Koneko-Chan, how could I ever be scared of my cute Kouhai?" Issei said as she patted her on the head.

"But what if my power goes out of control and I end up like my big sister?!"

"I won't let that happen to you Koneko-Chan. If push comes to shove, I will definitely step in and stop you going down the wrong path."

"Issei-Senpai"

"We'll work together and stop that from happening Koneko-Chan." Issei said finally putting Koneko's mind at ease.

"There is a more efficient way within Senjutsu to increase its healing properties. Would you like to hear what that is?" Koneko asked awaiting Issei's reply.

"Yes of course, I'm always interested to learn more about Senjutsu." Issei said giving Koneko the clear okay.

"Um okay…. Well here goes. The most efficient way to utilise Senjutsu's healing properties, is the bedroom thing."

"What do you mean?"

"You know sex…" Koneko said with a shy tone.

"Oh I see." Issei replied clearly showing his shock and surprise.

"You don't want that?" Koneko asked with a curious looking stare.

Before Issei could answer, the doors to the room suddenly burst open. Revealing a very angry and jealous ruin princess who could no longer hold herself back after what Koneko just said.

"That's enough of that Koneko. Issei is my Issei!" Rias said suddenly clinging to Issei's arm on the other side of the bed.

"Then I will take this place from now on as my own." Koneko said as she curled up into a ball on Issei's lap.

"Hey Koneko what do you think you are doing? KONEKO!" Rias yelled revealing to everyone else in the building the crisis was over.

 **That's chapter 35 finished! I really enjoyed writing this chapter so I hope you all enjoyed it as well!** **The next chapter will be a more relaxed chapter which will take place at Kuoh Academy where a special event will be taking place. Can you guess it? Find out in the next chapter of High School DxD The path of the Sekiryutei! Chapter 36 Race for the gold Kuoh Academy!**


	37. Chapter 36

Chapter 36 Get ready for the Kuoh academy sports festival! He's my Issei!

Rias Gremory gazed out of the Gremory expresses train window. Taking one last look at the amethyst shaded sky as the vehicle whisked away from what was left of the Rias' grand home land.

Rias knew full well that as she took one last glimpse of her territory, it would not be long until they return once again. However, whether this would be for reasons of joy or misfortune, had not yet become certain.

Rias shook her head to discard her thoughts of negativity towards what the future may have in store for her and her peerage. After all, the red haired teen had so much happiness to reflect on for the past couple of months.

Kiba took up his sword again and his resolution is clear and sharp.

Koneko has conquered her fear of her power and is beginning to move forward. Everybody in the peerage had now recovered and they're stronger than ever!

It was at that moment that Rias realised the cause for all the progress in the Gremories. Issei.

Rias just then remembered another reason to be happy. After all, she was engaged to Issei!

The Gremories king was suddenly forced out of her day dream when a noise disrupted her peaceful mind.

"Nya"

There it was again. And this time, Rias found the source of it.

"Koneko! Just what do you think you're doing?!" Rias enquired with a flushed face and in irritated tone.

"Rias?" Issei said suddenly realising what Koneko was doing.

Koneko rubbed her eyes and looked straight up at the president.

"This place is where I find the most peace nya." Koneko said making Rias pout.

"No! Definitely not! Issei is mine and mine alone!" Rias replied showing her human teenage girl side of jealously.

"Koneko no fair!" Asia said almost tearing up.

"Koneko, don't you think you're being a bit disobedient to your master?" Rias said with a menacing glare. Her destructive powers beginning to surface.

"Issei-Senpai makes me feel safe and calm. So I won't give this spot away to anyone else!" Koneko replied back seriously making Rias pout.

"To think that even Koneko-Chan has opened her heart to Issei. Rias you need to learn to share Issei-Kun with all of us." Akeno said with a teasing grin.

"But…" Rias said feeling she had been defeated by both her queen and rook.

Issei decided to not move Koneko and patted her head.

"It looks like we're going to be busy when we get back to school tomorrow though." Issei said changing the subject to diffuse the tension and unease in the room.

"Oh that's right, our school is having training sessions for the sports festival in a week's time right?" Asia replied sensing Issei's desire to drop the previous topic.

"Yeah Sirzechs looked especially excited with his camera in hand." Issei said followed by a light chuckle.

"Geez big brother always acts like that when there is an event going on at school." Rias said with a sigh afterwards.

"I know what you mean, he has always been like that for as long as I have known him. He was always bragging how he was going to be filming you Rias."

"Speaking of that, how did he hold out the urge to call out to you as well Issei? After all you have known each other for six years right?" Rias replied with a smile.

"Yeah he always sulked afterwards that he couldn't get my attention. But that's just how determined he was to keep my identity secret from you." Issei said with a grin whilst he scratched his hair.

Rias blushed and then started to reminisce about her first meeting with Issei. And upon reflection, it amazed her how close Issei has been to her all this time.

"On that topic, which events are you taking part in again Issei-Kun?" Akeno asked Issei who still had Koneko sound asleep on his lap.

"Ha-ha well I get nominated for a bunch of stuff by my class all the time because I do very well in sports. But last time I checked, I think I'm participating in, the borrowing race, the 1500 metres, the co-ed relay and the three legged race." Issei said making Asia blush.

"Ahh with Asia correct?" Akeno said making Asia frown.

"Issei-San would be better off with somebody else. I'm probably going to hold him back and fall over all the time." Asia said showing clearly her lack of confidence.

"Nonsense Asia, I feel reassured knowing that you're my partner for the race. I have complete faith that the two of us will definitely make first place! So smile okay? You can do anything you set your mind to Asia." Issei said making Asia smile.

"Thank you Issei-San. I will try my best!" Asia said with a sudden rush of confidence.

"The same goes for you Issei. Don't disappoint me out there." Rias said making Issei respond with a smile.

"Of course I won't Rias. After all, now I have someone I don't want to let down." Issei replied making Rias blush and smile.

And so a week passed for the Gremories who spent their time practicing for the upcoming event at Kuoh Academy.

And now the Gremories walk through the school gates and go to their corners ready to compete for their classrooms and their individual pride.

"Well then Kiba, I'll see you out on the field." Issei said making Kiba look seriously at him.

"Issei-Kun, even though you are a treasured friend of mine, I also see you as my rival! So please don't go easy on me and I promise as a man to do the same." Kiba said extending his hand out to Issei.

Issei smiled and shook Kiba's hand.

"Of course Kiba. I wouldn't have it any other way." Issei replied as they both went to their own classrooms to get changed.

Meanwhile, an interesting plan was being scheduled at this very moment by the third year girls.

"Hey, hey, do you girls want to go see something wonderful?" A third year girl said attracting the attention of various other girls.

"What is it Ayane?" A brunette girl said eager to hear what she was talking about.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm sure the thought has crossed all of our minds at some point. I'm talking about taking a sneak peak at Hyoudou while he prepares for the festival." The girl whose name was revealed as Ayane stated.

"Kyaa! Ayane-San is so bold!" One student said clearly on board with this crafty suggestion.

"I want to see!" Another girl said who began to follow Ayane out the door along with other spectators.

"Oh my, whatever will you do Rias? So many girls are going to stare at your fiancé." Akeno said enjoying teasing Rias more than anything.

"Isn't that obvious? Let's go Akeno!" Rias said as she clearly stomped out of the room.

It was just as Rias and Akeno feared, Tons of eyes began to stare through the cracks of the slightly opened doorway to Issei's classroom 2-C.

"Look! Look! Hyoudou-san is taking his top off!" One girl said on the brink of a nosebleed once Issei's abdominal muscles began to show on full display.

"Kya! Let me see! Let me see!" Said another as she forced her way in front.

"Ara Issei-Kun appears to have multiple admirers." Akeno said calmly until she noticed the expression on her king's face.

"To my Issei… They keep staring at my Issei… Unforgivable…. Unforgivable…" Rias said under her breath as she tried her best not to lose her composure at school.

"Ahhh Rias came over as well. Here Rias, do you want to take a peak as well?" Ayane said unaware of Issei and Rias' true secret bond.

However, this suggestion calmed Rias down and she happily jumped at the chance to stare at her handsome servant.

Rias didn't say a word now as she dedicated all of her concentration and focus on Issei as he stripped his attire peace by peace.

Before Rias noticed, she found herself being drawn in by the brown haired teen. Close enough that Issei managed to catch a glimpse of her.

Issei identified Rias instantly and happily sent a wink and his brightest smile her way.

Rias began to match her shade of her as her face began to redden from Issei's sneaky counter strike.

All of the girl's happily retreated feeling that the gesture Issei just showed, was for them personally.

It was at moments like this, that Rias was so glad that Issei was hers and hers alone. However, it's after incidences like what had happened just now, that Rias wants to come clean about her connection to him as his girl. As his fiancé.

Nevertheless, Rias always holds herself back from doing so even though she wants to shout out to the skies above. This is because Rias truly cares for Issei and believes this action, would be enough to keep Issei safe and harassment free.

With that, Rias turned back and prayed for her treasured pawns triumph as she looked forward to seeing once again, how cool and outstanding her servant truly is.

 **Hey guys! Sorry it's a bit late, but I decided to split this chapter I was writing in half as I have thought of a pretty cool chapter for the sports festival. So this chapter will be just prior the festival and the next will be the festivals its self. And to be honest it was getting too long! So I will upload them both together so you can read them together without their being too many paragraphs in a mixed and confusing chapter.**


	38. Chapter 37

Chapter 37 Go for the gold Kuoh Academy!

Fireworks soared into the air and exploded throughout the atmosphere. Marking the clear signal that the festival had in fact begun.

"Welcome all contestants and spectators once again to Kuoh academies spectacular sports festival! I am your commentator Kiryuu Aika. If you're just tuning in, the first year and second year boys are now approaching the starting line for the 1500 metres race." Kiryu said as the racers began to take their starting positions.

"The most exciting of the students and those who are also predicted to win, are known as the two princes of this school. Representing class 2-B we have Kiba Yuuto. And from class 2-C we have Issei Hyoudou!"

"Issei-Kun, remember what I said before. I'm going for the win today!" Kiba said as he began to get into his starting position.

"Bring it on! Let's show the world the strength of the men who serve Rias Gremory!" Issei replied responding to the announcer and getting into his own starting position.

"On your marks…. Get set…. GO!"

And with that, the gun signal sounded and the racers took off like bullets fired from the barrel.

"And their off! Their fast! As expected, the two leaders of this event are Kiba Yuuto and Issei Hyoudou!" Kiryuu said as she now got into the spirit of commentating.

"It seems these two are neck and neck! And oh! They don't seem to be slowing down despite the sharp turn coming up ahead!"

"Ahh but it seems this turn had no effect on either of the pairs speed and focus!"

Issei and Kiba ran shoulder to shoulder as if they were conjoined twins or even contestants in the three legged race.

"Sorry Issei-Kun, but I'll be going ahead now." Kiba said as he suddenly picked up speed and passed Issei like a howling wind.

"Oh! And it seems Kiba has broken the cycle and has pushed onwards towards the finish line!" Kiryuu said as Kiba sped to the half-way point of the track.

Issei grinned and then decided to dip into his reserves he had stockpiled inside.

"I won't lose Kiba." Issei said to his comrade. Tapping him on the back as he passed him.

"It's not over yet Issei-Kun!" Kiba said as he began to pick up the pace as well.

However, something was wrong here….

No matter how fast Kiba tried to run, his feet showed no sign of closing the distance between him and Issei! As Kiba's speed increased, Issei managed to still hold a strong lead!

"Damn it! Is this not enough?!" Kiba thought to himself as he saw Issei close in on the finishing line.

"And it's over! It was a close shave, but it seems that our winner for the 1500 metres, is Issei Hyoudou! Followed by Kiba Yuuto in second place! Oh and here comes the rest of the contestants…" Kiryuu said as the other participants approached the finishing line about three minutes later.

"I will obtain all of the top ranks for my president." Issei said causing a huge scream to originate from a huge crowd that had begun to form by the racing track.

A group of girls in matching clothes cheered with all of their might. Their pom poms shaking vigorously in the air!

This group of girls made Issei's popularity very evident to the public as they all wore red t-shirts with words such as, Issei Hyoudou is the best! Issei Hyoudou class 2-C and GO ISSEI!

"Kya! Who is that racer?" One girl said deciding to join the huge crowd that supported the gold medallist.

"Eh you don't know him? He's Issei Hyoudou-Kun!" A second year said in response to the newbies question.

"Wow! I want to drag him into class 2-D!" another girl said as she screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Hey is it true he doesn't have a girlfriend?"

"Of course not! Hyoudou Kun is a mystery! And nobody has been able to unravel him." Ayane said as Issei walked over to the runner up.

Rias' tolerance for these girls gawking at her future husband had finally hit its peak.

So Rias marched towards the crowd and decided to show them how it's done. As she created her own cheerleading uniform with her magic.

The crafty third year put herself on display at the front. Declaring herself to the rest of them that she was the centre of Issei's world.

"Are you alright Kiba?" Issei said offering a hand out to his friend as he sat on the floor.

"Yes thank you Issei-Kun. It's my complete defeat, you're really horrible you know that? Speed is supposed to be my specialty." Kiba said taking Issei's hand to get up.

"Well I guess I did get a bit carried away. But it was only because you suddenly passed me like that Kiba. It really surprised me!"

"Well it seems I have more training to do then. I won't lose next time Issei-Kun!" Kiba said extending his hand out to Issei.

"I'm not going to hold back next time either!" Issei said as he accepted Kiba's handshake.

"Next up we have the borrowing race! Racers take your places!" Kiryuu announced causing Issei to report to his next event.

"Yo Hyoudou, I guess it's time for us to settle this once and for all, which of us is the greatest pawn!" Saji said now standing next to the pawn of the Gremory household.

"Sure thing, but I don't intend on losing to you. After all, my president is giving it her all to cheer me on." Issei said with a smile as he gazed at his energetic fiancée who began to cheer for him with all of her heart.

"Issei, don't even think about losing! Do your president proud!" Rias said.

"Well be that as it may, I also can't afford to lose here Hyoudou. I mean, I want to look cool to a certain someone as well." Saji said as he now gazed over towards Sona Sitri the student council president.

"On your marks… Get set….GO!" The referee said causing the pawn of the Sitri house and Gremory house to shoot off.

"Wow what a start! Saji of the student council team and Issei Hyoudou have shot off from the starting point leaving the others in the dust!" Kiryuu said making Matsumoto irritated to be losing from the very start.

"Oh and seems that the two leaders have reached their envelopes. Now what will the item be that they have to find to cross the finishing line?" Kiryuu announced as both Issei and Saji tore open their envelopes.

"I can't afford to waste time, Saji is a formidable opponent so I have to quickly check and then take off." Issei thought to himself as he pulled out the white paper.

Suddenly, Issei's eyes shot wide open and a smile printed across his face.

"Hey look! Doesn't it look like Hyoudou is coming this way?" One of the cheerleaders said as he ran towards them.

"Eh you're right!" Another said showing the excitement on her face as he rapidly approached the crowd.

"Will you please come with me?" Issei said to that one lucky girl he offered his hand out to.

"Eh me? You need me to cross the finishing line?" The fortunate and excited girl said spreading jealously amongst the other girls.

"Of course please come with me." Issei said picking her up in a princess carry instantly after.

"Eh?"

"Hold on tight Rias." Issei said with a smile causing the surprised third year to blush as she relaxed her arms around his neck.

Issei took off like a rocket Rias laughing in his arms as they approached the finish line at a fast pace.

"I'm not finished yet Hyoudou!" Saji said as he began to catch up with Issei a pair of glasses held in his hand.

"Time for me to show you how much effort I put in when my president is watching me personally!" Issei said as he once again astounded another one of his rivals with his superior effort and abilities.

"Looks like I just like Kiba, have more training to do" Saji said as he was powerless to advance further than Issei.

"And once again, Issei Hyoudou wins the gold! Followed by Saji of the student council and Matsumoto of Class 2-C." Kiryu announced as the race came to an end.

"Sorry for picking you up like that so suddenly Rias." Issei said with a blush on his face after he just realised how bold he acted in front of everyone else.

"It's okay Issei, after all, it is my job as your master to support you. By the way, what was it you had to borrow to win the race?" Rias asked curious to as how she was so lucky to be picked.

"See for yourself." Issei said handing her the paper.

"No way." Rias said as she realised how special and lucky she was.

Rias read the words clearly on the piece of paper which read, (Cheerleader)

It just occurred to Rias, how special she must be for Issei to choose her out of every other girl there when this act alone could have made their relationship discovered. When he had other alternatives to choose from in order to avoid this from happening.

She also realised how lucky she was and how her jealously somehow managed to help her for a change. Because in fact, if Rias decided to ignore Issei's fan club of cheerleaders and decided to not become a cheerleader herself, she would have had to witness Issei carry another girl across that finishing line.

Rias blushed and felt like she wanted to embrace Issei there and then. To thank her lucky stars that she met Issei and for her brother who resurrected him as a devil. But she held back the urge. Telling herself she would show Issei her gratitude in a more secluded and private area. So she did all she could do at this point.

"You did great. Congratulations." Rias said making a certain individual carrying a bucket of water behind them very frustrated.

"Why is it always Issei?!" The individual thought to themselves as they walked towards him.

Matsumoto was so steamed, that it would not be surprising if the bucket of water he collected for the borrowing race, were to start to boil in his hands.

A mischievous grin appeared on his face as he emptied the contents of the bucket aiming it towards Rias now as she had changed back into her white PE t-shirt.

"President Rias!" Issei shouted as he managed to defend Rias' uniform from becoming see-through much to Matsumoto's disappointment and to the overwhelming delight of the girls of the Issei Hyoudou fan club.

"Wow! Look that idiotic pervert Matsumoto did something right for a change!"

"Kya look at those muscles!" Another girl said seeing Issei's muscular form previously concealed under his t-shirt.

"Ahhh I want him right now!" One girl said and it was indeed a tough task for Rias Gremory to stop herself from saying right now that they couldn't have him.

"Kyaa! Issei-Sama! Have my babies!" Another girl said which suddenly irritated the sapphire haired knight of the Gremory household as well as Rias this time.

But Rias calmed herself down and instead offered him a towel, for the one she cared for the most.

Whilst most girls of the Gremory household remained focused on the festival and Issei, one poor girl was worrying herself to death as her participation in this important competition was only moments around the corner.

"Geez it comes in handy to know magic sometimes. Oh hey Asia." Issei said as he snuck round the corner to dry himself off.

"What's wrong? Are you feeling nervous?" Issei said now sitting down next to her as she pressed her back against the wall.

"Yeah a little bit I guess." Asia replied weakly trying to not make eye contact.

"There is nothing to be worried about Asia. Just do the same as we did at practice" Issei said but to no avail as the blonde haired girl still showed no confidence.

"I'm worried that I will let you down at the most critical point! I'm not good at sports and I'm always being helped by others! Maybe it would be best if I forfeit! Better to quit then to have everyone see you lose Issei-san!" Asia yelled.

However, she was not expecting to be in Issei's arms after she finished shouting.

"Issei-san?" Asia said as she suddenly calmed down.

"Have you calmed down now?" Issei asked and in response to his question she weakly nodded.

Issei let her go and then placed his arms on Asia's shoulders looking directly into her eyes.

"Asia look at me. You have worked just as hard as anyone ever since you became a part of the Gremories! Not only did you not hate me after finding out who I am, you asked Rias to make you her servant so you could help me when I need you the most. And so what if we lose? That doesn't matter one bit to me! There will be times where we won't win. All we have to do is dust ourselves off and then become stronger!"

"Issei-san"

You're an incredible person to me and one of the people I treasure the most. It makes me happy to have such a dependable person having my back for me."

"So let's go Asia. Stay by my side and help me achieve the impossible." Issei said extending out his hand out to her.

"Issei-san!" Asia said doing the unexpected.

Asia threw her shaking arms around Issei's neck and collided her lips into his as if they were being pulled in by a strong magnetic force.

"I won't lose to the president or anyone else." Asia said after she let go of him.

"Asia?"

"Racers for the three legged race! Report to the starting line now." Kiryuu announced as if she were playing the role as Asia's wingman to break the awkward atmosphere.

Asia with a huge adrenaline rushing through her offered out her hand to Issei and was ready to win this.

"Let's go Issei-san. That's us." Asia said with a huge smile.

Issei smiled and took her hand to get to his feet and then made his way with her to the event.

Asia was now feeling on cloud nine as she matched Issei's movements perfectly as if they were her own limbs she were in sync with.

The former sister of the church felt as if she was walking on air as she and Issei effortlessly crossed the finishing line making the others in comparison seem like the worst matchups.

"Just one more to go." Issei said as he breathed a sigh of relief and made his preparations for the final event. The mixed gender relay.

Issei put on his jersey and tightened his red headband as he got in his position as the last runner.

The order for the relay went like this, Asia, Motohama, Xenovia and finally Issei.

"Get back! Get back! It's not safe to be so close to the track get back!" A teacher said to the crowd of Issei fans which continued to grow in size.

The race took off at the sound of the gun! And Asia was still showing signs of unnerving confidence!

"Motohama-san!" Asia yelled as she passed the baton to the second of the perverted duo.

"Leave it to me Asia-chan!" Motohama replied with a huge blush on his face.

"Xenovia-Chan here you g…" Motohama said as he clumsily dropped the baton at her feet and grazed her bottom.

"You idiot! What do you think you're doing?!" Xenovia said as she bent down to pick up the discarded item.

All of a sudden, A second year girl from class 2-A pushed her from behind the minute she received her own baton.

"Oops sorry friend!" The girl said as Xenovia tasted the dirt of the ground.

"Ahh what a failure." One girl said to the girl who currently lay on the ground.  
"How could she let down Issei-sama" Another evil spite sounded out.

"And just when it was almost Hyoudou's turn to win yet another gold for Class 2-C."

"What a cluts!" Another girl said undermining Xenovia's confidence.

With her uniform covered in dirt and wrinkled, Xenovia ran with tears of frustration appearing upon her face as she hopelessly fell behind the others.

"Damn it! I'm a disgrace! How could I be so careless! I told Issei that he could count on me. And now, his amazing streak he worked so hard to get, will be tainted by my stupid actions!" Xenovia thought to herself as the final runners for the other class already took off.

However, Xenovia saw something that she at this point did not expect.

Issei wasn't showing a face of shame or disappointment, in fact it was the complete opposite! Issei was smiling directly at her with his hand out ready.

Xenovia shook away her pessimism and successfully handed the baton to Issei.

And just before he took off, Issei whispered this in her ear.

"You did great, now leave the rest to me Xenovia." Issei said as he took off with incredible speed.

"It looks like class 2-A is going to win this event. Wait hang on…. Is that? It is! Issei Hyoudou has achieved the impossible and caught up with the leader even after his team's accident. No wait, fantastic! He has passed class 2-A's leader" Kiryuu said unable to contain her excitement.

"Oh wait, class 2-A is up to something… A sweep! Class 2-A is playing dirty and is trying to do the same as they did to class 2-C's Xenovia and are trying to trip Issei just as he caught up."

"Hang on! The plan has failed! Class 2-C is the winner! Just as the male runner of class 2-A stuck out their foot, Issei vaulted over the hurdle and won by a nose hair!" Kiryuu said making the crowd go wild for the victors of the festival.

Class 2-C had won by a landslide victory and had earned first place and the gold trophy to mark their glorious triumph!

Back at the Hyoudou household….

After a draining day of school, it was no surprise that everybody just wanted to eat and then hit the hay right afterwards.

Issei lay in bed with Rias by his side and relaxed his mind into a deep sleep.

Issei opened his eyes again. But he did not see his room or Rias… In fact, he saw nothing but a white void.

Issei recognised that he was not in the sacred gear. As normally, there would be a table with the previous Sekiryutei's in here also. No this was definitely different.

Suddenly, a voice sounded in the background.

"No please! Please don't hurt my family!" A voice said making Issei spin around in a panic.

"Whine all you want you pathetic human! And say hello to god for me!" An evil voice said making the dull and white void darken with colours of black and red.

Issei stood in a puddle of red liquid and viewed his reflection. He was 11 years old again! And this was his worst memory.

Issei yelled begging the maniacal woman to stop as he saw once again his parent's murder. Then came his turn.

"If you want to blame anyone for this, blame god for what he gave to you!"

And with that, it all went black and Issei had been killed yet again.

Normally at this point, Issei would wake up and the nightmare would be over. However, this time, he seemed to hear a second act.

"Dear where is he?! We've looked everywhere!" A panicked woman's voice said which sounded very familiar.

"Calm down honey, we will find him. After all this is a big place." A gentle man said trying to calm the frantic female.

"But we've looked for years dear. You don't think that he was sent?"

"Don't say that! Don't even think it! He was a good boy and he is our son! Don't give up hope. We will find him." A voice said suddenly pulling Issei out of his sleep.

Issei sat up from his bed and his heart was racing at 100mph! The frightened red dragon emperor was coated in rivers sweat which covered his entire body.

Issei breathed heavily and his lungs began to go out of control as he struggled to pull himself together.

Suddenly, a warm source of heat and a soothing spirit embraced him. Almost instantly calming down his quickly beating heart.

Issei turned to his back and saw her embracing him from behind.

"Rias?"

"Issei, what's wrong?" Rias asked curiously knowing full well that Issei had not in the slightest had a nice rest.

 **Oooh the plot thickens! A new mystery begins to unfold. And a past previously forgotten begins to resurface! Who were those voices Issei heard before he awoke? And what will Issei tell Rias? Will he hide his weakness or welcome her support? Find out in the next chapter of High school DxD path of the Sekiryutei!**


	39. Chapter 38

Chapter 38 the darkness behind the door

 **This story contains flash back scenes which are narrated by Issei. To avoid confusion, I am going to put Issei's narration speaking in brackets to help. Enjoy the chapter!**

"Rias?" Issei said in between panicked breaths.

"Issei, what's wrong? You're covered in sweat" Rias said placing her hand on his abdomen.

All of a sudden, Issei felt an intense pain in the exact spot Rias just touched him.

Issei looked down at where Rias' hand was supposed to be.

However, what Issei saw was not Rias' hand.

Issei began to panic again as he gazed at the burning holy spear plunged into his stomach and the blood that dripped from his open wound.

"Ahhhh!" Issei yelled as he tried to pry the spear out of his stomach.

"Issei! Calm down! What's wrong?!" Rias shouted trying her best to calm him down and find out what was causing so much pain.

"It hurts! It hurts! Why is the wound still there?! Why is it still bleeding?!" Issei shouted as he still tried to remove Rias' hands.

Rias thought quickly and finally made Issei submit and calm once again as she pulled him close into her chest. Offering her person as a way to bring him back to reality.

Issei reached out and touched the soft sensation that awakened him from his confusion and gazed up at the crimson haired teen who held him gently in her arms.

"Rias?"

"Don't speak, just listen to the sound of my heartbeat. As it calms you down, just relax and let your master take care of you." Rias said making Issei slowly calm down again.

After a brief moment of serenity with no words just contact, Rias decided to be brave and ask her mysterious pawn to open up to her.

"I can tell that was a serious nightmare you just had and believe me I've had my fair share of those myself."

"You could say that." Issei replied bluntly.

"Listen, I'm not going to force you to tell me what is troubling you, but to be honest it breaks my heart to see you like this. So if you need somebody to talk to about this, then here I am." Rias said unable to comprehend how she should act. After all, Rias rarely has seen this side of Issei before. The first and only time of course was the day that he became her servant.

Issei did the unexpected to Rias and boldly embraced her tightly.

"Thank you Rias. That makes me happy to hear that."

"Thank goodness you feel better." Rias replied cuddling him back.

"I'll tell you." Issei simply said shocking Rias for Issei's actions.

"Really? You don't have to if it makes you uncomfortable."

"To be honest, it's a door I wish to keep closed. But at the same time, I really want to tell you."

"Tell me what exactly?" Rias asked expecting the worse.

"I'll tell you about my past." Issei said with a gloomy expression.

Rias couldn't prevent her heart skipping a beat! After all, Issei was clearly all about keeping this a secret. But he deems Rias special enough to break that rule.

The ruin princess did all that she could right now. Rias took his hand and said to him….

"I'm here for you and I will do whatever I can to make you feel happy. I will help you move past this." Rias said making Issei smile.

Once again, a brief moment of silence occurred in the room and then, Issei broke it.

"Remember how I told you before that my parents were murdered by a fallen angel?" Issei asked making sure he had Rias' full attention.

"Yes I remember." 

"Well I lied. My parents weren't killed by Raynare… They were slaughtered!" Issei said once again showing a gloomy expression.

Rias dared not interrupt Issei fearing he would shut his feelings away. So she just looked sad and listened intently.

(Flashback)

("It was just a normal evening at my house and my family had just finished up having dinner.")

"Thanks for the dinner mum! You're the best cook in the world!" Little Issei said with a huge smile.

"Wow and aren't I lucky to have such a sweet and kind boy to compliment my cooking." Issei's mother said as she patted the little ones head.

("Then all of the electricity shut off. Leaving the house in total darkness.")

"Ahhhh!"

("My father yelled out in pain causing my mum and I to rush towards him.")

"Daddy!" Issei yelled as he rushed to the hallway.

("Then we saw her…. She had her huge chrome wings out and my father was on the floor holding his stomach.")

"Good evening you pests! I have come here for pest control for the great Azazel!" Raynare said as she eyed the little Issei.

"Please don't hurt my family! If you must hurt someone, then please make do with me." Issei's dad said as he got to his feet.

("My father tried his best to put on a brave face in front of that monster. But he was quickly tossed aside.")

"Ahh!"

"Dear!" Issei's mother said as she tried to protect her son from harm.

("I will never forget what happened next.. My father had his hands pinned up against the wall pierced by spears. And then my mother was hoisted up by her neck.")

("I couldn't do anything…. I was frozen in fear.")

"You monster! Get your hands off my wife! What do you want with us?!"

"What do I want? I told you didn't I? I've come to kill you all!" Raynare said making Issei's dad glare at her.

"I won't let you get away with this!" Issei's father declared now trying to free himself.

"Don't glare at me with those inferior eyes you bastard!" Raynare said as she glared back at him with a gaze of death.

("What I saw next caused me to be sick and scream. My father had his eyes gouged out by Raynare's gloved fingers.")

("The blood oozed from his eyes which were now no use to him.")

"I WON'T LET YOU HURT MY FAMILY!" His father said again. But little did he know, those were going to be the last words he ever said in this world.

("Raynare stabbed him through the heart and ended his life.")

"Dear!"

"That's much better. Damn he pissed me off!"

"You bitch! You stay away from my son!" Issei's mother screamed after she got up and managed to cut Raynare's cheek with the knife she had hidden from the kitchen.

"You damn human! How dare you defile my face!" Raynare said after she punched Issei's mother right in the face.

"Mummy!" Issei screamed as he helplessly watched his mother be stabbed through the stomach pinning her to the floor.

"Run Issei!" She replied but Issei couldn't feel his legs at this point.

"You bitch!" Raynare screamed as she snapped both of Issei's mother's legs like match sticks."

"Ahhhhh!" Issei's mother screamed out in pain.

"You think you can get away with doing this to my perfect beauty?! You inferior insect!" Raynare said this time breaking her arm.

"Run Issei!" Issei's mother screamed again. But once again, Issei couldn't obey her orders.

"Don't worry, both you and your son will be meeting up with that four eyed prick soon." Raynare said as she once again created a light spear.

Issei's mother with the remainder of her strength and with her last unbroken limb, reached out and touched Issei's cheek unable to yell out to him anymore. She simply smiled and said.

"Please get away from here Issei. Mummy loves you very much." And those were treated as her last words.

("Raynare finished my mother off with the spear piercing her throat. It was so hard to watch.")

"Mummy!" Issei yelled as his mother's blood sprayed onto his cheek and his mother's hand became lifeless and dropped to the floor.

("I shook in fear and pain after Raynare stabbed me.")

Issei began to shake and tear up after he remembered that brutal scene.

"Issei you can stop now if you want." Rias said unable to see him like this.

"No it's okay I have already started. Where was I? Oh right."

("After Sirzechs resurrected me, he left with a choice. He offered to train me and take me in. To help me avenge my parents and become stronger so I could live without them.")

("Of course I accepted his offer. My hands had already been stained with the fallen angels' blood who tried to kill me once I became a devil.")

("It was both Sirzechs and Draig who gave me the strength to keep going.")

("The first month was the hardest by far. I found myself unable to accept my parents were truly gone and my sleep was never peaceful. But I got stronger thanks to the support.")

("Sirzechs offered to take me in as a Gremory and to erase my past life. But I declined. It's not that I wasn't happy or that I wasn't grateful. It's just that I didn't want to ever forget that I am a Hyoudou.")

("Your older brother distracted me as much as possible. When he wasn't training me to fight and how to use my devil powers, he was teaching me all about devils and the history for which they have been through.")

("After a year of training my sacred gear and magic with Sirzechs, he took me back to a secluded and vast mountain side area in the human world to practice control and hiding my demonic power.")

("And that's when I saw her. A frightened little girl being ganged up on by three adults.)

"Lord Sirzechs, I will be right back!" Issei said as he prepared for battle.

"Wait Issei-Kun! That girl is part of a family we are currently negotiating with for her pardon. She will be part of Rias' peerage so don't do anything reckless!" Sirzechs said trying his best to stop Issei.

"How can you negotiate for her safety when she's dead?! I'm going!" Issei said as he activated his boosted gear.

"Wait! If you're going to go, then wear this. We can't afford to have your identity become public and have everything we have worked for ruined." Sirzechs said as he used magic to disguise Issei in a black outfit with a mask covering his face.

("After Sirzechs gave me the okay, I jumped in and used the strength and power of my boosted gear to step in and protect her.")

"Wait don't tell me, that girl was Akeno?!" Rias said having the urge to finally interrupt Issei.

"That's right. I didn't know she was until after I returned. But yes that was Akeno I saved."

("Taking care of them was no problem. They were just grunts who underestimated me because of my size and my hidden sacred gear.")

("The scene caused Akeno to faint but she was safe now. But there was something else to worry about.")

("The real problem was the frightening presence I felt in the distance. I was ready to protect this girl with my life. But Sirzechs stepped in and told me that he had just decided to move the plan forward and he arranged for you to be transported to our location.")

("After that, I can only guess that Akeno woke up and found you later in the woods with your brother. By then I was long gone back to the underworld for my training.")

"Wait a second, Akeno never told me about a mystery character in black taking out her assassins?" Rias enquired completely confused.

"My guess, is the shock caused her to forget. Either that or somebody manipulated her memories prior to you meeting her." Issei said now returning to his past.

("After I trained another two years of training my body and fighting skills with Sirzechs, he assigned me a new teacher to train under as well. This teacher was an expert on sacred gears and tended to collect them. He had one task. Training me how to control my boosted gear to the best of my ability and how to control my power so that I didn't lost control.")

"Azazel…" Rias said recognising Issei's description.

"That's right." Issei replied returning to his story.

("We walked towards the grand hall and I saw him sat at the end of the table.")

"Issei-Kun this is the governor of the fallen angels. Azazel."

("Suddenly, my body began to shake and I felt as if I was about to be kick there and then. I knew that I had heard that name before I met him that day.")

"Azazel….." Issei thought to himself as he tried to recall where he had heard the familiar name before.

"I will kill you here now Issei Hyoudou. This is all for the sake of our leader Azazel." Raynare said in Issei's memories.

Issei suddenly stopped shaking and remained quiet.

"Oh so you're Issei Hyoudou? Nice to meet you." Azazel said with an irritating grin for Issei.

"AZAZEL!" Issei yelled suddenly being enveloped in flames.

"Issei-Kun what's wrong?!" Sirzechs said unable to comprehend what was happening right now.

("To be honest, at the time I had no clue what I was doing right now.")

"Welsh dragon balance breaker!" Draig said shocking both Sirzechs and Azazel.

"Hoh? A balance breaker at such a young age? Interesting." Azazel said now standing up.

"AZAZEL!" Issei yelled suddenly taking off and charging towards the so called boss of Raynare his parents murderer.

Azazel grinned and caught the dynamic punch with his bare hand.

"Hoh? Not bad at all kid, you're quite strong." Azazel said causing Issei to get irritated.

"I'm not done yet!" Issei yelled as he switched his attack to a right roundhouse kick.

"You're speed is not bad either. But you're not fast enough." Azazel said as he leapt over Issei using his head as a springboard.

"I won't let you get away!" Issei shouted as he charged Azazel again with his newly awakened speed.

"What are you trying to hit? I guess you are just a brat after all." Azazel said as he effortlessly evaded Issei's strikes.

Issei launched punch after punch. Kick after kick. But to no avail, Azazel without any problems, either dodged his punches or blocked his kicks.

"Boost!"

"Finally it's time!" Issei said as he suddenly widened the distance between them.

"What's your plan now kid? Going to give up?" Azazel said causing Issei even more frustration.

"Dragon shot!" Issei yelled as he took all of the multiplied power he had been keeping hidden from his opponent.

("I remember breathing heavily here. I was convinced my attack was enough to crush his spirit or at least hurt him. But after I assessed the damages towards the wall, he was nowhere to be seen. He wasn't even in the remnants of the blast.

"Your anger has certainly succeeded in awakening your balance breaker. However, it leaves both you and your balance breaker fragile" Azazel said as he effortlessly destroyed Issei's scale male armour with one strike.

Issei collapsed to his knees and punched the ground.

"So you really are a weakling after all?" Azazel said as he went to leave the room.

"Azazel… Why. Why! Did you send that monster to my parents' home and let her murder us in cold blood? Please tell me!" Issei said in a complete state with tears staining his cheeks and his retina's.

"I don't have a clue what you're talking about kid." Azazel said as he began to walk away.

"Don't fuck with me! That woman said it just before she killed me! That she was doing all of this for you!" Issei said making Azazel turn around.

"Sigh, you mean this girl here?" Azazel said as he got up the image of Raynare on his phone."

"Yes her! So she really is one of your killers?!" Issei replied beginning to get up again.

"I see. Listen up kid, I didn't order that woman to do anything. She's a loose cannon who always went rogue and did whatever she wanted to. It's true that because of your sacred gears potential, that many feared you awakening its power. However, I may be the governor, but I have no interest nor part in the schemes others in my faction plan."

"So you're saying, that my parents were killed for fun?! No way!" Issei said beginning to get upset again.

"That's right kid, you should consider yourself lucky. Yes you lost your parents, but you lived to survive another day!"

"But that's still not fair!"

"Well now you have learned that lesson first hand! The world isn't fair kid. Now are you going to stay on that floor crying like a weak little child? Or are you going to get up, get stronger and be a man?!" Azazel yelled making Issei wipe away his tears.

"Isn't that obvious?! I vowed to my parents as soon as I awakened. That I would master this power to rid the world of the evil that threatens it. And I would protect everyone I care about so this doesn't happen again! So hell yeah I'm going to be a man! I'm going to get stronger. And then I'm going to show that bitch what it's like to be the hunted for a change!" Issei yelled as he glared onwards at Azazel.

"Now that's more like it. Come with me Sekiryutei, your training starts now." Azazel said leading the now calm teen out of the room.

"And that's how it happened. After three more years of training with Azazel and Sirzechs. I passed my middle class devil exam and returned home to the Hyoudou house that I had left for so long." Issei said shocking Rias.

"Issei you're a middle class devil?"

"Yeah. Sirzechs offered to train me further to help me gain high class status by teaching me more knowledge. But at the time, all I was focused on was avenging my parents. And then after that, I was going to end my life by my own hand." Issei said suddenly being hugged by Rias.

"And then I found you! I won't ever let you be lonely again Issei I promise! I had no idea you had it so bad and yet you were always so close to me." Rias said as she cried and held him close.

"Thank you…" Was all Issei could say as he embraced her back. His words hard to utter as the tears he shed cloaked them.

After a somewhat peaceful sleep, Issei and Rias were woken up by a loud banging on the front door.

Issei put on his top and answered the door.

"Irina? What's wrong?" Issei said to the frantic angel who panted heavily.

"Issei-Kun! It's terrible! Heaven has been invaded by Qlippoth!"

"Damn that's not good. Hold on I'll go get everyone else." Issei said as he proceeded to run back to his room.

"Issei-Kun! That's not the full story! Your mother and father have been taken hostage and they're requesting you go to heaven!" Irina said making Issei speechless and panic stricken.

"Those bastards." Issei said as he tightly clenched his fists to the point they began to pierce his skin and bleed.


	40. Chapter 39

Chapter 39 you picked the wrong day to piss me off!

The atmosphere remained quiet and filled with tension at the Hyoudou residence. And Issei was just about ready to explode in anger.

All of a sudden, a huge magic circle appeared on Issei's wall with a very familiar and recognisable symbol embedded on it.

Just as Rias, Issei and Irina turned to look at the circle, an image suddenly sprung to life when the magic created some sort of communication screen. And now Issei was one step away from exploding.

"Hello? Hello can you hear me Sekiryutei?" A voice said which pained Issei's eardrums.

"Is that one of the evil dragons from Qlippoth?!" Irina asked suddenly feeling a dark and rage filled tension in her childhood friend.

"Grendel!" Issei replied with blood dripping from his still clenched fists.

The evil dark green western dragon with silver eyes grinned at Issei whilst he stood up on his hind legs like a human.

"You know me? Oh I'm so happy to be known by the legendary red dragon emperor and his weak partner who managed to get cut down into a sacred gear!" Grendel said making Issei lose his patience.

"What do you want from me you conniving scumbag?!" Issei asked feeling tempted to smash the circle.

"Ooh I wouldn't be so horrible to your parent's captor if I were you. Who knows what would happen to them?" Grendel said making Issei's sacred gear power up.

(Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!)

"What do you want with my parents you crazy psychopath?!" Issei asked now starting to get ready to kill.

"What do I want with them you ask? I couldn't care less what happens to them! All they are to me right now, is a handy bargaining chip. And it's the perfect bait to get you here if I do say so myself." Grendel replied with an evil laughter.

"How cruel!" Irina said suddenly feeling for Issei who looked so distraught.

"Grendel you cowardly bastard! Leave my parents out of this!" Issei roared making Grendel laugh again.

"Oh no. No I don't think so Issei Hyoudou! They are just the toys I need to make this game of blood and warfare more exciting!" Grendel said now cackling maniacally.

"How dare you!" Issei said ready to launch a dragon shot at his smug looking face.

"Oh I wouldn't do that if I were you. Who knows what would happen to your parent's if you didn't let me finish talking. Or do you want to take that chance red dragon emperor?" Grendel said with confidence.

"What do you want Grendel?!"

"I'm glad you asked Sekiryutei! You see, I'm prepared to offer you a deal. Here's how it will go. Here are my co-ordinates. I have opened the gateway to heaven so come and get me! I want to see the blood dripping from your corpse after I enjoy cutting you to ribbons! But if you refuse to come, I will make your parent's experience their deaths repeatedly with 10 times more the pain they suffered that day for every hour you keep me waiting. Now I have to accommodate my guests. Please take your time red dragon emperor. And I will gladly show my guests my kind hospitality! Run little devil run!" Grendel said causing the magic circle to explode and end the communication line.

"Issei!" Rias said noticing Issei was looking at the floor in silence whilst his body shook.

"Issei-Kun!" Irina said trying to calm him down.

"Everyone back away from my partner! He's going to snap any second!" Draig said a little too late.

"BALANCE BREAK!" Issei shouted causing his body and the living room to be submerged in flames. Igniting the furniture and those who tried to get close to him.

Rias and Irina flew backwards into the wall and saw Issei in his crimson over drive armour.

"GRENDEL! I'M GOING TO MASSACRE YOU!" Issei roared after he created his magic circle to heaven. Which he could only use because Grendel and Qlippoth had successfully shut off the security.

And within a tower of flames, Issei vanished from the household. Leaving loads of ashes ridden furniture in his hunt for blood.

"Issei!" Rias screamed when Issei vanished from the room.

"Issei-Kun!" A voice said making Rias and Irina turn around.

"Damn it! I'm too late!"

"Big brother!" Rias said rushing towards the demon lord.

"I'm sorry I didn't get here fast enough Rias. Heaven has requested our assistance to get rid of the Qlippoth forces! And to make matters worse, the demonic sword user chaos edge is there as well. Siegfried." Sirzechs said making the atmosphere drop.

"Issei rushed off to fight Grendel! He's in danger big brother!" Rias said making Sirzechs worried.

"Damn it! This is not good at all. Rias assemble your peerage! We're going after him!" Sirzechs said making Rias go.

"I will also help you save heaven. As Archangel Michael's ace, I will drive those sinners from heaven personally!" Irina said as she equipped her sword.

Elsewhere, cries of uncontrollable rage and destruction could be heard in the place of humanities eternal paradise.

"There he is! Everybody get him!" Diadora Astaroth ordered as soon as the red dragon emperor appeared in heaven.

Thousands of Qlippoth soldiers charged towards the crimson dragon as per their orders with an enormous battle cry.

"OUT OF MY WAY!" Issei roared after firing his all-powerful destructive crimson dragon cannon.

The blast consumed all who dared to get in the Sekiryutei's path and all who did so, met the same blood filled end.

Black wings scattered across the wasteland and the blood endlessly travelled in an everlasting river upon the ground.

Another crowd of heavily armed soldiers charged towards Issei. But this group of female and male devils all met the same fate as the previous power hungry mercenaries.

Screams of extreme pain and scorching terror erupted in front of this assault team's captain as the army cried out in eternal blazing pain.

The burnt victims constantly rolled on the ground to try put out these flames. But no matter how hard they tried, it was all for nothing. The struggle to live only made their deaths that much more painful to endure.

Issei deployed his wings and soared through the ashes towards Diadora. Scattering them all over due to his incredible power and velocity.

"Stop right there Sekiryutei! You have yet to deal with the heir to the Great and mighty Astaroth clan!" Diadora said as the purple infinity circle appeared on the back of his hand.

"Move out of my way! You're not my purpose for being here!" Issei said as Diadora let him walk past.

"Hmm is that so? Oh well. Then I guess I will just have to enjoy raping your special friends when they come here to save you. Mmm I just can't wait to take them with this power whilst they call out your name." Diadora said with an evil cackle after he licked his lips.

"What did you just say?" Issei replied turning his attention towards Diadora.

"EH?"

"I SAID WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST SAY YOU TWISTED SON OF A BITCH?! DID YOU NOT HEAR ME?!" Issei said making Diadora start to panic at Issei's sudden power increase.

Diadora deployed a humungous emerald barrier and looked on with an evil grin.

"Struggle all you want Sekiryutei! It's useless to beat the power of Ophis that I have obtained! You won't even be able to crack this barrier!" Diadora said with certainty.

"YOU BASTARD!" Issei yelled as he effortlessly smashed his way through the barrier when he took off at his max speed towards Diadora.

"Wait a second! How is this possible?!" Diadora said through painful breaths as he struggled to pry the piercing scaled fingers away from his throat.

"YOU PICKED THE WRONG DAY TO PISS ME OFF DIADORA ASTAROTH!" Issei said with an uncontrollable rage.

(Welsh dragon bishop blaster!)

Draig said as two huge cannons appeared on Issei's shoulders.

"Wait a second let's talk about this! Please! I'm sorry I won't go near or hurt anyone in your peerage! Please just spare my life!" Diadora pleaded which only made Issei tighten his grip.

"DRAGON BLASTER!" Issei yelled consuming Diadora in a blinding and destructive jade blast.

Issei turned his attention towards his destination and took off in an instant. Leaving nothing behind of Diadora Astaroth not even his bones to prove his existence or the clothes on his back.

"I'M COMING FOR YOU GRENDEL!" Issei yelled after he transformed back into cardinal crimson queen and took flight.

Hot on his tail, the Gremories, Irina and Sirzechs had finally entered heaven.

"Where is Issei-kun president?" Kiba asked seeing not a soul in sight.

"I don't know. But we have to find him quickly!" Rias said bumping into Koneko who had stopped dead in her tracks.

"President Rias, I think I know which way he went." Koneko said as she pointed off into the distance at all the remains of black devil wings and all that was left from Issei's rampage.

"No way." Rias said feeling a pain in her chest.

"This is bad. It seems Issei has in fact reverted to his assassination mode! He must have been pushed over the edge when his parents were brought into this! We have to hurry Rias!" Sirzechs said unaware of the presence who suddenly appeared in front of them.

"My my, I think you have much more urgent matters to attend to demon lord Sirzechs Lucifer." A voice said making Kiba and Xenovia draw their swords.

"The chaos edge Siegfried!" Akeno said as she stared at the sword wielding demon.

"President Rias! Everyone, leave this to the knights." Kiba said as he equipped his holy demonic blade and Xenovia drew Durandal.

"But!" Rias began to say before she was interrupted.

"President Rias! There is no time to waste! Please rush to Issei! And leave this to me and Kiba." Xenovia said with a determined look.

"I understand. But you best return to me alive! Do you both understand?" Rias asked feeling anxious and worried to leave them alone with this shredder.

"Yes president!" They both said as they reverted their attention to the sword wielding warrior.

Just as the battle between blades was about to begin, a huge Pandora's box was about to be opened.

"I'M HERE GRENDEL! NOW HAND OVER MY MOTHER AND FATHER!" Issei said after he removed his helmet.

"Of course Sekiryutei. A deal is a deal. I'm a dragon not a monster." Grendel said with an evil smile.

Issei stood his ground and glared at the huge dragon who was now bringing two figures forward.

Issei looked up the steps and immediately recognised the two who were standing there.

Overwhelmed with emotions, Issei rushed up the stairs as fast as his Dragonic armoured legs could carry him.

"Mother! Father! I've missed you so much!" Issei yelled as he went in to embrace the pair of them.

All of a sudden, Issei found himself hitting the ground after an unknown force struck his vulnerable cheek.

Issei looked up and instantly found out who had hit him.

"Mo..Mother?" Issei said in a stuttered fashion.

"Don't call me your mother you freak of nature! My son died many years ago!" Issei's mother said who now glared at him evilly.

"What are you saying mum? It's me Issei!" Issei said as he tried to touch her again.

"Stay away from my wife you abomination!" Issei's dad said this time moving Issei's mother away from him.

"Wait a second, what's going on here?! I'm Issei! Hyoudou Issei I'm your son!" Issei said his words failing to show any impact.

"How dare you still claim you are part of the Hyoudou family after you have turned into such a cold blooded killer!" Issei's father said dealing a critical blow.

"Wait Dad I can explain." Issei began to say but was once again interrupted by his mother.

"Why couldn't you have just died with us as a human? As a family?! Instead of tarnishing your soul and becoming a monster?!" Issei's mother said making him shake as tears rolled down his cheeks.

Suddenly, Issei felt like he was five years old again. Only a child being scolded by his parents for something bad he did.

"I lived my life just like you wanted me to mother. I tracked down your murderer and got justice! I've been protecting my friends and I have met someone who is worth living for." Issei said once again his words falling on death ears.

"Shut up you murderer! You're not my son!" Issei's father said as he dealt a painful punch to Issei's face.

Issei collapsed to his knees and his armour suddenly fell to the floor with a loud thud.

"You're just a child crying for attention! You didn't kill that woman for us, you killed her because you're a monster!" Issei's mother said finally breaking Issei's innate dam.

Issei began to cry and scream whilst he dropped to further and further never ending levels of despair.

"Oh look he's crying again!" Issei's father said as he broke out into a large cackle.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Issei said under his breath as his vision began to cloud.

"You're not our child! You are just a monster who needs to be executed to make the world safe again."

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Issei said again as everything turned to black.

"Won't you die for us? Issei die for your mother and papa." Issei's mother said dealing the finishing blow.

"Ahhhhhh!" Issei's power exploded outside of him and began to ensnare him in a vortex of sorrow and uselessness.

"Looks like the shows about to begin." Grendel said with a huge smile.

"Everything in the room turned to the colour red and Issei's power was beginning to go out of control.

"Partner! PARTNER! Pull yourself together!" Draig said but it was no use.

"It's useless Draig! He can't hear you now!" Grendel said as he enjoyed Issei's transformation.

Just at the right timing, Rias and Koneko arrived into the room. Leaving the others to deal with their current battles.

"Issei! Get a hold of yourself!" Rias said as she ran towards the crying dragon.

"Ahhh!" Rias found herself being repelled from Issei's out of control power and knocked into Koneko.

"It's no use president, Issei power is beginning to go berserk!" Koneko said as she struggled to stay on her feet.

"What do I do?! What do I do?!" Rias said to herself. Closing her eyes as the tears began to flow.

All of a sudden, Rias felt a sudden warmth inside her mind and she saw two glowing orbs floating inside.

Rias dove into her mind and listened for any signs of life from these immobile spirit orbs.

"Are you Rias Gremory?" The orb on the left said to which Rias nodded.

"Thank goodness! Our son is in danger right now. And we need you to help him." The second orb said making Rias fully focus on them both.

"But I can't do anything. I can't even get close!" Rias replied feeling helpless.

"Please Rias Gremory. It has to be you to help our boy regain his senses. Because of that beast, Issei is convinced that those impostors up there are in fact us. We can't communicate with him because his mind has been clouded with thoughts of despair."

"Are you Issei's?"

"Rias Gremory, please there isn't any time to waste. Please save our son. The darkness is beginning to change our sweet little Issei." Issei's mother said helping Rias pull herself together.

"I understand Mother, Father. I promise I will bring the one we love so dearly to reality. I have yet to marry him and I won't let anything in the universe stop me from staying by his side. And besides, I haven't had the chance to thank you both for raising such a respectable and kind man." Rias said as she felt the connection begin to fade.

Rias's eyes shot wide open and her stare now fixed to that of determination and one goal.

The crimson princess's eyes shifted from their calm and gentle blue to their ferocious and demonic crimson red.

Rias created a magic circle and fired a huge portion of her destructive magic at the loud and dormant dragon.

The attack was a direct hit and successfully broke Issei's out of control barrier. Causing the red dragon emperor to soar through the air and hit the nearby wall.

"President Rias!" Koneko said as she rushed to the now unconscious Issei.

"Ahh what is this? A betrayal amongst friends? Ha-ha I love it!" Grendel said earning him a magical blast from the ruin princess.

"Shut the hell up!" Rias said now turning her head to her rook.

"Koneko, please look after Issei for me. I won't allow Issei to fight this battle. Even if these people are impostors, I will never force Issei to attack someone he loves." Rias said remembering clearly when Issei had to do just that.

"Rias." Koneko said as the President walked past her.

"I will deal with these impostors myself! And I will completely annihilate this monster who takes delight in hurting my Issei! Grendel, you will face the king of the Gremory household and the heir to the Gremory family! Rias Gremory! I won't let Issei be hurt by you anymore!" Rias said as she began to glow in her intimidating and frightening crimson aura.


	41. Chapter 40

Chapter 40 The Gremories vs the crime force dragon

Rias' eyes met with the blood thirsty beast who showed no sign of giving her any attention. His gaze looking towards the unconscious Sekiryutei.

The ruin princess took off at the exact timing that Grendel made his sly move.

"Oh no you don't!" Rias said as she successfully retrieved Issei's body after he was suddenly snatched from Koneko's grasp.

"Damn you! You damn bitch! Stop interfering in a fight between dragons!" Grendel roared in hopes she would back down from his intimidating power.

"I refuse! I won't let you hurt Issei anymore!" Rias argued back as she stood in front of Issei.

"But why?! Why would you deprive the Sekiryutei of such an entertaining feeling? Pain is the feeling of battle! And it's the greatest a dragon…. No a warrior can experience!" Grendel roared as he walked closely to Rias with a loud crash with every step he took.

"No way! This time, Issei won't be the one fighting. I will protect him this time!" Rias yelled back whilst she concentrated her aura.

"FINE! THEN BEFORE I PROVE TO DRAIG I AM THE MOST POWERFUL DRAGON, I WILL FIRST DEAL WITH THE SPOILT BRAT WHO THINKS SHE STANDS ANY CHANCE OF FIGHTING A DRAGON!" Grendel roared as he swung his massive tail. 

Rias once again pushed Issei backwards out of Grendel's reach and then leaped into the air. Unfolding her wings and taking flight.

"Koneko! Defend Issei! I will take care of him!" Rias yelled as she concentrated her power and launched it at the ferocious dragon landing a clean hit on his face.

However, after the smoke from her attack cleared up, Grendel was completely unfazed by Rias' attack.

"No way!" Rias said as Grendel too took flight.

Rias tried her destructive power again and landed a direct hit on the dark green dragon's belly.

Grendel winced from the blow, but he in response smashed Rias back down to the ground with his enormous tail.

Before Rias could spring back into action, the red haired girl felt her skull being pushed back by an incredible power and force.

Rias yelled out in pain when her head struck against the wall behind her due to the intense velocity and strength behind the crime force dragon's claw.

The Gremory king piece was forced to blink when the blood that began to flow from her head trickled down to her eyes leaving a shocking red river from her forehead to her cheeks.

"DON'T FUCK WITH ME! YOU THINK THAT YOU CAN HOPE TO ENTERTAIN ME WITH THIS WEAK POWER?!" Grendel yelled as he increased the strength of his grip around the bloodied maiden's skull.

Rias struggled to pry the frightening dragons' sharp claws from her head whilst the dragon continued to yell.

"YOU JUST HAD TO RUIN MY PLAN TO FORCE THE SEKIRYUTEI INTO HIS JUGGERNAUT DRIVE TO GIVE ME A WORTHY OPPONENT!" Grendel roared making Rias cease her struggling and suddenly become silent.

"It was just because you wanted a decent fight?" Rias mumbled making Grendel respond.

"Oh you're still alive are you?!"

"You put my Issei through so much pain and despair when he finally has been able to smile again?" Rias said making her aura erupt to the surface.

"Huh?" Grendel replied as he tried to understand what the woman he believed to be dying was saying.

"I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU! HOW DARE YOU PUT MY ISSEI THROUGH ALL OF THIS FOR SUCH A PATHETIC REASON?!" Rias yelled suddenly exploding with anger and successfully pushing Grendel away from her.

"Pathetic….. DID YOU JUST CALL MY BATTLE? MY PERFECT CHANCE FOR A DECENT BATTLE PATHETIC?!" Grendel yelled but this had no effect on the now steamed ruin princess.

"A COWARD LIKE YOU WHO RESORTS TO SUCH MIND GAMES TO GET WHAT HE WANTS, DOESN'T DESERVE TO FIGHT ISSEI! SO I WILL SHOW YOU, WHAT HAPPENS TO THE HEAD OF THE GREMORIES WHEN YOU HURT THOSE SHE LOVES THE MOST!" Rias yelled firing a much more powerful and bigger destruction blast.

The crimson and black magical attack consumed Grendel and this time began to show some clear evidence of its affectability.

Grendel showed a disturbing smile on his face after he was dealt damage by Rias' attack.

The blue liquid travelled from his now open wound on his non scaly stomach.

"Interesting! That's more like it! Bring it on!" Grendel roared as he made his stomach bigger as he inhaled deeply.

Rias created a huge defence magic circle when she realised that Grendel was about to unleash a fire blast at a distance where countering was not an option.

Grendel exhaled with great power and the scorching flames emerged and quickly approached Rias.

"Rias look out!" A voice said tackling her to the ground away from the dragons piercing ember strike.

"That was a close call." The black haired devil said as they helped Rias to her feet.

"Thank you Akeno. You saved me." Rias said thanking her queen with a sincere smile.

"Thank me later. Here he comes!" Akeno said as she and Rias dodged the dragon's second breath blast.

"I have you now!" Grendel yelled as he began to slam his claws down on the magic class devils.

"President Rias! Akeno senpai!" A voice said making the threatening Dragon's attacks stop dead in their tracks.

"Gasper!" Rias said as her bishop successfully froze Grendel.

"You think this can hold me?!" Grendel roared as he broke out from the time paralysis and shifted his gaze towards the cross dressing vampire.

"Don't forget about me!" A white haired girl said as she planted her foot into the monster's face managing to draw blood from its mouth.

"Koneko? But what about Issei?!" Rias asked due to her previous orders for Koneko to protect her.

"Don't worry president, Asia senpai is healing Issei senpai." Koneko said as she created her snow like cat ears and tail.

"I see, then everyone managed to get here safely." Rias said as she let out a sigh of relief.

"Yes, Kiba and Xenovia are currently fighting the chaos edge, and besides him thanks to Issei, there wasn't many to block us from advancing." Akeno said as she dodged Grendel's next strike.

"Well then, let's take him down!" Rias yelled causing all of her servants on the front line with her to respond with a simple.

"Yes president!"

Akeno, Koneko, Gasper and Rias charged the mighty Qlippoth member again and concentrated their attacks together.

"Aim for the stomach! That's his weakest spot!" Rias shouted to her members before they departed.

Akeno led the assault. Providing defensive action with her water magic to repel and hold off Grendel's flames.

Koneko who has been training immensely with her Nekomata powers, concentrated her blue flames together and fired them all at Grendel from the left.

Whereas Rias fired her destructive power on his left side.

Grendel grinned. His mind now running on overdrive within the heat of battle.

The petrifying green dragon sent the attackers away when he brought his wings down in a thunderous clap of force.

The timid vampire devil, concentrated his forbidden balor view, once again attempting to freeze the dragon in its place.

However, Grendel once again grinned when he saw what the sly devil was up to.

"I won't fall for that again!" Grendel roared as he struck Gasper with his prevailing tail.

With a ferocious counter strike from the dragon's mouth, the Gremories found themselves on the ground.

"Talk about a troubling dragon. I don't suppose you have any secret ultimate moves which you have kept hidden Rias?" Akeno said in a jokey fashion.

"As a matter of fact I do. But it takes a lot of time for me to concentrate all of my destructive power together to make it." Rias said as she stood on her feet again.

"Ara, well then if it's time you need, I think I may have a way of giving you just that." Akeno said with her signature smile.

"Then I will be counting on you and the others to give me as much time as possible my queen." Rias said as she closed her eyes and surrounded herself in a crimson aura.

"Yes president." Akeno said as she stood up to fight the immensely strong dragon.

"Oh? So are you up again to fight me? I hope you have something to keep me entertained. Or I'll just kill you all right now." Grendel said awakening Akeno's sadistic side.

"Ara, ara. You know what I have just what you are looking for." Akeno said as she suddenly spread both her fallen angel and her devil wing.

"I am Akeno Himejima! Daughter of Shuri Himejima! And of Barakiel! I will show you dragon with the power I have constantly drained from Issei's dragon aura when I was keeping it from overflowing. I will show you just what the power of the red dragon emperor can accomplish! Take this!" Akeno said as she combined both of her holy and her lightning attributes together and unleashed it into the sky.

Akeno's holy lightning bolts suddenly took on a metamorphosis and transformed into three holy lightning infused huge Asian dragons.

Grendel mistakenly stared in awe at Akeno's magical ability and falls for the sadistic queen's trap.

"Gagaagaagagagagagagagagagagagaga!" Grendel utters as the lightning dragons electrifying power courses through every vein in the dragon's veins rendering it's movements in paralysis.

"That was good! It's been awhile since I got wounded and paralysed this much! This is insanely entertaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaining!" Grendel roared as he tried with all of his strength to move his limbs.

"Even after that attack he is still laughing and smiling?" Gasper said in fear of his bravado.

"Well then how about this then?!" Akeno said as she once again summoned her magical power into the sky.

Grendel fell for the decoy strike and became temporarily blinded by Akeno's solar flare effect.

"It will take more than an attack like this to do me any harm!" Grendel roared as he was unaware of his potential blind spot.

"You're wide open!" The white haired cat girl said as she drove tremendous uppercut into the dragon's stomach sending it airborne.

"Gaspie now!" Koneko yelled causing Gasper to once again freeze the dragon for a short moment.

Long enough at least for Akeno's real strike to pierce the right eye of their ginormous opponent.

Grendel's body approached the ground at a quick pace causing the decorative heavenly tiles of the floor to crack as the dragon landed feet first onto the ground whilst sapphire blood gushed from his sliced pupil.

"He still wants to fight after receiving such a fatal blow?!" Asia said as she continued to heal Issei's wounds.

"This dragon doesn't show any concern for its own body. I guess there is a reason why we are told not to fight the evil dragon race." Akeno said as she prepared for Grendel's counter strike.

"Alright! This is the thing! A brawl to crush each other won't happen if it doesn't turn out like this! This is fine; it surely is turning into a battle to kill each other! So don't regret even if one or two of you die, you shitty braaaaaaaaaaaaaaaats!" Grendel roared as he charged the Gremories again.

"Gasper! Koneko! Look out!" Akeno said as Grendel's tail flanked the duo and attempted to slam them into the ground.

"Gaspie!" Koneko said as she tried to push back the tail with her own power.

All of a sudden, Koneko and Gasper found themselves in serious pain after Grendel manoeuvred his neck to their backs and enflamed their bodies with his surprise attack.

"Now time for the first two bodies to lay to rest on the battlefield!" Grendel roared as he once again prepared to open fire on the two ground bound devils.

"Like I will let you!" Akeno yelled as she used her water magic to block the death blow Grendel sent towards Gasper and Koneko.

Akeno experienced extreme pain when Grendel ceased his flames and grabbed Akeno in a crushing vice grip.

"That's right! Such a beautiful sound to hear!" Grendel yelled as he proceeded to strengthen his grip.

"Ahhhh!" Grendel yelled as Koneko successfully planted a powerful Senjutsu infused kick into the wounded beast's right eye.

"You damn brat!" Grendel roared as the pain forced him to let Akeno go.

With an increasingly powerful wing attack, the Gremories once again hit the floor in front of him.

"It's no use vice-president, none of our attacks seem to be working!" Koneko said as the devils breathed heavily.

"Don't give up everyone, we need to keep fighting until our president is ready." Akeno said as she suddenly felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Thank you Akeno. But you don't need to stall for any more time now. My technique is complete." Rias said as she walked slowly towards Grendel with a gigantic sphere floating in front of her.

"Everyone get behind Rias!" Akeno ordered the others as their king began her march towards the crime force dragon.

"It always frustrated me when my attacks wouldn't show any effect on so many of my enemies. However, it's because of this problem, that I have finally created what you could call…. My ultimate move! Blow away crime force dragon!" Rias yelled as the gigantic sphere infused in a crimson and black aura slowly began its path to the extremely powerful foe.

"Huh what the heck is that thing?! It's so fricken slow!" Grendel said as the energy ball slowly approached him.

All of a sudden, the ruin princess's ultimate move's crimson and black aura began to spin inside it.

"What the hell?! I'm being pulled towards it!" Grendel said as he struggled to resist the insane magnetic pull originating from Rias' mystery move.

Suddenly when Grendel reaches a certain distance from the orb, armoured scales on his body begin to shatter! And then, Grendel was finally enveloped in this mystery spheres blinding power.

"I can't stop it!" Grendel yells as his body is covered in crimson light and his body begins to disintegrate.

"It's mind boggling isn't it? How somebody you were toying with just now has unleashed such immense power onto you? Well you see, there has been a change to my demonic power due to the influence of Issei's power. It's a mass of destruction that eliminates all and it doesn't have anything like attributes or weaknesses. I call it the Extinguish star…. Now blow away!" Rias yells as the huge sphere of destruction radiates brighter and fully consumes the dragon that cried out in pain and agony.

After Rias' ultimate move had consumed Grendel's body, the mighty dragon didn't have much to show for his mighty exterior anymore.

All that remained of Grendel after Rias' finishing move, was half of Grendel's creepy grin which stared at all of them.

"I see. It's exactly like what that bastard Euclid said. That the demonic-powers carried by the kin of the House of Bael can even trim down the Evil Dragon's consciousness and soul. This really does work"

"Give up Grendel. You're finished!" Rias said as she prepared to deal the final blow.

"Hahahahaha! This is nothing since I only have to get a brand new body made again! After all, as long as my soul is safe, it's possible for me to change my body no matter how many times! The Holy Grail sure is a convenient object!" Grendel said making Rias shocked upon hearing of the holy grails involvement.

"Qlippoth has the Holy Grail?!" Rias enquired as Grendel's body began to disappear.

"Oh sorry looks like our time is up Rias Gremory." Grendel said as he began to teleport with a magic circle above him.

"Wait right there!" Rias yelled making the Dragon laugh again.

"Hahahahaha! Believe me I would love to keep fighting! Even in this state. It would be fun to see how many people I could bite before I bit the dust myself. But it looks like Crom cruanch needs me back at headquarters. And as much as I'd love to fight with him, I can't exactly kill him in this state. Goodbye Rias Gremory. I will be back to finish off Draig and the Sekiryutei when my new body is complete!" Grendel said as he disappeared in a blinding light.

"Rias?" Akeno said as Rias appeared to be frozen in shock.

"Euclid Lucifuge? No way then that means…. Big sister is in danger!" Rias said as she pondered on the very situation.

"I hope you wake up soon Issei. I don't know what I would do if you never woke up again." Rias thought to herself as the situation had changed drastically for the worse.

 **Okay that is chapter 40 done! I plan to finish this fan fiction story by chapter 50 which should be the last chapter for this story. Sorry for the wait but once again, I had to do my research to make this fight as entertaining as possible. And for those who have researched Grendel's power and believed Rias stood no chance against him, Rias defeated Grendel with the exact same move in the light novel. So it is possible. The next chapter will be Kiba's and Xenovia's fight against the chaos edge swordsman. Will Issei wake up? Will he recover from the psychological attack he was damaged with? And what about Kiba and Xenovia? Will they defeat the chaos edge and reunite with their friends? Find out in the next chapter of High school DxD Path of the Sekiryutei!**


	42. Chapter 41

Chapter 41 Holy demonic light vs chaotic despair

 **Hi everybody! Just a quick note before the chapter begins, I want to humbly apologise for the delay of this update. The thing is, things got on top of me and I ended up being dealt with what I love so much! Writers block /:**

 **Now the last time this happened, I made a big mistake and made two ridiculous and pointless off topic chapters for this story. So to avoid this error happening again, I decided to take a break to get my thoughts together so I could bring out this chapters best potential and content. I thank you all so much for not pressuring me and being inpatient with the amount of time it has taken me to get back on track. Please remember, I have other stories to write but nevertheless, I will work my hardest to update this story as quickly as possible. However, if this means giving you a terrible chapter because I panic, I will take the long road and focus to bring out the best for this story. Once again I apologise for the wait :) But the wait is now over! Please enjoy Kiba and Xenovia face up against the gifted swordsman of the Khaos brigade!**

"Good day to you knights of Rias Gremory. It is wonderful to finally meet you both. My name is Siegfried also known as the chaos edge Sieg. I belong to the hero faction within the Khaos brigade." The white haired swordsman said as he took a bow to Xenovia and Kiba.

"Don't let your guard down Xenovia, this guy is dangerous I can sense something familiar about him." Kiba said as he materialised his holy demonic sword.

"Ah yeah about that, sorry Xenovia-Chan…." Siegfried said as disappeared with the blink of an eye and closed in on Xenovia.

"What?!" Xenovia said as she saw him reappear in her close range.

"But I'm only interested in fighting the knight who managed to create such a remarkable blade." Siegfried stated as he sent Xenovia away with the back of his blade.

"Xenovia! Damn you!" Kiba said as he watched his fellow knight be cast aside.

"Ah don't worry about her, I have prepared her some friends to keep her company whilst we clash." The silver haired swordsman said as several intimidating characters emerged from several magic circles and began to approach Xenovia.

"Xenovia!" Kiba said as he prepared to assist her.

"Don't worry about me Kiba! You have to take down that guy so we can go save Issei remember?!" Xenovia said making Kiba stop in his tracks.

"But?" Kiba said being quickly interrupted again

"Don't worry about me! It's time to show you the fruits of my training." Xenovia said as she summoned forth Durandal from its seal.

Kiba smirked and returned his attention to the lookalike swordsman who patiently waited for Kiba to take his stance to battle him.

"Sorry to keep you waiting. As you requested, I will show you my true power as a knight of Rias Gremory." Kiba said as he awaited his opponent's next move.

"Yes that's it! That's the look! Oh this is going to be fun!" Siegfried said as he took his own stance.

The two swordsman silently gazed at one another as they assessed each other for strengths and weaknesses in their stance.

"Here I come!" Kiba said as he used his perk of speed right off the bat.

"Oh you're fast. But not fast enough." Siegfried said as he sidestepped and avoided Kiba's thrust strike.

Kiba grinned as he materialised another sword into his other hand and struck his opponent who previously dodged in an arrogant fashion.

"Oh not bad." Siegfried said as he parried Kiba's sneak attack with his own sword.

"Yes that's the sword I have been interested in. The sword once created defied the impossible. A sword with both holy and demonic attributes. It is certainly a fine blade.

"If you're so interested in the blades I possess, then how about these!" Kiba said as he created a magic circle underneath Siegfried causing him to leap above the trap Kiba placed.

"So this is your sacred gear I have heard so much about?" Siegfried said as he finally noticed that Kiba was no longer in sight.

"Burn to ashes and be frozen solid!" Kiba yelled as he fell from above slashing with a sword infused with flames and the other encased in ice.

"Oh so you like to dual wield? Then I will too!" Siegfried said as he equipped a second blade to block Kiba's dual strike.

The two swordsman clashed within the air with vigorous force and suddenly broke apart and slowly fell towards the ground.

Kiba and Siegfried displayed no fear as they quickly approached the ground from which below them lied the danger of both being skewered by the hundreds of swords Kiba previously planted.

No this was not the case at all.

Kiba and Siegfried with a calm expression dropped safely onto the blades and stood on top of the swords as if they were standing on a fence rather than a pit full death trap.

"Not bad Kiba Yuuto, but even after all that talk, I still believe you are holding back on me?" Siegfried said as he twirled his two blades in hand.

"I could say the same thing about you Chaos edge. You're definitely not taking me seriously." Kiba said as he made his swords below them disappear and made them both touch solid ground again.

"Well maybe I don't see the need to fight yet?" Siegfried said making Kiba grin.

"Well then allow me to make things more exciting for you!" Kiba said as he disappeared once again.

"This again? I told you already…. You're too slow!" Siegfried said as he cut through the air.

"What?" Siegfried blankly said as Kiba was in fact not within his striking range.

All of a sudden, shards of the white swordsman's weapons fell to the ground when the golden haired knight slashed through both of them with his dual wielding holy demonic blades.

"What now Khaos brigade? Are you going to fight me seriously? Or do you need me to go a little faster?!" Kiba said as he successfully kicked the chaos blade in the gut and forced him back a few meters.

"YES! That's more like it Kiba Yuuto!" Siegfried said as he discarded the broken handles of his ruined blades.

"What now? Do you plan to fight me without a weapon now?" Kiba said as he prepared to dash at him again.

"Oh no far from it…. I just feel that a normal sword won't work in this fight at all. So as a treat for you knight of Rias Gremory…. I will cut you down with the strongest demon sword ever created!" Siegfried said as a dark and powerful destructive aura erupted throughout the area as the sword of legend ascended from the ground onto the battlefield. And a red mini knuckleduster sort of gear appeared on Siegfried's arm.

"Is that Gram?! And wait? Is that a twice critical?" Kiba said as he gripped his swords tighter.

"Correct! This is Gram also known as the sword of the sun or the demonic emperor sword if you prefer. It is the most powerful demon sword!" Siegfried said as he began to charge the stationery Kiba.

Kiba underestimated the speed Siegfried would be able to travel at because of the anticipated weight of the sword he carried. And thus, he was only given the option to guard against him when he closed in on him at monstrous speed.

In an instant, Siegfried sliced through Kiba's formidable and powerful holy demonic swords effortlessly like a knife through butter.

"What?!" Kiba said as he barely managed to dodge in time to avoid injury.

"Surprised huh? You're right, my sacred gear is very similar to the Sekiryutei's it is also a dragon type sacred gear. However, it still doesn't hold a candle to the boosted gear. But it's enough to give me the power to wield Gram!"

Kiba shook his head snapping out of his state of confusion and quickly summoned another blade to fight against the tenacious swordsman.

"It's useless!" Siegfried yelled as he once again cut his sword into pieces.

"Crap this isn't good!" Kiba said as Siegfried was about to cut him down.

"KIBA!" A voice shouted as they launched a projectile his way.

Kiba's eyes shot wide open and caught the item just in time to defend himself.

"Oh? So you're going to try use the holy sword Durandal now are you? Interesting how a devil would wield a holy sword. But…" Siegfried said as he continued his attack.

"What? No way!" Kiba said as he felt his sword get heavier when Gram was slashed down onto his guard.

"It is still no match for Gram's superior sharpness!" Siegfried said as he placed more pressure on Kiba's defence.

Suddenly, Siegfried's advance was pushed back by Kiba's temporary surpass in strength.

"It looks like I have no choice then….." Kiba said as he began to concentrate his demonic power.

"What did you just say?" Siegfried said as the atmosphere suddenly became overwhelmed with demonic power.

"I really didn't want to use too much power so I could conserve it in order to help Issei-Kun up ahead. But it looks like I have no choice! Balance break!"

All of a sudden, a shroud of purple mist descended upon the battlefield as Kiba with the will power and his determination, created an army of sword wielding troops with dragon armour equipped.

"Hoh this is different?" Siegfried said as he began preparations to activate his own balance breaker.

"Charge!" Kiba yelled as he dashed towards Siegfried and his army of dragon troops mirrored his movements and also closed in on the dangerous chaos swordsman.

Half way through his assault, Kiba realised something was wrong….

Despite his increase in numbers and power, Siegfried didn't seem to be weakening in the slightest bit.

It was almost as if Kiba was fighting six of him as opposed to only one.

Kiba's eyes darted towards his opponent upon realisation of the crafty blade masters' new trick.

"Four arms?!" Kiba said as he gazed upon the four arms coming out of Siegfried's back which were all holding swords.

But something else was different here…

Siegfried had ceased using Gram!

"Hey what's this all about? Why do you have four more arms now? And why have you stopped using such a powerful weapon?" Kiba said as he reformed his forces.

"Ahh yes it is quite a powerful blade isn't it? But alas, I don't seem to be able to use it in my balance breaker state. You see, Gram doesn't truly care for my wellbeing. And the more powerful I become, the less Gram decides to listen to me and the more it decides to cause me fatal wounds. So I will have to try bring you down with six blades instead!" Siegfried said as he began to attack.

"Attack!" Kiba yelled as he began his charge once again.

With Kiba's new knowledge of Siegfried's secret, he now created more soldiers and gave them more precise movements in order to attempt to disarm the crafty rogue devil.

The two warrior's blades danced beautifully as they clashed with one another. Sending sparks with every strike they dealt to each other.

The breathing rate of both swordsman began to grow to a rapid pace and the conflict was finally closed.

Kiba almost fell to the ground as his troops began to disappear. However, he managed to stab his holy demonic sword into the ground to prevent himself from falling.

Siegfried had no more weapons in his hands. He had been completely disarmed.

All of a sudden, Siegfried reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out what appeared to be a pistol.

"You truly are an amazing swordsman Kiba Yuuto. Even with Gram, even with my balance breaker, you still managed to push me back. However…" Siegfried said as he pointed the pistol towards his neck.

"Wait what are you?!"

"It would be a different story if I could use Gram in my balance breaker state wouldn't it?!" Siegfried said as he injects the serum into his neck.

Siegfried injects the contents of the pistol into his neck.

There was a silence.

….Then Siegfried's body reacts. His body starts to react even more, and his body started to change.

MICHI-MICHI…

While making a weird and dull sound, the four arms growing from his back become thicker. Each of his fingers start to crumble and merge with the swords they are now holding onto.

And Siegfried himself starts to change. His expression becomes hard and there are veins on his face. His muscles start to move as if he is a different creature, and the hero-faction uniform he was wearing was torn apart.

A monster who has four arms have now become gigantic.

He now looks like a spider monster. And the enormous pressure and creepy aura isn't normal. While having cramps on his face, he smirks.

"Chaos Drive. That's what we call it. We call this doping injection a chaos Break. We took the part of the name from Balance-Breaker and Juggernaut-Drive!"

A low and deep voice. …Even his voice has changed.

"And now Kiba, it's time to start round three!" Siegfried says as he grabs Kiba with his muscular arms and throws him across the land.

"It's a monster!" Kiba says as he tries to dodge Siegfried's multiple slash attacks despite his lack of energy making it hard to barely stand.

"What's wrong?! What's wrong?! Fight back knight of Rias Gremory!" Siegfried said as he began to use Gram again.

"Damn it! He's too quick!" Kiba thought to himself as he dodged another one of Gram's dangerous strikes.

Finally, Kiba found his speed begin to decrease and he was ultimately slashed by Siegfried across his midsection.

Kiba groaned in pain and the blow forced him to also cough up blood.

All of a sudden, Kiba found himself being pushed down to the ground by Siegfried's monstrous strengthened four arms which held him in position.

"Crap is this the end?! Am I going to die?!" Kiba thought to himself as he began to lose both his power and his hope. Flailing violently stuck in Siegfried's terrifying web.

Meanwhile…

"Issei. Issei" A voice said making Issei wake up in a white void.

"That voice it can't be." Issei said as he searched for the source of it.

"Issei it is. Turn around my son." Another voice said.

Issei obeyed the friendly familiar voice and upon the sight of his dead parents, he could not begin to control the overwhelming emotions that begun to swell up inside him.

"Mother? Father? Is that really you?" Issei questioned in a frightened tone due to his past experience with them.

"Yes Issei it's us. Now come and give your mother a hug my brave little boy." Issei's mother said as she extended out her welcoming arms.

Issei didn't care if this was a trap or not. He would not pass on the opportunity to rush into his mother's welcoming and loving embrace. Even if this was just a dream.

The minute Issei closed the distance between them, the teenage boy who had all grown up, began to burst into tears as he felt the warm loving sensation from his mother.

Issei's parents hugged him tight and let him wail like a six year old boy again.

"We're so sorry that you have had to deal with so many hardships since we died. I love you Issei. My little boy!" Issei's mother said as she began to shed tears herself.

"It must have been tough for you my son. But I'm so proud of how far you have come!" Issei's father said also beginning to tear up.

"Mum, Dad?" Issei said quietly after a while.

"Yes what is it Issei?"

"Tell what's on your mind champ, we are here for you."

"You don't think I'm a monster because I became a demon right? You don't think I'm evil and you still love me right?" Issei said unable to bare what response he may get as that painful flashback flooded in his head.

Issei was taken by complete surprise when his mother kissed him on the forehead and pulled him into a warm hug again.

"Whether you're a devil or not, you'll always be my little boy! You're not a bad person, I love you and I'm so happy you haven't wasted your second chance at life!" Issei's mother said as she hugged him tighter.

Issei broke down again and enjoyed the warmth of his parents. He finally felt like he had been saved.

After Issei's parents coerced him into resting for a while, Issei suddenly sat bolt upright and had a bad feeling.

"Issei you must rest for now. You can't stay unconscious for too much longer or you'll worry your friends." Issei's mother said as Issei activated his sacred gear.

"One second mum, there is one thing I have to do before I go back. I fear if I don't do this now, it will be too late." Issei said as his sacred gear began to glow in a burning red light.

"Ascalon!" Issei yelled as the dragon slayer blade disappeared from the gauntlet and Issei finally closed his eyes and reawakened back into his body again.

Kiba's skin was drenched in sweat as he helplessly awaited for his imminent death.

Siegfried removed his arms from Kiba who he noticed had lost his will to fight back. And with a smirk on that evil twisted mug of his, he proceeded to end this battle with one final strike.

All of a sudden, a bright light began to shine in Kiba's hand and with this energising feeling, Kiba took the gift he received in hand and thrust with all of his might.

The beast cried out in agony as Kiba removed Ascalon from Siegfried's now blood soaked eye socket.

"AHHHH!" Siegfried yelled as Kiba suddenly got his second wind.

With no time to lose, Kiba picked up the discarded Durandal with one hand and used Ascalon in his other hand.

"This sword I knew it." Kiba said as he smiled thinking of his best friend who always proved to have his back.

"With the power of Durandal… And with the bond I share with Issei-Kun, I will end this fight right now!" Kiba said as he effortlessly cleaved through two of Siegfried's ginormous arms.

"Damn you!" Siegfried yelled as he attempted to slice with Gram.

"Huh?" Siegfried said as he helplessly tried to manifests its incredible power.

"It's over Siegfried!" Kiba yelled as he charged the startled Khaos brigade member and delivered a ferocious 30 hit combo on his person.

Siegfried was frozen in place by the shock of Gram's supremacy over him. The sword was turning against him!

"Take this!" Kiba launched himself into the air and came down like a bolt of lightning on top of Siegfried splitting him in two.

Siegfried's monstrous form began to return to normal as it rested in a pool of never ending blood.

"Impossible. It seems, that Gram has recognised you as its new master." Siegfried said and with that, those appeared to be his last words.

Siegfried closed his eyes and never opened them again….

 **And that is the end of chapter 41! Thank you so much for your patience guys I really appreciate it! To be honest, I am torn between two ideas I am going to do for the next chapter, so I will let you help me decide. I am going to do both of these regardless, but I want to know which chapter you would like to see first. The first idea, is a chapter where Issei helps Akeno get over her past and her hatred for her father. Or, a date chapter between Issei and Rias. Once again I apologise for the delay, but to be honest, I have a confession to make. I struggled to write this chapter, because I am not confident in writing chapters about sword fighting. I just find it hard to write these sorts of fights without it becoming too repetitive. Anyway, thank you all so much for your continuous support! I hope you enjoyed it!**


	43. Chapter 42 A mask that hides the sadness

Chapter 42 A mask to cover up the sadness. Let's go on a date!

Rias P.O.V

It has been three days since we left heaven after the crime force dragon Grendel failed to force Issei into his juggernaut drive form. Using the image of his parents to pull off such a twisted and diabolical scheme. Just thinking about what that bastard did to my Issei, is enough to make my destructive power rise to the surface.

But that's in the past. At the moment, I'm worried about my Issei more than ever. Since that day, Issei hasn't spoken a word about what happened back then and he just smiles whenever I bring up the subject saying that I don't have to worry and he is just fine.

But I see through that smile. Issei is hurting. He is hurting so much that he doesn't know how to act around everyone. I fear that he may eventually shut me out and go down his own path once again.

No! I can't afford to get depressed like this! Issei is unable to open up. But that doesn't mean I can act powerless! I have to do my best to show Issei I am there for him!

I returned home from the supermarket and set the bags down in the kitchen where I was greeted by Asia who kindly offered to put them away and see to it that they were placed in the appropriate location.

I thanked Asia and made my way up the staircase.

I couldn't help but walk past Issei's bedroom door as I proceeded on my way to my study at the Hyoudou household.

And it took every bit of my will power I had to prevent myself from knocking on his door and pulling him into my arms so I can comfort him and help him through these hard times.

But I managed to do it.

As I was just about to walk away from Issei's room, I heard a sudden sound which made me spin around to attention.

"Hey Rias, have you got a second?" Issei said causing me to be caught off guard.

Seeing his face after thinking such saddening things, made my mood take a spiral turn for the better.

"What's wrong Issei?" I simply asked and awaited for him to answer.

"I was wondering, would you like to go out on a date with me today? I feel so cooped up inside and I would appreciate it if you came with me?" Issei said to me with his usual smile.

I was stunned and puzzled. What should I say in a situation like this? I don't want to selfishly enjoy myself when Issei is so sad. But I know that I can't possibly waste this opportunity to comfort him. So I said what I wanted to say the most.

"Of course! I'd love to go out with you Issei! But are you sure you don't want the rest of the group to come with us?" I can't believe I said that! I'm such an idiot!

"No that's okay Rias, I was kind of hoping that we could go. Just the two of us." Issei said to me with the cutest blush on his face.

I was happy beyond words! Issei was personally inviting me out! No Akeno or Asia. Just me! I couldn't help but feel so delighted that I was chosen to accompany Issei out.

"I'll go get ready then. I look forward to it." I said after I kissed my cute and handsome pawn on the cheek.

"Don't take too long okay? I've wanted to go on a date with you for quite some time now." Issei said to me making my heart skip a beat.

"I won't be too long I promise." I happily replied as I raced into the room Issei just exited to choose my outfit for our date!

I couldn't have got to my closet any quicker even if I was being chased by the whole old Satan army. My feet practically glided along the floor despite it being carpeted.

After all, this is my first proper date! And to make things more incredible, it was with Issei! It was at that moment, I wondered to myself if Issei had ever been on a date before?

I notice how he is very popular amongst his peers at school. And with further confirmation from Sona, it has been that way since he entered Kuoh Academy.

I shook off the thought as this didn't matter to me. Because I am Issei's girlfriend! And even if many may lay their eyes on him, his eyes will only gaze at me.

I began to scream like a normal teenage girl as the face of the man I love stared back at me from my closet door.

I realised that there was no time to lose and began preparations for my outfit.

After several rejections, I settled with a red striped sleeveless top and white trousers. I found myself wearing red a lot more since I met Issei. The red dragon emperor.

Even before I became his girlfriend, I unconsciously found myself wearing this colour as if my heart was trying to tell me all along that Issei was the only man for me.

With my preparations complete, I grabbed my purse and rushed down the stairs to reunite with Issei who was standing by the doorway waiting for me.

I took a moment to stare at the dashing good looks of my most precious evil piece as he leaned against the wall.

Issei was wearing his favourite black leather jacket on top of his lucky red vest which I admit I have stolen from him from time to time when he has gone out to make contracts. I get so lonely without him there.

"So shall we go then?" Issei said to me with a huge smile and with his hand extended out towards me.

I grabbed his hand instantly and felt his strong hand grip it once I welcomed his touch.

And thus, my date with Issei begun!

I happily held onto Issei's hand as we walked the streets of our quiet and mostly peaceful town.

I carefully watched bystanders who began to lovingly gaze at my Issei and this caused me to latch onto his arm to establish my position as his girl. For most of the girls, this did the trick and they resumed their activities. But there were some who dared to still stare at my Issei despite my actions.

I just realised after we passed them that I was being a bother to Issei because I grabbed him so suddenly, this would surely make it more awkward for him to walk.

But Issei just smiled as we proceeded onwards.

His facial expression made my heart race when I saw the blush stained on his cheeks.

Is he nervous? Don't tell me! I'm actually Issei's first date after all?!

"Umm Rias, so where do you want to go? I'm sorry this is my first date so I don't have any experience." Issei said to me making my mood brighten magnificently.

"Anywhere is fine with me as long as I'm with you!" I said with such happiness as I blindly followed the path we took together.

"Then let's go have fun!" Issei said to me as he lifted me onto his shoulders.

I was surprised by Issei's sudden actions at first, but it wasn't long until I found myself laughing away as he raced into town carrying me.

Every moment I spent with Issei was so magical and I couldn't believe how lucky I was to be the girl enjoying herself by his side.

The first place we went was a clothing store where I happily picked out various t-shirts for him. His face really brightened up when I found a dragon bracelet for him.

I still remember all of the girls staring at me when Issei kissed me on the forehead and told me…

"I love it Rias. Thank you." I began to feel so relieved when I saw his smile this time.

Issei was really having fun with me. I no longer saw that fake smile that he has been wearing for days now.

After this, we went to various other stores and finished our shopping spree at the nearest arcade.

We played loads of games such as, Air hockey, basketball, and arcade games which surprisingly became very competitive.

After I returned to Issei with drinks, Issei introduced me to an unknown guest.

"What's this?" I said as I questioned him about the cute little friend he had in his hands.

"I won it for you on the crane machine. I figured you may like it." Issei said to me as he handed me the stuffed animal.

It was a teddy bear with devil horns and a spiked tail.

"It's so cute! Thank you Issei." I said as I kissed him on the cheek and began to hug my new friend.

After we exited the arcade, Issei and I went to a restaurant to get something to eat.

And as the sun began to set, our date began to reach its end.

"Wow it's so beautiful." I said as I gazed from the view Issei took me to.

"This was my family's favourite spot after we finished playing at the festival. We would always watch the fireworks from here." Issei said making me notice his eyes begin to tear up.

"Issei. It's okay." I said but Issei wiped his eyes and displayed his fake smile again. This meant that Issei was locking away his emotions because he didn't want to upset me.

"Sorry it's nothing. I'm going to get us some drinks I'll be right back." Issei left straight away running towards the vending machines we passed on the way here.

I let out a sigh as I lay on the grass and began to worry about my Issei.

I wish he would open up to me. I want to help Issei smile again.

"Oh girl are you alone right now?" a voice said making me sit up and notice the group of strangers who came close to me whilst I was lost in thought.

"What's this she's crying? What's the matter did your boyfriend dump you?" The second male said showing his desires clearly through his words.

"Don't worry about that, come play with us. We just got paid so we can have a lot of fun." The third said to me. His expression and his aura suggested to me he was the ring leader.

"No thank you, I have no desire to go anywhere with you people. I'm waiting for someone." I said hoping this would display my message.

"Don't be so stingy, we just want to help a crying girl forget the jerk who dumped her." The ringleader said.

I couldn't but be greatly angered when he referred to my Issei in that way.

Before I knew it, I was standing up and struggling to hold back my anger.

"Why are you glaring at us like that?" The man in the grey top said.

"You think you people are anything like the man I love? Ridiculous! You're not even a 1/5 of my Issei."

"What was that you bitch?! I don't like your attitude! Come with me!" The ringleader said as he didn't hesitate to grab my arm and try to pull me away.

"Let me go this instant!" I said as I held back my rage by the smallest wall I could.

"It's time to teach you some respect!" The man said as he prepared to strike me.

I won't have a choice, I may have to use my power to send them away.

"Hey punk, I'm going to say this once so pay attention! Take your hands off Rias this instant!" Issei said as he crushed the two cans in his hand with ease.

"Oh what's your problem punk?! You want things to get ugly?!" The ringleader said as he went over to Issei and grabbed him by his jacket collar.

"You don't want to do that." Issei said as the ringleader continued to get in his face.

"Oh you think your tough punk?! What right do you have to pick a fight huh?!"

Issei effortlessly removed the thugs hand from his person and then grabbed the threatening man's hand and crushed his feeble grip with his superior strength.

"And what right do you have raising a hand to my woman!" Issei said as he began to increase his strength on his suffering hand.

"Hey let go of him punk!" The other two said as they rushed to the rescue only to stop in their tracks and break out in a sweat.

"I'd advice you to take your friend and get out of my sight before you make me mad." Issei said after he released the thug and began to display his frightening and powerful dragon blood lust aura.

"We're so sorry!" They said as they rushed off into the distance with their tails between their legs.

"Bastards!" Issei said as he came over to comfort me.

"Thank you Issei. As expected of my Issei." I said as we sat down together and I hugged his arm again.

Issei's face was emotionless. His mask was back on again. And I wasn't going to let it stay on my Issei's face anymore!

I didn't hesitate as I made my next move.

I made him look at me and as he began to question what was wrong, I wrapped my hands around his neck and connected my lips with his.

"Rias?" He said as I pulled him close to me after we disconnected.

"Issei, you don't have to keep your emotions bottled up when you're with me. I'll listen to anything you have to say. So please don't act happy when I know you're hurting so much inside!" I said and Issei in response hugged me tight.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Rias. It's just so painful! I saw my parents after so long and I was so scared that they really would turn me away and see me as a monster. But when my parents happily accepted me for who I am, I felt so happy. And I wanted to talk to you about the feelings I was going through. But I couldn't because when I open up, it's so hard to pull myself together again!" Issei said as his tears dampened my chest.

"It's okay, I'm here for you Issei. You don't have to act strong all of the time. When you feel sad or lonely, just say so and I will reassure you how much you are loved by everyone Issei. I love you more than anything so you don't need to hold back. Your rias is here to make the pain go away." I said as I began to tear up and hug him tight.

"It feels like such a heavy weight has lifted off my shoulders. Thank you Rias. I really feel like I can leave my pathetic self to you." Issei said as he let out all the bottled up emotions that he had held in for the past few days.

After Issei pulled himself together, we sat side by side on the grass with our hands intertwined.

"I had a lot of fun today Issei. Thank you so much I'll treasure this day." I said as I leaned on his muscular shoulder.

"Me too Rias. I'm so glad you're mine Rias. Kind of ironic though. I'm supposed to be your servant after all." Issei said making me pout.

"I don't care about silly things like that Issei! I love you with of all of my heart. And I don't care what anybody else says about our relationship." I said as I squeezed his arm tight.

"Same here Rias" Issei said as he held stroked my hair.

All of a sudden, my phone began to sound off ruining our perfect moment.

In an irritated fashion, I removed my phone from my purse and checked my email.

"What's wrong Rias?" Issei asked me as I gazed at the message with a serious look.

"Akeno is going to need your help more than anything Issei."

"So he's coming to the human world is he?"

"Yes. Barakiel Akeno's father is coming to visit the human world with Odin this week." I said as I ended my thoughts on my perfect day and instead changed my attention to my best friend who was going to experience cruel times this week.

It was then I felt a warm sensation on my lips.

I felt Issei's comfort as he relaxed my tension with a loving and warm kiss.

"Don't worry Rias, I will see to it that Akeno doesn't lose her smile. You can count on me." Issei said making all of my worries wash away.

Because I knew, that with Issei's words alone, that was enough to calm my nerves.

I trust my Issei more than anything. And I knew at that moment when he said those words to me, everything was going to be fine.

And Akeno would not return to how she once was before.


	44. Chapter 43

Chapter 43 the dark wings which ensnare her heart

"So these are all the papers I have to sign?" Issei enquired as he handed the pen back to the red haired demon lord as he sat at his desk.

"Yes thank you Issei-Kun. With your signature, we can now commence project Crimson dragon the TV show for all the little devils!" Sirzechs said making Issei sigh.

"I still can't believe you managed to convince me to go through with this. But it's for the children so I guess I will let one of your crazy schemes slip by this time." Issei said sitting down opposite Sirzechs.

"So has your present for Rias been finished yet?" Sirzechs asked with a grin on his face.

"Yes, it took a while, but I finished it just before I came to see you." Issei replied as he patted his shirt pocket.

"I bet Rias will be pleased. But I have your information you asked for." Sirzechs said turning serious all of a sudden.

"When is he arriving?" Issei asked as he listened to every word Sirzechs had to offer.

"Barakiel and Odin are said to be arriving in the human world at approximately 2:00 pm today." Sirzechs said making Issei look a bit worried.

"I see, then if I am to keep my promise to Rias, I will have to act today before he arrives. Thank you for the info Sirzechs, then I will be going." Issei said as he left his chair and headed for the door.

"Wait Issei-Kun, I have something else to inform you about." Sirzechs said making Issei turn around.

"What is it?" Issei replied feeling obligated to listen to what the all-powerful demon had to say.

"You see, another high class demon exam is occurring soon and I was thinking" Sirzechs said being instantly interrupted by Issei.

"Sirzechs, I told you before, I'm in no rush to make my rank public let alone increase it higher." Issei said with a gloomy expression.

"But Issei-Kun, I can't stand seeing you ridiculed and cursed because everybody believes you to be a low class rookie as opposed to your true rank!" Sirzechs said making Issei put his hand on the door.

"I learned all of that knowledge to not waste this new life by getting myself killed the instant I tried to venture out into the world of the demons. But everything is different now, I have friends, a family and I'm not ready to leave them yet! I want to stay by Rias' side for as long as I possibly can! I know I have the knowledge and that I could pass both the high class practical and theory exams with a 100% score. But I don't care about my status. As long as I can stay by her side, then I don't care what others call me. I'm happy being her pawn." Issei said now holding back tears.

"I'm sorry Issei-Kun, I just spouted it without thinking. Please forgive me." Sirzechs said to the red dragon emperor as he pulled himself together.

"It's okay, I have to be going now. Please excuse me." Issei said as he exited out of the demon lord's office via magic circle.

Issei Hyoudou straightened himself up and wiped away his tears as he arrived back home.

The brown haired devil was just about to open the front door when all of a sudden, an energetic red haired girl he knew all too well, pounced on him as he attempted to go inside.

"Good morning Rias." Issei said now startled by Rias' surprise attack.

"You're real mean leaving me to wake up alone like that Issei. Where have you been?" Rias said pouting as Issei smiled at her outburst of silly behaviour.

Issei began to laugh and a warm feeling began to surface inside his chest telling him this is where he belonged.

"Hey don't laugh at me! Humph! You're the worst leaving without saying a word to your master. You've made me mad so I'm ignoring you for the rest of the day." Rias said as she turned away from Issei and folded her arms.

Issei smiled and wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm sorry, I had to sign the contracts for your brother. And besides, I had to pick something up for you." Issei said as he placed the small box in her hand.

Rias turned her attention away from Issei and instead focused on the small box he just gave to her.

Rias' mood took a complete reverse when she suddenly screamed and jumped into Issei's arms when she put two and two together.

"Thank you Issei! I love you so much!" Rias said planting kisses on every visible part of his face.

"Do you want me to put it on for you?" Issei said as picked up the mysterious item from the box it was concealed in.

Rias nodded with tears streaming down her eyes and held out her hand.

Issei smiled and slipped the ring on Rias' third finger on her left hand.

Rias stared in awe at the magnificent craftsmanship of Issei's secret project.

Issei's secret engagement ring for Rias was a solid gold ring with a crimson dragon guarding a huge ruby stone. It had the date of the proposal and their names inscribed along the side and the date that they both met on the other side.

"It's so beautiful! Thank you Issei! I can't believe you made this yourself!" Rias said as she giggled whilst staring at the ring realising the symbolism behind it.

"Thanks it wasn't easy it took me quite a while but it looks like it was worth it." Issei said when suddenly Rias pounced on him and kissed him deeply and passionately on the lips.

"As expected of the man I chose to marry." Rias said as they both stood up.

Issei smiled and then decided to change the subject to something else he was tasked to do.

"How is Akeno-san feeling?" Issei asked making Rias' happy mood shift to a more worrisome one.

"She's been having nightmares lately and with Barakiel soon to be arriving, she's pretty afraid." Rias said suddenly being startled when Issei pulled her in close.

"Don't worry, I have a plan. But you're going to have to trust me okay?" Issei said making Rias blush but nod.

"Okay I'm not going to give up until Akeno-san is smiling today. So please just wait for me okay?" Issei said making Rias ponder his request but inevitably she agreed to believe in him.

Issei kissed his beloved Fiancée on the forehead and made his way towards the kitchen.

There he saw Akeno washing a kitchen knife in the sink.

Issei tapped on her shoulder and found himself with a blade inches away from his eye but he made no attempts to dodge he just let it stop before making impact.

Akeno looked towards at Issei with enraged and bloodthirsty eyes. Which quickly shifted back to her normal gentle self.

"Oh Issei-Kun, I'm so sorry." Akeno said as she quickly took the blade away from his face and put it in the sink.

The distressed hybrid devil looked down at her hands in disbelief of what she almost did.

"Good morning Akeno-san." Issei kindly replied to her showing he wasn't upset with her in the slightest.

Akeno held her own hand to attempt to stop the pair of them shaking and looked down towards the floor.

"I'm sorry Issei-kun, breakfast is running a bit late today so please wait a little longer." Akeno said as began to turn her back towards him again.

Just as Akeno was about to resume her preparations for breakfast, she realised that her hands ceased their shaking. And the cold and numb feeling that was once there, had been replaced a warm and gentle touch instead.

"Issei-Kun?" Akeno said as she now stared at him with a blush as he held her hand.

"Good timing, I was hoping you hadn't have eaten yet. Let's go out on a date and take a break today okay?" Issei said with a warm and convincing smile.

"A d….d….date?!" Akeno said suddenly taken by surprise with Issei's proclamation.

"Yeah that's right. Just the two of us. I've noticed you haven't been your cheery self lately, so I'm making it my mission today to make you smile and forget all of your worries." Issei said making Akeno panic.

"But I still have the housework today after all it's my turn today." Akeno said as she despite not wanting to, tried to release herself from Issei's grasp.

"Don't worry about that Akeno, Kiba has already offered to take over so you can relax. Right Kiba?" Issei said to the knight who now entered the room.

"Of course, leave it to me." Kiba said as he now cleared the second stage to help Issei with Akeno's worries.

"Eh well if you really want to take me out then… How can I possibly say no! I'll go get ready!" Akeno said as she for the first time in a while had a spring in her steps as she rushed to her room.

"Thanks Kiba I owe you one." Issei said to Kiba as he began to get the tools necessary to make breakfast.

"No Issei-Kun, it is I who owes you. Please focus your attention on the vice president today. Help her like you have helped all of us in the past." Kiba replied making Issei smile.

"Then I won't disappoint you Kiba." Issei said as he headed off to tell Rias his plan and then quickly made his way to the front door after doing so.

"Shall we go then Akeno?" Issei said making Akeno blush.

"A…Akeno?" She replied lost for words.

"What's wrong Akeno? You asked me to call you without honorifics when it was just the two of us." Issei said now taking her hand.

"But… Shouldn't we tell Rias where we are going?" Akeno replied feeling very nervous and vulnerable right now.

"Don't worry, I spoke to her before we left." Issei replied.

"Was she okay with it?" Akeno asked making Issei smile.

"Well I guess okay is one way of putting it.

(Flashback)

"A date?! Why are you taking Akeno on a date?! Even when you have me!" Rias said in a very startled and upset tone.

Issei grinned and pulled her in to his chest.

"It's not what you think okay? You asked me to help Akeno cheer up. So first I have to make her feel safe so she can tell me what's wrong." Issei said making Rias hide her face in his chest.

"But… Issei is my Issei. I don't want to share." Rias mumbled as she put her arms around his back.

Issei smiled again and tilted her chin up towards him and without a moment's hesitation, he kissed her on the lips and made all of her worries and doubt for him disappear.

"You have nothing to worry about, by your side is the only place I truly belong." Issei said as he looked deep into her eyes which were now as calm as the ocean.

Rias simply replied with a simple okay when she suddenly hugged him again.

(End of flashback)

"Well then if Rias has given the okay, I guess there is nothing holding me back anymore. Let's go have some fun!" Akeno said now taking the initiative.

Meanwhile back at the Hyoudou residence…..

Rias is happily humming whilst she is organising her paperwork in the living room.

"Good morning Rias." Asia said as she entered the room.

"Good morning to you to Asia!" Rias said in a cheery tone.

"You seem pretty happy this morning?" Asia replied with a smile.

"Well I will show you why I am feeling so energetic today. Behold!" Rias said as she happily showed off her new and customised engagement ring.

"Wow! It's so pretty president Rias." Asia said as she joined Rias with admiring its quality and charm.

"There you go again calling me president Rias. I already told you that I see you as my little sister. So your big sis would be very sad if you didn't drop the formalities with her.

"I understand. Big sis Rias." Asia said in a very shy manner.

"That's much better!" Rias said surprising her with a hug.

"By the way Rias, where is Issei-san?" Asia asked as she poured herself some tea.

"Oh Issei has gone out for a bit with Akeno." Rias replied normally deciding to believe in Issei.

"EH! You mean a date?!" Asia asked now panicking.

"What's wrong Asia?" Rias replied

"You let Akeno go out with Issei alone without following them? What if Akeno decides to take him for herself in your absence?!" Asia proclaimed now making Rias worry too.

"You're right! Let's go Asia!" Rias said now creating a makeshift disguise.

"We're going with you." Koneko said who was standing next to Xenovia and a paper bag equipped Gasper.

"How did the both of you change so fast?" Rias asked now staring at Koneko who seemed to be wearing a tiger wrestling mask.

"Is this really the time to be asking that? Come on we have to go before Issei-senpai is devoured by Akeno!" Koneko said now leaving the house with the timid vampire in tow.

And just like that, the rest of the girls chased after Issei now undergoing their secret espionage mission.

Meanwhile, everything seemed to be going very well with Issei and Akeno on their date.

They visited various shops including the arcade. They had both breakfast and lunch together. And Akeno was smiling so much that her cheeks were beginning to hurt a bit.

But she did not care in the slightest.

The date was in high gear and nothing seemed to be upsetting Akeno in the slightest. Well that is until an uninvited guest came crashing in and ruining the mood.

"What are you doing here?!" Akeno said with malice in her words as she clung to Issei's arm.

"I am here as Lord Odin's bodyguard. And I will throw that question right back at you. What are you doing out here alone with that filthy Sekiryutei?!" Barakiel said making Akeno cross.

"What did you just say?!" Akeno said now clinging onto Issei tighter.

"You heard me! He's a filthy low class devil who has so many girls flocking around him. He's a dirty bastard who does not deserve you!" Barakiel said now beginning to get closer to her.

"How dare you say that about Issei-kun!" Akeno said now shouting at the fallen angel.

"Enough Akeno! Stop this foolish behaviour at once! Let go of that man and come with me right now!" Barakiel said now grabbing her arm.

"No! I don't want to let go of Issei-kun!"

Suddenly, the tension began to simmer down when Barakiel felt a strong force on his arm.

"Let go of her Barakiel." Issei said with a serious glare.

"You filthy Sekiryutei know your place!" Barakiel said now aiming a punch towards Issei's face.

Issei made no efforts to dodge. Instead he calmly stopped Barakiel's fist dead in its tracks.

"You damn Sekiryutei! You think a pathetic low class like you is fit to be by my daughter's side?! Or is it that you're still the same as ever and you're out to kill her?!" Barakiel said now beginning to enrage the girls who secretly lay in wait in a nearby bush.

Issei sighed and then smiled.

"I'm always having that label thrown at me. You're just a low class devil! And to be honest, I was fine with being called that. I didn't care about my rank or my status. As long as I could stay with everyone, I didn't care. But if you're so interested in learning the truth then pay attention. I will tell you how I really rank but only once! I don't like to use my status for power or respect so pay attention!" Issei said now making Barakiel startled.

"What are you talking about Issei-kun?" Akeno said as she and the rest of the girls obeyed Issei and listened carefully to what he had to say.

"I wasn't trying to keep it secret. I just didn't care if people thought I was a low class devil that's all. As long as I could live happily with everyone. With Akeno, Xenovia, Asia, Koneko-chan, Kiba and Rias. I didn't care what others thought of me. I just wanted to protect everyone. But if it's for the sake of you leaving Akeno to me, I will tell you my true title so you can be assured I won't let anyone else who Akeno cares about die! I will protect her! So listen up Barakiel! I am in fact a devil who is a top middle class!"

"What?!"

"But that's not all, I have within me the knowledge and the means to become a high class devil without there being even a slim chance I would fail!" Issei said surprising everybody there expect Lord Odin who just grinned.

"Barakiel, let's go."

"Lord Odin?"

"Those girls aren't going to enjoy themselves without my company! So come on to the booby bar!" Lord Odin said making sure that Barakiel followed him away from the tenacious dragon who would not have dared to back down.

"Akeno are you okay?" Issei asked the girl who was currently shaking.

"I'll be okay. But can we go somewhere more private?" Akeno said as she pointed to the building next to them.

It was at that moment Issei realised where they were.

Issei at first panicked when he realised that Akeno was suggesting they enter the love hotel next to them, but Issei decided to take her hand and take her inside. Feeling it would be the best place for her to calm down.

In the hotel….

"I'll go take a shower first. Akeno you just try to relax and I will be done soon." Issei said as he left the room to begin his cleansing.

Issei stood under the steaming water with his eyes closed as he dwelled in thought.

"What do I do? How can I save Akeno?" Issei thought to himself unaware of the intruder about to strike him from behind.

All of a sudden, Issei felt a soft sensation press up against his back.

"Akeno?!" Issei said when he realised that the crafty devil had stripped down and snuck in the shower with him.

"Hey Issei-kun, will you help me forget everything?" Akeno said as she began to trace her hands all down his body.

"Akeno what are you doing?" Issei said as Akeno willingly began to caress every part of his body. Her hand eventually tracing down his abdomen.

"No this won't save her!" Issei thought to himself as Akeno selfishly explored every crevice of his body.

"Akeno this isn't right. Please we have to stop." Issei said now upsetting Akeno.

"Why? Am I not pretty? Do you think that these wings make me ugly like that man?! Like Raynare?!" Akeno said making Issei realise how damaged Akeno was right now.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that." Issei said as he couldn't help but hug her.

"I don't want to be alone anymore!" Akeno said with tears in her eyes.

Akeno couldn't hold herself back anymore and with Issei distracted, she daringly pounced on Issei and combined her lips with his.

Issei suddenly faded out of his dilemma smashing down the wall which prevented him from coming up with a plan to save Akeno.

"I created this technique to help Rias when she had something troubling inside herself.

But it looks like I will have to test it out on Akeno first." Issei thought to himself as begun his plan.

Issei closed his eyes and began to concentrate his magic power sharing a portion of it whilst Akeno was connected to him.

(Dragon perception)

Al of a sudden, memories of Akeno's childhood began to rush into Akeno's and Issei's mind.

(Flashback)

"Hey mummy, do you think daddy loves me?" Little Akeno said whilst she sat on her mother's lap.

"Yes Akeno. Your daddy loves you very much." Shuri replied with a warm smile.

"Yay then when papa comes home, I want to play with him all day long!" Little Akeno said with a bright smile.

(2nd flashback)

"Wow papa your wings are so big!" Akeno said as she washed her father's black colossal wings.

"Is that so? Thank you Akeno. But don't you think they are scary?" Barakiel asked as she continued to wash them.

"Not one bit! Papa's wings are beautiful! They sparkle in the water!" Akeno said with a happy smile as she embraced him lovingly.

(Final flashback)

"Why weren't you here dad? Why didn't you protect mummy?"

"Akeno…"

"They said it's because she fell in love with a fallen angel! This is all your fault dad! I hate fallen angels! I hate you!" Akeno said as she wallowed in despair.

(Flashback over)

Akeno opened her eyes and saw Issei staring at her so willingly as if he could see through her inside and out.

"Issei-kun?" Akeno said as Issei pulled her into another hug.

"You really love your father don't you Akeno?"

"Eh? Issei-kun don't tell me?"

"Yes I saw your memories and your past. It was such a tragedy what happened to your mother Akeno. You've been scarred by her death to the point where you claimed you wanted to be left alone. But in reality, you were scared weren't you? You needed somebody to hold you like this and tell you everything would be okay." Issei said still continuing to embrace her.

"Issei-kun!" Akeno said as she began to cry on his shoulder.

"Akeno you can't continue to live in the past. I know it's painful but your father is still alive and he loves you. I know it won't be easy, but I will be here alongside you to help you through it all. You have family that care about you Akeno and you need to make your mother smile again." Issei said making Akeno break down.

Issei said no more. Instead, he just held her and let Akeno be the frightened and vulnerable teenage girl she continuously suppressed inside herself.

"I promise to protect you and our friends so you will never experience a tragedy and painful memory ever again." Issei said as he let her cry her heart out.


	45. Chapter 44 One year with the Gremories

Chapter 44 One year with the Gremories! Issei's anniversary surprise!

 **Hi guys! Sorry for the wait on this chapter! But I had writers block again /: I took a break from writing so I could try think of an idea and luckily this all went according to plan! We are approaching the end of this story so the final battle is right around the corner! Stay tuned and please enjoy this chapter! Once again I apologize for the wait.**

Rias P.O.V

"But that's not all, I have within me the knowledge and the means to become a high class devil without there being even a slim chance I would fail!"

Those words are still running through my head as I stared at the relaxed and at peace expression on Issei's face as he slept next to me.

Issei could become a high class devil?! Wait does that mean…. Issei will leave me soon?!

Does this mean that others will try to steal him away from me now his rank has gone public in the underworld?!

Normal P.O.V

These constant worries kept flowing through Rias' mind as she ever so carefully slipped her way out of Issei's warm embrace as much as it pained her to do so.

The king of the Gremories shook her head back and forth realising that she had no time to be worrying such thoughts right now. After all, today was a very important day for both her and Issei.

Rias still couldn't comprehend how it had already been a year since Issei became her pawn and joined her family. With all the events and sudden death battles becoming a constant occurrence for the Gremory household throughout the year, Rias found it rather difficult to keep track of the days that seemed to fly by when she spent them with her chosen love.

Rias suddenly felt cold even after she proceeded to get dressed this being the consequence of her leaving Issei's side far too early.

Rias pouted as she got dressed and left a note by Issei's pillow. Trying her best to hold herself back from stripping off and climbing back in bed with him. But she managed to hold herself back doing such a setback. She had work to do today.

The ruin princess trod ever so quietly out of Issei and hers shared bedroom on the account of Issei's very sensitive powerful hearing senses would pick up the minute she uttered a word.

With her escape out of the room successful, Rias made her way downstairs where the rest of the peerage stood in the passage by the doorway dressed in formal attire.

"Are all the preparations complete big sister Rias?" Asia asked as Rias met up with the rest of the group.

Asia Argento was wearing a turquoise dress which reached to her barely visible ankles and her matching coloured high heels. The former sister also wore golden earrings feeling the need to wear some other form of jewellery as opposed to the cross necklace which she was forced to leave in her room.

"Yes, I managed to leave the note by Issei without waking him. All steps have been completed. So now we can move on to phase 2 of Issei's surprise event." Rias said as she put her hair up into a ponytail.

Rias Gremory was wearing a Crimson dress with a gold necklace hanging from her neck and of course, her newly crafted dragon engagement ring still on her finger.

"Ara is he still sleeping? Then maybe I'll go give him a kiss while his guard is down. And maybe after that…" Akeno said with reddened cheeks and her s mode expression showing.

Akeno was wearing an outfit true to her Japanese self as opposed to the rest of the girls who were wearing dresses, Akeno decided to wear a black kimono instead. Her hair like Rias Gremories, was placed in a ponytail.

"No way! I was holding myself back with everything I could to not give Issei a kiss or even a hug! If I'm deprived of his warmth first thing in the morning, then so is everyone else!" Rias strongly proclaimed with matching reddening cheeks.

"It will be fine right? Just a little kiss." Akeno said making Rias get frustrated.

"No means no! Akeno you idiot." Rias said sticking her tongue out at her.

"Well now seems like a good opportunity for me to get Issei's seed." Xenovia said before she was stopped by a huge impenetrable magic circle created by both the president and vice president of the occult research group.

Xenovia the knight of the Gremories was wearing a Sapphire dress to match her hair but unlike the other dresses, her dress like Koneko's snow white dress only reached her knees.

Whereas the other knight of the Gremories was wearing a Tuxedo. Truly marking this occasion as a very important and well-dressed one.

"Cut it out Xenovia!" They both said making Kiba, Asia, Gasper and Koneko laugh.

"What's that noise? Everyone you're already awake?" Issei called from his room making Rias panic.

"Not good! Everyone in to the magic circle hurry." Rias said in a much quieter voice and teleported all of her servants leaving Issei behind to wonder if what he heard was in fact his imagination. Or if he was too late to greet them.

"Hmm I guess nobody is there after all. I can't sense anybody in the house. What's this?" Issei said as he twisted his body to read the note left by Rias on his pillow.

 _Dear my precious and treasured pawn,_

 _My brother has asked us all to report to the underworld for a sudden meeting._

 _The dress code is formal so please wear your finest suit._

 _We have gone ahead so you could get some rest from all the hard work you have done._

 _P.S. I love you so much my precious Issei! Xxxxxxxxxxxxx_

After reading the note from his beautiful and beloved fiancée, Issei folded the note with a smile and placed it in a draw he secretly kept for the sole purpose of placing his most treasured memories with Rias and the rest of the gang.

Issei decided to get ready and head straight to the underworld. Rushing towards the bathroom with his suit in hand at such a fast pace that he failed to see what day he had marked on the calendar.

Issei as per Sirzechs previous instructions, activated his balance break and transported to the town centre of the Gremories family territory feeling this would be the most fitting way to arrive as opposed to just teleporting into the room without any notice.

"Hey look, there he is!"

"It's the crimson dragon!"

"Our hero!" The kids all cried out as Issei walked through the town centre.

Issei felt due to his responsibility as the protector and fighter for the devil children, delayed his journey towards the Gremory castle. This being because he took the time to greet them all personally doing such things as, taking photos, signing autographs and simple high fives to the young aspiring devils.

Issei realised that he was beginning to run later than he had intended and as a result, gave the kids a sight to behold when he took off to the sky and flew to the Gremory castle with his dragon wings.

Issei rushed towards the castle entrance literally the second his feet touched the ground once again. Issei felt knocking on the door was not a task he could afford to waste doing feeling this meeting was of matter urgency.

"I apologize for my tardiness Lord Sirzechs. What is the huge emergency?!" Issei said his question immediately being answered by party poppers and streamers/ banners hanging from the ceiling which read….

Happy one year anniversary with the Gremory household Hyoudo Issei!

Issei looked from side to side finding his comrades were in fact at this current location like they previously stated they would be. However, they were not sat around a huge table in a meeting as Issei assumed they would be. Nope they were all clapping and smiling towards Issei the minute he rushed through the doors of the castle.

"Eh what's going on?" Issei said as he deactivated his scale mail armour and he was then suddenly grabbed by the arms by Akeno and Rias who led him to a golden throne for him to sit in.

"Silly Issei, can't you tell just by looking? It's your one year anniversary with the Gremory household." Akeno said dropping the honorifics due to her feeling of being on equal footing with Rias now.

"That's right Issei, you've been working so hard lately that it must have slipped your mind, but today you can party and leave all of the work to us!" Rias said as she gave her most precious pawn a hug.

Rias and Akeno returned to the rest of the Gremories who all toasted Issei on his anniversary.

"Cheers!" They all yelled as they all stood in front of Issei.

They all laughed and ate until their bellies could not contain any more of the finest cuisine.

Issei was given an extra special portion of his favourite meals to help suffice his dragon appetite.

After everyone had finished feasting, Issei was in for a surprise he had not predicted at all.

One by one, each member of the Gremory household were going to take it in turns to say a few words to their friend/lover Issei.

The first to step up to the podium, was none other than the blonde knight Kiba.

"I want to start by saying, thank you so much for all the times you have helped me when I was stuck in a bind Issei-kun. After our battle against that guy's sacred gear and the memory manipulating powers of it, I thought I would never be able to wield a sword proudly ever again. But thanks to you, I was able to become stronger. And I promise now as the knight of the Gremory household, I will always have your back and I will never let you down again." Kiba said finishing his speech off with a sincere bow.

Kiba approached Issei and received a fellow comrade's hug and a spirited handshake to mark the bond and powerful friendship between the pair.

Next to speak up was the former sister Asia Argento.

"When I first came to Japan, I was in a lot of trouble. I was a prisoner of Raynare and I was in even more danger when Father Freed was granted with my primary care. My first encounter with you Issei was definitely heart pumping you could say. Issei-san the first words you said to me help gave me strength and I could see the light in the dark and damp alleyway. You said I had nothing to worry about and that you would protect me. And even though it was my first time meeting you, I couldn't have believed in someone even if I had met a thousand different people in the world. You are the reason I became a devil. You saved my life so I will work my hardest to save you in return for all you have done for me Issei-san." Asia said with tears streaming down her cheeks as Issei went to her and gave her a warm hug to help her control her overflowing emotions.

"It's okay Asia, I'm not going anywhere." Issei said making Rias grab her heart in high hopes that this was in fact true. His previous words still plaguing her mind.

Gasper throwing his paper bag off of his head marched up to the podium feeling the sudden strength to get up there.

"Issei-senpai! I have always looked up to you since the moment I saw your battle with Raiser! And not just then, you're always facing the enemy in front of you and becoming stronger by defying the impossible! I promise you as a bishop. No as a man! To become stronger as well!" Gasper said.

Issei gave him a hug as he joined him up there and then pat him on the back.

"I know you can do it Gasper!" Issei said making the vampire devil smile as he walked off the stage.

The sapphire haired knight Xenovia stepped up next.

"Issei, when we were enemies and even after I upset Asia in front of you, you came to me and Irina and gave us food. Not because you wished for anything in return, you simply did it because you are a good person who cares for others. You even helped us take down Kokabiel when you deemed it too dangerous for us to do alone. I can confidently say, that if it weren't for your kindness and your power, that I would most definitely would be dead right now. Which is why I now swear on my sword as a knight, that I will protect you and always follow your will." Xenovia said also happily accepting a hug from Issei.

"I will obtain your seed for my future dragon devil children." Xenovia whispered to him as she bit his ear and left the stage to be with the others.

Issei smiled awkwardly and then reverted his attention to Akeno, Koneko and Rias who awaited their turn.

The nervous white cat rook marched on ahead and said what was currently on her mind.

"Issei-senpai, if it wasn't for you, I would still be weak. I was always scared to use my power as a Nekomata because I was afraid it would change me and make me turn out just like my big sister. But for you, I can confidently use this power and fight alongside you wherever you may go!" Koneko said even with her normally cold attitude happily accepted Issei's embrace and pat on her head.

"I'm counting on you to back me up when my backs against the wall okay?" Issei said to which Koneko responded with a nod and a meow.

Rias was struck with sudden stage fright and so Akeno went ahead first.

"Issei, ever since I became a devil, I had always planned to throw away my identity as a fallen angel and refused to use the power for I was scared to use it. It was because of my mothers' families' hatred for fallen angels that she was murdered and me almost along with her. But if you're by my side, I really feel that I can become stronger and fully master this power and as a result, fully trust in myself and those who wish to help me." Akeno said as she rushed into the red dragon emperors arms.

Rias burned away her cold feet and pushed on ahead.

"Issei, for as long as I could remember, I have always wanted to meet the man of my dreams and to fall in love with them. However, no man I have encountered even had the ability to make my heart skip a beat. That is until I met you Issei. You stole my heart from the minute you took down that petty thief without a moment's hesitation. I had always wondered when I was a little girl who my brother rescued and was keeping so secretly within his chambers and I am so glad that it was you my brother chose to be my one and only precious pawn. When you saved me from a terrible marriage with Raiser Phenix, I fell for you even more and I couldn't stand keeping my feelings from you any longer! I love you Hyoudo Issei and I am so proud to call you my future husband!" Rias said as she embraced him the tightest and then in front of everyone, kissed him ever so passionately on the stage.

"I love you too Rias. I will always stay by your side and become the mightiest pawn the world has ever seen." Issei said as he wrapped his arms around her.

Rias' crimson hair tickled Issei's nose as she whispered into his ear.

"I will give you your special present later tonight. Look forward to it." Rias said as held onto his arm and led him to the middle of the room.

The wooden doors once again opened and now Sirzechs and Grayfia along with Millicas entered the room pushing a trolley with a Gremory style anniversary cake/engagement cake.

"Well then let's all toast to Issei." Rias said as she raised her glass.

"To Issei!" They all cheered as a sudden roar of power began to shake the castle.

All of a sudden, a huge gaping hole was forged within the castle walls revealing the outside world.

"What the hell was that?!" Issei said as he suddenly got his answer as both he and Grayfia looked on in both fear and anger.

"Euclid Lucifuge!"

"B…Big brother?" Grayfia said as she suddenly froze in fear.

"What have you come here for Euclid?! Don't tell me you dare to try attack my darling Issei?!" Rias said as she suddenly held him so tightly.

"I'm afraid not. Our target this time…. Is you! GO! KILL RIAS GREMORY!" Euclid shouted causing a huge pack of you rogue devils to charge for Rias.

"Dragon shot!" Issei shouted blasting the devils to smithereens as he vaporised them in his balance breaker state.

"As expected of the Sekiryutei." Euclid said as Issei now aggressively stood in front of the ruin princess.

"Just try to lay a finger on Rias, and I will annihilate you all! I won't let you harm one hair on her head!" Issei said as his boosted gear began to boost his power.

"Everyone, proceed with the plan….. Operation Crimson extraction." Euclid said as the Gremories prepared for battle.

 **Euclid Lucifuge has arrived on the scene! Grayfia's long lost brother who betrayed the underworld is now here to challenge the Gremory household! Will Rias be okay? Will Issei have the power to save his friends? Or will Euclid's dastardly diabolic scheme be a success? Find out in the next chapter! Chapter 45 Euclid's master plan! I won't let you hurt my fiancée!**


	46. Chapter 45 Euclid's master plan!

Chapter 45 Euclid's master plan. I won't let you hurt my fiancée!

As the glow of Issei's boosted gear shined brightly, the red dragon emperor assessed his surroundings. Only to come to the conclusion that they were vastly outnumbered.

Issei couldn't afford to let his guard down. Not with all the powerful opponents who suddenly made an appearance at what was previously a peaceful and joyful occasion. However, Issei had come to learn due to the darkness of his past, that times of peace are almost instantly interrupted by a world of despair and disorder.

Frightened young devils were covering their ears from the sound of the menacing roars which plagued the skies above. The obsidian wings vigorously flapped as the threatening army of dragons soared up high.

"Okay troops you know the mission. Now go and slaughter everyone in sight!" The crime force dragon said as he made his appearance to the front line. His body now fully restored thanks to the effects of the Holy Grail.

"Charge!"

"Take Rias Gremory down!" Euclid yelled to his troops as they began to move out.

"I already told you, I won't let you hurt Rias! Dragon shot!" Issei yelled launching his powerful blast into the sky at the charging platoon.

Issei's attack was completely intercepted by Euclid Lucifuge who now stood in front of the red dragon emperor with a boosted gear that looked much like his own.

"I'm sorry Sekiryutei, but I am your opponent." Euclid said as Issei gazed at his right arm.

Euclid's Boosted Gear appeared on his right hand with a silver lining.

"Impossible, is that my boosted gear?!" Issei said as he carefully analysed what appeared to be an exact recreation of his sacred gear.

"That's correct, I have perfectly made a replica of one of the Longinus weapons. And that's not all Hyoudo Issei. Dragon shot!" Euclid yelled as he fired an almost exact copy of Issei's powerful signature move.

Like Issei, Euclid gathered all of his magic energy in the palm of his hand and launched a powerful and dangerous blast towards the red dragon emperor. However, unlike Issei's move which was purely a powerful crimson red, Euclid's dragon shot blast was a mixture of silver and red.

Issei took immediate action and placed his arms in a cross formation.

Unfortunately, the blast made such an impact, that even in his crimson cardinal promotion state, Issei was sent flying.

"And even my signature move? Just what have you done Euclid Lucifuge?!" Issei said as he prepared to battle.

"Whatever it takes to defeat you and take back my big sister Grayfia. I've been so lonely without her by my side." Euclid said making Issei boost his power.

"Grayfia isn't going anywhere!" Issei said making Euclid smirk.

"Oh and if you are fascinated by my perfect copy of your boosted gear so far, just wait until you see what I have in store for you next…. Balance break!" Euclid yelled as a huge surge of demonic power exerted throughout the atmosphere.

Once again, Issei stared in shock and awe as Euclid once again did the impossible that not even Azazel with his sacred gear creation abilities could accomplish. He was now standing in front of Issei like a mirror as he stared at Issei through the exact same crimson mask of Issei's scale mail.

"Even my balance break?" Issei replied after Euclid armoured up.

"Magnificent isn't it? It's a shame, but if you want to save Rias Gremory, you'll have to defeat me first." Euclid said as he instantly and effortlessly, smashed through a piece of Issei's armour.

"And I'm afraid it's not going to be easy." Euclid said as Issei dealt with the damage he had just been given.

"Damn you Euclid!" Issei said as he charged Euclid without a moment's notice.

The two red dragons' fists collided in the sky and judging by the intensity from both fighters, there was no obvious outcome who was going to win this fight.

Meanwhile, the rest of the Gremory household found themselves battling against the remaining forces trying with all of their might to protect their president.

"Everyone please be careful. We are vastly outnumbered and the enemy is very strong. Fight for our world but also be sure to come back alive!" Rias commanded as the Gremories formed a defensive line.

"Yes president!" They all shouted as they began to dispatch the opposing forces.

"Ara, it's not a good idea to attack Issei-kun and our president. Go lightning dragons!" Akeno yelled and within an instant, Akeno's holy lightning bolts suddenly took on a metamorphosis and transformed into three holy lightning infused huge Asian dragons.

The cries of pain and shocked enemy forces sounded out as more and more became victims of Akeno's ferocious lightning dragons.

"You think those dragons will hurt me?!" Grendel said as he began to charge towards Akeno.

"I'm your opponent crime force dragon." Kiba said as he blocked the intimidating dragon's path.

"Interesting. I haven't had the pleasure of tearing you limb from limb yet. Can you stand against my power?!" Grendel yelled as he suddenly fired a huge ball of flames towards the blonde knight.

Kiba smiled as he drew his newly acquired blade and sliced through Grendel's attack cleanly.

"What impossible!" Grendel said as Kiba firmly gripped the heavy swords handle.

"As I thought, this is the perfect opportunity to test my new blade." Kiba said as he held the high level demon sword tight within his hand.

"You think your puny little sword is strong enough to cut through my hardened scales?!" Grendel said as he attempted to squash Kiba under his huge and ferocious claws.

However, in an instant, Kiba used his extreme speed to dodge Grendel's sudden attack and cleaved through a portion of Grendel's tail.

"Actually yes I do. You see, there is nothing that the great demon sword Gram can't cut through." Kiba said as the dragon growled at the swordsman.

"You bastard! I'll slaughter you!" Grendel roared as the blood shedding battle between knight and evil dragon commenced.

All of a sudden, Rias Gremory found herself immediately surrounded by various forces of the old Satan faction.

"Rias!" Issei yelled as he attempted to rush towards her.

"Not so fast Hyoudo Issei, I told you, you have to beat me first." Euclid said as he once again with ease pushed Issei back.

"Damn you Euclid. You may have copied my power, but your resolve is nowhere near as powerful as mine!" Issei said causing all of his gems to light up.

(Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!)

Issei with his enhanced power, smashed his fist straight into Euclid's replica helmet revealing his silver hair once again.

"That's more like it Sekiryutei… But it will take a lot more than that to defeat me." Euclid said as his own sacred gear began to increase his power.

Euclid struck Issei's armoured exterior straight in the stomach and shattered a portion of its shell.

After coughing out a portion of blood, Issei quickly repaired his armour and charged for his deadly foe once again.

Issei collided with the fake Sekiryutei once again and as each punch was thrown out, to the red dragon's demise, Euclid was easily overpowering the believed to be unbeatable dragon.

"Come on red dragon emperor, surely you can see by now. You can't beat me." Euclid said after firing another dragon shot blast.

Issei with a battle cry punched the dragon shot and managed to repel it back towards the arrogant demon.

Euclid smirked and stopped Issei's punch with his extended palm.

"I told you, I'm stronger than you Hyoudo Issei!" Euclid said as he smashed Issei into the earth below.

"Crimson dragon cannon!" Issei yelled hitting Euclid with a direct hit.

"I must admit, I wasn't successful in perfecting that technique." Euclid said as Issei returned to the sky.

"That's because you can't fully copy the heart and soul I put in that attack. It's all for her." Issei said as he prepared another one.

"All for her? You mean Rias Gremory?" Euclid said with a smug expression.

"Absolutely!" Issei yelled as he fired his blast again.

"It is certainly magnificent. However, it doesn't have enough power to beat me." Euclid said as he emerged from the smoke.

"Bastard. What are you planning to do to Rias?!" Issei said as he took off in a dash towards him.

Euclid countered Issei's punches with his own and then dealt a colossal flying fist to Issei's helmet shattering it in to pieces.

"What are we planning? That's easy to answer. We are going to remove her from our threat list." Euclid said making the now unmasked Issei kick him in the head.

"I won't let that happen!" Issei yelled as Euclid now stared at him with no signs of pain imprinted on his face.

"I'm afraid, it's already too late." Euclid said making Issei's eyes shoot wide open and search for Rias.

"Rias!" Issei yelled now seeing his beloved surrounded.

"This is checkmate Sekiryutei. Fire now!" Upon Euclid's orders, a powerful and blinding emerald laser blasted through the crowds and made direct impact with Rias Gremories chest.

Upon impact, Rias' eyes became lifeless and the ruin princess suddenly hit the ground face first.

"Rias! Damn you Euclid! You coward!" Issei shouted as he blasted Euclid with his bishop blaster and then dropped like a missile into the crowd of old Satan faction lackeys.

"There is the Sekiryutei kill him!" One yelled as they donned their sacred gears.

"PISS OFF YOU BASTARDS! I HAVE NO TIME FOR YOU!" Issei yelled at the top of his lungs as all who decided to get in his way were turned to ashes.

As Issei quickly approached the collapsed Rias Gremory, Sirzechs Lucifer and Asia were already there by her side.

The red dragon emperor dropped from the sky so hard, his landing was far from perfect and as a result he found himself sliding through the dirt as he rushed towards her.

"Hey Rias hang in there! Hey answer me! Sirzechs, what have they done to Rias?!" Issei said in a panicked state as he struggled to sense Rias Gremories demonic energy.

"I think I can answer that the best." A voice said as they teleported to the battlefield.

"Ajuka Beezlebub?! Please help Rias!" Issei said as the demon approached them.

"Calm down my boy. I'm going to assess her now." Ajuka said as he knelt down to assess Rias' health.

"It's not looking good." Ajuka said with a gloomy expression.

"What do you mean? What's wrong with my little sister?" Sirzechs said trying his best not to lose his temper. 

"She has had her evil piece's powers stolen and not only that, her demonic power is fading fast." Ajuka said making Issei's fists bleed.

"There must be some way to save her! What can I do? I'll give my own life if I have to!" Issei said showing his clear dedication to the girl he loves.

"Is there a way to restore her king piece's power? If we can reverse that device then maybe…" Sirzechs said being immediately interrupted by Ajuka.

"That's impossible I'm afraid. The only way to save Rias Gremory right now. Is for a king to make her part of their peerage with this special mutation queen piece I have created." Ajuka said as he revealed the evil piece from his pocket.

"I'll take her under my wing." A familiar voice said making all of them turn around.

"Raiser?!" Issei said with both irritation and surprise in his tone.

"I will make Rias my new queen and save her from dying." Raiser said with a smug look.

"No fucking way! I already saved Rias from you once Raiser! And I'm not seeing that look on her face ever again!" Issei yelled to the grinning Raiser.

"But she's dying Hyoudo Issei. Aren't you being a little selfish right now?" Raiser said making Issei even more pissed.

"Don't fuck with me! You just want to make Rias your queen so you can do shameful things to her against her will!" Issei yelled now preparing to attack.

"Well isn't that to be expected? I mean, I need some sort of compensation for saving her. Isn't that right Lord Sirzechs?" Raiser said making Sirzechs suddenly go pale in the face.

"Well what will it be Sekiryutei? Rias' freedom? Or her life?" Raiser said making Issei make an expression of an animal which was about to tear off the head of its prey.

 **And that's chapter 45 done! Sorry for the wait guys, but I hope you are keen for more! Because as a special bonus, I am uploading chapter 46 tonight as well! So what will Issei do? Will he let Raiser save Rias? Or will let her die as a free woman? Hmmm maybe he will astound others by doing the impossible once again?! Find out in the next chapter… Chapter 46 Rias Gremory has fallen? Issei's tough decision!**


	47. Chapter 46 Rias Gremory has fallen?

Chapter 46 Rias Gremory has fallen? Issei's tough decision!

"Well Sekiryutei, what is your decision?" Raiser said making Issei panic.

"I have to think please give me a moment!" Issei said now forcing himself to think what would be best for Rias.

"We don't have time to waste! Right lord Sirzechs? And when you think about it, I was originally entrusted to care for her and keep her safe." Raiser said making Sirzechs also ponder on Rias' welfare.

"Just shut up a second! I'm thinking! Any way I look at this, I still don't like the outcomes to this and I'm pretty sure Rias would agree with me!" Issei said making Raiser act cocky.

"Get over yourself you damn brat! This is for Rias and the future of our race. Quit day dreaming and face reality!" Raiser yelled making Issei mad.

"When I became Rias' servant, no even before that! When Sirzechs saved me and I first saw her smile, I made a vow to protect her happiness and keep her safe! And I know for a fact, that you would not be able to fulfil her dreams and happiness Raiser! You say save Rias as if she is a tool, a necessary item for the survival of our race? But I don't care about complicated and ridiculous things like that! The bottom line is Rias is a normal girl. She has the right to be happy and the right to be loved! Not sexually harassed whilst she stays inside a cage!" Issei yelled making Ajuka and Sirzechs smile for a second.

"Then what do you suggest?! Do you suggest that she die instead?!" Raiser said now making Issei angrier.

"That's not what I'm saying at all!" Issei said now struggling to think straight.

"Ajuka, how long does Rias have before her demonic energy depletes to zero?" Sirzechs said making Issei gloomy.

"By the pace that her power is being drained and her total power meter, I'd say she has about 30 minutes to spare." Ajuka said making Sirzechs finally lose it.

"Damn you Euclid Lucifuge! I will see to it that you pay in blood for what you have done to Rias!" Sirzechs yelled as he met with Euclid in the sky.

"Sekiryutei, you have to decide what you are going to do." Ajuka said making Issei reach inside his pocket and look at the item that was previously inside it.

"Hyoudo Issei, sorry we are running a little late."

"Sona! Saji! The student council!" Issei said to the unexpected party.

"What has happened to Rias?" Sona asked as she approached Rias who was in Issei's arms.

"She's in a dire situation and I have to decide how to save her. Can you and your peerage assist my comrades in suppressing the enemy forces?" Issei said making Sona look at Rias and then him again.

"Of course leave it to us!" Saji said now activating his sacred gear.

"The Sitri household will take action. We will keep the enemy off you for as long as possible Hyoudo Issei. In return, please save her." Sona said as she and the others took flight to join the fight between the Gremories, the phoenix household and the old Satan faction.

Meanwhile, the crimson aura of the demon lord was bursting out at a dangerous level.

"Ah hello my brother in law. Have you come to fight me?" Euclid said making Sirzechs fire his magic at him.

"I've come to destroy you!" Sirzechs said making Euclid smirk.

"This is actually a great opportunity. I've been dying to test out this power that I just stole from Rias Gremory." Euclid said as his hands now held magic with Rias Gremories magic signature.

"You take my sister's power and now you plan to use it against me?! You're really trying to dig the knife in further aren't you? But you should know, that I will not take it easy on you old Satan faction!" Sirzechs said now concentrating his magic power.

"That's fine by me, let's see how long you last against your little sister's incredible magic power!" Euclid said firing a crimson and black shaded sphere at Sirzechs.

Sirzechs blocked Euclid's attack with a defensive barrier and then countered Euclid's assault with his full power.

"I will never forgive you for what you have done to the underworld and to my sister!" Sirzechs said now resuming his offence.

Back on the battlefield, Kiba and the crime force dragon who had now somehow grown stronger, were in what seemed to be a painful stalemate.

With Asia back on the support team, the timid sister repeatedly healed Kiba's wounds with her long range healing ability.

Grendel was all battered up and bloody due to Kiba's vicious and accurate strikes.

However, it had become perfectly clear to Kiba after facing against the ferocious and deadly dragon for so long. This dragon would not stop fighting until the beast was put down for good.

Kiba was currently unarmed due to Grendel's previous attack.

"Burn to ashes you damn inferior being!" Grendel yelled as he fired an even bigger fireball towards Kiba at such a close range.

"Mirror Alice!"

Seconds before the embers scorched Kiba's wounded body, a huge mirror appeared. Blocking its path and returning the attack back towards the menacing dragon with double the strength.

"Kiba Yuuto are you okay?" The vice president said as she deactivated her sacred gear.

"Vice president Tsubaki? Yes I'm fine. Thanks a lot you saved me there." Kiba said as he picked up Gram once again.

"It seems that you are up against quite the powerful opponent. It would be best if we fight him together." Tsubaki said as she stood by the knight's side.

"Yes you're right. And besides, I feel at ease when I am assured that the queen of the Sitri household has my back." Kiba said making Tsubaki blush.

"Let's go then Kiba!" Tsubaki said as she began to cast magic on the wounded but formidable creature.

"Yes I'm right behind you!" Kiba said as he too charged Grendel with his sword firmly equipped.

Elsewhere….

"Why do you keep on persisting on keeping me so far away from my older sister Sirzechs?" Euclid said as he cast another spell towards the demon lord.

"Grayfia is my queen and I will do whatever it takes to protect her from you! She is my wife and I will not be seen dead giving her to you!" Sirzechs replied resulting with Euclid grinning at him.

"That sounds good, then I guess I will just have to kill you oh great demon lord. And what better way to do just that than using the sister's power whom you appear to cherish so much?!" Euclid said now switching tactics and charged Sirzechs head on.

"You're getting awfully arrogant aren't you Euclid Lucifuge? Then allow me to remind you…. Who you are dealing with!" Sirzechs said as he successfully sent the silver haired antagonist to the ground.

"Interesting Sirzechs. I guess this will be much more entertaining than I anticipated." Euclid said as he recovered and took flight once again.

"Surround him! There is only one of them!" The old Satan faction soldiers said as they surrounded Saji.

"Hmmph I guess I need to show you the fruits of my training then you scum. How dare you frighten my president's future students! I will imprison you with the dark flames of Vritra! Blaze black fire!" Saji roared as several dark flames scorched and surrounding all of those who dared to surround him.

"What's with these flames?!"

"I can't seem to escape from them no matter how hard I try!" One member said as he burned horribly in Vritra's flames

"Magic doesn't work either! These flames won't extinguish!" Another member said as he felt his movements restricted further.

"As expected of my pawn. Good work Saji. Now don't let them escape! We have to buy the Sekiryutei as much time as possible!" Sona said making Saji smile and blush.

"Leave it to me President! I won't let a single one of them reach Hyoudo!" Saji said as he increased the intensity of his flames.

"Shadow prison!" Saji's aura increased and imprisoned even more threats to Issei.

"Will the president really be okay?" Gasper said nervously to his partner Koneko as they dispatched enemy after enemy.

"She'll be okay. After all, Issei-senpai is with her right now. Let's believe in him and keep these guys at bay to keep them from interrupting him." Koneko said as she took out five soldiers with her Nekomata powers.

"Roger! I'm a…. I'm a man too!" Gasper said now ensnaring a group of evil dragon's within his time stopping ability.

"Nice Gasper-kun! I'll finish them off!" Akeno said as she dispatched yet another group of enemies with her lightning dragons.

"Issei Kun" Kiba and Akeno thought as they battled hard.

"Issei senpai" Gasper and Koneko said in their minds as they successfully took on enemy after enemy.

"Issei-san" Asia said in her prayers as she healed her friends from afar.

"Please save president Rias!" They all thought in unison as they once again put all of their faith in their most powerful and brave comrade.

Issei's eyes suddenly shot open. His decision and his resolve clear without a cloud in his mind to question his plan.

"Okay I have decided." Issei said reverting Ajuka and Raiser's attention towards him.

"So what is it going to be Sekiryutei?" Ajuka said as he awaited Issei's decision.

"Will you give Rias to me? Or will you let her die on the battlefield?" Raiser said with an arrogant look as if he was going to win this outcome.

"I choose none of the above!" Issei yelled making Ajuka and Raiser.

"Stop fucking around you immature low class devil! Stop trying to let everything go the way you wish for it to in your little fantasy world. This is the only way for Rias to be saved! Quit being so ignorant and make the right choice." Raiser said as he grabbed Issei by the collar.

However, it was at that moment when Issei easily removed Raiser's hand, that he remembered just how strong Issei was. That painful memory coming to the surface again.

"There is another way to save Rias and I have it right here!" Issei said now clearly displaying his hidden item.

"That's a!" Raiser said unable to utter the words.

"A king piece?" Ajuka said now waiting for Issei's choice.

"That's right, Sirzechs gave this to me the last time we met. And I have decided, I will be the one to save Rias and protect her personally!" Issei now bringing on Raisers rage.

"Don't speak nonsense! You need more than resolve to become a high class devil! It's not that simple!" Raiser said now looking into Issei's eyes which refused to waver.

"I have the power and knowledge inside of me to become a high class devil. So I am going to become the new king of the Kuoh Gremories and bring back the woman I love! I refuse to give her to you Raiser!" Issei said now making Raiser step back a bit.

"It's true, that with your capabilities and power that this could work Hyoudo Issei. However, there is only a 15% chance that your body is ready to accept this promotion if you will. If it fails, both you and Rias will die together. There is not enough time to save her if you should fail." Ajuka said making Issei firmly hold the king piece.

"I won't hesitate or waver from the path I have chosen. I swore to her that I would make all of her dreams come true and that I would forever stay by her side bringing her true happiness. I won't die here. I gave her my word that I would never leave her alone. I will become the new king and take Rias under my wing! I will accept this power and protect everyone!" Issei yelled as he pressed onwards to this new path and his most difficult challenge he has ever faced.

"Very well, then I take it that is your decision Hyoudo Issei? Pawn of Rias Gremory?" Ajuka said making a final confirmation from the motivated teen.

"Absolutely! I refuse to fail!" Issei yelled as he now stood in front of Ajuka getting ready for what was coming next.

"Then we shall begin. Will you die or succeed? Only time will tell. Prepare yourself Sekiryutei, because this isn't an official crowning ceremony and because you are a pawn, this will hurt to the highest degree. Are you ready?" Ajuka said making Issei give the king piece to Ajuka.

"Yes please proceed with the promotion." Issei said as he prepared himself for the trial.

"Rias, I swear I will save you!" Issei thought to himself as the king piece began to float towards him.

 **Chapter 46 is done! I hope you enjoyed it guys :D If all goes well, I may upload Chapter 47 tomorrow depending on how tomorrow goes for me. The last thing I want to do is upload a chapter with little effort and enjoyment. So will Issei succeed and become the new king or will he die together with his beloved fiancée Rias?**


	48. Chapter 47

Chapter 47 Issei's heavy gamble!

"Are you ready for this Draig?" Issei said to the dragon that dwelled within his gauntlet.

"Of course. Let's show the world once again partner… Show them you are the greatest red dragon emperor to have ever existed by defeating the impossible once again!" Draig said as the king piece began to enter Issei's chest.

"I got it." Issei said as he prepared for what would be the riskiest move of his life.

All of a sudden, Issei dropped to his knees and clutched fiercely to his clothing.

"You can do it partner! Endure the pain and rise to the next level!" Draig said as Issei experienced unbearable and almost death wishing pain.

"It hurts! It hurts! Fuck this hurts! This by far is the most painful experience in both of my lives. But, compared to the pain I would have to endure with every second of every day. In a world without Rias, this pain is nothing to me! I will survive this and save Rias! This won't be enough to break my promise to her!" Issei said as he tried his hardest to put up with the physical and mental suffering his body and mind was undergoing.

"You're wasting time you fool! Even if you were able to defeat me before, there is no way that a punk like you could become a high class devil just by pushing your body to its absolute limits!" Raiser said as Issei cried out in agony.

"Shut up! I will save Rias! Just you watch you damn pervert! This power will not beat me! I will live!" Issei said as his eyes suddenly became lifeless and his vulnerable skull hit the ground.

"It's just as I said you stupid brat. Rias' fate now belongs to me." Raiser said with an evil grin.

Meanwhile, with the devil army finally on the battlefield along with the phoenix and Sitri household taking care of the rest of the enemy forces, the Gremory household made their way over to the mastermind behind this diabolical scheme.

"It's useless Sirzechs, you cannot defeat me." Euclid said as Sirzechs prepared for another attack.

"Lord Sirzechs! What happened to Rias and Issei-Kun?!" Akeno enquired as her and the rest of the peerage reached the demon lord.

"Rias' power along with her evil piece, have been removed from her." Sirzechs said making the Gremories look on in despair.

"No way…" Kiba said as he aggressively clutched his sword.

"I know it's terrible news. But as we speak, Issei is trying to absorb the power of the king piece I gave him in order to save Rias by bringing her back as a modified queen piece." Sirzechs said now finally looking over at his disciple.

"Issei senpai has fallen!" Koneko said leading the others to look also.

Akeno decided to assume her duty as substitute leader and took action.

"Lord Sirzechs, please go over to Issei and protect him from enemy forces. We will take care of Euclid Lucifuge and hold him off for as long as we can!" Akeno said making Sirzechs shocked.

"That's impossible! You can't defeat him. Even if you all attacked as one, he would defeat you all." Sirzechs said making Akeno instantly retort.

"We have to believe in Issei-kun! Like you said, Issei has found his resolve and is risking everything to save Rias and everyone else. After hearing you say that, we will put our complete trust in the fact that Issei will succeed and bring Rias back to us. So we will do what we can to hold off those who plan to get in his way! You need to protect Issei until he has finished this trial. As it stands, he is vulnerable and in danger." Akeno said making Sirzechs finally smile.

"I understand. But don't aim to defeat him. Just hold him off until Issei is finished." Sirzechs said as he created a magic teleportation circle.

"Leave it to us!" Kiba said as he and the rest of the group prepared for battle.

"You put so much faith in the pawn of Rias. Why do you put so much faith in him? To the point where you would give up your lives to protect him?" Euclid said making all of them smile.

"Because he is Issei" They all said at the same time.

"Issei-Kun is showing us all his dedication to us all by throwing himself into death itself. That's all the reason that I need to draw my blade against you." Kiba said as he took a stance.

"I have always believed in Issei-san ever since the day we met. Whenever we found ourselves in trouble and at the end of the line, Issei always came through for us and protected us all. So I will not insult him by losing my faith in him!" Asia said as she activated her sacred gear.

"Issei-Kun saved me from my past and has proven to be a man I can easily lay my life down for. I will not let you get in Issei-kun's way!" Akeno said.

"We will not let you pass Euclid Lucifuge!" They all said as they built a defensive line between Issei and this impostor dragon emperor.

"Interesting, then I will just have to annihilate you so Issei has nothing to save!" Euclid said as he began to boost his power.

"Everyone be on your guard! Remember he has most of Issei's and Rias' power! Keep your distance and only attack when it is necessary!" Akeno said making them all unify.

"Yes Vice-president!" They all shouted as they began their operation.

Elsewhere, Hyoudo Issei found himself inside of his sacred gear once again. The overwhelming power of the king evil piece was coming down on the red dragon emperor like a massive meteor. And his body felt as if it had been pierced by a thousand knives from every direction.

The white void had not a soul nor any kind of life form in sight. All Issei could see ahead of him was a huge red door.

Issei proceeded forward trying to endure the impossibly mega mind strain and the piercing feeling each time he moved a single limb.

He was determined to press onward despite this whilst he endured the unbearable pain.

"Do you really think you can survive this? You're just a child who is being too selfish and who is in denial of what is in fact reality." A voice which was instantly identified as the devious and tormenting Raynare.

"You think you are on my level? You are nothing. You cannot channel this demonic power. It's the end of the line you damn brat.

The next intruder turned out to be Raiser who donned his wedding suit in which he wore at his wedding ceremony.

"The red dragon will die here today. And I will remain the strongest." Vali said as he activated his balance break.

"You're a nobody you damn low class devil! You can't save anyone! You'll end up alone once again and you will be helpless when you lose everything and everyone you care for." Ryuu Tatsuo said as he equipped his emerald dragon armour and his shield and sword.

"You're not a real dragon. You're a weakling who I will tare to shreds!" Grendel said as he prepared a fire ball blast.

Suddenly, 10 green orbs appeared in the dimension and automatically took on a metamorphosis. And now, Issei had 10 juggernaut drive dragon's standing tall in front of him.

"You'll be crushed by the dragons of domination!"

"You will die today!"

"There is no escape!"

All of Issei's opponents who chose to stand in his way, attacked Issei all at once. Unleashing their most powerful attacks towards him.

Issei cried out in pain as he took each and every attack directly.

The red dragon emperor suffered from severe and critical burns from Raiser phoenix and crime force dragon Grendel.

He was impaled by Ryuu Tatsuo's dragon slayer and Raynare's holy spear.

And to top it all off, he suffered life threatening injuries from his power raging ancestors Longinus smasher.

Issei began to collapse but slammed his foot into the ground preventing himself from falling.

"I won't fall! It's true, that this pain is impossible to simply ignore. I'm not going to lie, it feels like most of my vital organs have been destroyed and I definitely feel like I'm dying. I know this may be an illusion, but I am truly suffering right now…. But so what?!" Issei yelled as he stood tall and removed both Ryuu's blade and Raynare's spear.

"You think that your attacks or words will stop me from achieving what I have to accomplish?! You could attack me until my body is nothing but a pile of blood… But there is no damn way in hell that I am going to stay down! I'll keep standing and take your attacks head on! Do you honestly think that this pain will stop me from saving her? I will endure all of this pain and strain that you are torturing me with. Your words, and your strength. Neither of them have enough power to stop me from becoming a high class devil and saving Rias! Be-gone from here! I have no intention whatsoever of making the woman I love wait for me any longer! Didn't you hear me? I said be-gone!" Issei yelled as he successfully disposed of the mirages that plagued his mind and body with his immense and all powerful dragon aura.

Issei suddenly felt the pain he was so awfully experiencing had finally left his body and with Rias' door right in front of him, the young dragon wielder raced towards that now functioning door.

Issei smiled when he saw that beautiful shade of red and that rich fragrance which enriched the room.

"Issei?" Rias said as Issei approached and held her close to him.

"Sorry for making you wait Rias." Issei said as he kissed her on the lips.

"Issei, are we dead?" Rias asked in a worrisome tone.

"Of course not. Far from it Rias. I'm here to bring you back." Issei said as he looked her in the eyes.

"But can we win this battle? I can see our friends struggling to face him. And he easily smashed through your armour."

"Don't worry Rias, I'm going to keep my promise that I made to you. I will never let you be sad and I will stay by your side forever." Issei said making Rias tear up.

"Thank you Issei. Honestly I was scared that you weren't coming." Rias replied making Issei grin.

"Of course I would come for you Rias. I said it before didn't I? Time and time again, I will always come to save you." Issei said making Rias smile.

"Let's go back Issei." Rias said as she stood directly in front of him.

"Yes Rias." Issei said now pulling her in close to him with a hug.

Issei's chest began to glow a crimson red and his body began to feel warm and soothing as a blinding light consumed the pair.

"Okay now the damn Sekiryutei failed, it's up to me to save Rias. I will certainly treat you like my queen Rias." Raiser said as he reached for the queen clutched tightly in Issei's fist.

All of a sudden, Raiser stepped back abruptly when the believed to be dead Issei, stood up tall.

(Mode change complete. Commencing awakening!) Draig yelled now causing the boosted gear to shine brightly.

"Ahh!" Issei yelled as his crimson aura began to expand and overflow from his body.

"Impossible! Did that brat manage it?!" Raiser said as Issei's power continued to increase way beyond what everyone believed to be impossible heights.

Issei became consumed by an incredibly colossal tower of flames which covered throughout the vast area. This resulted in numerous people having to evacuate to avoid suffering damage and possibly death from this exerted demonic and dragon energy.

(Awakening successful! Cardinal crimson promotion! Cardinal crimson king mode!) Draig yelled as the now hidden red dragon emperor started to become visible.

All eyes were on the Sekiryutei as he now emerged from the flames.

Kiba, Xenovia, Koneko, Gasper, Asia and Akeno suddenly felt a change occur inside of them.

Images of the Sekiryutei rushed into their minds now marking their brand new master and King Hyoudo Issei.

Issei's metamorphosis now became visible.

Hyoudo Issei's dragon height had now become taller and his upper torso of his armour had now increased in mass.

Issei's two powerful dragon wings had now been transformed into more powerful and gigantic proud dragon wings which now were supported by his new physique.

"Did Issei-senpai fail?" Gasper questioned as he feared the worst.

"No Gasper it's the opposite. I can feel it inside of me. Issei-Kun has without a doubt become our new king." Kiba said as he and the others stared at their new master.

"But I can't sense his power and it was so obvious earlier." Koneko said as Issei remained where he stood.

"It's not possible to sense his power right now Koneko-Chan. We won't be able to feel his power until he chooses to show it. He's on a completely different level now." Akeno said as she stared at her friend still unconscious.

"So what if you became the Gremories new king?! I'll just use my device on you next. Fire!" Euclid said as he prepared to steal Issei's power next.

With a blink of an eye, Issei disappeared from everyone's sight and within an instant reappeared again with the machine that was so skilfully hidden and extremely reinforced was so demolished. This being the only evidence that Issei had moved at all.

"Impossible just when did you?!" Euclid said as Issei approached the gobsmacked Raiser and his out of action fiancée.

"Do you think I'll let you revive her?! Dragon shot!" Euclid said as he blasted the Sekiryutei with his own technique.

A cloud of smoke erupted as the attack made a direct hit on the still target.

Euclid laughed maniacally after his attack successfully hit the red dragon emperor. Only to stop when he saw Issei with his back to him and not a scratch on his perfectly new and improved crimson armour.

"I Issei Hyoudo, command by my name. To thee Rias Gremory. To allow thy soul to descend to this earth once more. To become my queen who transcends all in her beauty. Come back to this world again and stay forever by my side. I grant you with a new life. Now be reborn my queen Rias Gremory!" Issei stated completing the servant ritual.

Issei held Rias in his arms and kissed her in the forehead before gently placing her back down again.

"Did it work Ajuka?" Issei asked getting a smile in response.

"Yes very nicely down Sekiryutei. Her body is recovering its strength and her power has been restored. Her life is no longer in danger." Ajuka said making Issei smile and place back on his helmet.

"Don't get cocky Hyoudo Issei! You still cannot beat me!" Euclid said as he boosted his power continuously.

"Let's finish this once and for all Euclid. I'm going to smash that phony armour of yours to pieces and force you to surrender!" Issei said now displaying his newly formed demonic aura.

(There is only room for one Sekiryutei) Draig said as the two adversaries prepared for battle.

 **Chapter 47 is done just as I promised it would be** **. So he did it! Issei is now a high class devil after the struggle on both his mind and body due to the forced ceremony. Issei is now in a brand new form and he is out for revenge towards Euclid for the blood of his comrades that he has spilled. Not to mention his attempted murder on his most treasured person. Will this be the end for Euclid? Or has he got another trick up his sleeve? Find out in the next chapter! Chapter 48 Hail to the new king! A clash of crimson!**


	49. Chapter 48 hail to the new king

Chapter 48 Hail to the new king! A crash of crimson!

"The crimson heavenly dragon I possess within me, rise up to become a king!" Issei and Draig said in unison as the new unlocked power began to resonate throughout the atmosphere.

"Amazing! Issei-kun really did become stronger! His power is incredible!" Kiba said as he used his sword to prevent him from falling.

Issei's peerage gathered near him as they stared at their master in awe with their eyes filled with hope and determination to serve him.

"Everyone, thank you for your help in saving Rias. But if it's okay with you, I think it's time for your king to deal some payback for all of your pain." Issei said as he increased his power further with the boosted gear.

"Issei-Senpai, we can still fight! And besides, there are still loads of enemies that could get in your way." Koneko said making Issei smile inside his helmet.

"I see, well then, I will just have to give you some encouragement…. Dragon king's blessing" Issei uttered immediately surrounding the area behind him with an emerald dome.

Within seconds, the Gremories were covered in a powerful but gentle aura. As they found themselves being gifted with invigorating and new levels of power.

Koneko's power increase was the most obvious as she now stood before her comrades with a completely different appearance.

The young Nekomata found herself now completely startled as she found her body had taken a definite change.

The rook of the Gremories realised that she had grown older and her height and bust size had dramatically increased.

But along with this mind boggling change, came a wicked power boost to make things that much more convenient for the surprised fighter.

"Amazing, I can feel the power flowing through my veins. Along with Issei's warmth." Koneko said as she embraced the boosted strength and magical ability inside her.

"What are your orders my king?" Akeno said with a mischievous and daring expression. Showing clearly that she enjoyed referring to Issei in such a manor.

"Everyone! Take care of the remaining forces of Euclid's army. I will deal with Euclid myself!" Issei commanded sending his comrades into battle.

"Xenovia, Grendel is still giving the student council a hard time. Let's show the crime force dragon why it is that his kind used to fear the knights." Kiba said picking Gram up once again and activating his balance break. So now all of his dragon knights were also carrying powerful blades.

"Yes I'm with you!" Xenovia said as she and the rest of the Gremories split into groups. Leaving Issei and Euclid with a whole terrain to battle in.

"Was that really a good idea Sekiryutei? Giving your friends all of your power I mean." Euclid said now speaking in an arrogant tone to suggest he had already foreseen his victory.

"All of my power? No that's not true." Issei said instantly vanishing from Euclid's sight.

The silver haired dragon impostor, suddenly found himself experiencing agonising pain as his armour was instantly pulverised by an immediate reappearing Issei.

"That was only a small fraction of my new power." Issei said finishing his sentence as he easily shattered Euclid's armour into pieces.

"Damn you Sekiryutei!" Euclid said as he felt naked without his armour to protect him.

"Hurry up and re-equip your armour. I'm nowhere near close enough to finishing crushing you just yet!" Issei said as Euclid quickly reassembled his fake imitation armour.

"Don't think for a second that just because you have become a high class devil, that you will finish this so quickly! Don't underestimate me you power hungry fool!" Euclid said now firing a dragon shot at Issei.

Once again, Issei was gone! Out of sight frightening the now weaker Euclid.

"Ha-ha! I think you're forgetting something Issei Hyoudo, remember this? I have all of your abilities!" Euclid laughed maniacally as he placed his fake boosted gear arm towards his eyes and used Issei's boosted gear technique.

To Euclid's joy, Issei suddenly came into sight and a dragon shot was now heading his way.

However, the moment Euclid caught sight of the dragon king, Issei vanished once again!

"Impossible! I had you in my sights locked!" Euclid said as Issei once again appeared in front of him.

"You think you can beat me with your stolen sacred gear abilities? Well I've got news for you buddy, my buddy Draig here is boosting my power way faster and even higher than your weak replica!" Issei said upper-cutting Euclid into the sky.

"The boosted gear responds to the heart and will of the user! And there is no way you can match the power I harbour inside this special sacred gear. My resolve is and always will be, stronger than your pathetic copy!" Issei said as he instantly appeared above Euclid Lucifuge and smashed him back down into the ground again.

Issei's opponent hit the ground hard and once again, his replica scale mail was easily annihilated.

After a struggle to stand up on his feet again, Euclid restored his armour but found he couldn't restore a piece around his left leg.

"Looks like your sacred gear invention is reaching its end." Issei said making Euclid frustrated.

"Damn you! How dare you! How dare you do this to me you damn monster!" Issei's foe said as he after a struggle, restored the final piece of armour.

"Give up Euclid Lucifuge, no matter how many forces you bring. Or how much power you steal from me. You cannot defeat me." Issei proudly stated as a strange aura began to surround the enraged silver haired demon.

"Well then, let's see how well you do against the power of the one you cherish so dearly!" Euclid yelled as he unleashed Rias Gremories stolen destructive power which hit Issei with a direct hit.

"Ha-ha! Ha-ha! Not so fast now are you?!" The arrogant demon said as the smoke began to blow away from the dragon behind it.

Lucifuge's expression of joy and victory instantly vanished the moment Issei became visible again.

The earth began to shake tremendously as Issei's crimson aura grew to exponential levels and began to stain the battlefield including the skies in his crimson glow. And to Euclid's greatest despair, Issei still remained standing without a scratch on him.

"How dare you…. HOW DARE YOU USE RIAS' POWER AGAINST ME YOU BASTARD!" Issei yelled recalling when Ryuu did the exact same thing to him.

Grayfia's little brothers actions and the drastic consequences he was about to face became a reality the instant Issei smashed his highly boosted fist into his face.

"Unforgivable. UNFORGIVABLE!" Issei roared as he prepared his own dragon shot.

"You like that then how about this? Extinguished star!" Euclid created Rias' most powerful but slow technique. However this technique worked as a black hole and destroyed all within its path.

(Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!)

"Super Dragon shot!" Issei yelled as he unleashed a mega blast towards the victim.

"Don't underestimate me!" Euclid yelled back as he once again tried to strengthen his own power.

An atomic explosion erupted on the battlefield as both attacks smashed into each other. Which meant a lucky break for Issei's friends who felt it was best to get as far away from Issei's battle as possible.

Despite Rias' believed to be indestructible attack, Issei still remained standing. Whilst the unlucky and outclassed old Satan faction member lay on the ground with his armour once again eviscerated. His limbs coated within his own blood.

"Get up you bastard! I'm not finished dealing you the king's punishment for hurting my friends not to mention my queen!" Issei yelled as Euclid struggled to his feet once again.

Issei closed in on Euclid in a blink of an eye. The enraged red dragon emperor dealt excruciating and critical damage to the now punching bag Euclid Lucifuge with a 50 punch combo.

Issei followed his punching barrage with a painful high kick to the traitors' jaw sending him sky high.

The sekiryutei met with the wounded demon in the sky and sent him flying in the opposite direction when he drove a foot into his gut.

Issei next using his dragon wings after he flapped them vigorously, sent shockwaves cutting into the targets skin.

Just as Euclid was about to vanish from the atmosphere, Issei wrapped his tail around his neck and pulled him back.

"Get over here!" Issei pulled Euclid in close and fired another super dragon shot but this time in such close range that he wouldn't be able to escape its dynamic power.

"AHHHH!" The tortured demon cried out as he hit the ground after suffering severe damage.

Issei landed on the ground and took this opportunity to sense out for his comrades to check on their well-being. Once he was satisfied that his gifted power to them was keeping them safe, the brown haired teen reverted his attention to Euclid who was now pulling a bottle from his pocket.

Issei instantly recognised the bottle to be a vial of phoenix tears. However, Issei didn't stop his opponent from recovering. He waited patiently for Euclid to regenerate.

With his wounds healed and his strength restored, Euclid vaulted up instantly. However, he was clearly pissed and exhausted.

The silver haired villain struggled to catch his breath as he narrowly escaped death.

"You think you're so fast?! Well I've got news for you damn dragon. I'm fast too!" Euclid said as he reappeared holding a blade towards the beautiful skin of the still unconscious Rias Gremory.

Issei remained where he stood. His anger ferociously building inside of him as he removed his helmet.

"If I'm going to die here, I'm at least going to accomplish my goal! Now stay right there Hyoudo Issei while I kill you're…" Euclid said stopping his sentence short once Issei removed his helmet glaring at him with a look alone that spelled his death.

"I'm only going to say this once so pay attention. Put down the sword…. Take it away from my fiancée's next… BEFORE I FUCKING RIP OFF YOUR ARM AND THE REST OF YOUR LIMBS!" Issei shouted striking fear into the believed to be fear free demon.

"STAY BACK!" Euclid yelled as he one second later felt his body had suddenly became lighter. Unfortunately for him, a feeling of faintness began to come over him as well.

Euclid looked over to his right where his hand was holding a sword to Rias Gremories neck.

However, not only was Rias Gremory now in Issei's free arm but so was Euclid's right arm which its blood was now staining the ground as his dripped above it in Issei's other arm.

"Damn you! You filthy creature! I'll annihilate you! You monster!" Euclid yelled as he struggled to stop the blood pouring out of his empty arm socket.

"You won't die from that wound alone. And besides, the only thing we need to bring back with us is your head so you can spill all of your intentions to us. A leg or arm will not be missed." Issei said with a frightening glare making Euclid feel as if he was looking at death itself.

"Wait for me my love, I will finish this now." Issei said as he quickly transported Rias to a safe location and then returned back to the field of battle.

"I will destroy you! I will end your existence with every ounce of magic power I possess!" Euclid yelled as he began to concentrate both his copied dragon shot ability and the destruction power's he stole from Rias.

"Everyone! Brace for impact!" Issei yelled as he began to make preparations to end this fight once and for all.

Issei called on the power of his bishop blaster cannons which were now greater in mass and power storage.

"I will hit you with everything I have! And you will be killed by me! I will take back my sister and wipe out the Gremory clan!" The white demon said as his attack grew larger in power.

Issei made his counter strike preparations and began charging both his crimson dragon cannon strike and his bishop blasters.

"Die!" Euclid fired his ultra dragon shot towards Issei who was finalising his attack.

"Sorry Euclid, but this is where it all ends. Crimson dragon king's blaster!" Issei roared as both his crimson dragon cannon and bishop blaster combined after they both fired and moulded together to create a colossal blast which practically consumed and swallowed up the power of Euclid's weak attack in comparison.

Euclid cried out in pain as the attack swallowed him whole and blinded the area.

Once the light show in the sky disappeared and the sky returned to its original purple shade, Euclid was now laying on the ground with what was left of his previous consciousness now faded and gone.

"Sirzechs." Issei said alerting the nearby demon lord.

"Yes Issei-kun." Sirzechs replied feeling it was safe now Issei's aura had simmered down.

"Please take Euclid in to custody." Issei said as Sirzechs approached him.

"Of course. But what are you going to do?" Sirzechs asked Issei who now put his helmet back on.

"I have cleaning up to do." The red dragon emperor replied as he took flight towards the other remaining old Satan faction forces.

"It's Issei-senpai!" Gasper said as the Gremories King appeared.

"That means he must have defeated the leader!" Asia said making the others rejoice.

"Well what would you expect from our new king?" Akeno said with once again a smile on her face.

"Everyone! Clear the area! I'm going to wipe them all out with one attack." Issei said as he raised his palm up to the sky.

"Yes my king!" They all yelled as they obeyed Issei's command.

"Hey isn't that the Sekiryutei up there?!" One of the rebels said pointing up to the sky.

"Impossible! Lord Euclid was fighting him!"

"No way?! He defeated Lord Euclid?!"

"Wait a second…. He's up to something! Everybody run!"

The opposing team began to fall back as soon as they saw the giant sphere of destruction raised high above Issei's head in the palm of his hand.

"Dragon king's oblivion!" Issei yelled as he launched his super nova bomb magical dragon attack on the remaining forces.

Issei's other newly formed move like Rias' possessed the same destructive power. However, it was much faster and instantly imploded the minute it hit the ground. The blast site was so vast, all of the retreating treasonous demons were incinerated within an instant.

Issei touched the ground once again and deactivated his armour. Falling into the arms of his friends where they were there ready to catch him.

"Great job Issei-kun. Thanks to you, not only did we not lose any of our precious friends. But we can live to see the next day." Akeno said as she and everyone else held him in their arms.

"Still, it's hard to believe that Issei-kun singlehandedly ended this conflict." Sirzechs said coming to greet them with phoenix tears.

"It's not hard to believe at all Lord Sirzechs." Kiba said making Sirzechs nod.

The Gremories carried both Rias and the unconscious saviour of the underworld back to the castle. Where they would rest and afterwards resume their party for yet another reason.

 **It is with a heavy heart that I say, next chapter will be the final chapter of this story** **. I thank you all for staying with me despite this story being so long and drawn out! I appreciate every last one of you! And I cannot thank you enough for all of your support and kind words! However, if you all crave and demand more, I will create a sequel to follow afterwards. Please take this opportunity to tell me your favourite arc, fight, chapter below and join me in the last chapter of the path of the Sekiryutei soon! Chapter 49 the master and his servant.**


	50. Chapter 49

Chapter 49 the master and his servant

 **Hi everybody! This will be the last chapter for the path of the Sekiryutei.**

 **It is with a heavy heart I have decided to end this story here. But do not worry, I am making a sequel for it as well! I plan to end this perfectly so please look forward to this chapter :D. Thank you all for reading my story. When I first had the idea, I never thought that the story would ever have come this far or this popular! But I want to thank each and every one of you for joining me on this adventure :D. Stay tuned for more High school DXD The path of the Sekiryutei!**

 **Also, there will be a lemon scene for this chapter. Nevertheless, I will indicate this in brackets. That way, if you do not wish to read this section, you may skip it and read the rest of the chapter.**

 **Thank you again for all of the support and love. Please enjoy the final chapter!**

 **Rias P.O.V.**

My name is Rias Gremory. I am a former third year student at Kuoh academy as I have now graduated and moved on towards college. Where I will continue to gain more knowledge and continue to keep my secret life in a shroud of shadows.

You see, I lead a double life unknown to the majority of my fellow classmates and peers. That's right, I am the daughter of the famous noble family of devils the Gremories. I am a high class devil and the king. Oops I mean former king. Let me start again. I am now queen of Issei Hyoudou's peerage. After what may have been the underworlds most catastrophic and deadly civil war, I lost my authority and power of a king. To be more precise, my powers were taken from me by the enemy along with what nearly cost me my life.

My body began to turn cold and my vision suddenly began to fade. I was going to die there all alone and I was about to break my promise to the one I cared for the most. I gave him my word that I would never let him be alone ever again and here I was about to die in solitude and leave my Issei to battle these monsters on his own. The tears welled up inside me with no exit to flood out as my body lay still and lifeless. The thought of dying there was just pure torture but I refused to give up hope. And then, when my heart was just about to beat its last ever rhythm, I felt my body ascend to a bright crimson light. My hearing suddenly returned to me and I could hear the man I love. His voice, his gentle warm words as he summoned my soul and body back to the world of the living.

My body began to instantly heat up as if more coal had been thrown onto the fire inside of me. My eyes still barely able to see, saw his face the moment my vision began to adjust. The moment I saw his signature smile, my heart began to beat once again. And as I looked deeply into his hazel eyes, a mighty dragon roared within my heart and soul. Screaming out, this man is my master. He is my King and I am his loyal and loving queen.

And I felt my life restored but my consciousness still faded, my Issei turned this battle completely around. Restoring both morale and strength to the defenders of hell as he effortlessly defeated and captured Euclid Lucifuge my supposed brother in law.

My sister in law Grayfia is being kept inside the castle because of Euclid's ties with the old Satan faction coming to light. To avoid her being in any danger, she will stay there until it all dies down.

It has been a week since that battle for our lives. And to my disappointment and worries, Issei is still sleeping off the effects of his sudden promotion to king and high demon class. Thanks to both Ajuka's mutated queen piece and Issei's overwhelming power, I still possess all of my magical power and also possess the ability to improve my powers and raise them to even greater heights.

Despite how much I wanted to stay by his side, I have been forced by both my father and my brother to attend college. Due to their reasons that if I were to not attend on the first day, my reputation as an exceptional student would be ruined. However, my heart and mind are both at ease knowing full well that Issei is being taken care of by everyone else in my absence due to the school holidays taken place at Kuoh academy. However, this also makes me envious of the other girls who get to remain by Issei's side while I am so far apart from him.

That reminds me, we still haven't decided on my replacement as president of the occult research club? Oh well, we have plenty of time to decide that.

My new college campus is a great distance from Kuoh academy and my home. This means that sneaking out during breaks would become rather difficult to achieve.

I check my phone once again as I head off towards my next lecture and there is still no word from the others on Issei's condition.

I wander through the corridors alone because of Akeno's timetable being slightly different to my own. Right now as I approach my last class, Akeno is inside her clubroom with her fellow classmates who decided to join Akeno's Japanese tea ceremony club which became quite popular in no time at all.

Akeno has been at this college a week longer than I have so I'm still not familiar with most of the students who go here. Well on the exception of my former third year classmates who have evidently spread my entrance to the site.

Once again I walk through the halls of an establishment with many onlookers staring at me with perverted gazes. It makes me feel uncomfortable when I remember that Issei will no longer be able to remain by my side whilst I study here. It's almost like before I met Issei and I put up with this on a daily basis. At least when I was with Issei, many men would avert their eyes from me when they felt the intimidating aura that my Issei gave off as he stayed on alert right beside me.

Many gentleman callers pestered me as I finally exited my last lecture and I made it my mission to escape them so I could teleport away from it all. But as I turned down offer after offer, one man in particular was really persistent and seemed to not possess the ability of hearing my words. He gave me the creeps and gave off the same sort of vibe I felt off of Raiser.

This man's name was Sebastian Goodridge and despite my constant rejections of his invitations, he still followed me as I exited the campus' grounds.

"Come on Rias, I insist you accompany me for dinner. My father's restaurant's cuisine is to die for and I'm certain you will enjoy its elegance." Sebastian said as I clearly showed no interest.

"I'm very sorry, but I have to be heading home." I said trying to escape.

Sebastian suddenly grabbed my hand making me slightly irritated.

"I insist you accompany me Rias Gremory, any girl would kill to dine with me." Sebastian said as his grip suddenly tightened.

"Like I said I'm…." I said suddenly finding my voice interrupted by what sounded like the squeals of girls.

"Kya! Who is that hunk on the motorbike?" One of the females said as a vehicle took a sudden skid outside of the college gates.

"Don't tell me that's?" Another girl said making me look towards where the commotion was coming from.

The mysterious motor cyclist suddenly removed his helmet and the moment his helmet was gone, my heart began to beat at a rapid rate.

"No way!"

"It's Kuoh's prince! Issei Hyoudou!" One of the girls said showing her friends a picture of Issei at the sports festival.

"I've heard of him! Wow what's he doing here?!" Another girl said as Issei walked towards me and pulled me into his arms.

"How was your first day Rias?" Issei said to me as he embraced me warmly.

Issei was wearing a crimson and black leather bike jacket with red trousers. On the handlebars of his bike hung his dragon helmet which he recently removed to show me his handsome face and heart-warming smile.

Issei's transport was one of the presents he was gifted by my brother at Issei's one year anniversary party. Currently, Issei's bike was an obsidian black with a giant red European dragon on both sides of it. But this bike also held a special power within its unusual manufacturing. Issei could by linking his boosted gear with it, can change it into any form or colour he so desired.

"Issei!" was all I could say at this point. So many words of gratitude were trying their hardest to come out of me but I could only say his name with love as I welcomed his warmth.

"I missed you Rias." Issei said to me making my cheeks redden and my tears stream.

"Hey! Who do you think you are peasant?" Sebastian said to my fiancée making me want to kick him right in the baby maker for disgracing my love so terribly.

"Who am I?" Issei said making me suddenly await his words. Would he really declare it right here in front of everyone?

"I'm Rias Gremories fiancée." Issei said making all of the girls scream in excitement and a certain gentleman caller irritated.

"That reminds me Issei, why are you here?" I asked suddenly the thought occurring to me.

"Why am I here you ask? I'm here to take you home of course Rias." Issei said making me smile.

"Hey wait a second! Nobody takes girls away from me when I invite them to dinner!" Sebastian said inviting a little of Issei's possessive personality.

"Well I hate to break it to you Sebastian was it? But you're not taking my woman anywhere today or any day. Now kindly let go of Rias' shoulder before I show you what happens to those who dare to lay a hand on my girl so nonchalant." Issei said making Sebastian angry but back off.

Issei lifted me into a bridal style and placed me on the back of his motorcycle.

"Let's go home my queen. Your chariot awaits." Issei said to me as he placed his spare helmet on my head.

I nodded and wrapped my arms around his bulky and muscular body as he placed on his crimson dragon helmet and revved the engine.

The bike roared to life and shot down the street in a matter of seconds. Leaving my persistent pest in its dust with his anger boiling and his mouth agape.

As the bike took off down the road, I felt the wind blowing through my hair and the feeling I so longed for since I reawakened. Freedom! I felt free! Free as a bird that had just been released from its cage. Issei's bike now clearly out of sight from bystanders or witnesses, suddenly took off down the tarmac with mind boggling speed which would be invisible to the common naked eye. And to my greatest joy, we were now home.

Issei and I returned to our room which out of the kindness and consideration of our time apart from one another, everyone decided to give us some time alone to catch up.

As I stared at Issei's naked form whilst he changed in front of my eyes, I felt as if this was a private show dedicated just for me. And to make matters awkward, my heart and body longed for his touch on my naked skin.

Normal P.O.V

Issei and Rias sat down side by side to each other on the bed. Rias' head was leaning against Issei's shoulder and Issei continuously stroked her hair.

The lovers didn't say a word as they quietly enjoyed each other's company.

Rias snuggled up to Issei as much as she possibly could to embrace all of the warmth that she missed out on for so many days that she felt she would die without it by her side.

The ruin princesses' heart beat thumped loudly inside her chest as her body continuously became hotter and hotter.

The crimson haired teen could not stand her deprivation any longer. With a mischievous grin, Rias' hand began to trail down Issei's abdomen.

( **Lemon Scene!)**

"Rias, what are you doing?" Issei said as Rias began to unfasten his belt enabling herself access.

"You've worked so hard for me Issei and you've gotten so tense as a result. Especially here." Rias said as she pulled down his trousers and boxers. Leaving his secret compartment on full display.

"Let me massage it for you." Rias said as she began to move her hand up and down his built up sexual urges.

"Ri…Rias…" Issei weakly replied as he fell helpless to her touch.

"You like that do you? Well then, how about this instead?" Rias said as she moved her hair to the side as she opened her mouth and began to give Issei an even more in depth massage with her mouth.

Rias kissed the tip of Issei's member and licked it from top to bottom before inserting him fully into her mouth wrapping its form with her tongue.

"Rias you don't have to." Issei replied unable to control his queen.

"Do you like it master?" Rias said making Issei shocked to hear those words. Still coming to terms with being her master now. 

"Rias, it feels too good. Anymore and I'll." Issei said making Rias grin as she worked harder to please her Issei.

"He-he how about this instead? You love my breasts right?" Rias said as she removed her top and placed Issei's blade in between her soft boobs.

"Rias…. I can't take it!" Issei said as he felt the climax of his massage fast approaching.

"It's okay my king, let it all out on me." Rias said as Issei's delicious liquid soaked her soft skin leaving the ruin princess hungering for more.

Rias wiped off some of Issei's white liquid off her face and so daringly inserted the insides of her dragon into her mouth with a satisfactory expression.

"That's it Issei, I want you to fill me up with your warmth. This taste is for my lips alone." Rias said as she licked her lips and proceeded to go down on him again.

"Rias?" Issei said as he effortlessly fell victim to Rias' tongue once again.

"I have to clean it for you master. As your queen, it is my duty to take care of you. As you have taken care of me for so long now." Rias said as she cleaned his member with her tongue not daring to miss a single drop of his warm essence.

"As I thought, it's not good enough!" Rias said as she pounced on Issei his back hitting the bed.

Rias took off her skirt rubbing her underwear up against Issei's boosted equipment as she took possession of Issei's mouth. Matching her rhythm with his as she absorbed him into a passionate dance between their tongues.

All of a sudden, Issei closed his eyes and re-opened them within an instant. Now gazing at his woman with a less resistant look.

Issei turned the tables on Rias becoming the hunter as opposed to the prey.

Rias lay flat on her back stunned by Issei's counter attack.

"Aren't you getting a little too cocky Rias?" Issei said as he made her cry out in ecstasy with his own massaging technique.

Rias lay powerless on the bed. Trapped against Issei's skilful and invigorating touch. He glided his hands across Rias' bare chest and massaged her breasts making the red haired teen cry out in pleasure.

"Issei…" Rias said as she felt the balance of power shift.

Issei slipped his tongue into her mouth as he slid off her black panties down to her' ankles. Taking his tongue out, Issei removed his queens underwear completely and forced the pleasure filled Rias to remain on her back as he opened her most sensitive area.

"Issei, please, I can't take anymore. I need you inside of me." Rias said making Issei grin.

"Are you trying to give your king orders Rias?" Issei said as began to lick the outside of Rias' pussy and pinch her g-spot.

"Of course not Issei, but I." Rias said being interrupted by another sudden wave of pleasure.

"Then this is an order from your king. You are not to request me to enter you until I say otherwise." Issei said as he carried on licking her opening whilst he slid two fingers inside of her.

"Issei…. It feels so good. Please more." Rias said as Issei granted her pleas.

The red dragon emperor removed his hand from Rias' insides and placed his open palm on her.

"Boosted gear gift" Issei said causing Rias' body to be flooded with an overwhelming new level of pleasure.

Rias moaned repeatedly as Issei resumed his fingering and licking granting Rias the greatest orientation she could ever dream of.

Rias' breathing became louder as Issei stood above her and spread her legs further apart.

Rias couldn't help but get excited as the moment she waited for seemed to be about to happen.

Issei grinned as he rubbed his secret weapon against Rias' special place in a teasing fashion.

"Issei no…. Please just stick your blade inside me." Rias said making Issei grin again.

"What did I say about making requests my queen?" Issei said as he removed his touch from her completely.

"No please master, I apologise for my greed for your touch." Rias said making Issei kiss her again as he continuously rubbed himself against her.

Rias moaned continuously feeling a strong satisfaction as Issei once again made her feel like his servant.

Issei relieved Rias of her impatience when he suddenly plunged his cock inside of the eagerly waiting queen.

"Ah yes! I have missed your touch so much! With all of the chaos we have had to endure and live through, I have yearned for this feeling with you so much." Rias said as she felt Issei go in and out of her at a rapid pace.

"The wait is over my queen. I will relieve you of all of your suffering." Issei said to her as he began to increase his pace and massage her boobs again.

Rias felt pure passion and warmth as Issei twisted her nipple and bit down on the other. However, Rias' hunger for Issei's boosted dick overran her mind.

Issei suddenly placed Rias on her side and lifted her leg up towards the ceiling. This enabled him deeper access to her core and much more sensational thrusts into his most treasured woman.

"Yes Issei! Yes! Faster! Deeper!" Rias screamed getting deep into the experience.

Issei granted Rias' request and picked up the pace making her love juices drip from her now satisfied pussy.

Rias found her vagina much more sensitive now as Issei continuously fucked her despite her climaxing.

The ruin princess moaned louder taking advantage of the empty household to scream out her enjoyment.

Issei with a thunderous roar cummed inside of the crimson queen who now breathed rapidly on the stained sheets.

Rias' eyes twinkled as she pulled herself up into a kneeling position and latched onto Issei's blade with her mouth. Continuously sucking on its skin as she craved for more.

The crimson princess massaged her breasts as she tasted the liquid which remained dripping on Issei's boosted weapon.

Issei pinched Rias' nipples forcing her to cry out and release him from her grasp.

Issei pushed the ecstatic and overjoyed girl back down onto the bed with her cute and naked bottom facing him.

Rias felt pleasure run through her body the instant Issei struck her behind with the palm of his hand.

"Don't forget who the master is now Rias." Issei said as began to finger her whilst his other hand struck her butt again.

"I apologise Issei, I just want to make you feel as good as you make me feel." Rias said with a smile and reddened cheeks.

"Don't worry Rias, your technique and abilities are more than enough to make your king overly satisfied. I crave your touch as well. But don't get greedy and remember that it is the king's main responsibility to satisfy his queen as well." Issei said as he entered inside her for the second time.

A few minutes after Issei entered inside Rias' dripping pussy, the red dragon emperor cunningly pulled her back onto his lap and pushed his raging friend right inside her as she now fell victim to his energetic hip movements.

Rias and Issei began to passionately kiss again with their tongues dancing to the same rhythm as they both bounced in enjoyment.

"Please my king, allow me to serve you." Rias said as she pushed Issei onto his back and rode him like a cowgirl taking full responsibility of the movement.

Issei played with the happy girls breasts as he moved up and down on his continuously growing blade.

Issei's blade and Rias' scabbard continuously worked in unity as they warmly embraced each other.

Issei and Rias moaned in unison as they both neared their climaxing stage.

Just as Rias reached the finishing line before the red dragon emperor, Issei gave her one last ride as he lifted and pressed her up against the headboard and her naked skin against the wall.

Rias felt Issei drill inside of her with a powerful force. Rias and Issei were in paradise. Celebrating their reunion with one another as they both, Rias and Issei once again finished their race to the finish both coming across the line at the same time.

(Lemon scene over!)

Issei and Rias embraced each other under the covers.

The loving couple didn't do much after their enjoyable and intense workout. Nope they just felt each other's warmth as their naked skin brushed up against them both.

They both just enjoyed the peace and quiet as times of peace whether it be short or long, returned to them once again.

And as they both drifted off to sleep in a hugging state, they both said this to each other…

"For you are my queen."

"And you are my king."

"I will always Remain by your side and love you for all of eternity."

"My Issei"

"My Rias"

"For you are now my master" 

"And you are now my servant"

"I will love and cherish you."

"I will always protect you."

"And I promise, that I will never let you be alone again."

"That I will make all of your dreams come true."

"For you will soon be my bride."

"And you will be my groom."

"And we will live for each other and never die alone."

"For you are now my queen."

"And you are forever and will always be my king"

"I love you Rias."

"And I love you Issei"

The end!

 **That is chapter 49 over! And the last chapter of the path of the Sekiryutei! But don't worry my awesome readers, I will be making a sequel! I won't be making this straight away, because I want to take a little break which I hope you can all understand. I will be using this time to complete my other stories and to think about how I can carry on this story.**

 **The sequel will include amazing events! Including…. Rias and Issei's wedding. The Gremories vs The Sitri's rating game! And much much more!**

 **So thank you all again for helping me complete this story! I am so proud of you all and myself for completing this story like I promised from the beginning! I am so amazed that one chapter I wrote for fun, created such an amazing drama filled, action packed and thrilling story! And it's all thanks to you! My fans who cheered me on! Who helped me when I was stuck! It's all thanks to you guys! And I can't thank you enough for the support! I will be making a sequel that is a promise! But to make a sequel, I want to get your opinion on if Issei should take over as occult research president? Or if Asia should do it like in the light novel? Or maybe somebody completely different?! Anyway, thanks again for joining me on this journey, and I will see you all again soon! Thanks again! And until the next story!**


End file.
